Golden Blooded (SasuSaku)
by UchihaElle99
Summary: Sakura learns manys sercrets about her bloodline and clan while she grows up and is expected to save the world from the Akatsuki.All well keeping the love of her life Sasuke Uchiha, and her friends safe.Sakura learns many things that change her life and herself forever.Experience the amazing journey Sakura takes to save the world, the question is will she be able to save herself
1. 1 Secrets

Proluge: Sakura Haruno, an average twelve year old girl with adnormal pink hair, and beautiful emerald green eyes. When sakura was born her parents left right after and gave Sakura up to a married couple who offered to adopt her. She's never met her real parents and doesn't even know she's adopted. Sense Sakura's birth her eyes would turn from green to a beautiful gold and the return to normal no one ever noticed tough because it happened in a split second. Sakura's grown up in the leaf village her whole life, and when she turned six she decieded she wanted to be a ninja, She started going to the Acadomy for future shinobi. Its now been six years in the acadomy and she will have a graduation test if she passes she can actually start as a low ranked ninja with a squad.

"Sakura you better get up honey you wouldnt want to be late for school, today is the graduation test after all." Sakura's mother called a little to cheerful for the morning if you would have asked Sakura.

"Im up, Im up." Sakura replied quickly to her mother.

After Sakura quickly got up not wanting to see the wrath of her mother, she showered and then got dressed in her usual clothes which consisted of, the blue ninja sandels with a red skirt that went about two inches below mid thigh, and a while and red short sleeve shirt. The cloths were modest enough to cover up her chest which was a bit larger than the other girls her age, and it showed off her perfect legs but not too much to look like a whore fangirl. The shirt showed off her hour glass figure.

Sakura was very beautiful that's why she had her own fanboy clubs, Sakura didn't encourage the boys in anyway she actually wanted them to leave her alone. Many of the girls she went to school with were envious of her beauty and body, so they made fun of her hair and her intelligence some people didnt want to be friends with Sakura tough because they feared they would get made fun of too if they accepted her.

Sakura was okay by herself tough because people only wanted to be friends with her because of her beauty not because they acually saw who she was or her personality, which is a shame because her personality was the best part about this girl, Sakura was intelligent, brave and daring, but mostly kind and had an amazing humor.

It took Sakura about fifteen minuets to get to school and when she did arrive she was greated with a crowd of fanboys waiting for her much to her delight. She also saw a group of girls crying and sulking to themselves and each other, her best guess was that sasuke rejected them yet again, she smirked at that tought.

The fanboys spoted her much to her dismay and started yelling things like

_Sakura go out with me!_

_No Sakura go out with me not that loser._

_Be mine _

_marry me._

The list goes on and on.

_Inner Sakura: Hey wake up and get us out of here before they rape us or something!_

_Sakura speaking to her inner: Oh sorry, yeah if I dont hurry im going to be late._

The boys momentarily forgot about Sakura, and started arguing which lead to a fist fight, giving her the perfect chance to escape.

Sakura got into the classroom and saw Ino her old best friend trying to get Sasuke's attetion, and scowled.

Sakura recalled the events that took place when they were around seven, she had told Ino that she had a crush on Sasuke and Ino got angery because that's who she liked. They then proclamed each other as rivials. Ino constently chased sasuke and bothered him when Sakura just said Hi every now and then.

Sakura had went to her seat without saying anything to Ino or Sasuke. She sat by a boy named Akio who was to her right and another boy named Hikiru to her left. Hikiru was a fanboy of her's, he was always staring at Sakura. Akio wasen't, he was normal or at least acted normal he didn't drool over her and constently ask her out.

"Okay class quiet down and take your seats, I know your all nervous for todays tests, only fourty percent of you will make it, while the other sixty percent will go back to the accadomy for another six years or get normal jobs.

This only made the class more nervous and eveyone erupted in talking.

_Sakura's inner: ONLY FOURTY PERCENT._

_Sakura: Damn, sakura mentally cursed._

_Sakura's inner: We can do it! we can beat Ino or at least show her what we're made of!_

"Quiet." Iruka demanded.

The classroom became deadly silent.

Iruka sighed then contiuned." Okay you'll have three tests the first test will be the hand writen part."

Some of the students cheered mentally, while others groaned.

"The second test will be to create three to five shadow clones." Iruka stated and then paused.

_Naruto became very pale at this statement, That's my worst jutsu he tought._

"The third and final test will be... The Transformation jutsu, you will transform into me." Iruka informed them.

Iruka passed out the papers for the first test and then let them begin, they were ordered to leave the room when they were done with there written test, to start test number two. Sakura was done first then, Sasuke and Naruto was last.

"Let the second test begin." One of the judges annoced.

Sakura was fourth to go and made Five perfect shadow clones of herself. While Ino made a snide comment about how "it was bad enough to have one but now Five, the world is ending."

Ino made three and some of the fangirls only made one or two, Shikamaru made four. Hinata Hyuga made three. Chouji made four. Shino made three. Kiba made five.

Now it was Sasuke's turn he made five perfect clones and fangirls screamed compliments.

"Naruto yelled I could do better."

"Hn prove it dobe." sasuke coolly replied.

"I will," with that Naruto steped up and preformed the three hand signs used to preform the jutsu, poof... there was one very pale wobbling Naruto, the clone of naruto fell on the ground face first and then poofed away.

The judges and Iruka were angry and offended thinking Nauto did it on purpose as a joke.

Iruka yelled " Naruto you baka don't you take this seriously at all."

Naruto just made a noise and scowled at his failed clone.

They moved on the the third test, everyone went and passed with flying colors except for some fangirls and fanboys. Then it came time for Naruto's.

Naruto steped up determindly and made the three hand signs Dog, Boar, Tiger. and poof a transformation fail of Iruka sensi. Naruto was so upset when he released it he got angry, and then he yelled " I can do better than Iruka sensi." with that another poof of smoke and a tall hot blonde apeared the judges had nose bleeds and wanted to kill Naruto. The girl version of naruto was naked with only a like smoke covering her fenimine parts.

"Naruto you FAIL." Iruka yelled furiously.

Naruto pouted and ran out of the classroom.

The now shinobi's who passed are...

Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, chouji Akimichi, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura haruno, Sasuke Uchiha.

Fangirls and fanboys were sad because they didn't get to be with there beloved sasuke and sakura any longer.

Sakura was down right thrilled, yeah no more fanboys!

Sakura's inner: Yes we did it, we kicked ass go us!

Children meet with their parents outside the accadomy, and Iruka told everyone to meet in the morining tommorow for that's when they will be put into groups.

Naruto walked the streets sulking about not being a ninja, when Mizuki showed up beside him and explained to hi about a second way to becoming a ninja.

Naruto quickly became determined to get the scroll and become a ninja, for it was his last resort to accomplish his dream without wasteing another six years. Naruto got to the shack in the woods, and got the scroll and started reading it.

After an hour of many ninja searching for Naruto, Iruka found naruto panting and exhausted in the forest,_ Iruka tought has he been practicing jutsu this whole time? _

"Naruto what are you doing out here and with the forbinden scroll? Iruka questioned.

Naruto panted out " Eh sensi so you found me, I've been practicing Mizuki told me i could be a ninja if I learned a jutsu from the scroll."

Iruka looked surprised then looked around and sure enough mizuki was leaning against a tree and a fight broke out to protect Naruto and the scroll. Sadly Naruto in the proccess learened that he was the _nine tailed demon fox_ that destroyed the village tweleve years ago and that's why everyone hates him and will always hate him. Naruto ran away angry with the scroll.

"Eh stupid kid, im going to kill him and take the scroll ill be back for you Iruka." Mizuki laughed a dry laugh and then left.

Naruto overheard Mizuki and Iruka talk about him and Iruka stood up for him and was about to die, that's when naruto popped out and preformed the multi shadow clone jutsu the one he learened from the forbidden scroll.

" Don't you lay a hand on my sensi or ill kill ya." Naruto shouted and then attacked Mizuki with all his shadow clones beating him to death, then returned the scroll to Iruka.

"Naruto." Iruka said in bewilderment.

"You pass. lets go out for ramen." Iruka said and Naruto got a ninja head band and ramen!

After ramen Iruka told Naruto to not be late and be at the acadomy in the morning for the groups to be assigned.

_"Never Mistake knowledge for wisdom. One helps you make a living; the other helps you make a life.". - Sandra Carey._


	2. Chapter 2 Kin Revealed

Everyone that passed the ninja test, met in Iruka sensi's classroom. Everyone was surprised when Naruto walked in.

"What do you think your doing here, its only for people who passed the test idiot." Ino said very rudly.

"I did pass the test, just a diffrent way than the rest of you guys did."

"Yeah right? like what cheating." Ino snickered.

"Leave him alone pig." sakura called to Ino.

" What'd you call me forehead?" Ino yelled furiously

"Oh sorry, Did I stutter I said pig." Sakura shot back fast and angry for having to say it for a second time.

Ino stood there dumbfounded that Sakura said that and then backed it up, she recovered after a few moments when she heard Kiba was snickering.

"Excuse me forehead, do you know who your talking to?" Ino questioned her.

"Yeah a slow pig that cant take an insult." Sakura said in a relaxed manner.

"No. I" Ino started but got cut off by Sakura.

"Your a freak fangirl that obsesses over someone that doesnt even like you let alone treats you awful, and you continue to bother people with your annoying high pitched voice, and complain about how awful you have things because your precious _Sasuke-kun_ doesn't like you." Sakura finished emphisizing on the Sasuke-kun part.

"why you little bi" again Ino was cut off by iruka sensi this time and she was growing rather red in the face from anger. while Sakura just had an amused smile on her face.

"Okay Ino take your seat." Iruka sayed a little confused why she was the only one up.

"Well contiune this later." hissed Ino.

Sakura made her voice high pitched in a fangirly manner and said almost in a friendly tone." Okay I'd love to, Bye Ino-chan." she said this as Ino had to walk away, you could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

Shikamaru smirked, while Naruto and Kiba were bursting out laughter, Hinata smiled a shy smile, while the rest just looked amused.

Iruka introduced the teams, "Team five is Hinata, Kiba, and Shino."

"Team 7 is Naruto, Sakura.."

Right after Iruka said Sakura's name Naruto jumped up and shouted in glee that he was on the same team as her.

Ino laughed in the back, and Sakura shot Ino a glare that said Fuck off, then smirked to Ino's dissbelief, everyone had been watching the two and wondered why Sakura was smirking.

"The last member of team seven is... Sasuke." Iruka finished

Ino screamed "NNNOOOOO! There has to be a mistake."

"No mistake Ino we decieded the teams on equiality Sakura makes up for Naruto's lack of inteligence, while sasuke makes up for naruto's lack of physical effort, they equal each other out."

"Ino your team mates are good too." Iruka issured

"well who are they?" Ino questioned

"Shikamaru, and chouji." Iruka answered.

Ino gasped and then was about to scream again when she saw sakura smirking at her again. Instead she glared at Sakura for getting Sasuke, and for her team members.

" Your teacher team ffive will be Kurenai."

"Team seven your teacher will be Kakashi."

"Team ten your teacher will be asuma." Iruka instructed all the teams.

"Wait here tell your teacher comes." with that Iruka left.

Ino approached Sakura, and asked in a angry way "why were you smirking?"

"Simply because you laughed at me geating Naruto, when you ended up with lazy ass and muchie." Sakura cleared up.

"Anything else? Sakura asked "Or do you want to try to look like an idiot again?" Sakura then teased.

Ino was angry but had nothing to say so she just stood there like a idiot.

" So i see you chose the second options." Sakura mocked.

Ino grew angry and yelled at the top of her lungs "You pink haired freak, your such a bitch and no one will ever like you!

Sakura felt her self get a little mad and then felt something new happen her eyes changed gold, no one saw because she kept her eyes closed but she could feel it, and she could see the gold for a minute. She was confused by this and shocked but she also felt this power running trough her, a power she'd never felt before.

Ino smirked thinking sakura was going to cry because her eyes were closed.

"You know Ino your words dont affect me, becasue you dont have any bite to your bark, bitch." Sakura shot back opening her eyes and they returned back to normal. "Your so worried about me stealing your precious Sasuke, that you've tried to get me out of the way, but I've never been in the way your've had axcess the whole time but you only focused on me and other girls to move them out of the way so you can have Sasuke's "heart" Sakura made the quotation marks in the air, maybe if you would have opened you eyes up and looked clearly you would have seen that I don't like Sasuke, and the reason you focused on me was not for Sasuke but for fear of him liking me and if you made me look like a nobody he wouldnt like me, or your own fear of him rejecting you after all your hard work to get him, but he's not a play toy instead of looking at his looks maybe you should acually try to be his friend and look at his heart, If he even has one that is." Sakura finished with everyone looking at her.

Sasuke was amazed at what she just said even tough he didn't want to open up to Ino or any fangirls, Sakura was completly right he didnt like the fangirls cause they only liked him for his looks, and they were weak.

Asuma and Kurenai entered and took there students to diffrent parts around town to introcduce themselves and train. While team 7 without a teacher waited for three hours when he finaly decieded to come. Naruto had set up a small prank, a dusty chalkboard eraser ontop of the door so it will fall on your head when you open the door.

Sakura douted it would work and told naruto " Naruto Kakashi whoever that is, is a jounin he wont fall for something like a stupid prank."

"Hn i agree with Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Oh he speaks." Sakura half joked half teased. Naruto laughed a little at this.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

Sakura and Naruto both Sweat dropped.

Then Sakura poked Sasuke and "said say something else... besides Hn." she finished with a small giggle and smile on her face.

"Tch annoying." Sasuke said.

before Sakura could answer somones hand was on the door and they all turned to see what there sensi, they presumed, looked like. He had Grayish white hair and wore the jounin uniform, with a mask covering one of his eye's while a mask covered everything but his other eye.

The prank worked, it actually worked on a jounin. As you guessed by now the eraser fell on Kakashi's head. Kakashi sighed then said hello, he had a book in his hand, that said Ich Ich paradise on it. Sakura looked at the book and tought _isent that porn?_

_Inner: Oh no are new sensi is a porn freak great!_

_sakura: maybe im mistaken, no one would read that in public would they?_

_Inner: well it looks like he would._

Sakura came back into reality and Kakashi was saying they were going to go on a roof top and intruduce themselves.

When they arrived, They started by letting naruto go first, Naruto said "Im Naruto Uzimuaki. Im going to be future hokaga of this village, Belive it. I love ramen its my hobbie! and hate glanced at Sasuke, then contiuned ummm books I guess.

Sakura went next."Hi Im Sakura Haruno, my dream is to help. I love music and dancing, and nature. I hate ummmm I dont really hate anything.

Sasuke went after Sakura. Im Sasuke Uchiha, my dream is more of a goal that no matter what I will accomplish. I don"t really like anything besides tomatos. I hate one person.

"Okay well I'm Kakashi hatake. I dont have a dream, I don't necessarly like anything nor hate anything.

So Sakura summed up "Basically all we know is your name then."

"yes basically." Kakashi said

Tomorrow well start training oh and dont eat any breakfest.

"Why?" Naruto questioned.

"Because it's going to be gruesome so you will throw up if you have food in your stomach." Kakashi answered with a smile.

Meet at five A.M. on the bridge. Kakashi informed.

"Hai." came from Naruto and Sakura while Uchiha said "Hn."

"Hey Sakura want me to walk you home?" Naruto asked sweetly and hinting at something.

Sakura was about to polietly denine his offer when a unknown voice was heard from behind her.

The boy/man said "No I'll walk her home."

_Inner: Say Yes!_

_Sakura: I don't even know him._

_Inner: I feel like iIcan trust him, just do it._

_Sakura: What if he rapes me or kidnapps me?_

_Inner: he wont I can tell he safe! it's not even dark out and your block is safe!_

Sakura answered "Yeah, thanks anyways Naruto maybe next time."

Sakura looked at the mysterious boy, He had blonde hair,his blonde hair went off to the side and it wasen't to long but wasn't to short either. He had very handsom looks and an amazing smile, His blue eyes shined and then landed on her they made eye contact for a few minutes intell she looked away, while his gaze still lingered on her. He was about six inches taller than her. skinny and well built muceles he looked about her age.

Naruto looked a little disapointed and then cheered up when she said next time.

Sakura and Mystry boy walked off.

"You know my parents always told me not to talk to strangers, here I am walking home with one." he smirked and she smiled.

"Well?" Sakura asked.

"Well what" He teased and half laughed.

She decieded to ignore it and try to start a conversation. "Do you have a name?" she questioned

"Yes" he answered simply.

She looked at him a little angry and then said if you don't start talking then im leaving. I don't know you, I've never seen you, and I know absoultly nothing about you and your joking around like we've been friends for years! she said angry and was about to walk aways when he finally responed with a good answer.

"Lets go sit down at a bench in the park of something then I'll explain eveything to you." He said.

Sakura just nodded but was still warry about him.

"Let's start with a proper intruduction, shall we?" he asked.

"Okay you go first." sakura said.

He smirked, and then did as she said, "Hi I'm Kin, I'm 13 and a half, and I'm just like you.

"What do you mean just like me?" Sakura questioned unsure.

"Oh so you havent figured out, or no ones told you then, I'm some what glad you dont know, and I'm the one that get's to tell you it easier this way you get all the information and it's all true, plus it'll help you trust me more." Kin said, and then smiled.

His smile was breath taking, beautiful, daring. Kin picked up her hand and asked her name formally.

"I'm S-Sakura." she stuttered a little nevous about the contact but quickly over came it.

"But some how I think you already knew that, didn't you?" she accused in a amused manner.

"Smart girl I like that" he said with a flirty smirk. "You are right of course I already knew who you were."

"why?" Sakura asked.

"Before we get into all the serious buissness and i tell you all the painful truth." he said he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said "It's nice to finally meet you Sakura."

It was starting to get dark out so it was hard for you to see her blush but he saw it.

"Before we talk all serious, let's go back to my house its getting dark out." She offered and then stated.

"Yeah thats a good idea." Kin said.

When they got to Sakura's he looked around a bit while she made them tea, he then appeared in the kitchen and said " Nice house."

"Thanks." They sat down in the living room her parents were on a misson for the next three days, So the house was all hers.

"Okay so start talking, How are you exactly like me?" She asked and stated demandingly.

" Okay, Okay well were the same becasuse we're both from the same clan, a clan that was supose to be extinct over about one thousand years ago. Well to bring balence again and prevent a bloody war, we were both created. Were not family by blood only by last name. still on board so far?

"Yeah but why wouldn't my parents have told me? and why does it matter if were not really family?

" Well here comes the painful part, your adopted these people you've grown up with arent your real parents, their just the people that looked after you after your real parents left."

"So I'm adopted? But where are my real parents? Sakura questioned.

I don't know, I don't know where my parents are either, and we were made by the spirets in a way, see are clan about a thousand years ago was very balanced and kept all the other clans balenced to. When the first war came apon us are clan sacraficed all of are members lives to keep peace and balance between people, In the end we were just a useless sacrafice and we all died. The clan bloodline stopped there. Well here we are a thousand years later and the spirets picked four people to concive and give birth to us of normal chakra and natural human lives, but we'd get the power of are ancestors.

"So what im hearing is that my whole life is a lie? I'm adopted, I have special powers, and I'm a part of a clan?

"Yeah pretty much, The same happened to me, I was angry at first, but then I relized that I have a lot of purpose and so do you!" Kin excalamed.

"Oh and their not special powers just like the Uchiha can use the sharingan, we use other eye techniques the more advanced you beome the cooler and more advanced your eyes will become." Kin told her

"What Village are you from she asked?"

"The Land of Tea he answered her."

"Thats a pretty long ways away from here." she half asked half questioned.

"Yep I came here just to see you, feel special." Kin joked and flirted.

What Clan are we from? Sakura asked.

"Hanja clan." it means golden. Kin explained.

"Have you had any weird experiences with your eyes?" Kin asked.

" Yeah about a day ago they flashed gold for about half a minute?" why? is that bad?

" hahaha No it's not bad at all its good actually your starting to get you'r eyes under control." Kin answered happily.

" I need to go to bed I have to wake up early I have to Train in the morning with my newly formed team." she informed Kin

" oh what time I'll be accompining you." he said.

"What?" she almost screamed

"Yeah you dont mind right." Kin answered knowing she'd get mad.

Yeah I do! Your not my body guard one and two your not apart of are team or village." she made a good point

" Okay ill just watch with my chakra concealed, Okay happy?" he asked and frowned.

"Yep she chirped."

"Why are you frowning?" she asked

"Because i finally found someone like me, and I dont want to see you hurt, and I want to protect you." Kin answered.

"Where are you going for the night." Sakura asked.

"I'll stay at a hotel or something, no biggie." Kin replied

"no need you can stay here my parents are on a mission and im all alone anyways."sakura suggested.

"okay." kin answered.

sakura showed him to his room and told him be ready at four fourty five A.M. and he said he would then she went to bed and prepared for tomorrow.

"


	3. Chapter 3 Advantage

I do not own Naruto! Forgot to put that on chapter one and two,very sorry. By the way I'm a first time fanfic writer so bear with me!

Sakura Golden Blooded

Chapter Three Kin Revealed.

Beep.

Beep.

Inner: ahhhh, I have to get up!

Sakura: five more minutes, please!

"Turn it off, please." Kin Half asked, and half pleaded.

"Ahhhhhh, Kin what the hell are you doing in my room, In my bed." Sakura exclaimed.

"Don't you remember? You were having a really bad nightmare so I came in here to try and wake you up, but it seem'd that my prescence made it go away, So I stayed." Kin answered his hand still on her waste in a loving and protective manner.

"Oh I don't remember, but thank you." Sakura answered rather calmly to a Kin who was just a strangerI only twenty-four hours ago.

Inner: you know we really look like a couple, sleeping togther.

Sakura: Inner that's ridiculous I just met Kin!

"We'd better get up if we don't want to be late." Kin suggested still sleepily.

Sakura giggled at his voice and morning appearance, Kin quickly pinned her under him and said "Something funny?"

"Y-You'r hair and Voice." Sakura stuttered but quickly recovered with a slightn blush covering her checks.

"You look good with a natural blush on your checks." Kin commented,naturally this made Sakura blush even more.

"We need to get ready." Sakura informed.

"Okay,Okay." Kin said with a frown.

When Sakura and Kin were ready, Kin informed her "he'd always be near her watching." Sakura was wearing white shorts, that showed off her evenly tanned legs, but weren't to short. And a crop top that covered her back nut showed her stomach about and inch or two.

Kin's thoughts: Wow she's looks beautiful.

Kin and Sakura left without breakfast due to Kakashi's orders. When the bridge came insight they noticed no one was there yet so Kin offered to stay with Sakura in tell one of her team mates showed up.

Natuto was running towards the bridge, as fast as he could so he wouldn't be late. Sasuke was walking calmly towards the meeting spot no caring if he was late or early. Kakashi was still in bed sleeping.

Kin saw a very busy looking Naruto running down the streets of Konaha, screaming I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late. With that Kin disappeared, Sakura looked around for him but couldn't find him anywhere so she gave up and greteted naruto.

"Hi Naruto." Sakura said politely

"Hi Sakura-chan are we the only ones here?" naruto asked.

Inner: Well there was Kin, but you scared him off!

Sakura looked around once again, and then replied to Naruto's question.

"Yes, but here comes Sasuke now." Sakura said when she spotted Sasuke.

Naruto's thoughts man every time I get close to Sakura, Sasuke has to come and ruin things.

"Hi Sasuke." Sakura greteted.

"Hn." Came Sasuke's cold response.

Naruto and Sakura started a conversation, and after an hour of waiting Sakura sat down beside Naruto and leaned back on the fence.

"It's six o-clock where is Kakashi?" Sakura voiced her thoughts.

Narutoa babbled on and Sasuke remained silent, and Sakura thought about her clan, and being adopted. She wanted to cry she was overwhelmed, and sad that her parentd never told her that she was adopted, she had really been living a lie her whole life. Then her last thoughts rested on Kin, could she really trust him?

"Sakura, hey Sakura you in there?" Naruto yelled at her and waved a hand infront of her face.

"Huh? What Naruto?" She half snapped at Naruto.

"Oh sorry Sakura, did I interrupt you'r train of thought?" Naruto asked

"Yo." Came Kakashi's voice.

"Your late, three hours late." Naruto yelled. Which earned a slap on the back of the head from Sakura.

"Well you see I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi started but got interrupted by and angry Naruto.

"Liar." Sakura and Naruto stated.

"Okay lets get training your test." Kakashi stated.

"What test." Sakura askedAshe was first to catch on.

"The bell test, there are two bells and if you want to pass you have to get these two bells or else your sent back to the accadomy." Kakashi stated.

Sakura caught on quickly " There's three of us and two bells no matter what one of us gets sent back."

"Correct, so your the smart one of this group." Kakash. Asked and stated.

"On GO you can try and get the bells from me. "Kakashi informed.

"GO!" Kakashi said, and Sakura went into the bushes, and Sasuke disappeared into the trees. Naruto remained where he was and said "You and me let's go!

Sakura thought:what's that idiot up to now! And this isjoke game, he's a jounin were only genin's. What's the catch?

Kin appeared beside Sakura, she nearly screamed if it wouldn't have been for his hand covering her mouth.

"Sshhh calm down it's only me!" Kin smirked.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Sakura said angrly.

"You have to get a bell andbe careful, there's something up his sleeve." Kin stated

"I already know that I just don'tknow what he's up to." Sakura answered confused.

Sakura drew her attention back to Naruto and Kakashi's fight, and saw Kakashi pulling out a... Book? Naruto looked frustrated at that, he's not going tofright me, he's going to read! Why that old..

"Naruto I thought you wanted to fight?" Kakashi asked

"Why are you reading?" Naruto yelled furiously!

Kakashi was right behind him and made the tiger hand sign.

"Naruto get out of there!" Sakura screamed!

Kin looked at Sakura and said "Kakashi knows are location now we need to move." so they seperated and moved still watching Naruto.

Kakashi only gave him a thousand years of death. Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped, and Kin just wondered what's Kakashi up to?

Suddenly eight cloaked men jumped out of the bushes and through an electric net on Naruto and a seperate net on Kakashi. The ninja were from the sound.

Kakashi'sthoughts: How did they get in to konohhat what do they want, the nine tails?... No they have naruto car turned but aren't making and move towards him.

The leader Kakashi presumed ordered "find the others."

The cloaked men moved out. Sakura and Kin both saw this and Kin was thinking get to Sakura before they do.

Sakura jumped down into the clearing where Kakashi and Naruto were. Sasuke followed Sakura's suit. The cruel man laughed, ahhh so let's see what we have here a Uchiha and a Hanja.

Sakura's widened, Kin said no one knew about us!

"Let me guess, your surprised because your little boyfriend said no one knew about you. Tell me how long have you and Kin known each other.

" A day." Kin answered

Sakura was happy to hear Kin's voice it gave her reinsurance.

In a second the other seven ninja were circling them in while one through a net over Sasuke.

"Sakura run." Kin demanded Sakura.

"What are you crazy! One I'm not leaving you and my team members and two your out numbered you need my help." Sakura reminded him.

"Okay then stay out of the way, help your comrades." Kin ordered.

Sakura was about to help Naruto when two ninjas came at her, Sakura pulled out a kunia and got ready, the first one attacked her front aiming for her neck while the second one was going for her back.

Sakura quickly avoided deadly attacks. Her eyes flashed gold, and then stayed gold, she saw things more clearly, she could see flaws in the enemy's attacks and she could move faster, and more efficiently.

She felt this power surge throw her and jutsu's she'd never heard of popped in her head.

She then looked oversat Kin he was taking on five men and had killed three, she then saw something that made her very angry a ninja came up from behind and staved him with a kunia, he was then overwhelmed with men and fell to the groundm they through a net on him.

"Looks like your the last one missy." the leader of this squad said.

Sakura was furious when she saw her comrades and friends downm she felt even more power than before. Suddenly it started raining very hard, and the wind was blowing very ferociously, to everyone's disbelief Sakura was the one who had caused this sudden storm, out of her anger.

"CRACK." lightning flashed arcross the sky, and then the lightning stroke the ground a foot away from the leader, Sakura hadn't even realized she was doing this, intell she focused on collecting the water around her.

The water droplets that had been raining down previously all floated in the air around Sakura and she controlled them. Sakura Quickly sent the water to wrap around the leader in a water prison jutsu.

The other four ninja recovered rather quickly from the shock and rushed over to fight her. Sakura saw that the ninja were coming and that made her even angrier, gold chakra Started to form around her feet and spiral up wards and her eyes became more noticeable.

The ninja through kunia, and shruinken but to no avail the chakra Was to strong to over grabbed the weapons out of the spiral and through them back with great force the gold chakra was still around the weaponsand if they missed by an inch they would still cut the skin,However they didn't miss The wepons landed perfectly on there targets.

The leader died of suffocation and the battle was first got Kin lout of his net and helped him sit up properly, then helped her other team mates out, they only had low chakra. While Kin was bleeding from the stab, but to Sakura's surprise the wound healing on its own, and so were Sakura's minor scratches she had received during the fight.

"There's a lot of explaining you two." Kakashi stated in awe because he saw everything.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto, sadly! Thank you so much for reviewing, and please continue I'll try to upload a new chapter everyday but I have school so I'll post in the evenings, five or six o-clock probably. Please Review and please be patient with me and no to harsh, this is my first fanfiction! Thank you so much!

Kin asked if he could speak with Sakura Alone for a moment. Kakashi was wary about Kin but never less let him talk to Sakura. Kin stated "Saku we have to leave, your friends will get hurt if we stay and they don't know anything yet, but if they figure things out there in danger of death and so are we."

"They wouldn't tell Anyone and I'm not leaving Konoha this is all I have left! This is the only part of my life that's actually not a lie." Sakura stated angrily.

Sakura stormed off towards Kakashi and started to explain but stopped when she realized she didn't half know either, Kin noticed and took on where she left off. after they explained everything to Kakashi Naruto and Sasuke, Kin explained why he had to temporarily join team seven to protect and teach Sakura.

Kakashi stated that they should go to the Hokage and get it approved, for Kin to join there team.

"Oh by the way you passed." Kakashi said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Huh?" Naruto said dumbly

"Hn." Sasuke said to show he heard.

"You pass the test."

"But sensi no one got the bells? Who fails?" Sakura asked.

"Correct Sakura, the whole point of the test was to test your team work and your the first that have passed that test, Sakura you and Sasuke came down to help Naruto and I even tough you were out numbered." Kakashi stated as if obvious.

"Sensi did you set that up?" Sakura asked a little pissed off.

" Sakura I'm taken back you'd accuse your little old sensi of something like that?" Kakashi asked with a fake hurt voice.

Sakura growled "Your not as innocent as you seem sensi."

"To answer your question no I did not set that up if I did why would they have captured me. It just so happened to go that way, and you showed loyalty and team work. That's what the bell test was suppose to prove, by the way no one has ever passed one of my tests before." Kakashi answered.

They arrived at the Hokage tower and went inside, they meet up with the Third Hokage and explained how they were attacked and how Kin saved them, Kakashi left out the part of Sakura and their golden eyes.

"Ah I see, I'm fine with Kin joining your team temporarily, by the way I have. Mission for your team Kakashi." The Third stated.

"What mission?" Kakashi asked interested while everyone else in the room remained silent.

"It's a D-rank, pulling weeds for the villagers." Stated the Third.

Before Kakashi could say anything Naruto ranted and yelled about how they were ninjas and ninjas are suppose to get cool hard missions, not crappy missions like pulling weeds or shopping for the elderly! The Third pondered for a moment and then generously offered "How about a C-rank mission? If it will get you to stop yelling and all of you out of my office."

Before Naruto could rant again Kakashi said that would be great with a hand placed on Naruto's mouth to keep him quiet.

"You'll be escorting Tazuna to the wave country he's. Bridge builder and believes people are following him so he requested escorts." The Third informed.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

There came three knocks from the door, and the Third Hokage said "come in."

A strange around thirty year old man walked in and took a long drink of his beverage. He then asked "Are these the pipe squeaks my escorts?"

"Hey who are you calling a pipe squeak!?" Naruto yelled while Kakashi restrained him.

"You the one with the dorky face and is a few inches shorter than everyone else." Tazuna answered carelessly.

"Why you little..." Naruto started but was interrupted by Sakura.

"Naruto are job is to protect him, not hurt him or insult him." She scolded while slapping him in the back of the head.

They all left the Hokage tower and Kakashi informed them to meet at the gates to leave Konoha in an hour. Everyone went there separate ways besides Sakura and Kin.

When they arrived back T Sakura's kin told her that's she wouldn't have to pack clothes.

"I need to wear cloths of course I'm packing them!" Sakura said.

"No Sakura you don't understand if you focus enough you can change your outfit to whatever you want, you've done it before without realizing it, same with if you want to store weapons and other important things focus and they disappearance think about them and they appear." Kin answered nonchalantly.

So your saying if I image any outfit in my mind it becomes mine?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Well... Yeah I guess, you see I just meant more weapons wise, you can create any weapon In your mind but I guess it works for clothes to." Kin said while sweat dropping about her excitement about clothes.

"We better get going don't want to be late." she said.

With Naruto-

Man I'm going to be late, but I need to pack ramen, oh yeah and clothes and weapons, but more importantly ramen.

With Sasuke-

Hn, clothes, weapons, money,sleeping bag.

Kakashi and Tazuna were waiting at the gate. Sakura and Kin were the first to show up

Then Sasuke and lastly Naruto.

"Okay ready everyone?"

"Hai."

"Yes."

"Hn."

"Ramen. huh what'd you say sensi?"

Everyone sweat dropped at Naruto's stupidity. As they set off when they were about a mile away from Konoha weird things started to happen.

Two chains flew out of nowhere and wrapped around Kakashi-sensi and then ripped him apart, whoever their enemy was, was very strong to take Kakashi down like that. Kin stayed right Beside Sakura as they both moved to protect Tazuna.

"Ehh now for you four brats." a man with Shoulder length black hair said. He wore a gray cloak and had a weird gray device attached to his arm that had chains he could control attached to it.

The two men ran at Naruto first, sakura seeing that Naruto wasn't going to move jumped into action and ran in front of him. She did as Kin told her imagine a weapon, she did it successfully he had four kunia in both hands and she stopped the cabins with them and then jumped on the chains and ran at the stuck man.

The second man that Wasn't stuck threw a few kunia of his own at the chain that Sakura was running on, in attempt to stop her. The chain broke and Sakura flipped to the ground and then through a kunia with a secret paper bomb attached to it at him.

"You have bad aim little girl." the man said and laughed dryly.

"You have bad eyes." Sakura commented as the paper bomb went off and the guy exploded.

Sakura turned around and saw Kin standing behind her. Past Kin's shoulder she saw Sasuke fighting the second man, and Naruto sitting on the ground. She half scolded Kin for leaving Tazuna unprotected. He answered simply as you were more important.

Kakashi popped in and grabbed the man Sasuke was fighting from behind and knocked him out Nd then tied him to a tree, and sent a note to the Hokage informing him of the attack and the two men outside of the village tied to tree's.

Naruto swore for being useless in this fight. While they all just listened silently, in tell Sakura quieted him and soothed him. They started moving again everyone more on guard this time.

They stopped at a clearing and set up camp for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a long day they all thought.


	5. Control

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Thank you guys so much for your reviews and input. Again like promised the chapter for the day! Enjoy XD

After team seven and Tazuna set up camp they all decided to sit around the fire. Naruto was babbling on and on about ramen, but nobody was really listening to him. Sasuke had gone on a walk. Sakura was starting to feel sleepy and leaned her head against Kin's shoulder.

_Inner: It feels so natural touching him, and being near him its almost if he comforts and soothes me._

_Sakura: Cha, your boy crazy!_

Sakura started drifting off into sleep, While Kin was to lost in his own thoughts to notice.

_Kin's thoughts: She's different, she still has a life, friends, a home. She deserves better than me, but I can't help it I feel connected to her in a way I've never been, to anyone._

Kakashi looked up from his perverted book he looked across the fire and saw Sakura asleep on Kin's shoulder and thought, Sakura don't get hurt.

Sasuke had just returned from the walk, and noticed Sakura resting against Kin they almost looked like a couple Sasuke thought a bit bitterly, wait why do I care?

Tazuna went to bed, and Kakashi finally spoke.

"Kin would you like to give us some advice about how we should deal with Sakura when she is in That state?" Kakashi thought it would be best if they all knew how to help Sakura control her newly found powers.

At this statement Naruto's woke up a bit, while Sasuke just listened with interest.

"It will start with eye color change, in tells he gets in control of the Hanja clans chakra. Even if her eyes are gold it doesn't mean she's angry, she cares about you guys and if your hurt she'll get angry and that's when she will have lost control. You can tell if she is in control or not by her actions, watch them carefully when her eyes are golden." Kin informed them.

"Sakura needs to start activating her eyes on her own, not just during fights but while training or just doing low profile things, No one can see are eyes or people will come and hunt us for are power." Kin stated making it clear that this must remain a secret.

Sakura shivered from the cold beside him, Kin looked down at her and then took off his hoodie and laid it on her like a small blanket. Kin then picked her up bridal style and rested her in his lap with her head leaning against his chest and feet going across his body and hanging freely.

Kakashi saw no threat in Kin but he was still suspicious of the young boy that seems to have all the answers. Naruto got angry when he saw Kin and Sakura together like that, they look like a couple it disgusted him.

"Don't touch Sakura-chan, you've only been here for two days and suddenly everyone trusts you, but I don't!" Naruto hissed angrily.

"Naruto you'll soon realize that I'm not the bad guy, and I'm not here for you guys I'm here for Sakura, she's all I care about." Kin stated as he got up with Sakura in his arms and went into their tent.

Kin placed Sakura in her sleeping bag and made a shadow clone to sleep in his sleeping bag while he took a walk to think about what Sakura really did mean to him.

When Kin left the tent everyone's eyes followed him.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

"For a walk I need some air." Kin stated with his back turned to Kakashi while he spoke walking father away from the group.

Sakura woke up with her head pounding and everything black. She managed to repeat Kin's words in her head "focus on what you want."

_I want to see, Sakura thought._

_Inner:Well focus on seeing in the dark._

Sakura focused for a minute and then looked around and surprisingly she could see things but not in a normal way, she could make out the smallest details, and it was pure dark in the tent she walked over to the entrance of the tent, and unzipped it.

Sakura walked out to see a medium sized fire that was to bright for her eyes she quickly tried to look away and shut her eyes but tripped and fell on the ground. She whimpered slightly at the brightness and heat of the fire, she quickly got up and ran a good ten or fifteen feet away. When she looked back at the fire it was still just as bright, she shielded her eyes again. She couldn't stand to look at the fire it hurt her eyes and made her head ache worse.

Sakura turned around and saw the detail on a tree the thing was the tree was over half a mile away and she could see that detail.

"Impossible." she whispered in disbelief.

"Pretty cool right, you can also feel things differently and smell, looks like you already figured out eye sight." Kin said amazed.

"Yeah, Do you have the same talents as me?" she asked.

"Some not all we'll advance at different levels right now I'm ahead of you but from the looks of it, it won't take you long to catch up." Kin told her

"What about the Head aches do you get those a lot?" she asked.

"In the beginning yes, your brains opening up to all these new things and it takes your brain a little bit to absorb everything, but after a week they should disappear." Kin said.

"Oh we'll I'm going to bed." Sakura stated.

"Night I have first watch." Kin said.

"Be careful." Sakura said in a whisper, Then kissed him on the cheek. Before disappearing inside her tent. While Kin just stood there dumbfounded.

Little had Kin or Sakura known they were being watched the whole time. The ninja quickly left as Kin turned around and headed back to the fire.

The next morning they got up early and started moving towards the water country. After three hours of walking they took a break.

"Have you ever been outside of Konoha?" Kin asked.

"No." Sakura answered.

Their break was over after about ten minutes of, Naruto yelling and Sakura telling him to shut up or she'll shut him up her self.

"Someone's PMSing today."Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?!" Sakura yelled furiously her eyes switching between gold and green, her green eyes faded as her gold eyes rose along with her anger.

"N-N-Nothing Sakura-c-chan." Naruto stuttered nervously.

Kakashi had an amused look on his face and Kin was just smirking with his eyes closed, while Sasuke and Tazuna just stared.

"Wow girly you sure got some temper." Tazuna commented.

Sakura was about to respond yes when she heard something in the distance, she thought about what it was, but then she heard it again and more this time. Sakura sensed for chakras and caught one a few miles behind them, something told Sakura they weren't Konoha ninja.

_Should I tell the others? Sakura questioned herself._

_Inner: nah, I'm sure they will sense them soon if Kin hasn't already._

_"Let's get going." Sakura suggested and then took lead._

_"Sakura's acting weird." Sasuke thought._

After another two hours of traveling they decided to take a break and catch some fish for lunch. The four genin went to the stream, when Naruto thought of a guinness plan.

In a split second Sakura felt someone push her and she was soaring downwards towards the water.

What do I do?! Sakura screamed to her Inner.

Inner: let your instincts take over.

How would my powers help right now?

Inner: not your powers your instincts.

Okay.

Sakura focused and looked around for something to grab onto, right when she was about to hit the water she grabbed a tree branch and swung herself over it and landed on her feet in a crotched position, kunia ready in her hand.

Naruto frowned, "Man I didn't work!" Naruto said disappointed.

Before Kin could say anything Sakura was in front of Naruto, "Naruto you Baka, how dare you try to push me in the water!"

"Oh sorry Sakura-chan I saw a bug on you and wanted to get it off looks like I squashed it a little to hard though causing you to fall." Naruto lied thinking he was brilliant for coming up with that excuse.

"Bug my ass!" Sakura scowled, as she pushed him into the water.

After Naruto chased the fish out Sakura, Kin, and Sasuke hit the flying fish with kunia when they jumped out of the water, they got two for everyone so twelve in all. They returned with fish and a very wet Naruto.

They ate and then got ready to head out when a foreign voice stopped them.

"Leaving so soon?" the man said in a low deep voice.

"Yes." Sakura replied her eyes still green.

The man drew his attention to her, and said well sorry to delay you on your mission but my mission is to kill the old man.

Sakura's thoughts: he's not here for us!

Inner: Phew good!

Sakura: but he is here for Tazuna, still a fight nothing the less.

Sakura pulled out three senbon, and got ready for her second fight.

Mystery man threw a kunia right at Tazuna and Sakura quickly moved infront of him and caught it between her index finger and middle finger. She threw the kunia back at its owner, she secretly attached a papper bomb onto man jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit and saw the paper bomb and disappeared before it blew him up.

_BOOM._

Sakura's ears hurt from the loud noise. But she regained cover quickly when the smoke Disapeared he was no where to be seen, no one lowered their guard. Sakura listened intently for any sound of him and faintly heard his heart beat.

_Ba dum_

_Ba dum_

_Ba dum ba dum_

She heard his steps next and quickly determined where they were coming from and told Kakashi sensi, left ten o-clock. Right when the man jumped out of the bushes he was hit with many kunia and senbon.

"Who sent you?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura was still curious but scared, she could hear his heart beat his steps. It was handy to have but scared her it was a little bit to creepy for her style.

"Don't worry you'll get used to having more in depth senses." Kin said.

After they interrogated the man and got nothing out of him Kakashi killed him while Sakura looked away. They left very soon after that.

It was around eight o-clock when they reached the land of tea and went to Tazuna's house. They each got separate rooms and then ate a delicious dinner mad by Tazuna's daughter Tsunami a beautiful mid twenties looking women. They also met who didn't talk much at dinner.

The dinner conversation went a lot like this.

"Your Sakura right?" Tsunami asked Sakura

"Yes, why do you ask?"Sakura questioned curiously.

"Well your a very beautiful young lady, and I wanted to know if you have a boy?" Tsunami complemented.

"Thank you, but no I don't have a boy friend, I prefer it that way." Sakura answered with a life blush on her cheeks.

"May I ask why?" Tsunami asked.

"I don't like any boys currently, and I'm not really old enough to date anyways so I only see guys as a waste of my time right now." Sakura answered aware of everyone's eyes on her.

After dinner everyone went to there rooms while Kin snuck into Sakura's. And placed a note on her bed.

Sakura came into her room after showering. She saw a note on her bed and opened it, surprisingly it was from Kin. She read.

_Hey I'm going to be leaving for a few days I have already Told Kakashi about it he said it was fine, I don't think anyone's after us and if they are they will most likely follow me I'll be back in a few day week max. _

_Be careful, see you soon._

_Kin._

_P.S. Keep in control._

After she read the note she went to bed, knowing tomorrow would be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6 New Things

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Thank you for reading! Please R&R!

Sakura Golden Blooded

Sakura woke up at five A.M. sharp and got dressed for the day. Sakura wore Pink athletic shorts with the words BITE ME written on the butt in black, and a black long sleeved V-neck shirt with bite me written in pink on her shirt, they were a matching set. After she got dressed she put her hair into a pony tail, with her front bangs falling out, she fixed them to go to one side of her face and cover half her eye.

She went down stairs and made breakfast for everyone that was still asleep. Sakura quickly ate and then went outside to train in the forest, hoping to practice control. She went to the nearest clearing and started observing the forest, her eyes remained green while she focused her eyes to look a mile away. She heard a stream a mile or two away to her left and smelt blood.

Inner: Blood?

Saku: No I must be wrong!

Inner: Go check it out idiot.

Saku: You know by calling me an idiot that means your calling your self an idiot to, right?

Inner: Shut up and go check it out.

Sakura ran over to where she smelt the blood and saw a dead hog in between the trees. It looked like someone did this on purpose because they were sword slashes. She examined the hog a little closer and felt heat radiating from the dead pig.

Whoever did this is still around and it wasn't very long ago. Sakura thought.

Sakura took off into a sprint to get back to the house. The thing she didn't realize was she barley took a step and zoomed forward at a super fast speed. She started to notice when she arrived at the house how fast she got there when she must have been thirty minuets away.

Sakura walked in to find Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Inari, Tazuna and Tsunami all at the table eating. She greeted them with a nod of her head.

"Grandpa can I go in town with you today?" Inari asked Tazuna.

"Sorry I have today off Inari and I'm only going into town on business, just to get some more tools. " Tazuna told Inari and team seven.

"What time will we leave for town?" Kakashi asked.

"You Ninja won't have to accompany me into town I'll be fine!" Tazuna informed them.

"Okay." Kakashi said.

About an hour later Tazuna left and Sasuke went out to train while Naruto kept bothering Sakura. Sakura had finally had enough of it and tried to ignore him but couldn't so she thought about a paintball gun the would be efficient in shutting Naruto up.

While she thought about a paintball gun one appeared in her hands, wow that really does work! Sakura thought amazed. She quickly loaded the gun and jumped away from Naruto and landed in a crouched stance.

"Shut up, and you won't get hurt." Sakura said faking a scary movie accent.

"What are you doing Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned.

Sakura pulled the trigger and shot him right in the chest twice before turning the corner and checking for where her "enemy" went. Inari witnessed everything and found it rather amusing.

"Can I play?" Sakura looked down at the young boy and told him he could.

Sakura and Inari scouted through the house looking for Naruto, Sakura had handed Inari a paintball gun and they split up. Sakura heard Inari yell, which ment he must have found Naruto. Sakura walked into the front room to see a very angry Naruto about to hit Inari and paint on Narutos jacket and neck.

Sakura's quick instincts told her to shoot Naruto, and she listened to them and shot naruto right in the forehead.

"Hn that's what you get for messing with a girl." Sakura said.

"Ow Sakura-chan that really hurt." Naruto whined.

Sakura and Inari laughed, because of how stupid Naruto looked. They both quickly hid the paintball guns when Inari's mother walked into the room.

"Sakura would you like to help me cook?" Tsunami asked.

"I would love to!" Sakura answered enthusiastically.

Both girls went into the kitchen, leaving a bruised and very colorful Naruto alone with Inari. Sakura and Tsunami started too cook spaghetti and meatballs and when they had the noodles in the lot boiling Sakura played her music through a sound system. Sakura

played Get Low by Kings of Crunk.

Sakura taught Tsunami how to move her hips to the beat, and how to dirty dance. The two females danced for an hour while they made dinner and cleaned the kitchen.

"I should probably get and hour of training in before dinner, see you later." Sakura said as she left the kitchen.

"Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were all training when Sakura found them in the clearing.

"Hey." Sakura said making her presence known.

"Hi Sakura-chan." Naruto mumbled still a little angry about earlier.

"Oh don't tell me your still mad at me?" Sakura half asked half teased, and pouted.

Sakura then heard something that caught her attention, about four miles away she heard Tazuna and a foreign voice.

Who's voice is that? Sakura thought.

Inner: I don't know but I think Tazuna's in trouble you need to go help him now.

"Guys Tazuna's In trouble we need to help him come on." Sakura stated running on the direction where she heard them.

Who's with him? Sakura questioned as she zipped passed many trees at light speed she only noticed when she looked behind her and then ran into a tree in front of her, really hard she fell to the ground and there was a large crack in the tree from where she hit it.

Sakura appeared in the clearing by the river she heard earlier and saw Tazuna standing in shock while a big ninja with huge muscles and biceps. He wore a dark mask and striped gray pants and a mask that covered his mouth and nose while his head band from the mist village was turned to the side.

Sakura quickly sprinted to Tazuna and blocked him. The foreign man was running at full speed towards Tazuna when all of a sudden a little girl came in his way he was about to pull back his sword and cut through her, but stopped.

Why's he stop!? Sakura thought.

"Nice eyes kid." the mystery man commented.

"Thanks they run in the family." Sakura replied a bit sarcastically.

He lifted his huge sword and swung it around his body, while Sakura watched his movements carefully.

"Little girl, it was stupid of you to come here alone." He stated.

"I have a name it's Sakura remember that. Is that the Kubiribōchō? Sakura questioned.

"Yes as a matter of fact it is, how did you know?" he asked.

"I'm a seven swords girl." she stated proudly.

"Oh is that so? I'm Zabuza the demon of the hidden mist." he stated.

"Yeah it is so." she said with as much attitude as possible.

Zabuza had had enough of talking and ran at Sakura, he wanted to see if she was worth talking to, her eyes made him curious. Sakura told Tazuna to get back.

And the fight begun.


	7. Chapter 7 A New Enemy

Zabuza had had enough of talking and ran at Sakura, he wanted to see if she was worth talking to, her eyes made him curious. Sakura told Tazuna to get the fight begun.

Chapter seven.

Sakura didn't know how she'd done it but she had. A huge water dragon was hovering above her protecting her and fighting Zabuza's water dragon, with four hand signs Sakura turned the water dragon into ice and her new ice dragon penetrated through Zabuza's water dragon. Her arm wound was bleeding and started to sting.

_How did this all happen? Sakura asked herself. _

_Inner: Well, let's see it started with Zabuza running at us and then his sword met my kunia in a weapon clash. Next I flipped over him and cut his right shoulder blade. Zabuza turned around and slashed my arm not to deep but stings and is a bloody wound. Then he disappeared in mist using his silent killing jutsu. Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke showed up right then and they formed a three man triangle around Tazuna, while Kakashi stood infront of them._

_Saku: Oh yeah how'd I forget that, then what happened next?_

_Inner: Then you sensed him and caught his sword with your hand, that's why your bleeding from there. After that you and Zabuza walked out on top of the water and you almost feel in but regained your balance quickly, Zabuza started doing hand signs that we didn't realize but copyed them, and he made a water dragon while at first yours only splashed up and fell. _

But right before his Dragon hit you yours burst from the water and fought his off. Now where back to the situation were in now, with your ice dragon hovering above a stunned Zabuza.

"Didn't expect to get your ass kicked by a "little" girl did you?" Sakura asked.

"Your to full of yourself, I was only going easy on you." Zabuza stated.

Kakashi came right then and took over the fight, Sakura reluctantly let Kakashi take over her fight. Kakashi and Zabuza started fighting. They exchanged equally hard blows. Sakura was getting impatient and the chakra was building inside her and becoming harder to control. She could hear Zabuza talk about her.

"That girl, Sakura she's special you can feel it, she's full of power and mystery." Zabuza said.

Sakura had grown tired of waiting and couldn't fight off her instincts and more and pulled out her seven swords man sword. She pulled out Hiramekatei, she pulsed her chakra through the sword and started running towards Zabuza at lightning fast speed.

She switched her handles and blocked his blade from hitting Kakashi sensi. But before she could see through what hand signs Zabuza was doing she got kicked in the stomach, and flew backwards a good twenty feet and was knocked out.

Kakashi was engulfed in a water prison, and Zubuza had to keep one hand in the prison or else the jutsu would break. Zabuza made a clone and sent him towards Naruto and Sasuke.

Zabuza's clone approached a determined Naruto and Eager Sasuke. The fight between the water clone and Naruto's shadow clones broke out, while Sasuke prepared his fire jutsu. After Zabuza's clone defeated all of Naruto's, Sasuke shot fireballs at him from above. Zabuza just dodged them by jumping backwards. After a few more minuets of fighting both boys were low on chakra and tired.

"This fight wasn't as amusing." Zabuza mocked.

"Leave get out of here, run away before he kills you." Kakashi said

"Too late Kakashi." Zabuza laughed dryly and through Naruto and Sasuke to the ground.

Zabuza brought up his sword and was about to bring it down on Sasuke and Naruto's necks but he couldn't bring his sword down, he was so close but he couldn't do it.

Zabuza turned around to see Sakura with a gold chain wrapped around his sword and she was slowly pulling it away from Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ugh your awake I thought you'd be passed out for a while." Zabuza said angrily.

"I'm full of surprises." Sakura snarled.

"Well see about that." Zabuza said while running at her.

She didn't move in tell his sword was an inch from her neck, then she dunked and kicked him in the stomach causing him to stagger back a few feet when suddenly Kin came and Through him back away from Sakura thirty feet and had his neck in his hand when he saw senbon in the Conner of his eyes and moved his hand so they could hit the ninjas neck.

"Don't ever touch her again." Kin snarled furiously in his ear.

A tracker ninja was standing on a tree, she thanked them keeping her eyes on Sakura and Kin most of the time. Then took Zabuza's body and left.

Kakashi was at a very weak state but no one was on the verge of death, so they all walked back to Tazuna's house. Sakura's wounds were already healing, but she was proud of herself for controlling her power throughout the whole fight.

"Kin, what are you doing back so early?" Sakura asked.

"I had some business to deal with in this town and it went better and faster than expected." Kin answered her.

"So are you going to get your self into trouble every time I'm gone?" kin asked teasingly

"I was doing just fine before you came." Sakura shot back.

"Oh really explains why you were knocked out for ten minuets." Kin growled, clearly mad that she got hurt.

"Don't worry about me so much, I'll be in plenty of fights alone." Sakura said as they reached Tazuna's house.

When they entered everyone ment in the front room while they layer Kakashi in bed.

"Sakura let me see your wounds." Tsunami stated.

"Ugh,ahh I-I don't H-Have any." Sakura stuttered nervous that they may suspect something.

"Nonsense it sounds like you were the next most injured besides your sensi, you fought most of the battle." Tsunami said.

"I did just I already took care of them." Sakura said.

When it was just team seven alone Kakashi asked to see her wounds and Sakura said she didn't have any.

"Sakura I saw your hand bleeding and your arm." Kakashi stated.

"They healed on the own you see!" Sakura said a little distressed, while she pulled her slashed black t-shirt arm off and reveled a perfect looking arm and her hand was still healing a little bit.

"We heal are selves without realizing it." Kin said,

"It's kind of a gift." Kin said with thankfulness flowing from his deep voice.

They all said good night to one another and went to there own separate rooms.

_Inner: Each day gets weirder and weirder!_

_Saku: I know, I totally can't wait for tomorrow! Sakura thought very sarcastically._


	8. Chapter 8 Fairy Tales Do Come True

Chapter eight is finally here for all of you that are still with me hahahah. Thank you do much for reading and reviewing, keep it up! Love ya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Eight~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke woke up in a dark cold room, he quickly recalled his dream that woke him up in the first place. It was him when he was older and he was holding some woman and after that all he saw was pink and then he had woken up.

Sasuke looked at the clock on his dresser, it read 3:48 a.m. Sasuke knew he wouldn't get back to sleep, he had to many unanswered questions. Who was that woman? Where we're we? How old was I? Did I kill Itachi?

Sasuke pondered this for a moment in tell he heard voices coming from outside, Sasuke went to his window and saw Sakura and Kin. Sakura was panting heavily while Kin was instructing her. Sasuke walked away from the window and decided the best thing to get his mind off of the strange dream was to go for a walk.

Sakura heard Sasuke get up even though she didn't focus, it was just becoming easier and more natural to use her new talents. She told Kin she was going to take a walk, and ran off in the direction of the clearing, where Zabuza's fight was. Sasuke was walking in the same direction but a few minuets behind Sakura stepped into the clearing she sensed someone else's chakra.

"Who's there?" Sakura Yelled into the trees while pulling out a kunia.

"It's only me princess." a quiet yet rough voice said.

"Come out and show yourself, don't be a coward." Sakura daringly challenged.

A boy looking her age just a little taller than her emerged from the tree tops and landed a yard in front of her. He had dark brown hair and purple eyes that looked perfect together. His shirt was off and he had a eight pack and wore black jeans and a belt with little areas to put his weapons through, he had a Katana slung carlessly on his back and his shirt in his hand which from the looks of it was stained with blood.

Sakura backed up away from him, he was a stranger and she felt like she shouldn't mess with him.

"No need to be scared princess, I'm here For the same reason as Kin to help you realize who you are and to protect you." the stranger stated.

"How do you know who I am?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"What, why would I trust you I just met you, wait no I haven't even met you your a stranger." Sakura stated while backing up.

"Listen Sakura I'm here to help like Kin is, just I know who your father is. Would you like to meet him?" He asked.

Do I really want to meet the man that left me?

Inner: he could answer are questions.

"Yes I want to meet him." Sakura said.

"But I don't trust you, so I won't go with you." Sakura said with disappointment in her voice.

"Trust me for three days thats all I ask." he pleaded.

"Three days in plenty enough time for you to trap me or kill me." Sakura stated angrily.

"If I wanted to do that I would have by now." he said.

"fine, but first what's your name." Sakura gave in, but kept her guard up.

"Hiro." he said with happiness evident in his voice.

"Okay let's get going." Sakura said.

"We're going to the land of snow, I'm going to teleport us well stay for three days then I'll bring you back." Hiro said.

"You can teleport." Sakura asked amazed.

"Yes, and you can to. I could teach you if you want?" Hiro asked.

"Really that would be amazing." Sakura said very excitedly.

"You know you can do lots of jutsu that you don't even know about, we just have to unlock them." Hiro said.

"How long would it take for me to unlock these jutsu?" Sakura asked.

"We can do it when we get to the Land of Snow, you'll still have to learn some and practice a lot but they'll just be in your mind saves time from reading about them. Hiro said.

They talked about how Sakura's dad was the King of the Land of Snow and how that makes her the Princess, Sakura was so surprised when she figured out she was a princess.

"Why didn't I grow up in the Land of Snow then." She questioned.

"Well your dad didn't want someone to kidnap you or hurt you right now and ten years ago a lot of bad things have happened, he didn't want you killed so he sent you to Konoha with a safe couple and knew you would have a normal life. He did it for the best Saku." Hiro said.

"Does he know I'm a Hanja, does he know about my unique powers?" Sakura asked.

"Yes he had made a deal with the spirits before you were born, He knew you were going to have special powers and special responsibilities." Hiro told her.

Sakura was a littler pissed, she felt like she was being used to fulfill everyone's problems.

"Exactly what responsibilities do I have?" Sakura asked a little snobbish.

"You have a planned out destiny to kill the Akatsuki, more specifically the Akatsuki leader." Hiro told her.

"Who's the leader, and who are the Akatsuki?" Sakura asked.

"Well there leader is undetermined, or in other words we don't know. And the Akatsuki are a group of S-class criminals that have a goal to make a "better" world their better is where they rule everything. They want to capture all the Jincuriki, your friend Naruto is a Jimcurki host. And well pretty much put them in there own bodies and control everything." Hiro answered calmly.

"I have to kill someone that strong!" Sakura nearly yelled.

"Calm down you'll be a lot older and a lot stronger." Hiro answered.

Hiro was nice so far, he didn't seem up to anything but she'd keep her eyes open.

"We should get going now, bend your knees or the landing will hurt." Hiro told her.

Sasuke had been in the tree watching and hearing everything. He decided there was no use in stopping her, so he headed back to the house.

Sakura held his hand and they teleported all the way to the Land of Snow. When they arrived they were greeted with two guards gesturing inside of a very large castle. When they got inside the castle Sakura saw a mid thirties man with blonde hair and in nice clothes. He had green eyes like her own.

"Dad." Sakura whispered.

Her father lifted his head up and looked her right in the eyes. They stared at each other for a few minutes waiting for the someone to tell them it was a dream, when in never happened her father spoke first.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" her real father asked.

"I came for answers." Sakura said bitterly.

"Oh, very well then." Sakura's father gestured for her to sit down and she did.

After an hour of talking Sakura discovered she was a secret princess and they would announce her as the rightful princess tonight sense she has returned and there was no longer a need to keep her a secret. He also explained everything from his deal with the spirits to her new destiny.

When she went to her room to get ready she felt better she knew who she was now she was a princess and she new so much more about her powers, even though she hadn't trained she felt even stronger and learned a few keys to controlling and harvesting her powers.

She out on a red dress that cut off at her knees and had a open back and tied around her neck showing some cleavage. She put her hair up in a messy but formal bun and did light make up.

Sakura her father and Hiro went to the ball. Hiro was assigned her date and body guard. Tonight she would be introduced as the missing princess.


	9. Chapter 9Games

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Nine~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ball went great she danced with handsome guys and turned down many men, in a polite way after her father corrected her on telling them to leave her the fuck along and get a life, apparently wasn't very princess like.

But overall The Land of Snow accepted her very easily. She had asked her father about her mother and he said he couldn't tell her yet. The reasoning for why she was sent to be raised in Konoha was because they were and still are being attacked, but now she can protect herself.

Sakura was given a room which she go to decorate however she liked and she would be able to come and go freely, her father knew she wouldn't stay and he was happy kshe wouldn't be here all the time it meant less chance of attacks.

Sakura's father explained her powers more in depths and taught her to control them on her second day there. It was much easier with a teacher than alone and Hiro helped a lot, he spared with her and taught her how to unlock the jutsu and explained to her how her brain put the jutsu in her head like a file cabinet and she just had to access the right file.

Sakura now knew many jutsu, some forbidden others easy some her bloodline could only do, others that were suppose to be specific for Kekkei Genkai users. She learned she could do many other clan bloodline jutsu and access different colors of eyes beside her green and gold.

"I'm exhausted... From changing my...eyes from ...green to blue." Sakura panted out.

"Green is your normal Chakra and when you switch your eyes to blue you can access your ice and water jutsu easier and have more Chakra supply, you can manipulate water with your mind and hands, also you can breathe underwater." Her father stated.

"What are all my powers?" Sakura asked.

_" green- and normal reading minds and hear thoughts if focus. Earth jutsu and nature. Healing jutsu. Read other peoples emotions and intentions, also control emotions._

_ - she can access ice and water jutsu easier, and her senses are heightened, a special ability with the blue eyes is water manipulation and breathe underwater. Ability to see through jutsu. Can do all of the green eyes actions too just more improved._

_3. gray- compulsion and invisibility. Also walk through things. Ability to see into the future. Lightning jutsu. Can do green eyes and blue eyes more accurate and improved._

_4. Gold, this is natural for you and easier to obtain great chakra control, and great strength inhuman, super speed and agility, immunity. This contains Earth, fire, wind, water, lightning, crystal jutsu. Better aim. Improves everything. all the eyes mixed even the more deadly ones._

_ - blood jutsu. Drain life from somone. Can posses whoever you used this technique on's Jutsu. All eyes mixed besides gold._

_6. Black- dark, deathly shouldn't be at this one much. It's a dangerous chakra level even for you. This is when you won't have any control and your angry. Only black eyes but uses all powers from all eyes except gold, very exhausting afterwards. _Her father told her what her powers where.

"Okay and will these come with time or all today?" Sakura asked a bit sarcastic.

"When your fighting you'll access them when their needed." Her dad answered.

"Okay well I need to take a shower, sleep and then I'll be on my way, bye Dad." She answered while hugging her father.

"Bye hun, visit soon." her father replied hugging her tightly.

After good byes Sakura took her shower and fell asleep.

Sasuke, Naruto, Kin, and Kakashi were all in the front room discussing Sakura about how she'd been gone two days now.

"Kakashi we need to go find her she could be in trouble." Naruto whinnied.

"I agree with Naruto." Kin said.

"We can't leave are mission." Kakashi sighed.

"Then let me go!" Kin answered angrily.

"Even you Kin were down one member we can't lose another." Kakashi answered.

"Is that what you think, just being down a member no concern?" Kin asked getting angry and his eyes switched from blue to Gold.

"No, I am concerned, but Sakura can Handel herself." Kakashi answered tiredly.

Kin left the room and Naruto followed after him,While Sasuke and Kakashi remained silent.

The next morning the four ninja sat at the table and ate breakfast. Today they were going to the bridge Tazuna was working on and were going to guard him there. They left and got to the bridge Kakashi pulled out his famous porn book while Naruto and Sasuke sat in boredom, while Kin was thinking about Sakura.

Sakura had gotten ready for the day and she wore Pink top that went above her belly button and wrapped white ninja tape around it to keep it sucre, and white short shorts. Her hair was in a fish tail braid to the side and her light make up from the ball still remained on her eyes untouched.

"Morning!" Hiro greeted.

"Morning." Sakura replied.

The three boys couldnt be border, while Kakashi read his book. In a few minuets mist was filling the bridge and the four ninja quickly got up and protected Tazuna. Kakashi waited for Zabuza to show himself.

"Ah long time no see Kakashi." Zabuza greeted coldly.

"Zabuza." Kakashi said.

"I see your missing one "team member"." Zabuza mocked.

"Ah yes, we do have a member of are team away on a spiritual journey right now but if you'd like you can come back late rand she'll be here." Kakashi teased.

"Let fight." Zabuza said while running at Kakashi who had already pulled up his mask revealing his Sharingan. Kakashi and Zabuza battled for a few minutes exchanging equally powerful blows, when Haku appeared his fake traveler ninja. Sasuke and Haku started fighting when Kin helped Sasuke they both ended up getting hurt Naruto tried to help but only made things worse, in all honesty they were getting their asses kicked. Kakashi and Zabuza watched.

Tazuna was left unguarded and Zabuza made a dash for him but Kin got in his way and ended up getting slashed by Kubikiribōchō Zabuza's sword. Kin was left on the ground losing blood fast while Sasuke and Naruto struggled to fight Haku. Kakashi and Zabuza fought a little more in tell both stopped and watched Haku's and Sasuke, and Naruto fight.

Haku use his Kekkei Genkai, and created a hundred Ice mirrors and through senbon at Sasuke and Naruto. After a few painful moments for Naruto and Sasuke it was over and Haku explained how he teleported and the senbon would kill them if they didn't give up.

"I'm never giving up." yelled a determined and stupid Naruto.

Suddenly Haku felt like he needed to return to his master so he broke the Jutsu and did so. While Kakshi was least expecting it Zabuza hefted his sword and jumped around Kakashi and went a Tazuna he was going to kill him, Kakashi couldn't get there in time.

_Swoosh. _

Everyone was to afraid to look, did they fail their mission and this town.

"Heh, Zabuza your back and you brought your little bitch with you this time, i see." Sakura said teasingly and her statement turned to anger when she saw her boys and teammates hurt.

Zabuza quickly pulled his sword out of her hand, and jumped back a few feet landing by Haku. Something's different about her, Zabuza thought.

Sakura's eyes were blue and she didn't even have to try anymore, so this is what dad meant when he said it will work when the times right.

Sakura got into a multi positioned stance one that was offensive and defensive but her feet were positioned ready to do difficult jutsu that would throw her off balance. Zabuza pulled his sword around his body. And Sakura read his intent was to kill but not her not yet he had a different purpose for her but what is that?

_let the games begin._

Happy Valentines Day everybody! Please read and REVIEW! Thanks XOXO


	10. Chapter 10? Sacrafice

Chapter ten. Sacrifices.

Recap-Let the games begin.

Haku ran at Sakura, sakura hadn't payed much attention to Haku. Haku was doing many hand signs and Sakura read them easily. Zabuza was watching and told Kakashi to do the same this was there fight and if Kakashi interfered he'd kill Tazuna. Kakashi was in a bad position, so he just watched as Sakura fought Haku.

_Inner: Ice Mirror Jutsu, it's a special Kekkei Genkai, you can do it Saku counter her jutsu with the same one._

Sakura started doing the same hand signs, Haku and Zabuza looked surprised. At the same time both Haku and Sakura's Ice Mirrors started forming canceling each others out. They both jumped away from the Ice mirrors and Haku through senbon at Sakura and Sakura caught them inbetween he index finger and thumb,and through them back.

"Now it's my turn." Sakura stated confidently.

Sakura kept repeating her training she had gotten from her father and Hiro, Guard up, hands out, focus your senses, wait for the right moment then strike. Sakura teleported around Haku, waiting for the perfect opportunity.

Kakashi looked surprised about how quickly Sakura had adjusted to her first basic power. Zabuza looked a little wary about how Sakura could do the same jutsu as Haku. Naruto and Sasuke were amazed, while Tazuna remained silent. Kin was going in and out of counciousness.

Sakura disappeared for a moment and Haku looked around desperately. Sakura appeared a meter away from Haku's back. Sakura read his emotions and intentions, his emotions were confused and his intention was to protect Zabuza and be useful. Sakura's eyes Started to switch between blue and Gray and then her anger fulled her, and her eyes became gold and stayed on Gold, Sakura felt anger run through her as she looked at Kin again.

Sakura's anger grew greatly and a golden tornado like spiral started forming around her and spiraled upwards she started to collect the chakra around her and pushed it towards Haku. Haku was sent flying backwards thirty feet. Sakura stared after him and walked over towards him when Zabuza got infront of her and swing his sword at her neck. Sakura caught the sword in one hand.

_"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Sakura growled out._

Zabuza didn't listen to the girl and kept swinging his sword at her and Sakura grew quiet angry at him. The sky darkended and her eyes became black and her chakra became black as well and lightning stroke the sky as thunder boomed. The wind was growing stronger by the second, and waves were splashing fifty feet in the air. Sakura was losing her patients and her self by the seconds.

The water around them floated up in the air and formed into ice senbon around Sakura ready to strike at her command. Sakura closed her eyes, enjoying this power surging through her.

"Sakura snap out of it!" Kin yelled.

Sakura looked back at him angrily and then her gaze met Sasuke's and he looked slightly worried. Sakura turned back around just In time to catch Zabuza's sword and through it from his reach, and kicked him in the jaw and flipped backwards. Then went towards Haku, who was gone.

Sakura looked around confused in tell she saw Naruto and Sasuke in the Ice Mirror jutsu created by Haku. She didn't have anytime to help them she had to help Tazuna. Zabuza was running at full speed at Tazuna. Sakura caught Zabuza's sword Handel before he could bring it down on Tazuna.

Kakashi appeared behind Tazuna and was about to strike him when he got kicked in the stomach by none other than Zabuza. Kakashi flew a good twenty feet back and she. Zabuza was distracted watching Kakashi Sakura tightened her grip on his sword and bend his arm in a unnatural way and took his own sword out of his hand and swung it at Zabuza.

Sakura made contact with Zabuza's shoulder. Zabuza grunted in pain and surprise. The sword was heavy for Sakura but she focused her Chakra to her arm and it became easier. Sakura took the handed of the sword in shoved it into his gut.

_Zabuza's thoughts: why would she have only tried to knock the breathe out of my lungs and not Kill me?_

Sakura dropped his sword and quickly ran to Naruto and Sasuke. What she saw horrified her to no end. Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the way and got hit by some senbon and fell to the ground. DEAD. Sakura screamed. The black chakra that had calmed down had sparked up and became enormous, the water was splashing furiously and it started to rain very hard. Sakura was soaking wet and a single tear escaped her eye and then she lost all control.

Sakura was in the Ice Mirrors and her Chakra caused them to break and Haku fell out with a very Surprised look on his face. Everyone's eyes were on what must happened. Sakura broke a Kekkei Genkai. Sakura's eyes had some red in them and she intensely glared at Haku who started to bleed from his ears and then nose. Sakura didn't realize what she was doing in tell she heard Naruto yelling something.

Sakura paid Naruto no attention instead she picked up Haku and punched him right in the face sending him to the ground again. Kakashi took Zabuza off guard when Kakashi was about to shove his chidori into Zabuza's chest when Haku appeared right here and took the deadly blow.

Zabuza tried to swipe his sword through both Haku and Kakashi, but Kakashi picked e boy up and moved.

"Do you have andy respect for him he died for you." Kakahsi asked.

"He was my tool." Zabuza answered nonchalantly.

Before Naruto could yell at Zabuza for being a heartless bastard, someone's rich deep voice echoed through the area.

"Gato." Zabuza stated.

"You brat have taken to long to kill the bridge builder so I'm going to have them do it." Gato said gesturing to about two hundred rogue ninja stating beside and behind him.

Sakura looked up and the man, she was currently sitting by Sasuke and Tazuna was beside her. Naruto was a little to her right looking at Gato. Zabuza looked at Kakashi and team seven.

"I'm sorry Kakashi this is we're are fight stops." Zabuza said.

Kakashi nodded understanding what he ment and went over to his team.

"No. We're fighting for the same purpos you to not die. She said gesturing towards Zabzua and use to protect Tazuna." Sakura said.

"Well fight are common enemy together." Sakura said.

_"Plus I need to get my emotions out of me one way without destroying this village." Sakura said half jokingly have sobbing._

"Kakashi through me that Kunia." Zabuza said and Kakashi did and Zabuza caught it in his mouth and ran at the group of rouge ninjas, he got stabbed in his back many times but didn't stop in tell he reached Gato and stabbed him, and Gato lost his balance and fell into the water.

"let's fight!" Naruto yelled.

They were about to fight off the Rouge Ninja when they saw some ing they couldn't believe. All the villagers were here ready to fight. Sakura smiled and Naruto made fifty shadow clones while Kakashi mad one hundred and Sakura made fifty like Naruto. They joined the villagers and charged forward chaing the Rouge Ninjas off the bridge swimming away or drowning.

"What you don't want to fight?" Sakura and Naruto's clones teased.

Sakura then walked over to Sasuke and laid her head on his chest and let out a few quiet sobs as the tears and realization finally hit her.

"Sakura...I can't...breathe...please... Off" Sasuke chocked out.

Sakura was so surprised that he was alive. Sakura hugged him out of sheer joy and he grunted but didn't push her off, instead he loosely wrapped and arm around her waste. He could feel water droplets on his back and whispered into her ear.

"Don't cry." Sasuke whispered And wiped the tears off her face with is thumb.

Kin glared at Sasuke furiously, and Sasuke returned it furiously and then hugged Sakura again much to Sakuras surprise. Sasuke smirked showing Kin he could get whatever he wanted and Sakura just rested her head on his shoulder. Sasuke was so caught up in showing off to Kin and Huging Sakura to remember the pain.

Sakura pulled away and told Sasuke she could heal his wounds if he wanted. Sasuke agreed and took his shirt off and she healed the major ones with help from Kin much to Sasuke's dismay. After an hour of healing everyones bad wounds they headed back to Tazuna's to gather there things and said there Goodbyes and Hn's.

Team Seven started heading back to Konoha, in complete silence intell Naruto's stomach growled hungrily. Kin started a conversation with Sakura and was giving her training advice.

"NO, don't train Sakura anymore she terrifying when her eyes go black." Naruto yelled.

Sakura wacked him on the back of the head and crossed her arms over her chest and ignored him. Team seven was back to normal.

"Do you think we'll get harder missions now?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe, if Naruti begs enough." Kakashi joked.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled and jumped at his perverted sensi.

_Yep there defiantly back to normal._

_Please Review! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update chapters! Thanks._


	11. Chapter 11? Chūnin Exams part 1

Chūnin Exams. Chapter eleven.

Sakura,Sasuke, Kin, Naruto, and Kakashi were all training and sparing. It was Sakura vs. Kin. Sasuke vs. Kakashi. And Naruto vs. Rock. Kakashi told them they could stop early today and to meet at the bridge tomorrow, with that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Oi, Sakura Wait up!" Naruto called after her.

"Yeah Naruto? Is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"No I just wanted to walk home with you that's all." Naruto half pleaded half questioned.

"Oh yeah that's fine, Kin, Sasuke you want to come to?" Sakura asked.

Naruto sweat dropped at her stupidity and Kin snickered while Sasuke smirked. They all started walking home ignoring Naruto's protest to walk alone with Sakura. They were walking down a ally way when they ran into Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. The three kids messed with Naruto in tell they saw Sakura.

"Who are you? Bosses girlfriend." Konohamaru asked Sakura.

Sakura guessed they were referring to Naruto as there boss.

"No." Sakura answered simply as Naruto yelled yes.

Sasuke and Kin sent Naruto deadly glares, while Sakura wacked him on the back of the head and scolded him for lying and claiming she was his girlfriend. The three kids ran ahead not looking we're they we're going and bumped into three strangers.

"S-Sor-rry." Moegi stuttered out, looking terrified of the boy towering over her.

The three Ninja were from Suna, from what Sakura could tell. There was a red headed boy who looked their age maybe a year younger he wore a short sleeved fishnet top and then faded all black and black Capri like pants and a white shahs around his upper torso it held a weird gorge thing on his back.

The other boy had full black long sleeved jacket on with his hood up and it had cat ears on the top his face was painted with purple streaks and had a bandaged bag that was his size on his back.

The girl had blonde hair in four buns in the back of her head, she carried a huge fan from what Sakura could tell and wore a white dress with red belt. And fish net shorts underneath her dress.

"Watch it Brats." The boy in all black snarled.

"Show your permits." Sakura stated curiously and on guard.

"Huh, Sakura what are you talking about." Naruto asked.

Sakura sighed and then explained." Naruto if you are to enter another village you have to have permits to be In the village, so a ninja can see them and know you won't attack the village. It's for safety." Sakura explained patiently.

The three Ninja pulled out there permits and showed her.

"Suna huh? What would bring you out here?" Sakura questioned suspiciously.

"You sure are suspicious aren't you." The boy in black said.

"Well if you must know, I'm here because I had a dream about a beautiful girl who has pink hair and emerald eyes and just had to meet her." the boy purred.

Sakura rolled her eyes, and then grabbed his arm that he was extending towards her and she put it behind his back in a position were he wouldn't be able to struggle and get away.

"Listen here lover boy, my patients is wearing thin, you have three seconds to talk before I kill you." Sakura said in a fake cheery voice.

"Lover boy I like it." He said teasingly.

Sakura released her hold on him and pushed him away form her. She started to walk away when he called after her.

"Hey wait sweetheart we haven't even introduced are selves!" The boy yelled.

She halted in leaving and turned around on her heel. " I'll put this as simply as possible cause I don't think your getting it. Fuck. Off." Sakura said.

"Kankuro leave the girl alone." the girl scolded.

"I'm just flirting Temari, she may be are opponents or the Chūnin exams.

That caught Sakuras attention very fast she stopped walking and turned around and asked them " Your here for the Chūnin exams?".

"Yeah are you partaking?" The red head boy asked.

Temari and Kankuro looked surprised that their little brother talked.

"I don't know yet." she said.

Konohamaru tripped and fell into Kankuro again. Kankuro picked him up by his scarf and snapped " What'd I say watch it!" he brought back his fist to punch him but he found his body immobile, he growled "Gaara what's the purpose of this."

Sakura stepped forward and took the child out of his hands and set him on the ground. And then turned to leave, but before she could Gaara called out to her.

"You did that? You controlled the Sand." Gaara questioned confused.

She didn't answer she just looked back for a moment before Kin caught up to her and they left with Naruto yelling behind them and Sasuke waiting at the corner.

The next morning at practice Sakura showed up a hour late and she was happy she did because she only had to wait and hour in tell Kakashi came. Kakashi told them about the Chūnin exams and said it wad their individual choice and Kin immedently declined.

"Sakura and I shouldn't do it." Kin said. And followed up with " Its very dangourous for us and hunters and power seekers will be in The exams waiting for us."

Sakura thought about it and came to a desicission. "I want to." Sakura said.

"It's great experience and I think I'm ready." Sakura said.

"I don't." Kin said.

"I don't care what you think." she snarled at him and walked off furiously.

"Sakura, wait I didn't mean that." Kin called running after her, In response he got flipped off and thrown backward ten feet.

"I think she's mad at you." Naruto said teasingly.

"You don't think I know that." Kin growled.

Kakashi gathered the group again after ten minutes, of letting Sakura cool off. And told them were to meet and it was tomorrow morning. He gave them slips to fill out.

"Sakura how can I make it up to you?" Kin pleaded.

"Don't take the exam." Sakura said.

"What!?" Kin yelled as Kakashi and the others watched amused.

"You heard me, the only way I'm forgiving you for being an asshole, is if you don't take the exams." Sakura said with a snap of attitude when she swore.

"Saku, I'm not letting you take the exams alone." Kin said worriedly.

"I don't need your help." She growled back.

"Sakura I didn't want either of us to take them and now you want me to let you take them all alone, not going to happen." Kin said as nicely as he could.

"Well you don't have a choice do you." Sakura said with a smirk.

"You were going to do it either way weren't you." Kin said exasperatedly.

"Yep, just this way your forgiven in the end." she said as he sighed.

The next morning Sakura got up and took a shower and put on a short sleeved zip up hoodie and pulled the hoodie over her hair, she wore a white tank good under the black hoodie. She put on denim short shorts and ran formed her weapons into Bobbie pens and bit them in th back of her hair.

Sasuke was wearing black shorts and a white V-neck long sleeved shirt with the uchiha symbol on the back. He put all his weapons in his pouch.

Naruto wore his normal orange sweats.

They all met at the bridge but someone was already there waiting for them. Gaara and his two teammates standing beside him.

"Ah just who I wanted to see." Sakura said her voice dripping with Sarcasm.

"We need to talk." Gaara said gesturing towards Sakura to fallow him. Sakura reluctantly did.

"About what?" Sakura finally asked breaking the silence.

"You can control sand?" Gaara more stated then asked.

"Yes I'm pretty sure we determined that yesterday." Sakura said with a little attitude.

"Okay, I to can control Sand but I can because I have a Jinchuuriki inside me, the one tails." Gaara stated.

"So how does this effect me?" Sakura asked.

"You shouldn't be able to control sand it's only a Jinchuuriki and host thing. Somehow cam you?" Gaara asked.

"I have no clue, trust me when I say that I don't know how I can do a lot of things lately. I just can it feels right." Sakura confessed.

Gaara just stared at her for a minute. "You better get going don't want to be late for the Chūnin exams." Gaara said.

"How'd you know I was entered." she asked curiously.

"Your forms." Gaara stated simply and Sakura felt stupid for being do suspicious.

"Sorry." Sakura said shyly with a slight blush.

"It's okay, good luck, next time we won't be acquaintances, well be enemy's." Gaara said darkly.

Sakura understood what he meant, she was a bit confused by his mood swings though. She turned on her heel and jogged back to the bridge and soon after Kakahsi appeared only ten minutes late.

"This has to be a dream." Sakura said.

"Haha very funny, let's go you have to be registered by three." Kakashi said.

When they walked in the stood in line with their sensi for about thirty minutes, Then after there paper work was turned in Kakashi brought them to a pair of white double doors and said he couldnt go any farther. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi all scowled at another boy who checked Sakura out. the last hour boys had winked, whistled, smiled, and started at Sakura. Some tried to approach her but most didn't because of the Three mens glares.

They entered in the double doors and they lead to another and when they went through that one it lead them into a gymnasium.

"Hey you Haruno Sakura." A boy with bushy eyebrows and wore a green spandex suit yelled.

Instead of Sakura responding, she just started and then Naruto yelled "She doesn't like you and She never will."

The boy jumped down and asked "will you be my girlfriend!"

Sakura sighed and then scowled. "No." she answered as simply as she could.

"Come on lee we have to go." A girl with two brown buns in her hair and a pink short sleeve top on with green Capri pants yelled. A boy with long brown hair and white eyes and a tanish shirt and blue shorts stood right beside her.

The girl jumped down and walked up to Sakura and then said "Your pretty. Hi I'm Tenten."

Sakura introduced herself and started talking to the girl. In tell the other boy with white eyes said "You two know that in about thirty minutes you'll be enemy's, right?"

Both girls nodded and then continued ther conversation about weapons, and such. All the boys stood there awkwardly, then Lee asked Sasuke to fight sasuke agreed.

The boys started fighting and Sasuke was getting his ass kicked. He would block but Leegot under his guard. As he was kicked down towards the ground Sakura caught him and slid with him.

"See Uchiha, you have natural talent And I have worked hard and I have deffeated you." Lee stated and Sasuke growled.

Everyone was surprised. Lee told Sakura, " My cheery blossom.." He was stopped right there "Don't call me Cheery blossom. "Sakura I'll protect you with my life." she didn't say anything she just stared.

Team seven left the gym and signed in then went in through another set of white double doors. When they entered they were greteted with thousands of eyes on them and the rookie nine was standing at the front of the room talking nervously.

"Sasuke-kunnnnnn" a annoying voice squealed the voice belonged to none other than Ino. She was hugging and hanging all over him. He tried to pry her off but proved worthless.

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were watching them eagerly, Waiting for them to notice that everyone was watching them.

Naruto cleared his throat and then yelled "I'm going to beat all of you believe it."

Everyone was glaring and scowling at the nine rookies. Ino yelled at naruto for being stupid and started apologizing for him. A man with grey hair and purple clothes came up to them and Ino thought he was going to beat them up.

"H I'm Kabuto, thi sis my fith year. He showed them his cards and said he didn't have any info on the sound. And they talked quietly he stared at Sakura a lot, much to Naruto and Sasuke's dislike.

"Will you stop staring at me." she snapped at Kabuto.

"Sorry, your very pretty." Kabuto covered but didn't lie.

Sakura rolled her eyes, she saw three sound ninja approaching them.

"So brats you think you can beat us?" they asked primarily looking at Naruto.

"Write this down are your little cards for the sound." they said to Kabuto.

The three ninja started running at A frozen Naruto.


	12. Chapter 12? Chūnin Exams part 2

Chapter 12. Chūnin exams part 2. _Warning making out in chapter! Not lemon just making out!_

The three ninja started running at A frozen Naruto. Sakura thankful for her quick reactions got there just in time to pull Naruto out of the way of the mans fist. The man stopped and waited. He had a confused look after nothing happened and Sakura pushed Naruto a few feet away and told him to let her handle it.

Sakura readied herself and she saw him throw a punch at her and she dodged left he again paused and waited for her reaction. When it didn't come he grew angry.

"It's not working." the sound ninja stated.

"Maybe it's working, but your little trick might not work on me." Sakura said as she smirked.

The girl stepped forward and tried to use her illusion bell needle jutsu but Sakura saw through it and punched the girl right in the face and sent her into a wall. "Your tricks don't work on me." Sakura stated more annoyed this time. The other boy stepped up and positioned his hands to blow Sakura away and the wind started and blew desks and chairs backwards but Sakura remained in place.

Three more sound ninja stepped up and joined he fight." Don't you think it's a little unfair six against one?" Sakura asked with fake concern.

"Scared are we." Kinja the girl joked.

"Only for your well being." Sakura said.

That wiped the smirk right off her face. "Why you little bitch." she screeched. "I've been called worse." Sakura retorted.

Kinja ran head on at Sakura and Sakura waited for the perfect moment to strike, when Kinja was a meter away Sakura jumped up on the metal bars above her and flipped over Kinja and landed behind her and hit the pressure point in her neck. Kinja fell on the floor. Her teammates were furious. One started a fire jutsu and shot it out at her and the other rookie nine and Sakura quickly thought of water and the water fountains on both sides of her burst open and formed a wall which the fire slammed into and extinguished.

In all the steam Sakura jumped up on the bars again and flipped through the air, landing skill fully on each bar. She attached wire strings to them as she went. When the other five sound ninja saw her up there some jumped up and attempted to fight her but she had perfect balance and Gymnastically skills.

She twisted and flipped while her opponents fell. She kicked one guy in the head as she flipped around the bars, he fell off and remained knocked out. Four more to go. She came behind a girl and hit a pressure point in her neck and pushed he into her teammate. Sakura skillfully flipped around the bar and landed on the ground.

Three boys came at her and she focused on the water turning solid and restrained them and she moved her hands and it's did he eyes slightly changed blue for a moment. The three conscious men were stuck in ice and growling insults at the girl.

Gaara almost went up there and defended her but after watching for a moment he saw she could take care of herself and Kankuro almost did to but Temari convinced him not. They were all curious about this girl.

"We can finish this when the Exams begin." Sakura said and everyone heard.

"You little mmhhnm." his sentence was cut short after she moved some ice to cover his mouth.

Sakura walked away from them and back to her group of rookie nine who were looking at her as if she'd grown a head. Naruto was still in shock and Kabuto was staring at her again just this time he was trying to make eye contact.

_Inner: Shit are eyes could be blue or even gold._

_Saku:Oh shit didn't think about that, I have to be more careful._

She closed both her eyes and Kabuto asked if something was wrong. She didn't open her eyes she only said "She thought she got something in them."

"I could help get it out." He offered and Sakura knew something was up with him.

"Nah that's fine I think I can get it." Sakura said.

Sasuke noticed how strange Kabuto was too and he turned Sakura towards him and her back facing Kabuto. "Sakura open your eyes." Sasuke ordered. Sakura slowly and reluctantly did. Sasuke noticed her eyes gleamed gold and then went back to green. "Your good, nothing's in your eye anymore." Sasuke said knowing Kabuto was listening.

"Thanks." Sakura said and gave Sasuke a look asking do you trust him. He sent her a No look and then glanced a Kabuto and shook his head lightly. Sakura nodded. Then Ibiki there instructor came in and explained they would be taking the first test of the Chūnin Exams which decided if they went on.

They were put in a huge class room and told not to cheat if you get caught cheating three times you and your team are out, Sakura didn't pay much attention. She got the test and in the first ten minutes was done with it and flipped it over. Then kicked her feet up on the desk. Ibiki appeared behind her and she realized it and cocked end head to the side.

"What are you doing?" he asked her anger evident in his voice.

"Nothing, you?" she asked teasingly. By now everyone's eyes were on this one rebellious teenage girl.

Ibiki growled and took her paper and saw it fully complete and looked around for a moment and saw all the papers in a ten foot radius all around her hadn't even answered a single question let alone the whole thing.

"Did I get them right?" Sakura asked.

Ibiki looked at all the answers an father were all correct. But how? He remembered seeing e fight behind a glass door that looked like a wall but was used to observe them all the jounin saw.

"Your Kakashi's student right?" Ibiki asked.

"Correct, now are you going to tell me if I'm correct or not?" she questioned with a little attitude and he smirked.

"All your answers are correct." he answered and walked away back to the front of the room. She smirked.

Some people gasped, others smirked, boys swooned some whistled and clapped. Sakura was bored and started doodling on her back side paper. She closed her eyes and focused on Sasuke and he was to her right and back two rows she looked at him and he was already looking at her with a amused smirk on his face.

_Sakura said Hi in Sasuke's mind and explained how and what she was doing, its telepathy I can talk to you in your mind want some answers? She heard him say Hn._

_"Okay someone's grumpy." she teased._

_"I'm not grumpy there's just fan girls all around me." Sasuke replyed._

_Sakura told Sasuke all the answers and explained how she tried to with Naruto but he wouldn't listen he was having a freak out and she couldn't stay in his mind. _

_"Idiot." but if we get perfect scores well be fine." Sasuke stated._

_"If?" she questioned him._

_"Hn." was all Sasuke replied._

Sakura didn't say anything for a few moments and he looked at her and saw her head hung. Something was defiantly wrong. She raised her head and flipped her sheet and started reading answers. Sasuke saw Ino smiling and realized that Ino did her mind Transfer jutsu.

_"Sakura." Sasuke said in his mind trying to contact her again. _

_"ahhh." Sakura moaned in pain._

_"Ino's using mind transfer jutsu on me, ahhh it hurts." Sakura cried out in pain._

_Sasuke grasped the desk tightly and focused on Ino then told Sakura to "block her out and listen to his voice."_

_"Keep talking its working." Sakura said and sounded less pained._

After a minute Ino's head fell and Sakuras head fell and Sakura lifted hers and looked at Sasuke with a thanks look. While Ino was gasping for air. Ibiki appeared behind Ino and asked "Is something wrong." she stuttered out "N-N-N- O." "okay." with that he left and ino was bright red and Sakura was holding back a giggle.

_"hahahahaha." Sakura laughed and giggled in Sasuke's head he smirked at this and even gave a small laugh himself. Not at Ino but at Sakura._

Okay class listen up this is the final question. Ibiki explained things again and said if you leave u can take the test again and if you stay and get the question wrong you can never pass being a genin.

Naruto was sweating bullets and Sasuke and Sakura noticed. Sakura shot Sasuke a worried look. He just glanced at her Ino had been watching the whole exchange and grew incredibly jealous.

"I'm not quitting Belive it I don't care if I have to be a genin my whole life I'll still become the Hokage!" Naruto yelled loudly.

Sakura smiled very widely and looke at Sasuke who was smirking pretty big himself and was looking at her.

"Idiot." They both thought simountainously.

About seventy participants remained after Narutos little outburst. Ibiki "announced you all pass."

Everyone was confused.

"So there's no tenth question?" Sakura asked.

"No it was made up. It was if you were brave enough to put your dreams on the line and stay or leave." Ibiki said.

"So, I basically wasted fourth minutes of my life." Ino said.

"Please you were working on the test the whole time, and it only made you slightly smarter." Sakura said and people giggled and laughed.

Ino was about to growl something out when Sakura cut her off and said "Save it for someone who cares." Ibiki and the remaining perticipants were rather amused by the argument. In tell their next Instructer came flying through the window.

"Listen here Maggots, I'm only saying this once. Anko introduced herself and told them about the next exam, I didn't pay attention again something about forest of death, don't open scroll and you need a heaven and a earth scroll to pass ,five days in creepy deadly place.

After she gave us papers to sign about if we die she's not blamed. I signed mine and walk around a bit ran into some boys who hit on me.

_Inner: he's kinda cute._

_Saku: yeah I find it totally sexy when guys undress me wi their eyes._

Sakura ran into someone a little taller than her and fell down with a soft thud.

"Ah sorry should have been watching where I was...going." Sakura started with a whimper and when she saw Sasuke she trailed off for a minuet before continuing.

"Hn, no big deal." Sasuke said offering her a hand up. She gladly took it.

She brushed off dirt from her pants and then she was about to walk away when Ino screeched. "Forehead keep your hands off my Sasuke!" Sasuke glared at Ino for claiming him.

"Sense when was Sasuke yours? And when did he become an Item?" Sakura asked with attitude.

"He's always been mine, face reality forehead he's never going to like you, your ugly with that pink hair of yours and fat, he'll never like you, no one will." Ino finished.

Sakura was hurt she never thought Ino would go that far. But Sakura put that aside for now and _thought two can play at this game. ( make out!)_

Sakura smirked at Ino as she put her arms around Sasuke's neck and pushed off of her tiptoes and his lips met hers in a light kiss. Sakura smiled slightly into the kiss when she felt Sasuke kiss back. They both forgot about Ino momentarily and Sasuke bite lightly on her lower lip and she parted her lips slightly granting him entrance.

Ino gasp when she saw Sasuke kiss back. She was about to push Sakura when Shikimaru came up from behind her and pulled her away she was struggling and yelling the whole time.

Sakura and Sasuke knew Ino had left but didn't stop they were both to caught up in the moment. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waste and took a step back and Sakura had no choice but to follow there lips parted an inch and they both opened there yes and Sakura looked away blushing like mad.

Sakura started to walk away when Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her behind the nearest tree and Kissed her again, to say Sakura was surprised was a understatement. She parted from Sasuke's lips for a moment and then he captured hers again, not wanting to stop Sasuke felt feelings that he hadn't felt sense he was eight.

Sakura leaned her head back and Sasuke trailer kisses down he neck and nicked at the skin around her neck in tell he found the sensitive spot and bite down on it, Sakura gasped and whimpered a little from pain but mostly from pleasure. Sasuke smirked at her reaction and the made his way back up to her lips.

Sasuke was surprise when Sakura flipped him over, to where he was against the tree and started kissing on his neck and biting, Sasuke grunted at not being dominate and Sakura copied his smirk and he leaned down to kiss her but she moved out of his way and he growled.,and pinned her to the tree. Sakura let a fit of giggles escape her mouth and then they became muffled noises and moans as Sasuke kissed her again.

"Sasuke, Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

They both broke apart at this and we're breathing heavily. Naruto was about thirty feet away and hadn't seen anything. "He didn't see." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded out of breath and he cheeks were heating up by the smirked at this and Sakura scowled half heartily at him.

"Sorry." Sakura apologized.

"For what?" Sasuke asked with a eyebrow raised.

"For dragging you into kissing me, so Ino would shut up." Sakura said but was staring a the ground.

"I'd be lying I'd I said I didn't enjoy that." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at him to only found him looking at her already, she averted her eyes quickly and he tipped her chin to meet his gaze. "Sakura don't worry so much, maybe Ino will leave me alone and my fangirls will decrease if they think I'm with someone." Sasuke stated putting a good spin on it.

"Naruto can't know." Sakura said.

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

"We can't do this again." Sakura said.

That sure got Sasuke's attention. "If you say so." Sasuke said with a smirk that was challenging her. Before Naruto could see he pulled her behind the tree and lightly kissed her, then went around the other side and joined up with Naruto.

After a few minuets Sakura met up with Naruto and Sasuke when she had her blush under control. Naruto waved at her and she smiled and greeted him when two boys walked by and whistled at her and her smile turned into a scowl. "I'm getting really tired of perverted boys." Sakura said.

Sasuke smirked and she noticed and slightly blushed and Naruto said "Don't worry Sakura I'll protect you from all the Perves."

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Any time Sakura." Naruto yelled excitedly

"Idiot." Sasuke said.

"What'd you call me Teme?" Naruto yelled.

Sakura stepped in between them and suggested they go and get there scroll.

Both boys reluctantly followed Sakura to the booth were the scrolls were, they turned their paper work in and then got a Earth Scroll. They picked a gate to go in through and waited for ten minutes intell they heard a gun shot he they gate flew open.

Please Review, I'm not sure if I should keepgoing with the story a lot of people are saying I have grammar problems, so I don't know it's up to you guys.


	13. Chapter 13 Allies

Chapter Thirteen. Secrets.

Recap-Both boys reluctantly followed Sakura to the booth were the scrolls were, they turned their paper work in and then got a Earth Scroll. They picked a gate to go in through and waited for ten minutes intell they heard a gun shot he they gate flew open.

Team seven ran for about thirty minuets in the forest and haulted when they heard a terrified scream. "This place freaks me out!" Sakura whispered while clutching Sasukes arm. Sakura turned around to come face to face with a spider and she screamed and jumped four feet in the air and ran behind the nearest thing which happened to be Sasuke.

Naruto was laughing on the ground and that's when Sakura realized it was a fake spider. "Not funny Naruto." Sakura growled furiously. Sasuke just pulled the "spider"off the wire string, and through it to his right. Sakura ignored Naruto for an hour while he was pleading her to listen to him and talk to him.

Suddenly a huge wind blew all of them away from another Sakura couldn't hold her footage on this one and grabbed onto Sasuke. Sasuke and Sakura were sent flying thirty feet and then the tumbled to the ground before Sasuke could let Sakura take the blow he switched it to we're he was on bottom and hit the forest floor.

Sakura got off Sasuke quickly and shortly apoligized. Sasuke just rolled up on his feet and pulled Sakura up and then pulled her into a bush. Sakura sensed someone approaching them and it wasn't Naruto. She silently pulled out a Bobbie pen and transformed it back into a kunia.

Naruto appeared behind them. "Hey, guys what was that wind."

Sakura and Sasuke both threw kunia at Naruto and he dodged effortlessly and landed on a tree branch.

"Ah clever ones we have here." Naruto's voice changed into a females.

(Everything's the same as in the anime, just imagine Sakura fighting a little more instead of standing there.)

"AAAAAHHHHHH..." Sasuke screamed in pain as the creppy man retreated his neck from Sasukes neck where a weird mark started to appear.

"You'll thank me for it one day think of it as a parting gift." the man said and then disappeared.

Sakura was holding a screaming Sasuke and he was clutching her hand very tightly. Sakura quickly picked him up and he fainted, Sakura would have had to carry Sasuke and Naruto half a mile if Hiro hadn't taught her how to teleport. She teleported three times she was about two miles away form the attack.

Both boys were knocked out cold. And Sakura was lowering the temperatures with some basic healing techniques and cold wash cloths. After staying up all night watching them and checking up on them Sakura was exhausted. She almost fell asleep when her Inner raged at her: Saku, baby hang in there I have a bad feeling, WAKE UP!

_Saku: I'm awake and okay I'll stay on guard. Baby?_

_Inner: I thought it was cute. Whatever. We have company._

Sakura sensed for Chakra and sure enought there were three vaguely familiar chakra's approaching fast. Sakura stood up and changed her clothes into something more confterbal to fight in. She wore a red shorts with one inch black heels and a black and red V-neck shirt that said kiss my A$$ on it. Sakuras hair was in a high ponytail and her bangs hung out and covered a small sliver of her right eye.

Kinja, Zaku, and Dosu popped out of the trees and landed twenty feet infront of her. "Came back to get your ass kicked again?" Sakura questioned.

"Please, we came to kill Sasuke, and you so happen to be on his team do we can get a little revenge." Zaku said.

"Bring it." was all Sakura said while she got in a defensive stance to protect her two teammates. Kinja ran at Sakura first and her two teammates followed taking her three on one. Sakura focused and blocked most if not all of there attacks. And sent a few good punches and kicks herself. She knocked Zaku back a few feet with a kick to the rib cage and then pushed chakra though her hands and gave Kinja a shove that sent her flying into a tree and turned to Dosu to get punched in the stomach efficiently knocking the air out of her.

They took advantage of that moment and Dosu sent a jutsu at her while Zaku walked towards the sleeping Uchiha. Kinja was getting up and leaned on the tree for support. Sakura focused on getting to Sasuke and quickly kicked Dosu up and off her body and ran to Zaku and punched him in the nose. Kinja through Some senbo which one hit her while the others missed. Sakura made three clones of herself and sent two at Dosu and one at Kinja. Sakura fought against Zaku in Tiajutsu, and was winning in tell she was punched in the jaw by Dosu.

Sakura's anger was growing and she let her eyes shine gold and she through Dosu fifty feet with a flick of her wrist and she galore at Kinja and she just fell on the ground screaming out in pain and clutching her head then when she was knocked out she turned to look for Zaku. When Sakura turned around she was punched in the side of her head and fell to the ground.

No one noticed a purple and black chakra coming from Sasuke. Sasuke woke up and saw Sakura get hit and grew angry and rather protective towards his female teammate.

Sasuke was infront of Sakura and Caught Zaku's punch aimed at her and started squeezing his wrist intell he heard a crack and yelp.

Sakura's vision was blurred but she made out Sasuke saving her. Sakura watched Sasuke beat up Zaku with incrediable power, she couldn't help but be a little afraid of Sasuke. Sakura watched as Sasuke broke both of Zaku's arms and then when he,was about to kill him Sakura ran up to him and hugged him from behind, he cocked his head to the side and saw Sakura crying and pleading for him to stop.

Sasuke lost his balance and fell taking Sakura with him, they both fell on the ground with a thud. Sasuke was looking at Sakura and then at Dosu apparently the only one of the three ninja that could walk he picked up Kinja and Zaku and left their Earth scroll.

Sakura wouldn't make eye contact with Sasuke in tell Sasuke moved right infront of Sakura making it inevitable for her to look anywhere else. Sakura started into his eyes and started to cry. Sasuke wiped away her tears and asked if she was okay. She nodded hesitantly.

Sakura started to get up when Sasuke pulled her back down onto his lap in a awkward way, but never less made her blush. Sasuke pushed his lips to hers and her eyes widened in surprise and shock, Sasuke smiled, he pulled back and actually smiled at her reaction and when she saw him smile she gasp, he took advantage of her off guard moment and crashed his lips on hers.

Sasuke lent up and pushed Sakura back she started to get off him but he held her firmly in place so she wrapped her legs around his waste and he encircled his arms around my waste and back and lifted us both up and put me on my back, against the forest floor. He kissed my lips and then moved down towards my neck and left small love bites down my neck.

I positioned my knee one on the inside of his and the other outside of his and flipped him over so I was on top and slightly panting. I tangled my hands in his hair and gently tugged on it, and earned a low growl from him. I bite his neck multiple times before we both heard a loud SNAP.

Sasuke pushed me off and behind himself with his arm still encircling my waste. I looked around trying to find where the noise came from and noticed something out of place.

"Naruto's gone." I said in a panicked voice.

"Shit." Sasuke swore and we started looking for where the enemy might be or have gone. After thirty minutes of looking for him we both agreed we'd try again tomorrow.

"He's not that helpless right?" I asked while I healed myself.

"Well we al, thought you were helpless and you proved us wrong." Sasuke pointed out as I scowled at his example.

"Watch it your talking to a princess." I snapped back at him half heartily.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked.

"Secret princess of the Land of Snow at your service." I told Sasuke jokingly.

"Well "princess" you'd better get some sleep because you've been up for two days straight now or you will be useless tomorrow." Sasuke ended teasingly and I scowled at him.

I was about to use my bag as a rest when sasuke pulled me to him and I rested my head on his lap. It didn't take me more then ten minutes to fall asleep.

The next morning we started moving at five a.m. and I showed Sasuke what Kin taught me to do with food, clothes, weapons and other important things.

I thought of tomatoes and three appeared I gave them to Sasuke and I thought of yoghurt and key lime pie yoghurt appeared.

Sasuke thought it was cool and asked how I did it and I told him I had no clue.

We were getting into a darker and creepier part of the forest and I got a little scared and grabbed Sasuke's hand without noticing I did, but he sure did notice. After a few moments of walking in silence he squeezed my hand and I looke down and realization hit me. "S-Sorry." I stuttered out nervously.

"Hn, don't worry about it." he said but what surprised me as I dropped his hand he still held on so I entwined my fingers with his again. We walked for a few more hours and the sun was setting, it looked beautiful but I was to worried about Naruto to enjoy it.

We walked for thirty more minuets intell we came into a clearing like area and noticed Naruto, Ino, Shikimaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba ,Shino ,Tenten and Lee and that Neki Nesi NEJI! Neji guy all tied to tress and the girls opened freely to walk off the tree but it looked like there was a barrier to stop them from leaving.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled happily.

Everything went black as she for hit from the back of her head by someone. The next thing Sakura knew was she was at bottom of a tree in a barrier like box that was about twenty feet inside. Sasuke was tied to a tree beside Naruto. Sakura looked around and saw nine sound Ninja.

"So the rookie nines here, or should it be original twelve." Kinja mocked them.

Sakura growled a low and angry feminine growl.

"Look who doesn't liked being Caged." Dosu teased towards Sakura.

Sakura advanced forward angrily and ran into a barrier that pushed he back. "The second I'm out of here I'm ripping off your head." Sakura threatened angrily. Her eyes shone gold for a few seconds and then black for a few minutes in tell she looked at Sasuke and she closed her eyes turning away from the ninja forming a plan in her head.

"Dude she's hot can I bang her?" a sound ninja asked Dosu.

"She probably won't have sex with you but rape her, yes."

An idea popped in her head as she heard this disgusting and perverted question from the sound ninja. She heard Sasuke growl lowly and Naruto yell insults. Sakura said "It's not considered rape if I like it." Naruto and Sasuke looked horrified with what just came out of her mouth.

"Now that's a good little girl." the sound ninja said as he stepped in her barrier, Sakura smirked as he leaned down to kiss her and when their lips were a inch apart she placed her hands on his neck and snapped it.

"Oops." Sakura pretended being upset and went through his pouch and found a scroll a heaven scroll. "Bingo!" Sakura said. The two ninja that we're on a team with him looked shocked.

"Oh sorry looks like your disqualified, you have to have all members alive for you to pass the exam." Sakura mocked and snarled.

"Give us the scroll back." the girl and boy from the same team lunged at her and Sakura said "What this scroll?"

"Yes!" the scroll Sakura was holding went up in flames. And the girl looked shocked. Sasuke was the only one who knew that she teleported it into his pouch because it grew heavier.

The girl lunged angrily at her and Sakura shoved a kunia in her heart. The boy from the team yelled in rage that both his teammates were killed he was standing close enought to the barrier that Sakura thought she mug be able to get him. Sakura went over to the tree and jumped and pulled a branch off and stepped on it on both sides sharpening the end looked at it for a minute and then in super speed she appeared in front of the boy standing outside of the barrier and stabbed him with the tree branch and then pulled him into her barrier and snapped his neck.

Everyone was quiet surprised by Sakuras skill and a little fearful of the girl. Sakura went through the other two team members things collecting some senbon, kunia and

some, wire string. She pulled out a few paper bombs of her own and planted them on kunia. She through Kunia out by threes at the remaining members.

Two of the kunia were meant for The actual targets while one was suppose to land infront of them.

"You have awful aim." one of the last six said.

Sakura set off the bombs and killed two efficiently and injured another two Kinja had died and another no name from the sound. Suddenly everything went black for a second time.

Sakura woke up and found four sound ninja in front of her, she jumped up but hit the barrier and tumbled back down. Then she just sat there with her eyes closed for a moment and decided her best escape way was to well I'll just show you.

Sakura punched the tree trunk and then picked the whole tree up and swong it having it hit and kill one ninja and then through it at the other three. She stomped her foot on the ground and created a whole and left a shadow clone in place just sitting quietly like nothing happened.

Sakura manipulated the ground to form to her needs by focusing and stomping. Sakura created a hole behind Sasuke's tree and popped up and cut hid sting an spilled him into the hole again witch covered up again, they untied the others too but to,d them to stay there in tell the sign.

Sakura popped out in front of the three sound Ninja and drilled Dosu in the face while Sasuke fought the other two with his Sharingan activated, Sasuke killed one and the other focused on Sakura who got kicked in the ribs and staggered back a few feet.

Naruto and the other boys took that as their sign and jumped into battle. Shikamaru stopped the man from kicking Sakura again by using his Shadow Imitation Technique. Dosu was getting up when Sasuke kicked him into the air and did fireball jutsu at him, he dodged some but got hit by one and fell to the ground dead.

Sakura was panting when Sasuke ran up to her checking if she was okay, she nodded a thanks and started climbing the tree to get the other girls down she jumped between trees and branches I'm tell she reached the top. She got Hinata out first and Hinata made her way down slowly, next Sakura got Tenten out and Tenten jumped a few branches at a time passing Hinata.

Sakura walked over to Ino and smirked. Ino was making angry faces that indicated she was yelling but Sakura guessed they made this sound proof. "Haha they made yours sound proof to shut you up!" Sakura teased. "I almost like you this way." Sakura said.

Sakura performed the hand signs to get Ino out and then Ino started yelling at Sakura.

Ino screamed when she slipped and took Sakura with her. Both girls were storing towards the ground, screaming. "Hold on tight." Sakura yelled and let instincts took over and golden wings folded from her back ripping her shirt but her sports bra remained in place much to the boys disappointment.

Sakura pulled Ino upwards with her as they soared towards the ground they started to slow and then last minuet they just rolled and tumbled onto the hard ground only knocking the air out of both of them, as Sakura's wings disappeared.

Sakura figured it would be best to explain everything to them after she checked for any enemy's in a hundred mile radius much to her relief there were none. She told them her story. To say they were surprised was a understatement. Ino was actually being nice to Sakura an they were slowly becoming friends again but Sakura kept her guard up.

They all built a fire and set up camp and decided one person from each team would stay up together for safety and so no one pulled a "haha I got you!" the order was Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Lee. Then Naruto, Chouji, Hinata, and Neji. Lastly was Sakura, Ino, Shino and tenten.

The one shift Sasuke and Sakura didn't have and Naruto was absent from their tent Was when their heated make out session took place. Sasuke nibbled on Sakuras ear and moved down to her sports bra she was only wearing as Sakura was pulling off Sasuke's shirt and through it aside.

Sasuke ran his hands up and down her torso and rested the, on her hips. Sakura leaned up making Sasuke lean up and she sat on his lap her hips on his, and started pushing him back roughly in tell his back met the ground and she leant over him and purred in his ear _Mmy SShiftt. _

Sasuke frowned when he felt her body leave his and then before she left he through her his shirt and told her to "put it on."

_Sakura's thoughts: Tomorrow will be one hell of a day I don't even know if my allies for tonight will still be my allies tomorrow._

REVIEW! And please put your opinions if I should meet the story going to not. Thanks.


	14. Chapter 14 Battles

RECAP-Sakura's thoughts: Tomorrow will be one hell of a day I don't even know if my allies for tonight will still be my allies tomorrow.

Chapter fourteen. Battles.

Sakura, Tenten, Shino and Ino went to wake everyone up so they could talk and decided what they were going too do, stay allies or go against each other as enemy's. After talking which in Sakura's opinion got them no where, she and the four other girls went to change into swimsuits or bras and underwear to bathe and the guys just stayed in there underwear.

"Naruto if you even try to peek I'll make sure you won't see Ever. Again." Sakura threatened knowing Naruto would try to peek at her changing.

"Y-Y-Yes Sakura-chan." Naruto stuttered out as Sakura walked towards the lake with the other girls who were currently glaring at Naruto or attempting to peek.

The guys met the girls at the lake a few minutes later and saw the girls shedding the cover ups and clothes. Naruto came up with a brilliant idea and all the boys agreed it would be fun.

Sakura was currently sticking her toes in the water testing it's temperature, while Hinata had her legs in the water and Tenten and Ino were standing on Sakura's sides and asking how cold it was when Sakura sensed a presence behind her and turned around to come face to face with Naruto. Naruto tried to push her into the water but failed miserably when she switched positions with him and he ended up soaking wet.

Sakura didn't notice the second presence and got grabbed by two strong arms and through into the cold water. When she surfaced gasping for air she realized Sasuke was the one to push her. So she decided to pull her own prank.

"H ... Elp can't... Swim." Sakura gasp out as she flailed her arms and splashed up a storm. Sasuke reacted first and dove into the water and wrapped his arms around her and kicked them close to the edge and Shikamaru pulled her out of the water and saw her laughing and she giggled out "Got y..ou." Sasuke let out a puff of breath he didn't know he was holding. While all the other boys frowned and Narutompushed her back in the water yelling something about scaring him to death.

After everyone was in the water Sakura suggested they play Marco polo and Ino suggested they play Truth or dare and then convinced everyone to play it.

"Okay Sakura truth or Dare." Ino asked with a evil like grin.

"Dare." Sakura said.

"I dare you to..." Ino leant in towards Sakura and whispered the rest in her ear, ignoring Naruto's whines for him to know.

Sakura blushed at what her dare was and swam over to Sasuke and wraped her legs around his waste to where he had to kick his legs to keep both of them above water,and Sakura bent her head and met his lips in a hot and passionate kiss and Ino counted out loud to thirty and then Sakura pulled back blushing. All Sakura saw next was water surrounding her and she was being pulled farther and faster towards the bottom of the lake.

"Where'd Saku go?" Ino asked looking around.

"Haha Sakura jokes over come out." Naruto yelled.

Sasuke went under water and saw Sakura being pulled down by some underwater plants. Sasuke resurfaced and told the others to "stay on guard and he'd get Sakura out, they have company."

I was losing air fast and was struggling with everything I couldn't breathe and I couldn't see I felt someone touch me and jerked away, then I saw Sasuke and he kissed me giving me some air and the cut the deadly plant and helped pull me out as we swam to the top. I broke the water gasping for air and saw three ninja from the Village Hidden in the Rain.

"Guys.. This is where we split up, go back to camp pack your stuff and do us a favor, and pack ours for us while we fight them, good luck hope to see you in the tower." Sakura said with a beautiful smile.

"Saku are your crazy, we're not leaving you there's strength in numbers." Ino stated.

"No she's right they can handle it plus with all of are Chakra together we are easier to sense and more likely for attacks. It's time to split up." Neji said. While the others nodded agreeing.

"Who said I was going to let them go?" the leader or so Sakura assumed was the leader said.

"Me." Sakura said simply and lunged at him. He jumped backwards to avoid her kick but she appeared there and kicked him into the water which he fell through and Sakura as sensing for his chakra he popped up and sent a kunia at her head and she caught it and through it back but before it could hit it transformed into three shuriken and two pierced his skin while the third wrapped around him and a tree.

He tried to struggle but found himself incapable of movement and he realized he had Wire strings tying his body to the tree. Sakura approached him and pressed a kunia to his throat and then pressed her hand to his chest and then started draining his Chakra and absorbing it into herself.

It felt so right taking his Chakra and some part of her was begging for more but the logical part of her was telling her to stop or she'd kill him. When she started to pull her hand away she realized how hard it was to contain the craving, but she managed to stop and staggered back a few feet to get kicked in the gut by another one of his team mates.

Sakura flew into a tree and was knocked out, When she awoke she was being carried by Sasuke and Naruto was holding her bag. They took care of those ninjas, Naruto bragged about how they scared them off and took there heaven scroll. They now has the two scrolls they needed to pass the exam and they had a day and a half to get to the tower.

Sakura whimpered in pain her ribs hurt from the powerful kick she had taken. Sasuke had set her down on the ground and Naruto gave her pack back and Sakura started to sit up but was stopped by Sasuke's hand and he told her to heal herself. Sakura did but she was still sore and had a bruise. Sakura reached for her pack but Sasuke grabbed it before she could and slung it over his shoulder and started walking away.

After an hour of traveling and it being around three they took another break and Kabuto came out of the trees alone. Sakura readied herself and slightly whimpered. Sasuke noticed and stood in front of her in a protective manner.

"I'm not here to fight." Kabuto said holding his hands out in a surrender way.

"Then why are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Did you get both of your scrolls?" Kabuto asked.

"I'm not inclined to answer that." Sakura piped up.

"I'm not interested in stealing them I already have my teams, I'm on my way to the tower to meet them now." Kabuto said while holding out a Earth scroll.

"You see, there are teams that wait to ambush others at the tower and being alone doesn't help. Maybe if we traveled together towards the tower we'd both be safer." Kabuto half asked half suggested.

"I'd rather die, literally." Sakura answered.

Kabuto sighed and was about to leave when Naruto put his thoughts in and told Kabuto he could travel with them. Sakura was furious at Naruto and Kabuto. Kabuto and Naruto traveled in the front while Sasuke traveled by a angry Sakura, he made sure to keep his distance.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong you look angry?" Naruto said looking back at his female team mate. Sakura lunged at Naruto while growling, Sasuke pulled Sakura back on the ground and wrapped his arms around her waste in a secret meaning way but also looked like he was restraining her. The second Sakura felt his arms around her she relaxed and only growled at Naruto to "shut up before she decided to rips his jugular out."

They reached the tower and Kabuto's team mates appeared. They successfully managed To make it to the tower. They were all exhausted and Sakura and Sasuke read the writing on the wall and opened there scrolls when Iruka sensi popped out of it and told them they passed and they were off to the third test.

They walked into a gymnasium like area and saw The Original nine standing in the center of the room chatting quietly, Sakura also saw Gaara and his team and a few other ninja she didn't recognize.

"The second test is over, onto the third." A announcer announced.

"I'm Hayate Gekkō." Hayate said and then proceeded to explain the rules and such to the participants.

"Well lets begin." Hayate announced and the names of the first participants appeared on the electric board. The names were SAKURA HARUNO & INO YAMANAKA

"Good luck." Naruto said and Kakashi nodded while Sasuke Hn'd.

Sakura jumped off the railing and landed gracefully on the ground where her fight would take place. Ino walked down the stairs and met Sakura in the center circle. "Begin." Hayate called.

Sakura Didn't waste time and lunged at Ino and through four kunias with wire string at the ceiling and four around the bars on the railings and jumped up on them and Flipped and cartwheeled on the wires in tell she reached the top of the wires and preformed three hand signs and water burst from the pipes and flooded the ground and started turning into ice freezing Ino in place.

Ino was using her kunia to get her out of the ice and Sakura waited patiently and proudly, she hadn't relied on her powers to fight. Ino got out and jumped back sliding a little on the Ice. Sakura and Ino went head on head in tiajutsu, Ino landed a few good kicks on Sakura's upper torso. Sakura made three shadow clones and mixed up her feet so Ino couldn't block her and tell where she would come from, Sakura and her clones punched Ino three times and Ino went flying backwards and then slowly got up.

Ino ran around Sakura and then cut the end of her ponytail off and through her hair towards her, Sakura was shocked that Ino would do that. Ino started three hand signs and then did her famous but very risky jutsu. Her Mind Transfer jutsu. Sakuras head hung and raised again she raised her hand and started to say "I Sakura Haruno." but was interruptedby Naruto's yelling about not giving up.

Ino clutched her head in pain as Sakura and her inner struggled to release the jutsu. After Ino dropped to the ground in pure pain Sakura got out and took her body over again and Ino was forced into hers.

Sakura and Ino both rose and ran head on at each other and brought back their fists and Sakura's fist collided with Ino's face while Sakura use her other hand catch Ino's fist. Ino flied backwards and was knocked out, Sakura fell backwards on her butt and sat there for a moment in tell Hayata announced her the winner.

Sasuke went after Sakura and passed easily, and Naruto faced Kiba and it was more difficult but he managed to pass. Neji, Gaara, Temari, Shikimaru, Shino, Kankuro, and Kabuto passed.

Now the only thing that was left was finales. They began right away and Sasukes match with Gaara was first right after Sasuke got a seal oh his curse mark. In the middle of there fight Konoha was attacked by Oruichimaru. (sorry not going into detail everything happened exactly the same as in the anime besides Sasuke helped more to save Sakura.)

Half The village was destroyed and the Third Hokage died fighting Oruichimaru. Oruichimaru and his men retreated when the Third disabled his arms. The village immedently started cleaning up and searching for dead or hurt people.

Tomorrow would be a long day with a lot of work.

REVIEW


	15. Chapter 15 Departures

Chapter 15. Departure

(I'm skipping the Idate mission, and after this chapter they will all age three years and then meet again do I can make more inappropriate stuff happen, if you know what I mean. You can add the Idate mission in with your thoughts and just imagine Sakura being hit on a lot by Idate and Sasuke and Naruto jealous.)

The whole town was working together and mourning at the same time over the Thirds death. They rebuilt there village wall first to avoid any attacks at their weak state. The Sand and Leaf discussed things and settled on being allies, and agreed that they were both tricked by Orochimaru, and to band together to defeat a common enemy.

The Sand shinobi helped rebuild Konoha and e Chūnin exams where canceled because of the events that took place and all the destruction. Sakura was helping out the injured healing them as best as she could and ran into Sasuke helping some people over towards the hospital.

"Hey." Sakura called.

"Hn."Sasuke's response.

"Oh never mind don't want to bother you." Sakura said as she walked away scowling he was being colder than his usual.

A week later when Konoha's walls where completely rebuilt and the destruction was cleaned out and the more important shops and places were rebuilt. Kakashi announced they would have training again in the morning and to go home and get plenty of rest today had been a long day.

Sakura ate ramen with Naruto, but when Naruto offered to walk her home she declined and ran the opposite way of her house. She ran towards the gates of Konoha. She sat in a tree and waited for something anything, she felt like she needed to be here for some strange reason.

Sasuke turned the corner pack on his back and he was walking towards the gate, unaware of Sakura watching him in horror. Sasuke was approaching the gates when he heard a smooth voice call to him.

"Going somewhere?" Sakura asked in a cold voice.

"Hn. Go back to bed Sakura." Sasuke ordered.

"Not in tell you answer my question. Where are you going?" Sakura demanded angrily.

"Leaving." Sasuke answered with a cock of his head towards the village gates.

"Where do you plan on going? Why?" Sakura asked her voice shaky.

"Orochimaru, I'm leaving because I'm a avenger I've always been an avenger I need to Kill him." Sasuke answered taking a few steps forward.

"Sasuke, I love you more than anything! I'd be lonely if you left. I could make you happy I'd do anything you want me to." Sakura pleaded desperately.

"Go home." Sasuke stated again.

"If you go I'll scream and wake the whole village..." Sakura was cut off by his lips on hers and dropped her eyelids and kissed back unaware that this would change her whole life. Sasuke taped the pressure point in her neck and she fell into his arms and he set her on the bench.

Sakura woke up with a very stiff and sore neck she groaned at the memory of last night, she got up off that cursed bench and pumped chakra into her feet and arrived at the Hokage tower.

"Fifth Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha left the village last night." Sakura sobbed to the new Hokage.

"What?" Tusanda yelled.

Sakura told her everything and Tusanda sent out a rescue team for him. Sakura then asked the Hokage to train her to be stronger and shared her precious secret with the new Hokage. Tusanda agreed seeing potential in Sakura and power that was might be a problem for the leaf in the left with Jiaiaya that afternoon completely oblivious about Sasuke.

The first month after Sasuke left was very hard on the female ninja of team seven. Sakura cried for hours and trained extra hard to become a better Kunoichi, a stronger female and emotionally strong and grew colder. Naruto had received the information of Sasuke and as he was training he was searching for Sasuke. All the members of the original twelve tried to help find information on Sasuke and Orochimaru but to no avail.

_(Three years later when there all seventeen.)_

"Sakura-chan! How was your mission?" Naruto asked his best friend.

Sakura was happy Naruto finally gave up on her and started loving her as a friend, though sometimes he would attempt to flirt. Sakura had set Hinata and him up, she always knew Hinata liked Naruto and the dumb boy just needed someone to tell him to make a move.

"Good Naruto! It was another easy seduction and assassin mission." Sakura answered cheerfully.

Over the course of three years Sakura had been thought by Tusanda to control her Chakra and focus it into one part of your body and then release it, Sakura could now punch the ground and cause a earthquake in about to two hundred feet radius of herself, Tusanda also taught her medical jutsu and Sakura even surpassed the fifth Hokage without her powers, she barley used them anymore.

Sakura was taught integration by Ibiki. Kurenai taught Sakura genjutsu how to spot it and cast it. Kakashi taught Sakura lightning techniques and tiajutsu. Tenten and Sakura practiced weapons together. Anko and Tusanda taught Sakura assassin techniques and basic seduction skills.

Sakura learned all these on her own, without her clans powers and made herself known in all the villages. Sakura surpassed Tusanda and redid the Chūnin exams and passed the jounin exams and is now ANBU captin with Naruto and Sia. Sia was Sasukes replacement. Sakura didn't think about Sasuke anymore she had bigger problems to worry about.

Kin told her about the Akatsuki and Sakura had to improve herself to be able to fight them. The Akatsuki were very interested in Sakura, they knew about her being the chosen one to take there organization down. Some of the members wanted her to join them while others thought it would be best if she were dead.

Sakura had also improved her powers with help from Kin, in tell they both reached didn't talents and decided it would be best to be solo for a while, Kin and Sakura dated for six months in tell Kin decided that another girl looked good and he slept with her, Sakura broke up with him and he hadn't been back sense that incident about a month ago.

Sakura had found her mother and discovered her mother was a vampire, and she to was a vampire. Sakura's mother was bite when she was pregnant with Sakura making Sakura half a vampire herself. Sakura helped other vampires control the bloodlust, she herself didn't have much of a bloodlust and her Vampire talents and fangs came in when she was sixteen.

She met a girl named Aimi as a vampire and they both bonded over their difficulties and became very good friends, Aimi and Sakura's mother told Sakura about the secret Vampire land hidden in the land of mist called the Blood mist village. The village was a home for vampires and also vampire ninja such as Sakura, but Sakura refused to leave the leaf.

Sakura discovered many new powers and controlled them now she truly was unstoppable and ready to fight the Akatsuki, one at a time of course. Sakura had fought and killed Sasori of the red sand and an Akattsuki member with help from granny Chiyo.

Sakura had turned very beautiful and her eyes always remained green even if she was using certain levels of her power. Sakura always had a Transformation jutsu on her though, she had gotten sick of guys on,y wanting her for her looks and wanted them to notice her for her personality so Sakura put on a Transformation jutsu to cove ther beautiful looks up. (She looks like how she looks in the anime.)

Only her best friends got to see the completely real her. Her best girl friends were Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Aimi, and Temari. Naruto and the guys didn't see the real her, but even though her looks were covered up people still found her beautiful.

Sakura being the Princess of the Land of Snow got around the past Three years and some people frowned upon her being a ninja, while others liked a kick ass princess. Many princess wanted her hand in marriage and her father Fuuya wanted her to marry a well known prince much to Sakura's dislike.

(Basically Sakura's really strong and has mastered all kinds of jutsu and techniques.)

"Oh did you see Aimi?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah it was good to catch up, but we didn't have long she was on a mission to." Sakura said as she walked over to the Hokage tower.

Tusanda listened as Sakura gave her the results of her mission. Tusanda offered Sakura another mission but before she could finish the offer Sakura interrupted her.

"I want mission 44." Sakura said in a stern tone.

"Sakura did you read through the mission files." Tusanda demanded madly.

"Yes, what do you expect when your passed out from Sake, someone has to do your work." Sakura retorted.

"Fine I'll let it slide this time, but on,y because you got done more work in a hour then I can do in two days." Tusanda said proudly.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Can I take the Mission?" Sakura half asked half demanded.

"Fine but you have to also Kill Akatsuki while your doing so." Sakura smiled.

"You can't tel, Naruto or he'll come and look for me." Sakura stated.

"You don't think I know that." Tusanda growled.

"Bye." Sakura called.

_Inner: finally time to kick Uchihas ass._

_Saku: Also to bring him back even though he is a ass he's still _

_Narutos best friend and I'm tired of seeing Naruto suffer._

_Inner: I want to kick his ass._

_Saku: well do that too._

_Sakura knew her mission it was easy but also hard at the same time. First get onto Sasuke Uchihas team he formed After he killed Orochimaru. Then Slowly make him fall in love with you. Third /Kill him mwahahaha/ third convince him to come home. Fourth break his cold heart. At all costs don't fall in love again._

_Inner: Again? We never loved him in the first place just a childhood crush._

_Saku: I know hat but he doesn't, he sees me as a fangirl and weak._

_Inner:Well change that._

Sakura didn't need to pack sense she could make anything appear with. Snap of her finger and thinking of what she wanted. Sakura headed straight towards the gates of Konoha she looked out at the small village when she reached the hills overlooking the Leaf village.

_"I'll be back, I Promise."_ Sakura whispered.

Review and give me some good ideas for the next few chapters. Thanks love ya!


	16. Chapter 16 Curiosity

REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU FOR READING AND IM OPEN FOR ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS YOU GUYS HAVE. I DON'T OWN NARUTO.

Chapter sixteen. Curiosity.

Sakura had been traveling all night, she stopped at a few villages nearby trying to get information on Team Hebi their whereabouts, their strengths and weaknesses but it we alike they disappeared over the last month.

Sakura decided to rest for a few hours and laid down and took a nap. Sakura had a weird dream, but Sakura knew better than to categorize it as a dream this was how he spirits connected her and Kin.

Sakura was told when she was fifteen to not have friends and family to not have bonds it would only make her weak and hurt people, she tried to leave Konoha that night but was stopped by Naruto who convinced her otherwise. The spirits had warned her that she shouldn't be tied down to her friends they would weaken her she'd always be protecting them but she could never find it in her heart to leave them.

Sakura wasn't suppose to have feelings that part was a mistake she was suppose to be emotionless and uncaring only here to maintain balance but she grew a soul and became who she was today because of her friends and herself. The spirits were angry about this but wouldn't dare kill or hurt her because she was their only hope.

Sakura woke up panting and shook her head in attempt to get ride of the nightmare. Sakura remembered that night she tried to leave. _The nightmare hadn't been a nightmare it was her past, but why now? Why haunt her with it now?_

Sakura started traveling again trying to get the past put of her head. Sakura stopped and sensed for Sasukes Chakra, she felt a small flare of it over one hundred miles away and then focused her sight on the area she felt him in and saw him and his team taking a break.

A strange red dog kept talking. Wait, dogs don't talk? Oh that was Karin the girl of the group and if Sakura was right the tracker ninja. A big man with the curse seal he must be Juugo the gental bird lover, but don't let appearance fool you he was a physco killer because of his Curse mark. A skinny white shoulder haired length man with purple eyes and a matching purple shirt he wore gray Capri like pants and carried... Zabuza's sword some must be Suigetsu.

Last but not least Sasuke Uchiha his hair was a little longer than it was when they were genins. He had handsome as always his jaw line was more masculine, as was his biceps and muscles. He wore a white shirt that was long sleeved and had a open chest that he tucked into his black pants and had a dark purple male skirt like thing that he kept his weapons in and a lighter purple belt he kept his Katana in.

"Do you feel like we're being watched?" Karin asked in a high pitched voice.

"Your the tracker ninja you tell us." Suigetsu said voice dripping with sarcasm.

Karin growled out a No, while Suigetsu kept harassing her. Sakura having enough of listening to them argue decided to teleport about half a mike away from them. Karin wont be able to sense me, it's a natural gift mixed with concealing her Chakra. When Sakura was about to teleport but a strong Chakra near Sasuke's team but not close enough for Karin to notice or detect it distracted her.

Sakura zoomed in her eyes again towards this mysterious person and wasn't surprised when she saw It was an Akatsuki member. Sakura decided to hunt the Akatsuki member for now and find Sasuke's team later.

Karin sensed a person and their team headed towards the area Karin thought the person was in. They concealed their chakras so the person wouldn't notice, when they arrived they noticed the person was a Akatsuki member and Sasuke was about to preform a jutsu and start a fight when someone beat him to it. He told his team to split up and watch the match and to come out when he says to.

Sakura knew Sasuke and his team mates were watching, but she couldn't focus on them she had to focus on her fight. Sakura teleported into the clearing and stood their feet away from the Akatsuki member her back facing his. The Akatsuki member turned around. Kakuzu faced Sakura and his green pupil and red eyes met Sakura's emerald green eyes.

"Sakura." Kakuzu stated.

"Long time no see." Sakura teased.

"Hmmm, What do you want?" Kakuzu asked wi a dry laugh.

"Serious as usual. But never the less I have a few questions I was hoping you could answer." Sakura said with a flirtatious smile playing on her lips.

"What would those be?" Kakuzu questioned.

"What number are you on?" Sakura asked with a frown.

"Why would I answer you?" Kakuza asked.

"Well we can do this the hard way then, that's fine by me." Sakura snapped at him.

Kakuzu disappeared after she finished her sentence. She was ready for his attack. She jumped back as soon as she heard a Kunia flying through the air, the kunia landed in the ground where Sakura had last been. Sakura flipped in the air and landed on a nearby tree. Sakura made three hand signs and jumped into the middle of the clearing and shot out forty feet worth of fire and rotated her body in a circle spreading the fire all around, to bring out her enemy. In the process of this she didn't know it would bring out Sasuke's team, They jumped out and onto the clearing as did Kakuza.

"Ah Kunoichi, now your faced with a decision to kill someone you hate or to pursue after me." Kakuzu said with a smirk playing his lips.

Sakura growled in response and lunged at him and he used his incredible speed to dodge her attack or so he thought, Sakura appeared behind him and punched him in the face with a Chakra filled fist. Kakuzu was sent flying fifty feet away from her and wen through seven trees. Sakura landed on the ground with a flip and ran to where she guessed his landing would be. Sakura caught him by the neck but he transformed into a log and Sakura turned around to a kick aimed at her head.

Sakura quickly ducked and did a handstand flip and sent a kick at him which connected with his chin, he flew upwards and Sakura met him in the air and started doing hand signs boar, horse, tiger, monkey,snake Sakura focused on his pressure points and hit every single one making his body immobile. Sakura started to fall and flipped three times before landing and falling backwards on the ground from the hard impact.

Kakuzu landed with a loud thud. Sakura got up and walked over to him and kneeled down when someone through a kunia at her with an explosive tag attached to it she tried to jump away but didn't make it in time before the bomb went off. Sakura was thrown backwards thirty feet, out of the clearing and into the forest crashing through four trees and when she hit the fifth she cracked it but slid down it and hit the ground with a thud.

Sakura took a breath and with superhuman speed got up and raced to where Kakuzu had been she saw him gone, but felt another presence. Sakura quickly grabbed that person by the throat and through them into a tree and then went to that tree and picked them up by the throat and held them firmly in place at eye level.

Sakura didn't recognize this Akatsuki member he must be a new recruit. Sakura sensed for Kakuzu and found him gone. Huh, another more experienced member came and got him and left the kid to die.

"Who are you." Sakura not so much asked but demanded.

" A-A-Ano." The boy answered.

"Why'd you join the Akatsuki." Sakura asked.

"C-Ca-an't brea...the-e." Ano chocked out.

Sakura let the boy go and stepped back and dropped Ano to the ground, he was gasping for air. Ano had dark brown hair that covered his obsidian eyes if he leaned over. The boy looked a year older than her.

"How are you...so strong?" Ano asked amazed.

Sakura remained cold and stoic in tell she realized the boy was no threat. "I've trained very hard to be where I am today." Sakura answered with a small sad smile.

"Oh, who are you?" Ano asked her.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"You trained under the Fifth Hokage right?" Ano asked curiously.

"Correct, why are you in the Akatsuki?" Sakura repeated her question.

"I joined the Akatsuki to become stronger that I was." Ano answered proudly.

"Did you get stronger?" Sakura asked.

"Well I guess a little but I almost died like three times." Ano answered looking away.

"Was it worth it? Leaving your village? Leaving your friends and family behind? Becoming a missing ninja?" Sakura asked.

Ano looked surprised about what she said what she pointed out was his biggest mistakes. He grew angry, which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. "No." Ano answered quietly. Sakura satisfied with his answer offered him a hand up.

Ano took her hand and she helped him up. When their hands connected Sakura fainted and be caught her, completely confused about why she just fainted. Sasuke and his team who had been watching the whole exchange looked a little surprised about how she fainted.

Sakura felt a power surge through her as she held his hand for the brief moment and it became overwhelming and she fainted. Sakura came face to face with the three tails. "Sakura my host does not understand that the Akatsuki are only using him in tell the time is ready to release me and then recapture me." the three tailed turtle told her.

"Okay so what do I do?" Sakura asked.

"Teleport him to Konoha with a scroll explaining it to the Hokage I'm sure the Leaf village can protect him." Isobu told her.

Sakura Agreed. And woke up to find Suigutsu hovering over Her and instincts kicked in, she knocked him on his back and sat on top of him with a kunia to his throat.

"I would find this totally hot if there wasn't a kunia pressed to my throat." Suigutsu said flirtatiously.

"I would find this totally hot if it were with anyone but you." Sakura stated with her own flirty smile as she rolled off him.

Suigutsu growled at how that turned around on him, Juugo offered Sakura and hand up but she did it on her own not needing or wanting his help. "Sakura are you okay?" Ano asked.

Sakura remembered talking to the three tails and told Ano about it and she told him she was going to teleport him to Konoha her home, Ano reluctantly agreed. Sakura preceded to tell Ano about Naruto how they were sorta the same and that lifted Ano's spirits.

Team Hebi was surprised when Sakura returned. "Hey you came back." Suigutsu yelled while trying to hug Sakura but again she had a kunia at his throat in a defensive manner. Suigutsu took a step back and Sakura lowered the Kunia. Sakura looked at the members of team Hebi and then at their leader. Sakura was about to say something when about fifty Kunia came flying at them from every direction.

Sakura focused on the weapons flying at them in a deadly manner and they all stopped about a foot away from killing everyone. Sakura turned them the opposite direction and sent them flying back to where they came from. A few ninja being caught off guard fell to the ground stabbed by kunia.

Sakura knew she was low on Chakra she was only half full on her regular Chakra and completely full and ready with her varying powers chakra. Sakura waited patiently for them to make a move after about three minutes of complete silence Sakura decided she'd make the first move the already burnt trees and forest area from before rebirth into flames drawing the attackers out and trapping them inside the clearing.

A hundred angry eliet sound ninja jumped down Weapons and jutsu at the ready. Kabuto stepped forward and purred "S-Sssakura it'sss been sssoo loong." Sakura shivered at his creepy voice.

"It'ssss a pleasssure to _ssssee_ you again Orochimaru." Sakura mocked his hissing and emphasizing on See.

"Oh Sakura you can tell me and Kabuto apart sso easssily you truly have grown up in more waysss than one." Orochimaru purred in a perverted way.

"Pervert." Sakura mumbled.

"Are we going to talk all day or fight?" Sakura asked.

"If I remember correctly you were the one to let the two male members of your team to fight for you." Orochimaru said trying to piss her off.

"And if I remember correctly I was also the one to take down two of your secret bases. Oops." Sakura said with fake sincerity in her voice.

Orochimaru growled and lunged at her but before he could reach her Sasuke kicked him. Sakura was surprised that Sasuke intervened, but also angry she hadn't forgiven him for leaving her on the bench.

The men were about to attack but found themselves incapable. Sakura had them paralyzed it was a secret jutsu and technique she could only do. Sakura moved at her vampiric speed mixed with her chakra creating superhuman speed and knocked them all out. Orochimaru was long gone by now. Before Sakura could comprehend what happened Karin started screaming at her for being a show off and a bitch that was trying to take her Sasuke.

_Inner: HER? Oh hell no._

_Saku: I thought we wanted to kick his ass?_

_Inner: Well we do but we'll forgive him afterwards and make up and have tons of hot wild se_

_Saku: NO! Stop now._

"Feel free to have him I don't want your precious Sasuke-kun." Sakura stated as she walked past Karin without even looking at her.

Karin looked dumbfounded at what she just heard and then yelled " Wait, want?"

"Sorry did I stutter I said I don't want Sasuke he's all yours." Sakura said as she walked towards the flames.

"I know that's just a tactic to get under my guard well it's not working." Karin said half trying to convince herself.

Sakura reached the flames and a patch of the flames she was standing in front of died down and she was about to leave when Suigutsu's voice stopped her.

"Hey wait!" he called.

"We have a offer for you." Sasuke talked for the first time.

Sakura didn't turn nor did she walk away she just stood there for a minute before saying "I don't care about whatever your offering." and walked through the patch that wasn't on fire.

Team Hebi all looked surprised even Sasuke before he realized how stupid he must have looked. Sasuke motioned for his team to follow him as he followed Sakura. Sakura jumped branch from branch for about ten minutes before stopping and waited with her eyes closed for about five minuets and Sasuke's team surrounded her Sasuke in front of her and Karin to her right while Suigutsu was at her back and Juugo to her left.

"Why'd you stop?" Juugo asked.

"Why'd you follow me?" Sakura counter asked.

For a minuet it was silent and Sakura then answered their question. "I stopped For the same reason you followed me. _Curiosity._" Sakura said.

"Join the team Sakura." Sasuke more demanded then asked.

"Hmmmmm, No thanks I already have a team." Sakura stated with a snarl

_Inner:What are you doing?_

_Saku: playing hard to get._

_Inner: join his team before he decides other wise._

_Saku: No he needs to feel rejected once in a while go away._

"Where are they? We're you to weak to protect them." Sasuke growled back.

"No I'm on a solo mission. To kill the Akatsuki." Sakura said in a Mater-O faculty tone.

"Hn, we're killing the Akatsuki too, join the team temporarily or well kill you." Sasuke threatened.

"I'd rather die than be stuck on a bastards team ." Sakura said.

Karin lunged at Sakura screaming about how Sasuke's not a bastard. Sakura easily dodged her lunge and Karin landed face first on the ground and Sakura tapped the pressure point on the back of her neck.

Suigutsu jumped at her with Zabuza's sword in mid swing and she caught it effortlessly and kicked him in the chest sending him flying backwards into a tree, spitting up blood. Juugo seeing the blood went into a killing state and ran at Sakura, she simply jumped away from his attempt at grabbing her and Sakura swiped his feet out beneath him and through two kunia with wire string around him as he fell he got tangled up and couldn't move as they shocked him.

Sasuke pulled his katana out and tried to slash Sakura but she was to fast and took advantage of his reluctant movements and sent a uppercut at him and he flew in the air before Sasuke could get footage again she Kicked him into a tree and through wire string around him so he was incapable of movement.

"I'm not weak. If you wouldn't have interrupted the fight between me and Orochimaru he would be dead right now instead of running through the forest." Sakura hissed. Before Sasuke could respond she continued "You fuck up and I have to cover for your mistakes and pay for it later on."

"You don't have the heart and guts to kill." Sasuke said "You only knocked out those ninja back there."

"I didn't only knock them out I took their memories or us or Orochimaru away too, but you didn't know that did you, or you didn't care to ask just accuse." Sakura spat out at him.

"What now Sasuke, your stuck and your teams stuck because of you." Sakura said.

"That's what I thought." Sakura said quietly but still audible as she walked away.

"I should kill them you team mates, would that prove to you that I can kill? Or better yet I should kill you but you'd still think I'm weak, no matter how good I become even if I surpass or out smart you it's not enough." Sakura stopped and turned around and cut Sasuke's wire strings, and then walked away.

As Sakura took another step everything took a toll on her body and her Chakra depleted rapidly. Sakura fell to the ground but the hard pain never came instead she felt something warm and hard holding her she didn't have time to think about it because she lost couincessness.

REVIEW PLEASE IT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE TO BE A LONG ONE JUST A ONE WORD GOOD, OKAY, FUNNY ECT. THANKS :)


	17. Chapter 17 Ring

_Review please! Don't own Naruto!_

Chapter 17. Rings.

I woke up to a killer headache In a hotel room bed. I sat up and shook my head while pink strands of my hair fell in my face. I didn't however notice Sasuke on the other bed. I walked over to the bathroom and started the shower and got in, the hot water felt so good on my skin it stung some of my sore spots and I started healing the bruises and small cuts. The water washed away some blood but mostly dirt and Sakura washed her hair as her transformation disappeared.

Sakura stepped out of the shower and dried herself off with a hotel towel and then customized her outfit like every morning, she decided on a black skirt that went mid thigh and pink three inch wedge heels that wrapped up around her calls and stopped two inches below her knees, she also wore a pink shirt that wasn't long sleeved but wasn't short either it went to her elbows like Capri's for a shirt. The shirts design was the words love written across it in cursive.

Sakura walked out of the bathroom forgetting to put up the Transformation jutsu on again. Sakura's hair went down her back in a perfectly straight way and went down to her mid butt. Sakura had the perfect body she had a filled out chest and an hourglass figure that fit her perfectly she had long legs an was average hight. Her butt was a little more frump than normal but her thighs and calls were small and all muscle.

When Sakura walked back into the room she only had a small head ache and noticed all of team Hebi was in her room besides Karin. Suigetsu was staring at her with his mouth gaped open, and Sasuke just looked a little taken back but covered quickly by looking away, Juugo just completed her.

"You look very beautiful Sakura but very different." Juugo commented.

The beautiful part made Sakura blush slightly on her fair pale skin, she had a strong jaw line and nice check bones her eyes were the same just her eyelashes were darker and longer and thicker and her eyebrows we more arched, her lips were full and a cheery color that fit her lips and hair very well.

"Shit." Sakura said.

"I didn't put up the transformation jutsu." Sakura informed them.

"Why would you need a transformation jutsu if your hair stays the same color." Sasuke asked.

"I put a Transformation jutsu on myself to be less pretty and "perfect". So guys will stop hitting on me during missions and in general."Sakura said glaring at no one in particular.

Karin walked in and started yelling at Suigutsu for something he didn't do in tell she noticed Sakura. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing." Sakura said in a serious tone.

"Well it was truly great meeting all of you and thanks for not leaving me in the forest, but I think I'll be on my way now." Sakura said while taking small steps to the door, by the time she finished the sentence she turns around and half opened the door before it was slammed shut by none other than the Bastard himself.

Sakura groaned as Sasuke grabbed her arm not so gently and pulled her over to the bed and sat her down and stood in front of her. "Join the team." Sasuke demanded.

"Why, why the hell do you want someone "Weak" on your team." Sakura asked pointing out what he called her yesterday.

"Your a medical ninja, we need a proper medical ninja plus your okay at tiajutsu and ninjutsu." Sasuke said.

"Well okay doesn't cut it, I'm sure you can find those qualities from half the people that work at a Hospital." Sakura snapped at him.

"Get out." Sasuke growled to his team mates. They two boys led fouling a screaming Karin out.

"What are you playing at?" Sasuke snapped at her.

"I'm not playing with anything Sasuke, I'm only being as fair as you were to me." Sakura said with a knowing smirk.

"Fair to you about what." Sasuke asked actually curious.

"I'll join your team but not for you or your team members. I'm joining your team to complete my missions. Sakura said and was about to leave but Sasuke grabbed he wrist.

"Are you still upset about that night Three years ago?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Yes dumbass you left me on a bench after I told you I loved you. I had a cold for two weeks!" Sakura growled lowly at him.

"I'm... _sorry._.." Sasuke said.

Sakura turned around and cam face to face with a stoic Uchiha. "You sure don't look sorry." Sakura replied and left, while Sasuke growled out something about women and grudges.

Team Hebi now including Sakura went around town to bars looking for information about the Akatsuki. The team first stopped at a bar where some guys Sasuke hired a year back to gather information was. The second Sakura walked in the bar ever pair of males eyes were glued on her.

A man with blonde hair and a cocky attitude asked her to dance she didn't even look at him for have an answer, "No." Sakura said.

"Feisty I like that, hey I'm Nao. And you are?" Nao asked flirtatiously.

"Not interested." Sakura responded with a glare sent at every guy who was staring at her with their mouths agape. Sakura started to walk away when Nao attempted to grab her wrist, Sasuke noticed this and was about to step in but before he could do anything Sakura had already moved and caught his wrist and squeezed it in tell she heard a unnatural pop.

Ano let a yelp out and jumped backwards. Sakura just held up her hand showing a beautiful ring on her ring finger, the band that held up the whole ring was covered in small diamonds going up the sides. Then the ring went upwards into four diamond covered petals for a flower these petals were lower and then the next four petals where holding the big circular diamond in the ring they were also diamond covered.

"Your married? Why are the good ones always taken." Ano asked and them grumbled while walking away.

"Are you Married?" Suigutsu asked Sakura.

"No."Sakura said.

"Then why where a ring?" Suigutsu pestered on.

"I was engaged before the Bastard slept with someone else. I still where it so guys won't hit on me as much during missions and just everyday life." Sakura said while scanning the bar.

"Sounds like you still love or maybe like the guy, I mean if you still where it." Karin said.

"Believe me when I tell you theirs nothing left between us but hate." Sakura said while looking at the ring.

"Why didn't you kill him or something like that for cheating on you?" Juugo asked.

"This is the last question I'm answering about this damn ring, got it. I don't just kill someone because they hurt me I don't let revenge control me. Plus even if I wanted to I couldn't." Sakura said happy for the silence.

Sasuke didn't know what she meant by she couldn't kill whoever this Asshole was but was a little pissed when she said revenge controlling him he knew that was pointed at him. While team Hebi walked over to a table where five men sat and about twenty body guards behind them.

"Ah, Uchiha you came back." The leader in all black said, he had black hair and blue eyes.

"Information." Sasuke demanded.

"Ah, right down to business I see... Well what do we have here?" The man asked while looking at Sakura. Sakura wasn't paying attention but knew when someone was staring at her. Sakura didn't even bother to look at him she just kept scanning the crowd for someone who looked fun and not as perverted as all the other guys were.

Sasuke growing angrier by the moment was tired of playing games. He started to unsheathe his Katana and put it the the mans neck. "Uchiha's touchy when the girls brought up huh? Is she already taken?" the man asked ignoring the young Uchiha.

Sakura saw a hot guy dancing with a girl but didn't seem to think much of it and walked away from her "team" she walked over to the guy and pushed the girl off and told he to get lost. Sakura started grinning on the stranger and he made some jokes which she actually laughed at.

Team Hebi watched, and the leader and his man watched amused. "Listen Uchiha give me that girl for a few nights and I'll tell you your information."

"She's a part of are team not a Sex slave." Suigutsu protested.

"Or I could just kill you." Sasuke said.

"But you won't because you need this information I have which you won't find anywhere else." The leader stated with a knowing smirk.

Sasuke growled as he looked at Sakura and the strange man, then looked back at the bar rats. "No." Sasuke said.

"Fine suit yourself, man she would have been a_ Good Fuck_." The man said.

"Why not just take her, she looks useless." One of the five men said.

"I like that idea." and with that the leader motioned for his twenty body guards to take on Sasuke and his team while he got up to get Sakura. When he got up he saw Sakura walking over to them. "Ah, looks like she'll come to us."

Sakura didn't say anything, she had a stoic face in tell the man out a arm around her shoulders then she had a very pissed facial expression and growled lowly "Get. Your. Arm. Off. Me."

"Oh common princess." With that Sakura grew angry and the lights started flickering and the row behind her flickered fastly and then each light balb broke and rained down. People screamed and ran out of the bar. Sakura didn't want to control herself this time. He was pissing her off and needed to keep his hands to himself. She had heard everything he had said what made her boil with anger was saying she would be a good fuck.

_Inner: Well no doubt we would be a good fuck._

_Saku: I know but that's not for him to say._

Sakura let her darker power and chakra take over a bit and the guy that was touching her, collapsed on the ground gasping for air. All Sakura had to do was stare at him and imagine him dead. Her eyes flashed red and black but changed back to her normal emerald green, she wouldn't let it get that out of control.

The lights dimmed a lot and more broke. The music skipped and stopped. The man on the ground gasping for breath was starting to bled from his nose and ears. Sakura moved her hand and he went flying into the wall still gasping for his precious air. The body guards stopped attacking Team Hebi and decided to protect the boss.

The came at Sakura who didn't move she just looked at them and with a flick of her finger they were sent flying into walls and tables. Only four other men remained, the ones still sitting at the table. In a blink of an eye and a flash of pink Sakura was in front of the men.

"Now this can go to ways. One you tell me the information I want to know and you can carry on living your pathetic life, or Two I make you talk and then kill you." Sakura threatened angrily.

One of the men called over the bartender and he dropped off a drink. The man pushed the drink at her with a smirk. Sakura didn want to drink nor would she drink. She could smell the drugs and achohale in the drink.

"I know there's ruffies in the drink." Sakura said and that wipped the smirk right off his face. "H-How?" he stutterd nervously.

"Well for one you just admited it, and Two I can smell the drug." Sakura stated in a Mater-O factly tone.

Sakura picked up the drink and dumped it out on the floor. "Talk." Sakura demanded furiously.

"What are you going to do if We don't?" He asked bravely.

Sakura smiled and walked out of the bar motioning them to follow her. Team hebi did and the man that was almost dead was finally able to breathe on of the four remaining men picked him up and carried him outside to where Sakura was.

"W-W-who... are... you.? The leader chocked and coughed out.

"Sakura Haruno."Sakura said.

"Check your files or a bingo book." Sakura said.

One of the four men pulled out a file, he read out loud Sakura Haruno or Sakura Hanja. Trained under the fifth Hokage lady Tusanda even surpassed her. A seductress, and her clan in the Hanja clan. Very dangerous and powerful. Rumored to be the next ledge diary Sanin. Missing Princess of the Land of Snow, but came from Konoha.

"Your a princess." The man asked her.

"Yes." Sakura answered.

"Your files are accurate about who I am but not about my power." Sakura said.

"Talk." Sakura said putting power in her voice also using compulsion.

The men told them everything about Itachi that they new where he was last seen was in the land of lightning about a week ago. Sakura already knew this and She new where he was right now but wasn't going to tell Sasuke that and be his tool.

"So why are you asking them this information when you have the information right in front of you." a voice Sakura knew all to well flooded her ears.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked Kin.

"Sakura, you haven't told him the location of Itachi?" Kin asked his ex-fiancee.

"You very well know that I hate being used." Sakura snapped at Kin as she turned around.

"Ah, if I recall I never used you I only lov.." Kin wasn't able to finish his sentence because he was thrown into a wall by a very furious Sakura.

Sakura walked away from Team Hebi leaving them to deal with Kin. The father Sakura walked the better she felt. Kin got up and was about to follow Sakura when he noticed the Uchiha and his team staring at him.

"So you must be her ex?" Juugo asked.

"Yea, how'd you know?" Kin asked.

"She told us about a _Bastard_ that cheated on her, when we saw her wedding ring." Suigutsu said emphasizing on Bastard.

"She still wears the Ring?" Kin asked.

"Yeah." Karin answered.

Kim smirked at this and then started to run after Sakura but Sasuke stopped him. "There's no use going after her."

"Coming from you, you never loved anyone. You never loved Sakura." Kin said angrily.

_"Loves overrated."_ Sakura said from behind Kin.

Kin smiled at her and said "Yet you still love me." Sakura gave him a flirtasious smile that would make boys melt. "I did, I did love you. But I was stupid, I let love over rule my good judgement and ended up being hurt, being broken." Sakura said still smiling.

Kin frowned at why she was still smiling. "But I'm fine now and you aren't going to be close enough to hurt me again, I'm sure someone else will though Hmp." Sakura said with a small laugh at the end. " It's worth it, feeling loved and special for just a moment even if it causes the worst pain when it's taken away it's worth it." Sakura finished.

"You need to leave Kin, I no longer love you." Sakura said as she tossed the ring at him. Kin caught it and looked at it for a moment before Sakura appeared in front of I'm and closed his hand in a fist around the ring. Sakura then planted a small kiss on his cheek and then she teleported Herself and Team Hebi to another town about three hours away from where they were.


	18. Feelings

Chapter 18. Feelings.

"I think you need to tell us more about yourself "Princess." Suigutsu said.

"Why would I do that?" Sakura questioned.

"Because were a team." Juugo said.

"I'm not apart of your team I already have a team." Sakura snarled out furiously.

"Then why haven't you left?" Karin asked.

"Because the king of Bastards himself won't let me." Sakura said.

"Why?" Karin screeched at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Because he still has feelings for me." Sakura said in disgust.

"You two d-dated? Suigutsu asked.

"Kinda." Sakura said.

"If we're going to be a team I think we should all know each others abilities, strengths and weaknesses." Juugo stated.

"I already know all of your guises." Sakura stated.

Suigutsu you can dissolve into water and reform, this is a strength in a fight but a weakness when travel comes, you always have to stop to take breaks and keep hydrated or else in battle it doesn't work. Your a seven swords man and are trying to collect all seven swords but only have one. Zabuza's sword can regrow with blood, and is used for silent killing jutsu.

Juugo your the start of the curse marks Heaven curse marking being the more calm self and Earth curse mark being the uncontrollable half the killing and angry. You lose contol and kill innocent people in tell you regain control. Your outbursts can becaused by blood, anger, arrogant people which doesn't make much sense because your team mates with the most arrogant person I know. These outburst may have a cure, meaning I could possibly kill you with some medicine from my home, Konoha.

Karin your a tracker ninja. You have one jutsu that is useful and that would be your genjutsu but this jutsu takes up half your chakra, if and when the enemy gets out of your genjutsu you would be killed. You served as Team Hebi's medic, they can bite your arm and gain some of your chakra to heal themselves. Your other skills are all genin and below.

"Why you little ..." Karin's sentence was finished for her by Sakura herself "Bitch." Sakura smiled and said "I know I'm a bitch, but I'd rather be a bitch than some useless girl that lets guys walk all over her." Karin shut up right after that.

Sasuke Uchiha, you possess the Sharingan which enables you to see others chakra flow, and the Sharingan allows you clarity of perception, or in other words seeing through jutsu, attacks and genjutsu, you can also see the attackers next move. The Sharingan also allows you to copy any technique that you witness besides from other Kekkei Genkai. Your a lightning, and fire style for your jutsu and you can summon snakes.

Me, I'm Sakura Haruno I'll give you a background of who I am first, I was born in Konoha or the Leaf Village. My hairs Natrually pink. My best friend is Naruto Uzamzki and most of the original twelve. When I was twelve I learned about my past, present, and future I didn't believe in Destiny then but I do now. I was told that I was in the Hanja Clan a Clan that was suppose to be extinct over a Thousand years ago. From that day on I learned what my destiny was, I am suppose to fight and kill the leader of the Akatsuki, to take down the organization. From then on I trained everyday I became stronger and haven't relied on my powers like I used to.

Kin is the same as me a Hanja but were not blood related. Hanja means golden blooded. I'm golden blooded she explained her powers to them and showed them her eyes which she had always kept hidden, always lied about, today was the day for people to know there was hope left. Instead of being a secret people needed to know and band together.

She told them everything about herself that she knew he techniques her jutsu her skill her past and her ex's, her destiny to kill the Akatsuki and to save the ninja world while growing up and staying alive. "I'll stay on your team, but while we travel I need to show myself in villages, people need to see there's hope left, that I'm the "chosen one". Sakura said.

"I thought you lost your power?" Sasuke asked.

"Why would you think that?" Sakura asked.

"Because when you fought Kukuza you didn't use it and when you fought us you didn't either." Sasuke stated.

"I don't rely on my powers like I did when I was a kid, I trained hard to be the same person not two different people, I contol the power now I use it but not as much as I did when I was twelve." Sakura said.

"Hn, what do you know about the Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura made a book appear and handed it to him inside the book was pages full of information about the original ten members of the Akatsuki. "You can borrow it for a while if you like." Sakura offered generously.

"Hn." Sasuke said and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So what kind of power was that back at the bar?" Suigutsu asked.

"Black, dark I should never use that kind of power it's like black magic almost. I use it when I'm angry, ha you should have seen me as a kid when I got angry I was uncontollable." Sakura said with a small smile.

"So what is your mission." Juugo asked.

"To join Team Hebi, and Hunt the Akatsuki." Sakura said.

"Wait your suppose to join are team?" Suigutsu yelled.

"Yea?" Sakura asked not understanding what he was getting at.

"Then why'd you reject us so many times and acted like you hated us?" Suigutsu questioned.

"The more I rejected You the more intrigued you became, and I don't hate you guys, just I don't like Sasuke." Sakura said in a mater-O factly tone.

Sasuke just glared at her while Juugo and Suigutsu laughed, Karin kept potting because she was staying and started screaming about how Sasuke was hers.

"Ya know Karin I've gotten into these type of fights about a million times, and never lost so bring. It. On." Sakura taunted.

"Oh I will, He's mine and would never like you." Karin screetched.

"Huh, history does repeat it' self." Sakura said "Sense when did Sasuke become an item?" Sakura said the only difference was she wasn't talking to Ino-pig she was talking to Karin a slut.

"Sense you tried to get with him." Karin yelled.

"I never tried to get with him but if you want me to I will?" Sakura called back while checking her weapons supply.

"You wouldn't, he'd reject you anyways." Karin said smugly.

"Well see." Sakura said with a smirk as she walked over to Sasuke who was in the front room sitting on the couch watching TV. Sakura got infront of him and he met her gaze and she put her hand gently on his chin and tilted it upwards a little more, and lowered her head and dropped her eyes, sasuke closed his eyes and took in breaths of her sweet angelic perfume. Sakura lowered her head all the way to his and her lips were an inch away from his while she just hovered there for a moment then pulled back.

Sasuke couldn't smell her anymore or feel her warm touch and opened his eyes and she was standing there smirking at him and then averted her gaze to a furious Karin and said "Told ya, but I don't want him." Sakura said while walking away back to her room.

Later that night Sakura made dinner while playing her music, she was currently dancing and cooking to Demons by Imagine Dragons. Sakura was making Spegittie and meatballs. After everyone ate her delicious lunch Sakura heard Sasuke and Suigutsu and Juugo talk about training and Sakura asked if she could come.

"You sure princess?" Suigutsu teased.

"Remember I'm the one that kicked your ass, not the other way around." Sakura stated.

"Okay, okay." Suigutsu said with a frown.

Karin followed behind everyone to watch and cheer on Sasuke. "Let's spar Sasuke?" Sakura offered. "No." Sasuke said much to Sakura's surprise. "Why? Oh wait let me guys you don't think I'm a worthy opponent?" Sakura snapped at him.

Juugo and Suigutsu had already left to go spar in another clearing, so Sasuke reluctantly agreed while cursing Suigutsu and Juugo for leaving him to spar with Sakura. They both got into ready stances and when Sasuke lunged at Sakura, Sakura did a back handspring backwards and then lunged at Sasuke who didn't move in time, Sakura landed on top of Sasuke and the both tumbled to the ground.

"Why didn't you move." Sakura groaned out.

"Didn't have time, I thought you were going to be the one dodging not attacking head on." Sasuke answered truthfully.

"In other words you underestimated me." Sakura said and laughed when Sasuke growled in response.

"Sasuke-kun are you okay?" Karin yelled.

Sasuke growled again and glared at Karin. "Sure got yourself s good girlfriend there." Sakura teased. Sasuke held a kunia to her throat. "Do it, kill me... You won't." Sasuke dropped the hand that was holding the kunia down to his side and stared at her.

Sakura jumped into the trees and took off in a sprint, while Sasuke chased after her. After ten minutes of running and jumping tree to tree Sakura stopped at a small stream in a clearing and sat on the base of the Sakura tree and stared at the crystal clear lake.

Sasuke found the lake quickly and appeared in front of Sakura with a kunia to her throat for the second time that day. Sakura visibly tensed when she felt the metal on her neck but relaxed again as she realized it was only Sasuke. Sasuke's whole body was leaning on hers pinning her to the tree so she couldn't escape or so Sasuke told himself that.

"I'm not going to escape Sasuke you can get off." Sakura said calmly while finally looking into Sasuke's onyx orbs.

Sakura then decided to play with him a little bit of revenge of her own. Sakura leaned in to Sasuke when she was three inches away from his lips she stopped one for him to kiss her and two for him to remove the kunia.

Sasuke dropped the kunia and moved his hand to the small of her back and leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, Sakura being bored with the gentle kiss started to kiss him more roughly and then pushed him down on the ground and climbed on top of him.

Sasuke felt himself get pushed down roughly and felt Sakura sitting on top of him and he leaned up only to get pushed down again, Sakura kissed his bittersweet lips with her own and then open her mouth up to his and he gladly explored it with his tongue. Sasuke and Sakura's tongues quickly found each others and battled for dominance. Sasuke leaned up taking Sakura with him and placed her beneath himself.

Sakura quickly reversed the position and pushed him into the tree trunk she had been sitting under just a few minuets ago. Sakura pulled back and Sasuke felt something cold and metal against his neck. Sasuke's eyes shot open when he heard her proclaim "I win."

"Doesnt count." Sasuke said.

"What?!" Sakura yelled flustered.

"It. Doesn't. Count." Sasuke said mockingly with a sexy smirk on his face.

"It does to I beat you fair and square." Sakura said proudly.

"You call making out with someone, and then putting a kunia to their throat fair." Sasuek asked.

"Yes, because if this were real you'd be dead now wouldn't you?" Sakura proclaimed.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

Sakura got up and started to walk away Sasuke called out to her "Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"I'm Sorry."

"I know." Sakura said taking another step away when he stopped her again.

"Then why do you still hate me?"

"I dont hate you."

"Dislike me same thing."

"I don't dislike you either, I forgave you along time ago Sasuke I just never forgot what you did and continue to do." Sakura pointed out.

Sasuke flashed in front of her and kissed her gently and Sakura returned it without any hidden intention this time. Sasuke continued to kiss Sakura in tell he needed to breathe and she did to the both panted slightly for air when Sakura felt a firmilar cold substance at her neck, she didn't even have to look to know Sasuke had a kunia placed at her neck.

"3 to 1." Sasuke said.

Sakura grabbed the kunia and through it across the clearing and pushed Sasuke up against a tree and started kissing him on the lips in a hot passionate kiss and slowly moved down to his neck and bit lightly, Sasuke growled at her tactics and flipped them around so he was the one pleasuring Sakura. When Sasuke flipped the, Sakura had a surprised look on her face and gasped as she felt the bark behind her.

Sasuke took advantage of her gasp and slid his tongue inside her mouth and when the battle of tongues begun sasuke slipped his out of hers and started trailing kisses and bites down her neck leaving red and purple hicky's in the process.

"SSAAAAmpphm." Sakura squeaked out Sasuke's name as he bite down hard on a sensitive part of her neck, sasuke smirked knowingly and kissed her to muffle her yelp.

Sakura growled when sasuke pulled back and her hand immedently went to her little wound that was bleeding slightly, she frowned at him and he smirked and then pulled her hand away and licked her blood off of the small wound. Sasuke's tongue sent pleasurable shivers up body.

Sakura flipped them around to where Sasuke was the one against the tree trunk and Sakura showed Sasuke her vampire fangs and her face broke apart and then reformed and she stepped back a few steps and apoligized.

"S-Sorry. That doesn't normally happen." Sakura apoligized.

Sasuke knew Sakura was a vampire from her telling him personally but didn't get to see her vampire face or fangs. Sasuke kissed Sakura and flicked his tongue across her fangs.

Sakura was surprised Sasuke still wanted to kiss her, after seeing what she was. "Bite me." Sasuke said. Sakura pulled back and looked at him to make sure she hadn't heard wrong.

"Sakura bite me." Sasuke said stoic like always.

Sakura reluctantly did she lightly kissed his neck and then bit him, Sakura could make it enjoyable and pleasurable or painful and deadly. She made this bite loving and pleasurable she only stayed on his neck and drank his blood for half a minuet and Sasuke sighed when she stopped, it felt amazing to be bitten.

"You won't turn." Sakura said, Sasuke already knew that.

"We should head back." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Sakura answered with no trace that anything had just happened between them.

_Inner: That was so HOT!_

_Saku: Whatever, one time hormonal teenage thing._

_Inner: Yeah right there was something there, a spark._

_Saku: Bye._

_Inner Sasuke: Damn. That was amazing._

_Sasu:Who are you?_

_Inner: Tour inner, like your couincess I help you make decisions and she needs to be one of them, marry her._

_Sasu: leave._

_Inner: fine but I'll be back next time this happens, and yes Sasuke it will happen again._

_Bite me Or review either work! Hahaha please review!_

_So I'm starting those little quote things at the end of each of my chapters :)_

_If someonego is going down the wrong road he doesn't need motivation to speed him up. What he needs is education to turn him around.- Jim Rohn._


	19. Chapter 19 Vamptastic

Chapter nineteen. Vamptastic.

I had just woke up and checked the clock it read 4:45 a.m.I groaned as I got up and headed towards the bathroom, a hot shower sounds really good rightnow. I took a shower and when I got out I Used Chakra to dry my hair in a matter of seconds, I brushed through my hair and then pulled it into a high pony-tail that went to my butt, I had my bangs flowing down my face they were to short but also to long to keep in the pony-tail so I typically left them down.

Sakura pulled on a red dress that went a little above her knees and put on a black belt with a red ruby in the center. Sakura wore black two inch wedge high heels. The dress had no design to it, it was a scarlet red that hugged her curvy figure and breasts the dress was,was one shoulder less side and the rig side had a two inch strap that connected to the dress to hold it up if you were flat chested but Sakura was far from flat chested.

Sakura focused and saw a glimpse of the future, today. Aimi and her were walking and talking. I'm going to meet up with Aimi? I wonder how, and when. Sakura exited her room and went into the kitchen she checked the clock and it read 5:06. Sakura yawned as she opened the fridge she grabbed some eggs and ham and closed the fridge door. Sakura turned to come face to face with Aimi.

"Your No Fun, I can never surprise you." Aimi pouted.

"Ha, What's up?" Sakura questioned Aimi with worry.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?" Aimi asked with Sarcasm.

"I haven't forgotten, I just don't see it as anything special anymore. It's just a day closer to my destiny." Sakura said with stress in her voice.

"Your stressed out, so let's do what we used to do when your stressed out." Aimi said enthusiastically.

"Oh, you mean go to a bar get drunk off are asses, party and dance with low life boys and then let the bloodlust in?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, for your birthday were going to celebrate, and if you don't want to celebrate for your birthday then well celebrate for my engagement sis." Aimi said with a huge smile.

"He did it! He finally put a ring on your finger." Sakura squealed happy for her best friend. Her brother-in-law was the only real family she had besides from her father and mother, he to was a vampire."Yes he did, so let's have a blast from the past shall we?"

"Fine if it will get you to shut up, and one rule No killing innocent humans, you have to control your bloodlust." Sakura stated sternly.

"Deal!" Aimi squealed.

"Just like old times, just your single and can have wild hot sex while I can't." Aimi said with a knowing smirk.

"You know my virginity actually means something to me and I don't want to lose it to some bar rat." Sakura said.

"Better to lose it to a bar rat then die with it." Aimi said.

"Who said I was dying anytime soon." Sakura retorted.

"Your seventeen Saku, you're going to fight the Akatsuki leader this year sometime,there's a fifty, fifty chance you'll die." Aimi pointed out.

"I know." Sakura said with a forced smile.

"Saku, what are you doing with a group of Rouge Ninjas? You should be in Konoha with the people, that matter to you and care for you." Aimi asked gently.

"Truthfully I don't know, but then again when have I ever." Sakura and Aimi laughed.

"Okay we'll let's get you into a little more reveling outfit shall we." Aimi said as the girls walked into the front room where Sasuke and Suigutsu were. "Oh Sasuke this is Aimi, Aimi ...Sasuke. Suigutsu Aimi, Aimi ...Suigutsu. Sakura introduced the three, as Aimi waved.

The girls walked up stairs and got dressed unknowing that the two men in the front room had heard their whole conversation. Sakura wore a black short tight dress that showed off her long luscious legs, and her every curve. Sakura's bubble gum pink locks flowed down her back in spirals. Sakura's dress was strapless and was held up by her breasts and she wore black six inch wedge heels that strapped up her calls and stopped an inch below her knees.

Aimi wore a scarlet tight dress with a strip on one side of the dress showing off her curvy hip. She wore black heels and fishnet whose. Her blond hair went down to her mid back And was straightened. Her blue eyes had eyeliner around them making her eyes even prettier. Sakura had eyeliner on to and it made her green eyes pop, she never wore make up so she was a little less confident.

"Saku let's go the bars are going to start getting packed now that it's dark." Aimi informed her yelling up the stairs while Sasuke and Suigutsu just watched.

"Okay I'm coming, chill out." Sakura yelled back down while running down the stairs.

Sasuke stared at her for a few moments before snapping out of it and asked "Where are you guys going?"

"Bar." Sakura answered simply.

"No." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean No?" Sakura growled at him.

"No, you're not going to the bar. Why would you even need to go?" Sasuke asked.

"It's my birthday were going out to celebrate." Sakura snapped at him.

"It's your birthday, Happy Birthday Sakura!" Suigutsu chirped.

"Thanks." Sakura said while Aimi handed her a shot and they both clanked the shots together and then downed them.

"You know if your going to a bar you're gonna need some protection, I'll come with ya girls." Suigutsu said.

"Okay." Sakura said as she walked towards the front door.

Sasuke and Suigutsu followed the two laughing girls into the bar. Sakura and Aimi both went to the bar and ordered twelve shots they brought the shots to the table and gave everyone three, Aimi explained to challenge was to drink all three shots as fast as possible and have them on the table first.

"Go." Aimi said and Sakura didn't hesitate she downed her first two and then picked up her third and slammed it on the table and then spun around in a circle with her hands in the air.

The boys finished theirs and looked surprised at Sakura while Aimi hadn't even touched her drinks and smiled at Sakura. "I don't even bother trying to beat her anymore."

"Your good at this game Sakura." Suigutsu said.

"After hanging out with Aimi for so long I should be." Sakura said and both girls burst out laughing.A man a little older than Sakura asked her to dance and she politely declined.

"How are you ever going to have Wild hot sex if you decline all the hot boys." Aimi asked.

"Like this." Sakura said while she walked over to the hottest guy in the bar and crashed her lips on his and pushed him against a wall. " And the fun begins." Aimi said to the two boys with a smirk on her face.

"Oh come on Sasuke don't be angry, it's your own fault you didn't make the moves on her." Aimi said to Sasuke.

Sasuke glared a Aimi and then at Sakura making out and grinding with the stranger. Sakura ran up to Aimi and pulled her on the dance floor and they both started dirty dancing with boys who looked quiet satisfied.

After twenty minuets of dancing Sakura wanted to get more drinks. Sakura ordered a bottle of Vodka and four shot glasses. Sakura walked over to their small table and handed everyone a shot glass and filled them with Vodka. All the alcohol was starting to take a toll on Sakura.

Aimi went out on the dance floor with a guy leaving Sakura with the two boys. A few boys came up and asked her to dance she declined two but the third wouldn't give up.

"Common sweetheart lets dance." The brown hair'd man tried to convince her.

"Fuck. Off." Sakura said.

The man pulled on her wrist which angered Sasuke and Sakura, Sakura being drunk stumbled put of her stool she was sitting on and the man kept pulling her. "Enough." Sakura said. And with a hand motion she sent the man flying across the room and into a wall successfully knocking him out cold.

"Would you like to dance." A man said offering her his hand.

"I would love to... Sasuke care to dance?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

Sasuke just slowly nodded and Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him out on to the dance floor. The music was beating through the room making the drinks shake slightly. I Can Do Anything by 30H!3 blasted through the speakers and Sakura started moving her hips on Sasuke's hips and swaying to the beat of the music. Sakura being more skilled in dance started pushing he butt back into his member. Sakura through her head back in pure enjoyment.

Sakura grinded on his member and moved up and down and side to side, everything felt so good, so alive, she didn't even notice Karin staring at them. Sakura switched positions and moved her body against his to where her breasts where touching his chest and she could kiss him which she did, she kissed him over and over and he kissed back. Sasuke slide his tongue over Sakura's lower lip asking for entrance.

Sakura opened her mouth allowing him to explore her, and taste her. Sakura wrapped her tongue around his and pulled gently and then her lips left his completely and she was smirking in a sexy manner up at him.

"Okay, we're going to slow it down, one slow song for all the ladies out there tonight." The DJ announced with a smiling Aimi beside him.

Sakura started to leave but Sasuke pulled her back to him and wrappe chips arms around her waist in a protective way. Home by Philip Philips played. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and hesitantly rested her head on his shoulder.

After the slow song they all headed back to the house, when the walked in the house they were greater with a very angry Karin. "You bitch, you drugged Sasuke, MY Sasuke."

Karin slapped Sakura and Sakura didn't react towards the slap besides her head moving to the right slightly. Aimi however did and in vampiric speed pushed Karin against the wall and bit into her neck in a painful way.

Karin dropped to the ground knocked out from pain. Aimi picked up Karin and pushed her Hair put of the way and was about to bite into her again when Sakura stopped her. "Aimi."

"What?" Aimi hissed showing her fangs and her crystal blue eyes went a darker blue.

"Heal her, she's my team mate." Sakura ordered trying to think about anything but the blood, oh god she could smell the blood.

"She doesn't act like much of a team mate, frankly I would have killed her by now." Aimi snapped.

Everything hit Sakura at once and she couldn't control it any more, her face crawled and broke in a vampire way and her eyes went red while she hissed at Aimi showing her fangs. "Give her your blood nd heal her."

"No." Aimi refused while wiping some of Karin's blood from her neck and walked towards Sakura, Sakura hissed at Aimi for trying to get her to feed on he own team mate.

Sakura through Aimi across the room and then was out of the house in a spilt second. Aimi sighed and recollected herself, and retracted her fangs. Aimi went over and fed Karin her blood to heal her.

"I thought you wanted Karin dead?" Suigutsu asked.

"No not really, just angry." Aimi answered simply.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"This goes back to when Sakura and I first became friends, we were fourteen when she found her mother and I met her. We got along great we were best friends but she still had Humanity in her when at that time I didn't. There's a switch in a way where you can turn you humanity off and you don't feel pain, grief, or anything including the good things." Aimi started.

"I was in complete darkness, in tell Sakura showed me the good parts in life and the good things about being a vampire how you could control it, you didn't have to submerge to the Bloodlust. I was good for a year in tell my Humanity broke." Aimi said.

"How's your humanity break?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura was my humanity, she was broken for a month and I went back in the dark, Sakura had just discovered what her fate was and she struggled with that greatly. After a month of both of us struggling I realized I was suppose to comfort he like she did to me, so we went out to bars and got drunk off are asses, danced with cute boys, Hell I even slept with them. Sakura was better than me she didn't manipulate people or hurt them, she only used her vampire powers for good." Aimi said.

"I would feed and kill people compel them to do bad, have sex with them, while Sakura was pure she didn't feed on people if she had to drink she did from blood bags, she never slept with any guys, and she never compelled people against their wills. Sakura taught me to be better. I became better but I also learned how to stop feeding when I need to some won't kill the 'victim', Sakura doesn't know how to do that if she drinks from the vein it's hard to stop, so she never did." Aimi said.

"She drank from my neck?" Sasuke stated.

"That's different she cares for her friends, she wouldn't hurt you guys she'd personally kill herself before causing harm to you." Aimi said.

"I healed Karin so she doesn't kill me." Aimi stated with a laugh.

"Why would she kill her best friend over Karin." Suigutsu asked.

"Because Sakura believes in control and balance, and she'd kill me if I became a monster." Aimi said.

"So when you were fifteen you and Sakura used to party together?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep, not to forget the problems but to forget the questions, just to escape reality for ten minuets was amazing, it still is." Aimi stated with a small smile.

"She matured and I stayed the same, she continues to grow and become stronger to protect us, her friends, family and villages." Aimi said.

"So do vampires age?" Suigutsu asked.

"If you want I was bitten at the age of twelve and aged in tell I was eighteen so I'm really twenty years old now but only look eighteen." Aimi said.

"How old is Sakura?" Suigutsu asked.

"I'm Seventeen today." Sakura answered from behind them, everyone turned around and looked at the pinkette. She gave a small smile. "Saku, I'm sorry for trying to make you feed!" Aimi blurted out a apology and Sakura forgave her and hugged her.

The girls talked about good times and then went to bed, tomorrow they were going to travel to The Land Of Snow, Sakura's kingdom.

_Hey guys please continue to read and review, really appreciate it! Thanks :)_

_Behind every Beautiful girl... There's a dumbass guy, who did her wrong and made her strong! _

_Review!_


	20. Chapter 20 Take it or Leave it Lemon-Aid

Chapter Twenty. Take it or leave it.

Review! Don't own Naruto! _ Quote: "Never apologize for showing feeling. When you do so, you apologize for the truth." - Benjamin Disraeli._

Sakura woke up early like always, and went through her daily process of a showering, drying and brushing her bubblegum locks, and picking out clothes, today she wore a black and white shoulder less dress, the upper torso was white and had black velvet design in spiral patterns and a black belt and a white skirt that ruffled down to mid thigh which she put black and white lace up high heels with.

Sasuke wore a long sleeved black t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, and white shorts that went past his knees. Aimi wore a pink tube top with black shorts and pink and black high heels. Karin wore a black tube top trying to show off and impress Sasuke with some black biker shorts.

"Ewww Karin what are you wearing?" Suigutsu screamed.

"Karin this isn't your night club job, put some clothes on." Sakura said as Aimi high fived her, and the others laughed. The Team headed out for the Land of Snow. They had been traveling for a little over three hours when Sakura picked up on someone tryin to ambush them.

Sakura didn't have to focus to hear and see them setting traps up ahead. Sakura jumped in front of Sasuke and went faster than him so he couldn't catch up. Sakura suddenly stopped and put a hand out behind her signaling Team Hebi to stop as well, Sasuke jumped beside her with a growl showing he was angry.

Sakura pulled a kunia out and cut a wire at her feet and four Kunia shot out from their left and right. Sakura jumped forwards while Sasuke jumped back. Sakura saw all the wires and decided to cut them all and dodge the traps then to go around them.

Sakura flipped past the first wire at waste level and cut it sending wepons at where she would have been standing. Sakura continued to flip and backhand spring through the wires successfully disabling them as she went. My gymnastics come in handy a lot! Sakura thought.

After all the traps were disabled and weapons lay scattered and useless Sakura motioned for Team Hebi to come into the small clearing. "Nice Princess." Suigutsu commented.

"Thanks." Sakura said while doing three hand signs and biting her thumb, while hitting the ground. In a puff of smoke a wolf appeared sitting beside Sakura. "Hey Riley." Sakura greeted her Ninja hound.

"Sakura, What do you need." Riley the wolf questioned.

"Will you kill whoever set this ambush up? And then return to my bedroom in the land of Snow." Sakura asked Nicely to the wolf.

"Sure, see you soon." Riley said as he Disappeared in a blur.

"What is he?" Juugo questioned.

"A werewolf." Aimi said.

Sakura only nodded. "I could smell it." Aimi said with disgust evident in her voice.

"You know I summon wolves and werewolves." Sakura said sternly.

"Yeah but Vamps and Wolves don't get along, meaning my instincts tell me to attack him." Aimi said.

"Whatever, they don't have a problem with me, and I'm a vampire." Sakura said.

"Yeah but you were born a vampire, I was turned." Aimi stated.

"Let's go." Sasuke said

The team traveled for another three hours intell the sun started to set then they came across a small village and decided to stay for the night. Sasuke found them a nice hotel that he had stayed at once before.

"Six rooms." Sasuke told the man that was quivering in fear.

"I-I'm s-s-ssoo sor-r-rry, w-we on-ly have four r-rrooms." The man said in fear.

Sasuke glared at the man and was about to say something when Sakura cut in.

"Those four rooms will do fine, thank you."

Sasuke growled and took the keys as the man smiled at Sakura at first in a thankful way and then in a perverted way. They walked to their rooms and Aimi said she had to go but would meet up with them sometime later in the Land of Snow.

Sasuke gave Juugo his own room and Karin her own room and Suigutsu his own room while He had to share with Sakura, they all said goodnight to each other and went into their own rooms, but before they could step foot in their room Karin screamed. "Oh Hell NO! You don't get to be with Sasuke."

"Actually I do Karin, suck it up he picked me over you." Sakura said as she flipped Karin off and then walked into her room ignoring Suigutsu's laughter and praise. "You know it was really nice of you to give your team mates seperate rooms and them share yours."

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"I'll take that as_ 'Thanks Sakura for talking to me even though I've been nothing but a asshole to you' ."_ Sakura mimicked his voice.

Sasuke just glared at her and then was right in front of her and leaned down in her ear and whispered "How many times do I have to apologize for you to finally forgive me and forget about it."

Sakura's breath was caught in her throat about how close he was, "Sasuke answer one question for me and then I'm all yours I'll drop my barriers, and be completely _vulnerable_ to you." Sakura pleaded.

"Okay what's the question?" Sasuke asked equally curious.

"What are your true feelings for me." Sakura asked with her eyes closed tight and hands fisted. Sasuke was silent for a long moment, and Sakura remained in that position.

"Sakura... I like you, I don't love you... and I don't know if I ever will... but you're the closet I've ever came to feeling these... type of feelings for, ...sense I was eight."

Sakura gasped and jumped up and wrapped her arms tightly around Sasuke's neck and hugged him like her life depended on it. Sasuke let out a chuckle "Why are you so... Happy?" Sasuke questioned curiously.

"Because you see me for me and you don't love me!" Sakura chirped.

"You don't like it when people love you?" Sasuke asked hugging her back.

"Of course I do friend wise, it's just... My whole life I've heard fanboys yell out things like I love you, be mine and all that useless crap but no ones ever meant it. So you telling me you don't reinsures me." Sakura said happily as she pulled back from the hug.

Sasuke rested his forehead against hers and slowly brought his lips down to hers and when there lips were briefly touching Sasuke whispered "What are your feelings for me."

"I don't love you... Yet. I want to help you feel love again, but I like you...l for the most part." Sakura said teasing him which earned her a growl from him.

Sasuke then captured her lips with his own in a passionate yet bruising kiss, Sakura did as she said she was going to do, she dropped her barriers and left herself Vulnerable to him. Sasuke gently pushed Sakura and she stumbled backwards, Sasuke smirked and caught her before she could fall.

Sasuke gently guided her backwards after his first failed attempt to put her against the wall. Sasuke moved his hands from her waste up to her face while his left arm found the wall and pushed her against it. Sakura gasped at the sudden contact with the wall and Sasuke dove in and took advantage of her open mouth, Sasuke caressed her neck and shoulder.

_"Ssssssasssukkee."_ Sakura hissed and moaned out in sheer pleasure, as Sasuke picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Sasuke planted one hand under her butt and another on her back to support her as she kissed him hungrily.

Sasuke kissed and slid his tongue over Sakura's neck and nipped at the sensitive spot on her neck making her moan loudly Sasuke grunted as he felt his pants around his member tighten, Sakura was turning Sakura on, that was rare for him.

Sakura nibbled on Sasuke's top lip as Sasuke sucked on her lower lip. Sakura then opened her mouth up to explore Sasuke's and he gladly let her, they battled for dominance for a few minutes in tell they were both out of breath and in need of air.

"Oh...G-God...Sasu...ke this... This feels ssoo...good." Sakura panted out as she pushed him a few feet back and jumped off of him and grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her, as she roughly pushed him against the wall and kissed his lips in another passionate yet rough lip lock.

Sakura grinded and tapped her hips against his pelvis as Sasuke slide his tongue into the confines of her mouth, brushing his tongue against hers and wrapping and unwrapping his tongue in a teasing manner, Sakura didn't like him teasing her and gently bite down on his tongue.

Sasuke pulled back and flipped the postion so she was the one with her back against the wall, and for the first time the entire trip she complied to him, and let him have domain. Sasuke noticed and kissed her gently. 'Ha, he's almost saying thank you' Sakura thought.

Sakura tapped her tongue against his and then he pulled away and kissed the corner of her lip and down to her strapless dress hem, Sakura through her head back and arched her back in _ecstasy. _

Sasuke pulled on her dress trying to get it off and after a few minutes off trying got angry with it and pulled a Kunia out and cut it and then ripped the rest off of her. Sakura gasped at the sudden change of temperature and lose of warmth, Sasuke smirked and just when Sakura thought Sasuke was going to be rough with her, he surprised her by gently caressing he skin, his touch burned her skin and tingled with pleasure. Sasuke kissed her lips once again and moved his tongue up and down her neck leaving hot trails of saliva in his path.

Sakura then ripped his shirt down the middle and Sasuke pulled it off his arms and through it somewhere in the once lovely hotel room, which now had a lamp knocked over and the chair knocked over on it's side. Sakura pushed Sasuke off of her for a moment and grabbed his hand a walked over to the desk, As she walked Sasuke observed her body she wore a dark scarlet red lacy bra with studded diamonds on it and matching Red lacy underwear that had little red ribbons falling from the top.

Sakura stopped infront of the desk and pulled Sasuke to her and Sasuke took ove rafter that he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his pelvis and arousing member, as Sasuke knocked books, lamps, and signs off of the desk and sat her on top of now cleared off desk. Sakura moaned and spread her legs and let Sasuke climb ontop of her and scooted backwards so he could advance farther.

_"Sakura ...you're so ...wet and we ...haven't even ...gotten to the ...good part ...yet..." Sasuke panted out._

_"Sasuke your...so aroused ...and I'm no even ...naked yet." Sakura teased half heartily back._

Sasuke growled as a response and started rubbing her through her panties, Sakura moaned and pleaded for him to stop teasing her. After several moments of playing with the poor girl and her sticky underwear Sasuke started to pull them off, but was stopped by Sakura toying with his zipper.

" .ra..." Sasuke hissed dangourously.

Sakura untied his belt and primarily pulled his pants down, Sasuke did the rest when it was out of her reach. Sasuke was now only in boxer while Sakura still had a bra on and panties half on, half off. Sakura sat up and Sasuke climbed off her and picked her up, she responded by locking her hands in his raven locks and wrapping her legs around his pelvis.

Sasuke walked the, over to the bed and dropped her in the middle and climed ontop of her. With the help of Sakura he got her bra off and through it into the corner. Sasuke stared at her breasts for a minute taking in her beauty as Sakura blushed a light red. "S-Stop staring." Sakura stutterd nervously.

"Your beautiful." Sasuke complemented her.

"Thanks... I guess." Sakura said as Sasuke bit and sucked on her skin leaving red, and purple love bites all along her neck and down to her breast. Sasuke started sucking on her erected nipple, Sakura's moans of pleasure was music to his ears. While Sasuke sucked and twirled his tongue on one nipple he kneed and squeezed the other before giving it the same attention as he gave the other.

"O...H...SSS...aaassu..kkkeee." Sakura moaned and quietly screamed his name. Sasuke traced kisses down her flat stomach and stopped at he underwear and with his teeth he removed and discarded her soaked underwear. Sasuke use his knee to spread her leg and inserted one finger into Sakura's soaked core, earning a loud moan from the pinkette.

"Sshhh, you'll... wake the... team." Sasuke laughed slightly.

Sakura arched her back in ecstasy, and moaned slightly quieter this time. Sasuke inserted two fingers and pumped in and out of his women. Sasuke Scissored his fingers inside of her, making her moan something like "I'm going to go insane if I keep this up."

After a few more pumps from Sasuke and a very wet Sakura, reached her first orgasm. Sakura relaxed for a few moments before getting up and pulling Sasuke's boxers down revealing his large member, which Sakura blushed a deep scarlet when she saw and wondered if he'd fit.

Sasuke let out a small chuckle at her innocence and was surprised when she started pumping him, "Ahhh... Sa. Ku. Ra..." Sasuke grunted out and this time it was Sakura's turn to smirk. Sakura gripped her fingers around his member and pumped him senseless, Sakura started kissing his erection from the base to the head, she gently started sucking on his head and then went farther and sucked him and licked him all over his member. Sakura could feel him about to cum and got out of the way in time, only a little ended up in her mouth.

It wasn't half bad, it was kind of tangy and kind of salty. Sakura pumped Sasuke a few more times and sent Chakra into her hand making it vibrate. Sasuke pulled Sakura farther on the bed and he spread her legs once again and bent his head at her core and slowly licked her opening, and then darted into her core. Sakura bucked her hips and shook with pure pleasure.

Sasuke gradually found her clit and licked it making Sakura moan loudly, Sasuke sucked on her clit and then when he was almost done bit down on her clit making Sakura yelp in pain and pleasure, Sakura climaxed for the second Time that night and in her life. Sasuke licked up her fluids and kissed her giving her a taste of herself.

_"Sakura... Are you... Sure... About this... About... Me?" Sasuke asked quietly looking away._

Sakura leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips and said "I've never been more sure...in my entire ...life." Sasuke kissed her, and laid her down on the bed. Sasuke wrapped her arms around his lower back and told Sakura "This is going to hurt." Sakura nodded looking into Sasuke's eyes as Sasuke gazed into hers and she saw something she never saw before,_ caring, gentleness, ...Love? And lust._ Sakura's own eyes had lust in them and love she knew that for sure and probably a little fear this was her first time, this meant the world to her.

Sasuke positioned himself at her entrance and with one thrust he entered her tight walls. Sasuke felt something he hadn't felt in years Love, and fear. This was his first time too he didn't know what he was doing, but instincts caught on fast and he thrust into her again, this time Sakura screamed in pain and Sasuke kissed her, muffling her Scream. Sak_ura wracked Sasuke's back with her nails and bit into his neck to remain quiet. _

Sasuke while kissing her and distracting her thrust into her three more times before pain subsided into pleasure and screams were replaced by moans. Sasuke thrust into Sakura a few more time before Sakura started meeting his thrust, sweat beads rolled off both of them. Sasuke grunted and growled in pleasure while Sakura moaned and hissed. _Sakura reached her third climax for the night and after two more Thrusts Sasuke reached his second_, Sasuke collapsed ontop of Sakura but held himself up with his elbows.

Sasuke rolled off of Sakura and pulled her to him and pulled the hotel blankets across their naked bodies. "Sakura..." Sasuke asked.

"Hmmn?" Sakura half asked half hummed from exhaustion.

_"I-I... I-I ...I love... you."_ Sasuke admited, and cursed himself for stuttering.

Sakura was silent for the longest time and Sasuke cursed himself for many things, Love, Admitting it, Women, People. Sasuke pulled Sakura to face him and realized she was asleep, with a small smile on her face. "Damn women. Had me worried for nothing." Sasuke mumbled as he let sleep overcome him too.

_Review _

_"The mind determines what is possible. The heart surpasses it." - Pilar Colinta._


	21. Chapter 21 Marriage

Chapter Twenty-One. Marriage.

_"Courage does not always roar. Sometimes Courage is the quiet voice at the end of he day saying' "i will try again tomorrow"- Mary Anne Radmacher._

"WHAT?!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs in shock and furry.

"Sakura you heard me, your getting married tomorrow." Hyuuga answered.

"WHAT?!" Sakura screamed again, "I come home and this is the news you tell me."

"Sakura Hun, it's perfectly normal for girls your age to be married, especially princesses." Hyuuga Sakura's father said calmly.

"I'm sixteen almost seventeen I'm not ready for this, nor do I know the man." Sakura wailed.

"Your ready Saku, and many people have engagements set up sense birth, yours just happens to have been set up a month ago." Hyuuga answered.

"You didn't think to inform me?" Sakura screetched.

"No I didn't think it would be a big deal." Hyuuga said nonchalantly.

"BIG deal? Of course it's a big deal! It's my Fucking wedding. Something that only happens once in a girls life. Something for two people that love each other." Sakura hissed venomously.

"Would you like to meet the younge man?" Hyuuga asked trying to calm his daughter down.

"I don't give a damn about him, because I'm not marrying him tomorrow or ever." Sakura said as she stormed out of the room. Team Hebi following behind her.

"Am I going to become a vampire? Aimi did bite me and feed me her blood." Karin asked and stated.

"No, the blood only healed you if I would have killed you afterwards you would have but instead we saved you." Sakura growled still angry so Karin shut up.

She paired Karin and Suigustu together in a room and Sasuke and herself while Juugo got his own room. The rooms were huge Sakura's princess sweet had a huge White king sized bed with a golden strip of silk across it and golden pillows, she had stairs leading to a window room and a pool and hot tube. She had two bathrooms and a wolf, wait a wolf?

"Ah, Riley." Sakura said while petting her wolf.

"That's the werewolf right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Sakura answered, Sasuke dropped the subject and watched Sakura pet the animal.

Sakura walked to a door and opened it and inside was her huge closet, the first thing Sakura noticed was a big white silk wedding dress, it was strapless and wrapped around her boobs in a good manner it wrapped right and then left making a cross pattern it was made to be tight on the upper torso and then around her belly button it was becoming looser and ruffled out to the right while the rest flowed straight to the ground the dress was beautiful but not Sakuras style. The dresses back had a ruffled flowing straight down her back and went fifteen feet behind her and a foot straight in the front.

I'm going to trip, was all Sakura could think about.

"How could he? My own father marry me off he's still young why wouldn't he want to stay king?" Sakura questioned and thought out loud.

"Is there any threat of him losing the title of king?" Sasuke asked.

"Not that I know of, but I know where we can find that out at?" Sakura and Sasuke Sneaked out of their room and ran down into the secret hall way Sakura was never suppose to go into. Sakura and Sasuke got into the hidden liabary and written on the wall was their family gasped at what she read. Only one word went through her head _Why?_

Sakura woke up in the morning to be greeted with Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and Aimi. Apparently it wasn't suppose to be the most miserable day of her life and she was suppose to enjoy it so her friends from Konoha came to watch the wedding.

Sakura explained everything to her friends excluding what she found out last night. UNO helped Sakura get into her dress without ruining her hair and make up. The other girls her bridesmaids wore light golden dresses. Sakura had Ino do her make up and she had Long thick black eyelashes that amplified her beauty times ten, she wore light eyeliner and gold eyeshadow, they put a light red lipstick on her cherry red lips.

Aimi did her hair she straightened it and then curled specific strands of hair underneath to give it volume and then bumped her bangs up to pull them out of her face and show off her beauty. Then placed the veil on and covered her face. As the bridesmaids walked out the met up with their dates Ino was with Shikamaru while Tenten went with Neji Naruto with Hinata and Temari and with the grooms brother, Aimi went with the grooms best friend.

Sasuke sat down with team Hebi, confused on why she would do this even after she learned the truth last night, didn't he mean anything to her, they had sex just a little over twenty- four hours ago, and The times and make outs they had even though short, mean more to her than a boy she'd never even met?

The music started and the bridesmaids and there dates or accompanies came out and lined up under the Sakura trees, there were about fifteen Sakura trees on both sides of the wedding area and then five in front and a red carpet for the walk way the area was beautiful.

Sakura walked out looking down shyly, when have I ever been shy? Look danger in the eye Hun. Sakura lifted her head and people gasped at how beautiful she looked. Suigutsu whistled lowly on for Sasuke to hear and whispered "Wow, missed out there." Sasuke growled for a response.

_What was this feeling inside of his chest? Jealousy? No I can't be jealousy. I know my feeling for her I think Love, and seeing her with another man for the rest of her life angers me but I can't do anything about it Can I? _

_Sasu Inner: Tell her your feelings again, this time make sure she's awake._

_Sasu: It's too late the weddings already begun._

_Sasu Inner: Then trust in her, have faith she'll do what's right._

Sakura held her fathers hand and walked up the aisle to her soon to be husband. Sakura thought about running but doubted she'd get far in these damn six inch heels and dress. Sakura walked up beside her groom and stood there emotionless and turned to face the priest.

The wedding went on like it should in tell the priest asked the audience "Does anyone object, if not then hold your silence for now and for. _"I OBJECT."_ Sakura inturupted the Priest.

Everyone gasped and looked surprise besides Naruto, Tusanda and Kakashi and the original twelve who smirked knowingly, they knew Sakura wouldn't get herself into something she didn't one want and two handle.

"I think you people, my people deserve to know the truth." Sakura said.

"Sakura." Hyuuga said angrily.

"Shut up, you've lied to me and your people sense I was born, I'm surprised you haven't learned to shut up by now." Sakura said Haughtily.

"You've been lied to by your own leader, Someone most of you included me would have trusted your life with." Sakura said.

"Isn't that right _"Daddy."_ Sakura said furiously.

"I don't know what your talking about _"Hun."_ Hyuuga smirked.

"Oh so you didn't kill my father? Your own brother and rightful ruler?" Sakura asked while people gasped.

"You dare acusse your own poor father of murder and adoption?" Hyuuga asked faking hurt.

"I don't accuse I know, you killed my father and sent my mother away, banding her from returning to the Land of Snow, you set her up to be bitten as a ascuse to keep her away from my father the king as you killed him and blamed it on some rouge ninjas, when I was born you sent me away to, and when you heard about me you brought me back to marry me off to a nephew of yours so you would remain in power, and I would lose my rightful throne as queen." Sakura said.

Her uncle didn't answer for sometime when he finally did as he said was " Yes I killed your father, and took the throne but I won't let a spoiled bitch like you stop me from keeping my power." Hyuuga growled momentarily forgetting about everyone watching.

Rei her best friend and servant at the house was smiling brightly at her. _Did she know? Explains the smile_.

"I hear by claim my title as Queen, I refuse to marry and you have three hours to pick your bags and get out or I'll hunt you down myself and kill you, I would now but I don't want to ruin my dress." Sakura said furiously.

"You can't just take over." Hyuuga protested.

"Actually with the councils approval she can." One of the council members offered up.

"Lets vote, all In favor of the man that killed my precious father? No one raised there hand. All In favor of me? The five council members hand and Naruto's shot up.

"It's official." Sakura said.

"What about the people what they need, you're not fit for ruling a whole country." Hyuuga spat.

"Your wrong I can Handel this, no big deal." Sakura said with a smirk coping his words.

"What about my son, he was promised a wedding with a rich princess." The grooms father yelled.

Sakura had seen how the groom looked at the girl in the third row, and how the girl returned his loving gaze. "Her." Sakura said while pointing at the girl.

"You don't even know her." the man protested.

"I don't have to know to people to tell that there In love." Sakura stated making both of them blush. "See, why don't you give your son something he'll actually be grateful for." Sakura said as she tossed the ring at her almost husband. He smiled gratefully at her.

Sakura walked down the aisle tripping over her dress and heels three times before stopping and pulled out a _Kunia about to cut the dress Kakashi appeared and took it from her. "Sakura I don't think it's a smart idea to ruin the dress." Kakashi stated._

_"Agh, I can't walk."_ Sakura said while taking the heels off. Sakura gave Kakashi the heels and gathered as much of the dress as possible in her two hands and walked slightly better to the house sputtering curses at her uncle, dress, people, and weddings.

_"Damn. Dress... Never. Getting. ...Married._" Sakura cursed. Ino laughed and said well see about that. Which earned a growl from Sakura, Sasukes team followed the original twleve inside With Tusanda and Jiriaya and Kakashi.

Sakura let out a small scream as she looked up at the stairs and asked Ino to carry her. Ino snorted and told her "In your dreams forehead."

"You can fight and kill Akatsuki members but can't walk up stairs?" Shikamaru asked.

"You haven't been outweighed by a dress Shikamaru so I suggested you shut up." Sakura growled at him.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Sakura I thought you were actually going to get married there for a second." Naruto stated hugging his best female friend.

"Thanks for having faith in me Naruto." Sakura said while glaring at him.

"Aww I missed you glare!" Naruto yelled and jumped on her, successfully managing to tackle her to the ground.

"Naruto, you're heavy." Sakura breathed out and everyone laughed. Sasuke offered Sakura a hand up which Naruto took instead and said "Thanks Sasuke-Teme."

Sasuke growled and gave Sakura his hand again and she gladly took it. "So Sasuke are you going to be coming back to Konoha or am I going to have to fight you here and bring you back." Naruto asked taking his tux jacket off.

"I'm not coming back in tell Itachi's dead." Sasuke said coldly his hand still lingering by Sakura's.

Naruto was about to start fighting Sasuke when Sakura stepped in between the two well dressed boys and stated "Naruto, Sasuke doesn't have to come back in tell my mission is over. Max three months." Sakura said calmly while gripping his shoulder making him look at her.

Naruto growled when Tusanda and Jiraiya nodded and Kakashi said "She's right Naruto."

"It's safer for him to stay with Sakura for now the elders won't dare exchange words or glances with Sakura." Tusanda said with a light laugh as Sakura scowled.

"They'll try to kill Sasuke for betraying the leaf. But I won't let that happen." Naruto interrupted Tusanda who 'accidentally' slapped him on the back of the head.

"OOOWWW, you're punches hurt as much as Sakura's!" Naruto wailed and Sakura glared at Naruto.

Aimi walked in and said "Phew, Saku people are going crazy with questions, but hey dodged a bullet with that one didn't you."

"Yeah." Sakura said and laughed slightly.

_"Two engagements in two months? And I'm the slut!"_ Aimi said jokingly and all the girls laughed.

"Next wedding you get dragged into we're at very least having a bachelorette party." Ino Said and laughed when Sakura grumbled about never wearing such a big, stupid dress again.

"Well queen let's get you out of that Big, stupid dress shall we?" Ino asked.

"Don't call me Queen." Sakura said as she through her arms around Ino and screamed "Yes." to getting the dress off.

The five girls acceded up the stairs and Thirty minuets later Sakura came down wearing a stapless short slightly poofy black dress that went a inch below mid thigh and had a scarlet red silk sideways stripe going across half her right breast down to her low torso. And then black jewels sewed into the hem, she wore three inch red wedge heels. Her hair and make up remained the same from the wedding just she unclipped her bangs and let them fall freely covering some parts of her face again.

The other girls changed into their colors of dresses, Hinata wore a light blue long fishtail dress, while Ino wore a Dark purple dress it was backless. Aimi wore a black dress that showed off lots of cleavage. Tenten wore a brown mid knee dress that was a light pink.

The girls met the guys in the frontroom where everyone was questioning Sasuke. When Sakura walked in the shut up knowingly.

"I have to deal with some finale changes, Kakashi I trust you can Handel everything and of you need help just call for Rei, she'll be more than happy to help you." Sakura said as she walked off.

Sakura's uncle walked in the front room " Where's Sakura we need to talk." Everyone glared at him and pointed every which way. Aimi stood up and her vampire features were evident in the sunlight. Before anyone could recall what happened Hyuuga had pulled out a gun with wooden bullets in it and said "I know your a vampire, my sister-in-law was a vampire, she'd have bloodlust moments and would try and kill me, let's just say wooden bullets worked best."

Ino stood up and he shot her too. Aimi was on the ground bleeding. "A little bullet." Aimi mocked but when she touched the bullet it burned her. "Your right normal bullets don't work but bullets covered in vervain do." Hyuuga called out. "Where's Sakura?" Hyuuga asked again.

Sakura appeared behind him and looked at the mess Aimi, and Ino both shot Ino possibly dead on the ground. "Looking for me." Sakura hissed flipping her humanity switch for a moment.

Sakura grabbed her uncle by the throat and threw him to the ground. And hissed at him he pulled the trigger aiming at her heart, but to his misery the bullet just bounced off her, and she hissed at him "_I was born Vampire, born immortal."_ Sakura snarled at him and switched her humanity back on as she snapped her uncles neck.

She helped Ino first and bit her wrist and fed Ino her blood. Then helped Aimi and did the same. After an hour both girls where fine, and everyone was sitting by the fire and Aimi kept filling Sakura's drink up with more Alcohol. "One less family member." Sakura said and raised her shot and gulped it down.

_Sasuke was sitting beside her and grabbed her hand in a reassuring way, this went unnoticed by many in tell Naruto yelled. "Get your hands off Sakura-chan!" _

"You have know idea where my hands have been on 'Sakura-chan' ." Sasuke snarled and then mocked the chan suffix.

"You raped her! You sick bastard." Naruto said about to lunge at Sasuke but Sakura's voice stopped him.

"He didn't rape me Naruto!" Sakura said annoyance evident in her voice.

_"You had Sex."_ Aimi stated with a knowing smirk and then hugged her friend "I'm so proud of you." Aimi squealed, while Sakura groaned sinking lower into her chair.

_"Well I thought I saw the after sex glow on you but just thought it was coincidental, but No you did 'it'."_ Aimi smiled widly.

"Ino squealed and the other girls dragged Sakura away asking her all sorts of questions. While Sasuke just sat there getting glares from all the males and Karin, but she classified as a male, right?

"Answer one thing Sasuke." Kakashi demanded.

"Hn." Sasuke said with a quirk of his eyebrow indicating he was indeed listening.

"Do you love her?" Kakashi asked and everyone was on the tips of their chairs waiting for Sasuke's answer.

_"Yes." Sasuke said confidently._

"Have you told her." Naruto practically yelled.

"That's more than on question." Sasuke stated.

"You don't have to be a bastard all the time, Why would Sakura have slept with you, your a cold hearted jackass." Naruto yelled.

"He's not to her." Karin grumbled madly.

_"I tried to tell her after we had sex but I took to long and she fell asleep." Sasuke answered._

_"Try again when the times right, and without Sex." Naruto said probably the smartest thing he'd ever said in his whole life._

"Don't hurt her Sasuke." Tusanda said.

"This could be very bad for Konoha." Tusanda stated.

"How Granny-Tusanda?" Naruto questioned.

"Well the elders hate Sakura, and would do anything in their power to kill her after she deals with the Akatsuki of course. Well if Sasuke returns, assuming you're going to return? Sasuke nodded and Tusanda continued, The elders will first interrogate you and you're team if they come with you, and Danzo will most likely put Sakura as the interrogator and if she refused to hurt you to get information, he'll proclaim she's a traitor of the village and try an one kill her two banish her or three lock her up in jail." Tusanda said with a sigh.

"What if I give her all the information I know then she won't have to hurt me or betray the village." Sasuke half asked half stated.

"Danzo would simply say you or her were lying and there was more." Tusanda said.

"What if I have a sighed document by the Third himself prompting Sasuke on leaving the village for a mission/ avenger quest, in tell he learns the truths out the Uchiha clan?" Sakura asked leaning on the back of Sasuke's chair.

"How and Why would this document have existence? And If this document is real why haven't I seen it?" Tusanda asked.

"Because, I talked to the Third in the spirit world he explained everything to me, showed me a glimpse of the future and gave me a document that Danzo destroyed after his death he had a spare he died with, let's just say the spirits gave it to me." Sakura said with a smile.

"When was this Sakura?" Tusanda asked.

"About a year ago, sense I got it I planned out a lot of ways to take the elders down, without a massacre." Sakura said.

Sakura told the group some of her idea's and the group said they'd keep in touch and Naruto, Ino, Shikimaru, Hinata, tenten, and Neji would be traveling with them for now and would be helping Sakura with her two missions, killing the Akatsuki and Bringing Sasuke home.

_Review! Please and thank you! _

_"Knowing what your really want and having the confidence to say it are two of the hardest things to do in life." -Josephine Angelini, Dreamless._


	22. Chapter 22 Love

Chapter Twenty-Two. Love

_It matters not who you love, where you love, why you love, when you love or how you love, it matters only that you love. -Jhon Lennon._

The group of people sitting by the fire all left as the fire died out and Sakura showed them to their rooms while the Sanins went back to Konoha. Kakashi decided it would be best if he stayed, he would keep and eye on Sasuke he didn't quiet trust him yet.

Sakura paired Hinata and Naruto together in a room, Ino and Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji, Juugo and Kakashi. Karin and Suigutsu, while Sasuke was with her. Everyone said their goodbyes and Naruto yelled "Teme if you so much as touch her, I'll kill you."

Sasuke smirked and was about to say something when Sakura beat him to it and shoved Naruto into his room and then grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him into their shared room. Sakura walked up stairs and changed into shorts with cherries on them and a matching Tank top that said _'Team Sasuke.'_

"Haha very funny." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I know, I'm hilarious." Sakura said giving Sasuke a smirk of her own.

Sasuke just grunted and took a step forward towards her, Sakura just smiled a sexy smile at him and then asked " What to see something cool?" Sasuke grunted in response and leaned his head towards her his lips lingering on hers in a light kiss, just as they got there her lips were gone.

Sakura was standing by the window and opened it, "Come on." She said waving a han at him to hurry. Sasuke reluctantly followed and they both slipped out of the window and walked out on the roof, Sakura walked to the very end before takings step off, Sasuke not knowing what she was doing quickly caught her by the waist and hauled her back onto the roof.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke questioned with worry and anger.

"Idiot, I'm not trying to kill myself." Sakura said but was interrupted.

"Sure looked like it." Sasuke interrupted.

"I can land perfectly, I've jumped a lot worse trust me." Sakura asked.

Sasuke just nodded his head and Sakura jumped down and landed smiling upwards while Sasuke followed pursuit and landed gracefully. They started walking, Sakura had to nearly run to keep up with his long strides.

Sakura shivered in the cold night and Sasuke loosely draped a arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "T-Thanks, didn't know it was going to be so cold out." Sakura chattered a little.

"Hn." Sasuke said with a stoic face and staring in front of them. They walked in silence for about five minutes before Sakura broke the silence and said we're here. All around them was Beautiful cheery blossom trees and petals and a small twenty foot pond, the trees were perfectly positioned in a circle giving a clear view of the Stars and Full moon shining directly above them.

"Isn't it beautiful." Sakura asked while looking at the sky. Sasuke hadn't even noticed his surroundings in tell now he was staing at her in awe, the moon shone on her and illuminated her beautiful features.

"Aa." Sasuke said while still looking at her.

Sakura started stripping and Sasuke couldn't help but ogle her body, her perfect curves and long legs, the way her hair swayed with every single body movement she made. Sakura turned towards him and asked "Well am I going to be the only one swimming or are you going to strip and get in with me." Sakura asked in a teasing manner.

_Inner: He was so checking us out._

_Saku: So what if he was._

_Inner: We hate it when any boy stares at us!_

_Saku: Well I don't mind when Sasuke does, I guess._

_Inner: You know why right? Because we like possibly love him._

Sakura ignored her Inner's rants after that and focused on Sasuke, she took small steps towards him and put her hands on the bottom of his shirt and slowly pulled it up his body, Sasuke raised his hands and Sakura gotonnher tippy toes and pulled the shirt off of him, she then trailed her hands down his abs and went to his pants and untied the belt and Sasuke took over from there he stepped out of his pants and was only in boxers.

Sasuke clasped his arms around Sakura and undid her bra and carelessly through it does where in the clearing, Sakura gasped and then closed her mouth I was planning on swimming in those Sakura thought.

Sasuke laughed at her shortly before capturing her lips with his own, and slyly traveled his hands down to the underwear line and pulled them off as she stepped out of them. Sasuke walked forward and Sakura corresponded and walked backwards with him while she slipped his boxers off. When the got to the edge of the pond Sasuke picked Sakura up and before she could wrap her legs around his waist he through her into the pool.

"Ahhhhh." Sakrua screamed as she fell into the pond and came up splashing and spitting water up. Sasuke smiled and laughed Sakura stopped cursing him when she saw his smile, a real smile it was breathtaking.

Sasuke jumped in next to her and pulled her underwater and crashed his still slightly smiling lips against hers. Sakura smiled with him and opened her eyes underwater and took a look around. When they were both out of breath they broke the surface, gasping for air after a minute of filling their lungs with air Sasuke started kissing Sakura and rubbing her entrance. Sakura moaned and kissed Sasuke back pumping him.

Sasuke was the one keeping them afloat, as they kissed and rubbed each others sexes. Sasuke them decided to continue this underwater so he pulled them both under and Sakura gasped surprised at the sudden change of temperature, Sasuke seeing her gasp and through all her air away he kissed her giving her some of his air. They kissed underwater for a minuet in tell Sakura started getting lightheaded and had to resurface.

"Sa...ku...ra?" Sasuke breathed out.

"Ye..a..h." Sasuke panted.

_"I...I.. love..you."_ Sasuke said while holding the both of them up again, Sakura looked utterly surprised and through her arms around his neck and hugged him scared she'd lose him, that this was a dream, or a genjutsu.

"Sasu...ke..." Sakura started sobbing.

"Why are... you crying?" Sasuke asked confused as he lightly rubbed her back.

"Is this a joke? Or dream?" Sakura questioned him pulling back and looking at his face.

"No." Sasuke said with a frown.

Sakura lightly kissed him, as Sasuke frowned upon the barley classified as a kiss and kissed her harder and more passionate, showing her his feelings for her. The kiss held Love, Anger, Pain, Sadness and Happiness, but Sakura's favorite part of the kiss is when they separated and Sakura looked into his eyes that had softened and he smiled at her and she saw everything, him, who he was, and who he wanted to be.

_"I love you too Sasuke-kun." S_akura said adding the suffix for once.

"You're still annoying." Sasuke said and smiled as Sakura's smile only grew from his comment.

"You better get used to it." Sakura said as she dunked him in the pond by jumping on top of him and catching him by surprise.

Sakura swam as fast as she could to get out of the pond before he caught her and does who know what to her. When Sakura was almost successfully out of the pond Sasuke grabbed her foot and dragged her back in as she squealed.

"Sasuke I will kill you if you dunk..." Sakura trailed off as she was thrown underwater.

When Sakura resurfaced Sasuke asked "What we're you saying?" Sakura nearly killed him with a kick aimed at his head. "It doesn't matter if we're in a relationship or of your my love, I'll still kick you're ass." Sakura said as she tried to punch him but Sasuke caught her fist and captured her lips.

Sasuke started swimming forwards making Sakura swim backwards, in tell Sakura's back hit the edge of the pond. Sasuke started kissing her tenderly on her pale neck and renewed his hickey's that had healed, while Sakura moaned and stroked his raven locks.

Sasuke pushed Sakura up And started sucking on her nipples and biting slowly drawing blood from her right nipple he had bit. Sakura got out of the water and Sasuke followed pursuit.

Sasuke lead Sakura to the base of a cherry blossom tree and she laid down and opened her legs as Sasuke positioned his erection at her entrance. Sakura nodded at Sasuke and he entered his member into her, Sakura screamed out even though this wasn't her first time it still hurt, Sasuke grunted at her scream and at the pain of her nails.

Sakura bit into Sasuke's neck in the same spot as last time and drew a little blood while Sasuke thrust into her after a minuet when the pain turned to pleasure Sakura started meeting his thrusts with little ones of her own and soon all you could hear in the clearing was the sounds of skin slapping skin and Sakura's beautiful moans and screams and Sasuke grunts and growls.

Sakura kissed Sasuke and tapped her tongue against his, Sasuke kissed her back but didn't stop thrusting into her in tell she had her climax and three thrusts later Sasuke had his climax. Sasuke and Sakura went at it for another hour, they had sex in the pond and against the tree in tell they were both exhausted and they got dressed, Sasuke gave a tired Sakura a piggie back ride back to the palace and walked up the wall with Chakra induced feet.

Sasuke layed Sakura on the bed and climbed in with her, Sakura started gently stroking his raven locks out of his face while Sasuke closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her closer to him as she rested her hands on his chest and fisted them in his black shirt, while she laid her head in the crook of his neck and breathed in his extrodanary scent.

"I love you Sasuke." Sakura whispered before falling asleep briefly catching the "I love you too." from Sasuke.

Sakura fell asleep and Sasuke stared at the girl thinking about what he was going to do he had to protect her and take down Itachi at the same time, surly if Itachi knows she makes me happy he'll try and kill her, take her away from me like he did my family.

_Inner: Learn the truth tomorrow._

_Sasu: What truth? Why not now._

_Inner: Sakura will tell you will tell us, just keep your cool. If you fuck things up with her I'll never forgive you._

_Sasu: Whatever, I'm going to bed._

_Sasuke fell asleep not noticing Karin peeking through the door knob with a angry expression on her face. _

_Inner: Hey before you go to bed through a Kunia or senbon at the door knob. Hard!_

_Sasu: Why would I do that._

_Inner: Trust me someone's watching us._

Sasuke did as his Inner said and through a kunia at the door knob and it lodged in the door knob and he heard a girlish squeak either from Karin, Ino, or Naruto, Sasuke thought to himself. I'll deal with is tomorrow.

_Review! Read and review please!_

_*********Listen to your heart above all other voices.**********_


	23. Chapter 23 Innocence Festivals

Chapter Twenty-Three. Festival, innocence.

_"For all of the sad words of the tongue and pen, the saddest are these: 'It might have been!'" - John Whittier._

I woke up before Sakura _that's strange, Normaly she's up before me. Hn must be tired from the wedding._ Sasuke slowly got out of bed and distangled his body from hers and covered her with the comforter again. I walked up stairs and took a hot shower and after being in the shower for ten minutes, I heard someone open the door and step in.

The shower door opened a Sakura stepped in with me "Good Morning." Sakura greeted half heartily. "Morning." Sasuke said while observing her. "Why is it I'm more sore today after the second time, then I was the first?" Sakura questioned while Sasuke stepped closer to Sakura. Sasuke tryed to do what Sakura does, he collected his Chakra in his hand a light blue chakra surrounded his hand and he placed it on her inner thigh, after a few minutes he couldn't hold on any longer, Sakua noticed this and put her hand on his and gave him some of her Chakra.

Sasuke found it much easier using her chakra, _his respect for her went up even more, he had already respected her greatly but now even without her powers he was strong, and helpful._ Sasuke moved their hands to all the sore spots and a few bite marks where he had bit to hard. "Sorry." Sasuke said while they healed the last bite mark.

"It didn't hurt then and it's not bad now." Sakura said in a calm reinsuring tone.

"Hn." Sasuke said a little coldly while he traced the bite marks and hicky's. Sakura seeing the anger and worry in his eyes turned his face towards hers. "Sasuke it didn't hurt, I liked it."

Sasuke didn't say anything for a while just watched her emerald eyes sparkle. "You never answered my question." Sakura said as she suddenly remembered and moved out of the hot waters path, it was starting to burn her pale skin.

"We were gentle the first time and went rougher the next time causing us to be sore today." Sasuke said as he gentle pulled her to him under the hot water. Sakura was hesitant but joined him and he wrapped one of his arms around her petite waist and another around her shoulders and neck pulling her to meet his lips.

They soon got carried away and Sasuke pushed her up against the wall and Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued to kiss then Sasuke moved them under the water and accidentally pushed the water all the way to hot causing a surprised Sakura yelped and jump down from a frowning Sasuke, the make out session was cut short and Sakura quickly washed her hair and rinsed as they both got out and got dressed for the day.

Sakura wore a black small tube top that was more like a sports bra with a black strap that was about two inches at the hem and then decreased to one by the shoulder. In the back there was a silver ring that held the clothes together. She wore a black an white checkered short shorts and silver wedge heels. Sasuke wore a white short sleeved V-neck t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and black jean shorts that went down past his knees and a white and black belt to hold his pants up.

"There's a festival today." Sakura stated while giving Sasuke a hint full smile.

"Aa." Sasuke said as Sakura's smile dropped.

"Yeah, we should all go it would be fun." Sakura stated trying to be even more clear.

"What about tracking the Akatsuki, I've already wasted enough time." Sasuke said and right after regretted the words he used.

"Is that how you see me, a waste of your time?" Sakura questioned him angrily with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"No." Sasuke said sternly while staring right at Sakura before she turned away from him. Sasuke advanced froward and set a hand on her shoulder gently. "Sakura, you know I don't think your a waste of time."

"Then go to the festival with me!" Sakura said as she swallowed a sob.

"I'm caught either way." Sasuke said with a sigh while Sakura smiled brightly.

"Let's go invite the others." Sakura said enthusiastically.

Sasuke caught up to an excited Sakura in the hall way and gently grabbed her hand as he walked beside her and Sakura stared at him while he just looked ahead like nothing had changed. Sakura intertwined her fingers in his and smiled as they entered the living room where everyone was already seated in and stared at them.

Sasuke tensed and Sakura saw and felt it. Sakura walked forward and Sasuke took more careful steps slightly behind Sakura, sure at one point he trusted all these people but he had betrayed them they had every right to hate him to want him gone to protect Sakura.

"Hey were going to the festival today, anyone's welcome to join us or stay here and relax." Sakura said with a cherish smile.

Ino squealed a yes and said she and Shikamaru would be going while Shikamaru groaned, Hinata said she'd love to while Naruto yelled about how it would be fun and he was keeping an eye out for Sakura. Tenten said she'd come while Neji just nodded his head and Suigutsu nodded his head.

"I'd rather stay Sakura-San." Juugo said to Sakura.

"That's fine Juugo, but please call me Sakura." Sakura said with a light blush.

"I don't want you touching Sasuke." Karin screamed and finished a little more quietly with "So I'm coming." everyone just stared at Karin in tell she snapped at them "What are you looking at, stare at the slut holding hands with my man, not me." Karin yelled furiously as she lunged at Sakura.

Sakura appeared behind Karin in a flash and Karin was on the ground with her chestto the ground and back up. "Feel this pressure poing, it could paralyze you whole body shoulders down." Sakura said while pointing to a spot near her shoulder.

"This one could kill you in a very painful way, bleeding from you mouth, eyes, ears, and nose, not very fun." Sakura said as she pointed to the one on the back of her neck.

"And this one could paralyze you for the rest of your life not even able to blink, just sitting still forever." Sakura said as she slowly got off of Karin and made her way back to sit by Sasuke who was sitting on the couch by Suigutsu, she sat half next to him half on him her legs were across his and her head was on his shoulder but her butt was on the couch.

Karin slowly got off the ground and Ino said "I would have killed her." but Kakashi brought up the festival topic back into view. " The festival might not be a good idea."

"Why's that Kakashi-sensi?" Sakura questioned.

"Well for starters Sasuke and his team are wanted and are S-class criminals. Then we have Naruto, and lastly Sakura." Kakashi said stating the obvious.

"So we're in the land of snow, and its a festival masks!" Sakura pointed out mater of factly.

Kakashi sighed in defeat and agreed for them to go while he stayed here reading his pervy books. The girls squealed with happiness and went off to talk about what they were going to wear. while the boys just sat there with Karin glaring at them. Sakura walked out and said "Karin do you want to get ready with us?" Everyone had shocked faces at Sakura's nice personality. Karin opened her mouth and to say something nasty but Suigutsu beat her to it. "Wow Sakura-chan your really nice, she's been a total bitch to you and you still invited her to hang out with you guys."

"Yeah I guess I'm just for..." Sakura was interrupted by Naruto who pulled her back protectively by the waist and pushed her behind him "Don't call her Sakura-chan, _she's mine_!" Naruto yelled angrily at Suigutsu.

"Naruto, I am not yours, I'm not a damn possession." Sakura said while she wacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow, Sakuurra-chann that hurt." Naruto complained to Sakura.

"Good, and please Suigutsu don't call me Sakura-chan, I don't want to repeat this episode again." Sakura said while glaring at Naruto.

"Karin you coming?" Sakura asked as she walked down the hall.

Karin didn't move for a minute before she got up and walked down the hall way were Sakura had stopped and waited for her, she whispered a quiet "thanks" and the two girls walked up to Sakura's large bedroom.

The girls did Each others hair and make up after some convincing for Karin to let the do her make up to she finally caved. When Karin looked in the mirror she expected herself to look like a clown, she deserved it. But she found herself looking beautiful her red eyelashes were amplified by the mascara and were longer and curled. She had light red lipstick on and a light amount of blush she had never looked more beautiful in her life, her hair was curled and went down to mid back.

"Thank... you." Karin said.

"Welcome." Sakura chirped.

_Karin's thoughts, she's not that bad actually she doesn't resort to violence, she's natural and beautiful and funny, no wonder Sasuke likes her. Should she really be my enemy?_

Sakura had light make up on, she really didn't like make up. She had her pink eye lashed covered with light mascara just enough for them to be noticed. And a clear lip gloss. Ino had full eyeliner on and purple eyeshadow with pink lipstick and mascara. Tenten had eyeliner on but not mascara or lipsticks or glosses. Hinata had her top and bottom mascara done like Sakura's just less noticeable because her eyelashes were already dark. And a light blue eyeshadow, with red lip gloss.

"What about dresses, or clothes?" Ino yelled.

" Relax we have forty-five minutes I was going to teleport us to a mall." Sakura said.

"Awesome let's go." Ino said while she latched onto Sakura's arm and the other girls all held hands and Sakura teleported them all to a huge mall, it was after hours so no one was there.

"Let's get shopping girls." Sakura said enthusiastically.

The girls all went to a few stores and started trying on dresses Sakura tried on her first one and it fit perfectly the girls convinced her to get it, it was the spring festival and a white dress would looks pretty and stand out. It was all white and had a red three inch ribbon Tie for the front that became a bow and then the strands flowed down her legs the dress was shorter than Sakura liked but they said "Your not a virgin anymore Sakura, you have to show it and you have a guy."

"Well I don't know I Sasuke and I are in a relationship." Sakura said.

"You had sex, you hold hands and make out. It's a relationship." Ino said and all the girls even Karin nodded their heads.

"H-Has He S-Said the T-T-hree word-s?" Hinata stuttered a little nervously.

"Yes." Sakura said blushing like mad.

"It's defiantly a Relationship!" Tenten said.

Ino got a purple dress that went down to her mid-thigh, and had sparkles on it and a black bow by her breasts where the hem cut off and was shoulder less. Tenten wore a light gold dress that complemented her eyes and hair it had sparkles on the breast hem and had two, two inch straps that went around her shoulders. Hinata picked out a light orange dress we convinced her Naruto would love it it was light orange and had orange sparkles and looked perfect on her skin.

Karin hadn't found a dress that made her feel perfect yet, in tell Sakura pointed to a Light purple dress that was about two inches short of her knees and had ruffles at the bottom, it fit perfect she liked it.

"Why are you being so nice to be? I've been nothing but a bitch trying to steal Sasuke!" Karin said in barely a whisper.

"Because you've never had friends I'm guessing, and the only way people would pay attention to you would be because you bitched." Ino said. "I know I was the same for a while in tell I was friends with Sakura then she changed me to be better." Ino finished with a smile.

The girls left money on the counter before Sakura said "You don't have to do that this is a imaginary place, I created it with my mind, it's not real." The girls looked impressed.

"The clothes will they disappear?" Hinata asked amazed.

"No, their real." Sakura said.

The girls changed in the mall and found shoes Ino wore purple pumps, while Karin wore a white two inch high heel, Tenten wore white sneakers, Hinata wore white one inch wedge heels, Sakura wore a red wedge heel that went up her calls and stopped below her knees. The girls all teleported back to the mansion and the girls checked their hair, Hinata wore it like normal, Ino let it down, while Tenten kept hers in her two buns, Karin's was curly, Sakura had her long bubblegum locks flowing down her back, she had straightened them.

The girls walked down stairs and met up with the guys which hadn't moved in the last hour the tension is the air was lightened, but still thick. Naruto was glaring at Suigutsu who was glaring back while Juugo stared silently at the television and Kakashi was looking at his book. Sasuke had his eyes closed and his hands positioned behind his head, Neji was in a similar position just his arms were crossed in front of his body. Shikamaru was staring at the clouds out of the window and Ino cleared her voice loudly to get their attention, only Kakashi and Juugo looked at the girls.

"Where's Sakura?" Kakashi asked a little worry in his voice.

This got Naruto's and Sasuke's attention. "She's upstairs with Hinata grabbing a purse." Ino answered while staring a Shikamaru waiting for him to look at her.

Sakura walked down the stairs and everyone was staring at her, Sasuke was amazed by her beauty the dress made her look far tanner than she was, and brought out her eye color.

"Sakura you look beautiful as always." Kakashi complemented.

"Thanks." Sakura said as Ino cleared her throat again, Sakura new that, that was meant to get Shikamaru's attention.

"We should get going." Sakura said as she walked to open the front door. The group followed behind her and they headed down to the main streets where the games, food, parties, and fun would most likely be.

Sakura walked beside Sasuke in the back, boys would stare at her and she would look away in a hurry and Sasuke would glare at them for one staring at HIS girl and for making her feel uncomfortable. The boys would stop staring when Sasuke sent them a threatening death glare. The glare said don't touch her, talk to her, look at her, or I promise I'll kill you.

Some girls would looks at Sasuke and squeal but after seeing Sakura next to him would look away and stop their nonsense. "Why is it that when your around fangirls leave me alone?" Sasuke asked a little happy.

"For the same reason boys don't hit on me when your around." Sakura said with a knowing smile while Sasuke looked away.

"You send them death glares and when they see me they don't think they can out do me and please you, they give up." Sakura said and Sasuke met her gaze again.

"Or you being the new queen/ princess no one bothers to try and take your man." Sasuke said.

"Oh." Sakura said stupidly.

Sasuke intertwined their fingers together and gave her a kiss on the forehead and Naruto watched and then stopped and waited for them to catch up with him, he then started walking with then.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura said happily.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto greeted equally happy.

"What's up? Why aren't you walking with Hinata-chan?" Sakura questioned skeptically.

"Why would I be walking with Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked her.

Sakura slightly tripped and Sasuke's instincts won over, he caught her even though she only stumbled forward. "Naruto, you don't know?" Sakura hissed lowly to Naruto.

"Know what?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata's liked you sense we were in the academy! We didn't think you were that dim witted Naruto to not notice." Sakura hissed at him while she flicked him in the forehead.

"Sorry." Naruto said and then realized what he just heard "Hinata likes me?"

"Yes. Naruto. Hinata. Likes. You." Sakura said slowly, spelling it out for him.

"Oh cool, either way I came to talk to you two." Naruto stated.

"About?" Sasuke questioned.

"What your going to do next Teme?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm not letting you take Sakura away from her home and turning her into a Rouge Ninja too, nor am I continuing to let you go and search for the Akatsuki." Naruto stated.

"Naruto, soon it won't even matter." Sakura sad a little Sadly.

"What do you mean Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked confused.

"I can't say, but trust me on this one when I say you won't like it." Sakura said directly looking Naruto in the eyes.

"Tell me!" Naruto said.

"Only time will tell." Sakura said quoting Kakashi.

"Agh, your harder to talk to them Sasuke." Naruto said.

Sakura smiled and hugged Naruto, while Sasuke glared slightly at Naruto, "Easy Sasuke-Teme not trying to steak your girl." Naruto joked. "In less of course you've changed your mind Sakura?" Naruto joked some more.

"Thanks but No thanks." Sakura said to Naruto and they both laughed. After a few more minuets and Naruto left and joined a red Hinata. Sasuke asked her " What else do you know about the Akatsuki?"

That through Sakura off, and she looked at him questionably and confusingly. "A lot." Sakura answered.

"What about Itachi?" Sasuke asked a little coldly.

"A lot." Sakura whispered scared of his reaction, scared that he didn't love her he only slept with her to get the information he wanted. Sasuke gently pulled Sakura off somewhere away from the others, he found him self at the base of a Cherry blossom tree. Sakura sat down a foot away from him.

Why's she acting so weird? Sasuke asked himself but got no answer.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked carefully.

"What?" Sakura asked not looking at him but at her hands in her lap.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Sasuke asked gently.

"I'm scared... I'm scared that if I tell you what I know about Itachi you'll get mad, you'll think I'm a lier, and you' ll leave... Again." Sakura said with a sob at the end.

"I won't Sakura... I promise." Sasuke said and Sakura looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Okay, you can't run off half way through the story you have to here it all." Sakura said.

_"Itachi's innocent... Danzo assigned Itachi a secret mission to kill the Uchiha clan, if he didn't except the mission he to would have been killed, if he did he got to live and you got to live, after his mission was to be completed he was suppose to leave Konoha and never return. Itachi told you to become stronger and kill him, to one put him out of his miserable life and two to get you away from Konoha before they could come up with a way to kill you to." Sakura said and looked right at him._

"You expect me to believe this to believe my brother is innocent, is good, he did this to help me?" Sasuke half yelled have whispered to her.

Sakura nodded her head and refused to meet his furious eyes. "Why?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Why put Itachi up to the mission?" Sasuke asked it starting to sink in.

"I don't know, probably because he was the most innocent, no one would expect him to kill the clan." Sakura whispered.

Things were silent for a minute before he said "Itachi got you to say this didn't he, so he could kill me? Your helping him!" Sasuke said with the Sharingan activated.

"No Sasuke it's the Tr..." Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence she was cut off by Sasuke.

_"Your a bitch, I never loved you, I thought I did, all you did was distract me from my true purpose to kill him." Sasuke growled furiously at her._

Sakura let a single tear run down her face before she shut it off herself. "Your right I am a bitch but I told you the truth, whether you love me or not I did the right thing, it's your choice if you want to hunt him and waste your life away. If you don't believe me then look at these documents." Sakura said while dropping two document files at his feet and fled as fasts she could.

Sakura decided to turn her humanity off, it would hurt less I wouldn't feel, pain, guilt, loneliness. Sakura did and her body shivered and she felt better she didn't care anymore.

Sasuke looked over the files and realized no one could fake these, they were real and be had just yelled at Sakura and lied to her. "Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. First place she'd go? Home! Sasuke ran to the palace and found her laying down in her room.

"Sakura?" Sasuke questioned out of breath.

"Leave me alone." Sakura said.

"Sakura, I'm sorry my whole life i have believed he was evil, someone telling me he was and is good doesn't exactly settle well." Sasuke said quietly looking into her green eyes.

Sakura considered turning her humanity back on but decided against it in tell her emotions were in control. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked again.

"I heard you she first time." Sakura said.

"Then say something." Sasuke begged and asked.

"I did, I said get out." Sakura said lowly.

"Sakura I'm sorry." Sasuke pleaded with her, she just stared at him for a moment before deciding to let him in again. "I'm giving you one more chance, if you ever accuse me of lying, cheating, ect. I'm leaving you. For good" Sakura said in a emotionless voice. I. Tell she switched her humanity back on.

Sakura carefully got out of bed and walked over to him and put both her hands on his neck and he was about to kiss her when she brought her harm back and with a loud _slap echoed_ through the room. Sasuke's head was to the right nf his hand instinctually went to his left check where she had slapped him.

"I deserved that." Sasuke said with a small smile.

"Damn right you did." Sakura said quietly while Sasuke kissed her gently at first and then a little rougher as the seconds passed. "I ...love ...you Sakura..." Sasuke said inbetween kisses.

"Love you." Sakura said quickly as he kissed her again. They made out for an hour before Sakura freaked and realized the festival would end a midnight and it was 10:45 now.

"Sasuke we have to hurry." Sakura said while througing him his shirt she had taken off during their make out.

The couple went down the street and Sasuke got Sakura sweets and stuffed animals at the games. When they returned it was like the fight never happened. "What are you going to do now?" Sakura questioned Sasuke.

"Follow you in tell you return to Konoha." Sasuke said.

"You'll help hunt the Akatsuki? Are you coming home Sasuke?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Yea, if your there." Sasuke said knowing he was already going to be returning.

"What is your connection to the Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked.

"I have a group of Akatsuki members that are helping me and when the finale battle comes they will help me fight the other members, right know I'm trying to keep Naruto and the Jinjuriki safe while illuminating as much of the bad Akatsuki ask possible." Sakjra told Sasuke.

"Who are the good members helping you?" Sasuke asked.

"Itachi, Konan, deydara, kisame. Tora, Yasha, Iwao." Sakura answered.

"When's the finale battle?" Sasuke asked.

"In the next three months." Sakura answered.

"Are you going to die?" Sasuke asked fearing the answer.

_"I don't know." Sakura said, but felt bad for lying to him she knew the answer she knew she had three months to live, that was her finale battle, she ad seen the future the finale strikes of both of them and how pein and her both die._

"Oh. Night Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Night." Sakura said. As Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, somehow Sakura knew she wouldn't be getting sleep tonight.

_"Never completely encircle your enemy. Leave him some escape, for he will fight even more Desperatly if trapped." - Alex Haley._

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _

_REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW THANKS LOVE YA OH AND PRAY THAT I HAVE ANOTHER SNOW DAY TOMRROW THEN I CAN POST TWO CHAPTERS!_


	24. Chapter 24 New Members

Chapter Twenty-Four. New Members.

_"If your going through hell, keep going." -Winstom Churchill._

_Sakura's prov._

I had been running through the icy forest for almost an hour now looking for a trace of anything the Akatsuki might have left behind. I decided I should meet up with my team mates before they got worried.

When a hand reached out and grabbed the beloved pinkette, I struggled and jerked my body trying to break free of his iron grip, he had a hand over my mouth with a drug on a cloth, to knock me out and muffle my screams for help, there was no use fighting I had already lost.

His grip loosened when he felt my struggles stop, but did not let go of me, I started to drift into a unconscious state, the last thing I remember was being throughen over his shoulder and a rough voice "She didnt have as much fight in her as I was promised."

_Sasuke's prov._

I had been talking with my old friends for the past hour and a half, answering pointless questions, some about the merciful things I had done, others about Sakura even though I would never admit it out loud I liked answering those questions, some about the Akatsuki. I had told the group about Itachi that he was innocent and if I did cross his path in are journey I only had a few questions for him.

Naruto was happy I was back, and that I would be coming home, most of the Shinobi were okay with me again. Some were a little distant like Kakashi I knew he was watching my every move but I didn't care, I wouldn't leave Sakura.

I was slightly distracted and looked around and did not find the one person my mind always drifted to. "Where's Sakura?" I asked the group of Shinobi.

"I don't know, we thought you knew where she was!" Naruto said worry evident in his voice.

I recalled the last time I had seen her that morning we had woken up in each others arms and taken a hot shower together, I had memorized her every curve with my hands and she had pulled gently on my raven hair, my lips had memorized the taste of her skin and the taste of her own lips.

"I saw her go outside an hour ago, I just thought she was taking a walk, didn't think much of it." Shikamaru said with a small frown.

Anxiety built in my stomach, where was she it was snowing outside this was no weather for a morning walk. She wouldn't have gone far in this weather but she's been gone far too long for a normal walk.

"We should go and look for her." Naruto said, as Sasuke nodded his head and say "Aa."

"Sakura can Handel herself, I've seen her in far worse conditions than snow." Kakashi said.

"I have a bad feeling." Ino said.

"So do I." I stated nodding at Ino.

_Sakura's prov._

I had just woken up with a huge headache and the smell of chemicals and death all around me. My instincts told me to run, leave as fast as possible, this isn't a safe place. My curiosity beat my instincts and I walked around the stone walls that were keeping me here, I put my finger up to the wall and pushed a little Chakra forth and in a second the whole wall crumbled at my touch.

I walked out into the blizzard I quickly took advantage of my surroundings and changed my clothes to all white and I blended in perfectly besides my pink hair, I put on a hat to cover my bubblegum locks.

I quickly realized I was on a mountain and it was a long ways down, deffintly dangerous. That's no problem for me, I ran a four years and jumped off the mountain sworring downward I hope these still work I prayed to myself. I could see the ground twenty feet away and quickly let my golden wings unfold from my back and sorred upwards chatching the wind.

I was gone from whoever kidnapped me, it was too easy I thought as I turned away and flew towards where I had just left. I reentered through the main gates and walked through the black double doors, when I entered I felt for Chakra but found none, a deserted house? Many questions went through my mind in tell I landed on a explanation. Death I thought I smelled death.

I walked upstairs carefully and saw the man who kidnapped me in his bed with a pillow over his face, he had been suffocated, and whoever did it was gone. Why didn't the person challenge her? He whoever he was knew she was here. Friend or foe?

I made my way back through the house and when I reached the outside I did the hand signs for the phenix fireball jutsu and shot fireballs at the house and controlled the weather to blizzard harder to cover my footsteps. After i jumped and flew down the mountain I came face to face with Itachi Uchiha and Kisame.

"Long time no see." I greeted them with a genuine smile.

"Sakura." Itachi just said.

"Hi pinky!" Kisame said in a teasing tone.

"I assume you two were the ones to kill, my kidnapper?" I questioned.

"Yes." Kisame said while Itachi nodded his head.

"Well lets go back to the house you can meet some of your comrades." I said a little nervously.

"And my brother... Sasuke." Itachi stated.

"Yes, Sasuke's here with us again." I said with a smile she didn't even know she had on her face.

"He can't return to Konoha." Itachi said.

"Why?" I questioned him anger flashing in her eyes and flowed in her beautiful voice.

"Geez bring up Sasuke and your like a bomb pinky." Kisame stated and stopped when she gave him a deadly glare.

"The Elders will have him killed, the second he steps foot in Konoha." Itachi stated.

"Actually I have five documents, that prove you and Sasuke didn't do anything wrong and they were both missions. Then I have a document for Kisame so he can stay in the leaf village and another document for Konan and Deidara, and I've been figuring things out for the other two."I said proudly.

"Why would you do that for us?" Kisame asked.

"I'm doing it for Sasuke, and Naruto and because you've been treated unfairly...just like the rest of us." I said while walking through the cold snow.

"Where is Konan and Diedara?" I asked.

"There meeting up with us a little later tonight." Kisame answered.

_Normal prov._

We made it back to the house and walked in the back door with Itachi and Kisame following behind me.I was about to take off my black wedge high heels boots with fur on when I heard alarmed voices and decided the carpet would be fine and I walked towards the arguing voices.

"She'll be fin." Kakashi insured.

"I don't care if she's fine or not she's been gone for two hours we need to look for her." Naruto yelled angrily.

"I agree with Naruto." A voice Sakura new all to well and loved, filled her ears.

Sakura casually walked into the room and leaned on the door frame while Itachi and Kisame were still in the dinning room standing behind Sakura in a awkward way, they didn't know how to act around there temporary team mates. Naruto's back was to her and Sasuke was staring at her.

"Kakashi pay attention to me! We need to find her." Naruto yelled.

"Find who?" Sakura asked while leaning onNaruto with an arm dropped around his shoulders.

"Sakura...wait SAKURA-CHAN YOUR BACK!" Naruto took a minute to comprehend everything and them lunged at Sakura and tackled her into a tight hug, in tell Sasuke pushed him off and said "You're suffocating her."

"T..hanks." Sakura breathed out as Sasuke just nodded his whole body relaxed now that she was here, his facail expression softened and his eyes showed light emotion.

"Sasuke your calmer with her here." Kakashi teased and it made Sakura blush and Sasuke glare half heartidly. It was true Sasuke was more relaxed around Sakura.

"Sakura where were you?" Ino said.

"Just looking for the Akatsuki." Sakura said nonchalantly.

"Are you crazy, by yourself." Ino screamed.

"If I remember correctly I got this mission by myself in the beginning and then joined Sasuke's team due to a second mission, and then because of Sasuke you guys were put on this mission." Sakura recalled the past events.

"Fine, did you find anything?" Ino asked slightly calm.

"You could say that." Sakura said as she waved for the two men waiting in the kitchen to come out. When Itachi stepped forth first the tension in the room grew ten times stronger, Sakura squeezed Sasuke's hand even though Sasuke quite chasing Itachi there was bound to be tension in between the brothers, Itachi did kill his clan.

Kisame stepped up next and Kakashi who was already up on his feet pulled out a kunia and stood in a ready position. Suigutsu noticed the cloak and sword and imminently knew who he was. Ever ninja in that room used their unique abilities to their advantage the Hyuga's had their byakugan's activated, while Shikamaru had his clans jutsu ready to activate, Ino had her mind transfer jutsu ready, Tenten had kunia and senbon in her hands, Sasuke had his Sharingan activated and Naruto was in a ready position with two shadow clones.

Kisame tensed seeing all the ninja in front of him and instincts took over and he pulled his sword off of his back and was is a slight ready position. Itachi remained still with a stoic face and had the Mangekyou Sharingan spinning slowly in his eyes.

"Relax." Sakura said.

"Their on are side, their apart of are team starting today." Sakura said sternly and looked at Naruto to see his reaction but surprisingly it was stoic, she next looked at Sasuke whom she is holding hands with, his facial expression showed slight anger but his eyes showed happiness.

"I'll show you to your rooms." Sakura offered and started to let go of Sasuke's had but he refused for her to go, so he walked beside her hand in hand. "This way." Sakura told the three men.

Sakura gave Kisame a blue room with a fish tank in it and a nice shower and bathroom and a few book shelves, his closet held a few outfits and shoe replacements. . "Meet us in a hour front room, if you need anything just yell." Sakura told Kisame with a smile. "Okay." was Kisame's depressing response.

Itachi's room was a few doors down from Kisame's and only four rooms away from their bedroom. Itachi's room was a dark blue and a dark red, it seemed like him that's why she picked the room for him. The room had a plasma screen TV, a nice bathroom, and a few paintings Sia had given Sakura, it also had a closet full of ninja weapons, and a few outfits. "If you need anything Sasuke and I are four doors down." Sakura said warmly.

"I'd like to talk to you Sasuke." Itachi said and stepped aside for Sasuke to come into his room. Sasuke nodded and stepped in while Sakura started to turn and walk away Sasuke caught her wrist and pulled her in with him. "Alone." Itachi said.

"I'm not talking to you if Sakura can't be here to." Sasuke said with an arm encircled around her waist. Itachi nodded and closed the door.

"I'm sure Sakura has told you the truth or else you would have been trying to kill me by now." Itachi started and Sasuke nodded.

"I assume you know about the elders." Itachi half asked half stated.

"Yes, just confused on everything, Why did they pick you?" Sasuke asked.

"I was assigned the mission a week before the massacre. I refused at first, refused to kill my family to postpone a war for ten years. Danzo and the Elders said if I did it I could have one survivor, I choose you Sasuke. At that age they couldn't kill you in a 'accident' or 'fire'. I told you to hate me to seek power and to kill me, not to ruin your life but to make you stronger, so the leaf wouldn't be able to kill you." Itachi told Sasuke most of this he already knew from Sakura.

"When you left for Oruichimaru, that was a good and a bad thing you were becoming stronger but things could have ended much differently, if it wasn't for her." Itachi said glancing a Sakura his Sharingan still in his eyes.

"What do you mean if it wasn't for her." Sasuke asked while also looking at Sakura.

"Those three years you were gone, while others gave up hope she kept going, on missions she would visit abandoned hide outs and when she didn't find you, she would blow them up, destroy them. This delayed Oruichimaru in everything he did." Itachi said while staring at Sakura.

"Were you stalking me?" Sakura asked in a teasing manner.

"No, just happened to see a lot of buildings you destroyed, and Oruchimaru's furry towards a fourteen year old girl." Itachi said with a small smirk.

"When you left Konoha to go to that snake, was a mistake in leaving your friends behind, but you've made up with them now, they should help you. But you also gained the power you needed." Itachi stated.

"Yes I gained this power to kill you, what do I need it for now?" Sasuke asked.

"Protect the ones you care for, love, and a strong enemy that you'll be encountering soon you'll need that power to defeat him, even with my help we still might die." Itachi said.

"Did someone say Might GUI!" Gui yelled and burst through the door. As Gui stood there giving the traditional good guy pose, Sakura groaned and leaned her head into Sasuke's chest. There conversation was cut short due to Gui and a very energetic Lee's screams and yells.

"Sakura, my beautiful cherry blossom, are you okay I haven't seem you in an eternity!" Lee yelled and pushed a angry Sasuke away and tried to hug Sakura, but before he could hug Sakura and Sasuke could tear his heart out. "Leave my room." Itachi said coldly.

That got Gui's and Lee's attention, "Sakura get behind me." Lee commanded in a protective voice. "Lee, he's on are team now so is Kisame." Sakura told them. Gui stood there looking a little shocked and then recovered quickly.

"You added two S-class criminals on to a team that everyone here has to work with." Gui asked Sakura.

"Nope, I added four." Sakura said with a smile. "Such a smart and beautiful lady." Gui said as he ran forward to hug Sakura "Take another step closer to me and I'll suck the youthfulness you have left out of you." Sakura threatened frustration in her smooth voice.

"And Scary." Gui added as he took a step backwards. "Sakura-chan it's not smart to trust criminals, who's going to protect you when they turn on you and hurt you?" Lee wailed and tried to grab her hands in his own.

"What are you even doing here?" Sakura snapped at Gui and Lee.

"We came to help out the team, Tusanda sent us as back up with Sai." Lee said enthusiastically while he tried to cling to her again.

"That's great Lee, have Kakashi-sensi fill you in on every thing." Sakura said while trying to get the two green spandex wearers to leave.

"Oh yes I must go see my rival." Gui said and left.

"But I wanted you to fill me in, Sakura-chan." Lee begged.

"I'm busy right now." Sakura shooed him off.

"I can wait in tell later." Lee said annoyingly.

"If I agree will you Go. Away?" Sakura asked.

"Yes!" Lee yelled.

"Then fin..." Sakura was interrupted by Sasuke "She's busy later too, have Naruto fill you in, now leave." Sasuke finished coldly.

"Ah, I heard you were back Uchiha, but don't think because your back means your going to steal my cherry blossom away from me." Lee said looking a Sasuke.

"I'M NOT A DAMN POSSESSION!" Sakura yelled angrily. Which caused the three men in the room to look at her.

Lee took a step closer to Sakura and said "I'm sorry Sakura I know your not a possession. It's just I've tried three years to get you, and you've always been taken by the wrong man, and then hurt, I think Uchiha's the same as the others. I'm the right guy Sakura not Uchiha."

"You don't decided what I want, thanks for your opinion but I didn't fucking ask for it!" Sakura hissed furiously at Lee.

Sakura's furry built inside of her and she sent one glare at lee and he fell to the ground unconscious, both of the boys looked right at Sakura and saw the Sharingan spinning in her eyes, it was the first stage of the Mangekyou Sharingan a little three sided Shuriken looking design was in her red eyes.

Sakura staggered backwards and was about to fall but Sasuke caught her before she could hit the ground, he pulled her into his lap and sat on Itachi's bed a foot away from Itachi himself. She was panting heavily and she couldn't see straight.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. She looked up at him but started to drift into unconsciousness.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said again worry evident in his voice.

"Calm down Sasuke." Kakashi said as he stepped in the room with Gui following behind him. Sasuke looked up and met his former sensi's eye and Gui freaked about why lee was on the ground "Who did this to Lee!?" Gui yelled.

"Best guess he stepped out of line and pissed Sakura off and she knocked him out in a gentle way." Kakashi said covering for what really happened. "Gui take Lee to his room check for injuries." Kakashi advised and Gui did so.

"She used the Sharingan." Kakashi stated.

"We saw." Itachi said.

"Agh, I've been teaching her how to control the Sharingan for the last six months, she was doing great in tell she reached the Mangekyou's first level. It would take it's toll on her body right then." Kakashi said with a sigh.

"She just needs a little rest and will be back on her feet fine in thirty minutes maybe less." Kakashi said with a small smile.

"How is she able to access are clans bloodline limit?" Itachi asked and Sasuke held her a little closer.

"I think we would all prefer if you didn't call her she, her names Sakura, most likely Sakura will be your sister-in-law. And it's because she's a Hanja, she can access other Kekkei Genkai and bloodline traits from any clan." Kakashi stated.

Kakashi sat in the awkward silence with the two Uchiha's and finally broke it by saying "The both of you don't deserve her." that got both of their attention.

"Sakura may have forgotten but I have not, yes you have good reasons for leaving the village on missions, but what you did with the rest of your life was wrong, you killed for pleasure. Sakura's helping both of you because she loves you Sasuke, she wants to see you happy again." Kakashi said with a sigh.

"I know I don't deserve her." Sasuke stated with a small frown.

"She is making you better." Kakashi stated with a smile.

"Both of you." Kakashi added before he left the room. "Don't take her for granted." Kakashi said before he was finally gone.

"How long have you been dating... Sakura?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know if we're dating." Sasuke said while looking at the sleeping Girl in his arms.

"You haven't asked her to be your girlfriend, or even fiancé?" Itachi asked a bit surprised.

"No." Sasuke growled.

"We've been together for about two weeks." Sasuke said.

"Aa, she's beautiful." Itachi said.

"Yeah, so?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you see in her?" Itachi asked.

"A kind heart that even when people betray or physically hurt her she still does not wish to inflect pain on them. A loving soul, a fragil girl that does get upset by stupid words. But mostly a strong, respected, Kinochi, that not only wants to protect her friends and family but the world." Sasuke said more to himself and Sakura than to Itachi.

"You Love her." Itachi stated.

"Aa." Sasuke said while he nodded his head.

"Have you told her?" Itachi asked curiously

"Yes." Sasuke said triedly.

The brothers got reunited but were still distant and only time would change that. Sasuke carried Sakura back to their room and lauder her in their bed and went downstairs to run the meeting sense Sakura wouldn't be able to and he knew everything she had told him and wroten down.

_"Whether you think you can, or think you can't - You are right." -Henry Ford._

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! IF I GET FIVE REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER I'LL UPLOAD THE FOLLOWING CHALTER TONIGHT!_


	25. Chapter 25 Ball Games

_Chapter Twenty-Five. Ball Games._

_Don't own Naruto love this font!_

_True strength is holding it together when everyone else would understand if you fell apart._

I woke up with a small yawn and looked over at my raven-haired teenage boyfriend; he looked so cute with his hair messy and so angelic while he was sleeping. I extended my hand and pushed his bangs off, of his forehead, I was about to repeat my actions, when a hand grabbed my wrist. "You're staring." Sasuke stated with his eyes closed as he let my wrist go.

"I'm gazing." I stated teasingly.

"It's creepy." Sasuke said as he opened his eyes for the first time that morning. His onyx eyes staring into my emerald green eyes.

"It's romantic." I said with a small sigh.

"You guys done?" Itachi asked perched on the windowsill.

"Get. Out." Sasuke hissed at his brother, the two Uchiha's did not fight but they also did not see eye to eye on everything.

I pulled the covers up higher around her body, she was only in a matching bra and underwear set. Sasuke helped and pulled some of the comforter on to me. Itachi did not seem to mind my distress and Sasuke's anger towards him and proceeded on.

"If I see something I haven't before I'll through a dollar at it." Itachi said in a nonchalant manner.

Sasuke growled at his older brother and I resisted the urge to slap some sense into the older man. "I didn't think you'd ever break your serious act." I said back with a new stubbornness in my tone.

"No need to be as serious as I was when I was in the Akatsuki." Itachi stated, as I nodded my head and Sasuke leaned against my neck with his forehead. Itachi left after a small talk about my Sharingan and how I should not use it in tell I have masters the Sharingan.

After Itachi left Sasuke got out of bed and went into the bathroom, I heard the shower start and grabbed two towels and walked into the bathroom. I opened the shower door and was met with a wet kiss from Sasuke. Literally, it was wet, his body was soaking but we were in the shower after all. I eagerly returned his kiss with a hot one of my own, are tongues danced with one another's and we kissed in tell we were out of breath.

Sasuke pushed me against the shower wall and lifted me up effortlessly, I wrapped my small legs around his waist and he moved us under the hot water, when I wasn't paying attention Sasuke turned the water to cold and I squealed and jumped off of him.

"What the hell?" I asked with a small laugh. Sasuke's response was a shrug and a light peck on the cheek.

"You know there's a Founder's Mascaraed Ball tonight, I have to attend it and all being the princess or queen, whoever I am." I rambled on in tell Sasuke silenced me.

"Okay." Sasuke answered.

"Oh, I just thought you might want to go with me but forget it, it's probably going to be boring anyways." Sakura answered sadly.

"Do you want to go?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I have to." Sakura answered.

"That's not what I asked. Do you want to go?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Sakura answered with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Sakura…. Would you be…..my date to a pointless….and boring Ball tonight?" Sasuke asked and Sakura squealed out a yes and hugged him.

"Now will you tell everyone else down stairs that I would like them to attend the Ball, and I'm leaving you in charge of making sure the other boys are in Tuxes as well?" Sakura said with a bright smile.

"You knew I was going to ask you. Didn't you?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Yeah." Sakura answered with a smirk.

"What if I wouldn't have?" Sasuke asked.

"I would have found someone else and made you jealous." Sakura stated truthfully.

"Uchiha's don't get jealous." Sasuke stated.

"Well we'll see about that tonight." Sakura said with a knowing smirk. While Sasuke made his way downstairs. Sasuke gathered everyone in the front room and started explaining what was going on tonight.

"Sakura wants everyone here to attend the masc... SAKURA!" Sasuke started but was interrupted by a youthful Lee; Tenten slapped Lee and told him to shut up before she knocked him into Unconsciousness.

"There's a Mascaraed Ball tonight, your all going to be attending." Sasuke said simply before someone else could interrupt him.

"YESSS!" Ino screamed and ran up the stairs yelling about what to wear and telling Sakura to make her beautiful. Tenten and Hinata followed and Karin trailed behind them. "We're supposed to be getting tailored for tuxes." Sasuke said.

"NO!" Naruto yelled and Kakashi held him down firmly as four women came in and started taking measurements. The boys did not take long and where done quickly and chatted quietly as they tried to eavesdrop on the girls.

"Hello." Deidara said as he walked in the door caring two-leaf shinobi. Gui jumped up and was about to attack them when Kakashi intervened "Gui if they were are enemy Sakura would have sensed them a long time ago."

Gui quietly sat down and Konan and Deidara entered the house and Kisame explained the Ball situation and the current events.

Sakura was sitting on her large bed sketching her dress she planned to wear tonight when Ino and the other four girls came into her room and asked her to design them dresses to, the girls all talked while Sakura finished her second sketch. Sakura had a feeling and her instincts told her to make a second dress in case something happened to the first.

Sakura's first dress and the one she planned on wearing for tonight was a scarlet red shoulder less dress, the dress was tight on her upper torso and pushed her breasts up in a natural way. The upper torso looked a little alike a lingerie top but turned into an elegant dress when you reached the middle torso, it had a sparkly sequins design that made it look like a silver belt the belt like design had little jewels and pearls sewed in the hem. The dress then ruffled down to the ground in the back and flowed a foot behind her, but because she despised long dresses in the front specially designed the dress to be long on the sides and back but only went an inch above her mid-thigh in the front but kept the ruffle pattern.

Sakura pressed her hand to her chest and imagine the dress on her while looking at her beautiful sketch, the dress appeared on her and the other girls gaped at her. "Who's next?" Sakura asked.

"Ino." Ino yelled in third person as she ran to Sakura and described her dream dress. "Dark blue dress sparkles long, flat." Ino described as Sakura drew a long gorgeous dress that would show off Ino's curved and went down to the floor with excess. The dress had two straps that would go around your head and stay on your neck, the straps where all white sequins and sparkles. Around the breasts were more little fake studded diamonds and sequin. The dress was simple but putting Ino in it would make it more dramatic. Sakura put her right hand to Ino's chest and imagined the dress and it appeared on Ino with a small white flash.

"Hinata." Sakura said as she motioned for the shy girl to come towards her. Hinata sat on the bed and without saying anything; Sakura sketched a gorgeous dress that fit the shy girl perfectly. The dress was a light orange and had two inch shoulder straps that would go on the rim of her shoulders showing the top but covering the arms start. The dress was long and fluffy; it poofed out a few inches in front of Hinata and was long enough to cover her feet. The dress had darker orange sparkles on the breast hem and was tight on her upper torso before casually flowing out. The dress was a sight to see but the owner was even more beautiful.

"How'd you known I'd want orange?" Hinata asked without stuttering while she looked at herself in the dress.

"You want Naruto; he likes orange so you like orange." Sakura said. "Simple guy logic."

"Tenten." Hinata said.

"Okay. But before you go all David Copperfield on it, I want a tomboyish dress or a simple understated one anyway." Tenten said.

"Fine." Sakura agreed as she drew a light pink dress that had a side ruffle but was very simple it had a few sparkles on the breast hem and shoulder straps but was much 'understated.' "I love it." Tenten said happily, as she put on the knee length dress.

"Karin." Sakura said as Karin shyly sat by Sakura and stated simply "I just want something that will get me noticed."

Sakura drew a black long dress with a slit on the right leg that went up to her mid-thigh. The dress had a few black sparkles on it and had a red strip in mid torso, but was simple. It tied around her neck and was opened back. Karin stared at herself a minuet before whispering, "It's beautiful."

"The dress isn't beautiful, the owners the one that brings out its beauty." Sakura told Karin with a smile.

"You should curl your hair and pin it to the right side. I like it like that." Sakura said while pushing all of Karin's hair to her right side.

"Okay, thanks." Karin said as she thought this is why Sasuke likes her, she funny, caring, kind when she has no reason to be and In addition, truly beautiful, she's also strong and can protect herself and her friends.

"Hey Karin I'll curl your hair for you?" Ino offered and Karin accepted.

There was a small knock at the door and Sakura opened it and reviled Konan and Deidara holding a sleeping Kurenai. "Can I join the party?" Konan asked with a smile.

"Of course Sakura said hugging Konan and then Deidara who pervertedly stared at her breasts. When Sakura noticed, she punched him in the face sending a knocked out Deidara down the stairs. The girls laughed and some of the guys stared in horror while others laughed.

"Looks like he stared at Sakura a little too long this time." Kisame said.

"What was that sushi?" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Oh common admit it she's beautiful, we've all taken a look at some part of her. Some more than others." Kisame said while looking at Itachi and Deidara.

Sasuke growled at Kisame, in annoyance and scowled while Naruto laughed and sang "Sasuke-teme's jealous."

Konan and Sakura worked on Konan's dress while Ino did Hinata's hair and Tenten finished Karin's make up, they had little positions set up Ino would do all the girls hair and Tenten did their make up while Sakura did the dresses and shoes. Karin was completely done with upper and lower mascara and a black eyeliner and a light red lipstick.

Sakura had finished designing Konan's dress; she now wore a light orange reddish color that complemented her hair and eyes. The dress was short and had two inch straps which she wore with her normal make up and three inch orange high heels. The dress had a side tuck and showed all of the women's curves. Konan did small curls. Karin and Konan talked because they were both done and Sakura designed a long elegant white dress for Kurenai the dress had light sparkles by the breasts and two side triangle cuts at the hips showing off her creamy skin and was strapless.

Sakura had Ino straighten her already long hair; her hair was another two feet longer and went down to her knees. Sakura did her own light make up and had bottom and top mascara that amplified her already long lashes and darkened them she looked gorgeous. She wore a clear lip gloss showing off her cherry lips.

Ino curled her hair as well as Konan, Tenten, and Hinata, Karin curled her hair and put it on her right side and pinned it there as Sakura had suggested. Ino wore top and bottom eyeliner and mascara with a light lipstick. Tenten wore a little mascara on her top eyelashes while Hinata did bottom and top Mascara.

Sakura handed all the girls masks according to their dresses, Sakura had silver and red and a little black mask, hers had a few feathers on the sides and jewels around the eyeholes hers was a beautiful red that matched her dress and had a few sequins but was simple.

Sakura walked down stairs and walked into the large front room to see thirteen men dressed in tuxes and most looked hot the boys wore their colors for undershirts Itachi wore black while Sasuke wore red, Naruto wore a bright orange, Shikamaru wore a dark blue, Neji wore a white undershirt while Kakashi wore the same as Neji.

Sakura walked in the room with her four inch heels clicking with every step she took; they were a lace up red stiletto. Everyone's eye went to the beautiful girl standing in their presence. "Wow Sakura-chan are you sure you want to go with Teme? You look hot I'd be more than honored if you were my date!" Naruto exclaimed while Lee fainted and Deidara got a nosebleed.

"Sorry Naruto I'm spoken for." Sakura answered calmly with a light blush at all the attention she was getting. That's when the other five girls entered the room, most of the boys didn't seem to notice they were too awe struck by Sakura.

"Hinata and Naruto." Sakura said pairing up her friends.

"Ino and Shikamaru." Sakura said pushing her best friend towards her childhood crush.

"Neji and Tenten." Sakura said as she laughed at Tenten's horror face.

Sakura already knew Kurenai and Asuma would go together, and the rest of the men were alone besides Konan she was the only female without a date and Karin.

The group took three carriages to the ball and when they got there Karin asked Sakura if she could talk to her in the bathroom.

" 's up?" Sakura asked Karin but before Sakura could react, Karin had jumped on her and shot something into her arm, an injection. The room became very blurry and Sakura tumbled to the ground drifting into unconsciousness. "We'll see how Sasuke likes you if you're ugly? Huh?" Karin said before Sakura was knocked out.

I woke up in the second stall in the bathroom and stood up, I almost fell a few times I had a major head ache. I stumbled my way out of the stall and checked my appearance in the mirror and gasped at what I saw.

"She cut my hair." I said with a amused smirk. Sakura focused Chakra to her hand and placed her Chakra infused hand on her head at the roots and tips of her hair and grew it out again about an inch longer than it was before. "Bet she didn't see that coming." Sakura said to herself with a smile.

Sakura was now glad she took that extra time to sketch that back up dress because her dress had been torn and ripped by Karin. Sakura made the white Dress appear it was a short clubbing dress with an attack on back that was the same as her other red dress with the ruffles and style just this dress was white and black and had more sparkles on its hems and material.

Sakura made mascara appear and redid her make up a little darker than last time, she looked even more beautiful then she had looked before. She changed her mask to a black and silver feathery and sparkly mask that matched her dress and shoes, Sakura's shoes where the same style just silver instead of red.

_Inner: Karin's going to be surprised. _

_Saku: I know, that bitch Is going down._

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked looking past Karin.

"I don't know. She asked for a minute alone in the bathroom, so I left her alone." Karin said to Sasuke as innocently as possible. Sasuke was not stupid and saw right through Karin and so did Sakura's friends.

"I can't believe we trusted you! Where is Sakura?" Ino hissed angrily while taking a step closer to the Red headed girl.

"I said I don't know." Karin said again taking a step closer to a furious Ino.

"Whoa." Naruto said while staring at Sakura, like everyone else in the room.

I walked through the double doors and pushed them open with a small bang. I noticed everyone eyes on me as everyone became deathly silent the only noise in the room was the clicking of my high heels.

_Clank._

_Click._

_Clank._

With each step I took, I came closer to my group of friends and to my newest enemy. Why kill her when I can make her my toy, I can make her life a living hell, this promised to be fun. Karin had her back to me expecting everyone's dead silence to be looking at me but not because of my beauty and mystery but because I was supposed to look hideous and make a fool of myself.

"Sakura where were you?" Sasuke asked while glancing at Karin who had an evil smirk on her face.

"I took a small walk, needed a little fresh air." Sakura lied which made Karin curious to why she would cover like that and why people weren't asking about her new hideous looks.

"Why did you change outfits?" Ino questioned somewhat putting the pieces together.

"A waiter accidently spilt something on it." Sakura covered again giving Ino a wink.

"Sakura-chan did your hair grow on your walk?" Naruto asked.

"Oh not that I know of, but it does look a little longer doesn't it." Sakura said.

"Yeah like three inches longer, well you can manipulate your chakra and make your hair grow." Naruto pointed out which made Karin spin around and came face to face with an even more beautiful Sakura. "How?" Karin slipped up.

"How what?" Sakura asked with a small smirk playing on her lips in a sexy way.

"Did you grow your hair back after I…." Karin realized she was confessing without even knowing it Sakura had covered for her and she was about to blow it on her own.

"You what?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing." Karin said nervously.

Sakura stepped towards Karin and leaned her head down and whispered in Karin's ear so no one else could here and then grabbed Sasuke's hand and left a shocked Karin and a laughing Konan. Sakura and Sasuke slow danced. While Konan explained to the confused boys.

"Most likely from what I gathered is Karin tricked Sakura into the bathroom, cut her dress up and cut her hair off messed with her and Sakura fixed herself looking better than before, surprising Karin and almost had her confess what she did without her even saying anything. Sakura can do that get under your skin, she's not a person you want for an enemy." Konan explained and added some advice.

Karin stood exactly still and processed what Sakura had said to her. "Stay away from him. He is mine. I was nice to you when I did not have to be, there is no more nice girl Bring. It. On. Bitch. I have friends your alone I gave you a chance to be my friend but you fucked that up, now you'll wish I would have killed you instead of living your pathetic life all alone." Sakura said calmly in her ear and then whispered one more thing before she left.

Game. On.

_"My strength came from lifting myself up when I was knocked down."- Bob Moore._

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW._


	26. Chapter Twenty-Sex )

Chapter Twenty-Sex ;)

_Dont own Naruto or the Vampire diaries. I tend to use phrases from my favorite TV shows. Please R&R!_

_"Your only going to be as good as the people you surround yourself with so be brave enough to let go of those who keep weighing you down."- Anonymous._

Sakura swayed to the beat with Sasuke leading her and glaring at Everyman who dared lay eyes on her, she was the bell of the ball that was for sure. Sasuke hated to admit it but was getting jealous.

"What did Karin do to you?" Sasuke questioned quietly in her ear a little coldly his glares carrying over to his voice.

"Sense I know you won't drop the subject in tell I tell you. She cut my hair ripped my dress and messed up my make up." Sakura stated with a small frown to Sasuke.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Sasuke asked Sakura sternly and angrily.

"She injected me with some sort of drug, I was unconscious." Sakura answered with a smile.

"Did you predict this?" Sasuke asked confused why she was smiling.

"No I had a feeling I'd need a back up dress so I prepared this one, already had the shoes, and make up, and like Naruto stated I can manipulate Chakra so I regrew my hair in a few minutes max."Sakura said with a cute smile.

"So why haven't you ripped out her throat?" Sasuke asked but before Sakura could answer "Or are you waiting for me to do it?" Sasuke hissed.

"No, killing her is to merciful. It's pure torture if everyone hates her, and is in her own loneliness. It will slowly drive her insane. She messed with fire now she'll get burned." Sakura stated with a sexy smirk.

"I like the devious side of you." Sasuke said as a complement.

"Thanks... I guess." Sakura said a little confused.

"It was a complement Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Sakura gave a small giggle "I know, your definition of a complement is different then mine." Sakura said. Sasuke was about to ask what's her definition was when a handsome brunet man came up and asked. "Well my definition of a complement is you."

"Thank you." Sakura said politely and whispered in Sasuke's ear "Are you jealous?" Sasuke growled a "No." while the young boy asked Sakura to dance.

"That would be lov.." Sakura was cut off by Sasuke "No, she's taken get lost."

"I don't remember being asked out? Or to be anyone's girlfriend?" Sakura thought out loud as the boy smiled at this.

"Leave." Sasuke directed at the boy and this time he corresponded but not without winking at Sakura.

"What was that?" Sasuke hissed in Sakura's ear.

"The truth technically were not dating in tell you pop the question." Sakura stated with a knowing smile.

"Fine Sakura will ...you be my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked a little Sarcastically.

"I don't know let me think about it..." Sakura said teasingly.

"Sakura..." Sasuke hissed warningly.

"Okay, I'll do you the honer of being your girlfriend." Sakura said completely serious as he leaned down and captured her lips, with a slight growl and smile playing on his own lips.

They slow danced to a few more songs before they were two annoyed with everyone's stares. Sasuke glared at the men and Sakura smiled at the girls, as if daring them to try and talk, or dance with Sasuke.

When they made their way back to their seat Karin ran away from Sakura, while Karin was running she looked back to see if Sakura was following her she turned back around and collided with a waiter carrying full Champaign glasses, which spilled all over her drawing everyone's attention.

Fits of giggles and laughter echoed through the room. Karin hurriedly found her ugly glasses and got up and ran out of the large double doors. Sakura smiled a gorgoues smile while triumph shone in her emerald eyes. The announcements started and they gave a brief history less about the Land of Snows past present and hopefully a good future.

When the council was about to have Sakura come up four people in the crowd jumped up in elite speed and had the three most important council members with kunai at their throats. Sakura tensed and the fourth member stepped up to the mic and stated "Why don't we have the princess of Snow join us up here, or each minute that passes by a council member dies."

Sakura started to take a step forward but Sasuke's hand pulled her back "No."

"Sasuke I have to." Sakura answered with confidence in her smooth voice.

Shikamaru analyzed everything first and said "Theirs more than four ninjas, most likely this is the attacks Sakura had been talking to me about. Well split up be ready for anything, they want to assassinate all power, and royalty and take over."

The ninja spilt up and waited as Sakura acceded on the stage quietly in a confident fourth ninja lunged at her and Sakura knew she couldn't get captured, killed, or let the other council members die.

Sakura quickly did a back hand spring and slid in her high heels as her dress blew slightly behind her. Sakura knew the dress and heels would be hard to fight in and pulled out a kunai and slashed the end of the beautiful dress. Her mask remained in place and she released some of her power and sensed for any other ninja in the crowd, her eyes switched to gold and she saw two guards at ever door with knocked out men by their feet, she saw six other ninja disguised in the crowd.

Sakura flipped again dodging another on going attack from the leader ninja she pressured "Surrender or they die!" The ninja said furiously pointing at the council. Sakura smirked and in a flash he was laying unconscious on the ground while she stood over him, and with a flick of her wrist the three other ninja holding the council captive where thrown across the room.

Three ninja's leaped at her from the crowd and Sakura kicked one in the stomach while doing a handstand and flipped over the second ninja's shoulder and stabbed him in the neck with a senbon, it was only a temporary death state. The third ninja just stood their with fear in his brown eyes, Sakura took a step forward and punched him on the lower right cheek with a small chakra filled punch and he went flying through the wall and into the next rooms wall.

The ten guards that were sitting at the door not letting people leave realized they would have to do something to stop her. Sakura's friends took the stage with her, as she gave them orders to find and tie up the unconscious men. "Tie them up with chakra strings." Sakura ordered as they split up. Itachi, Konan, Kisame, and Deidara just stayed and watched mostly amused.

Sasuke refused to leave Sakura's side and took out three guards by tapping the pressure point in their neck, Sakura's orders where not to kill, not in front of the citizens. Sasuke kicked one man in the chest as the man tried to ascend towards Sakura's blind spot.

Sakura ducked and flipped to avoid kicks and punches, one man was coming from her back and she extended her long leg and kicked him in the abdomen, when she least expected it she got punched, the punch was aimed at her face while she was in mid-jump but it hit her neck making her fall to the ground Oh god that hurt, breath, breath, get up.

Sakura started to stand while she saw Sasuke kill the guy by snapping his neck, when the leader that had been knocked out pulled her hair in a fistful and hulled her up and held a kunai to her throat. "Move and I'll kill your precious princess" He hissed angrily.

Sakura started to breath normally and she took a step backwards to come in contact with his hard body that towered over her petite figure, fuck. What do I do. Three remaining men appeared at his side. The leaders hand was resting uncomfortably on her right thigh, he roughly moved it on the inside of her thigh and she harshly kicked him and he went backwards a few feet.

Sasuke reacted quickest and let his anger influence his better Judgement, he quickly stabbed him in the chest with a kunai and was about to stab him again when Kakashi knocked him out. Sakura's eyes burned red in furry and bloodlust. She and Sasuke were clearly pissed about touching her. Kakashi thought to himself.

_Inner: He disgusts me! _

_Saku: His touch wasn't good like Sasuke's. Sasuke left a tingling hot sensation on my skin, his touch burned like hell it's self and was rough, bruising._

_Inner: I'm so angry. Let's kill him._

Sakura took a step forward but the three guards quickly recapped and leap at her as she let the darkness in. With one red glare the three men fell to the ground crumpled, in pain gasping for air. Naruto lunged at Sakura and pushed her back. "Enough Saku, it's over now!" Naruto said while looking into her red eyes.

Sakura carefully closed her eyes and released her darkness, anger and emotions. Sakura opened her eyes and they were gold, she still had a lot of power surging through her veins this was the best she could do right now. "Thanks." Sakura whispered in Naruto's ear quietly as she hugged him.

Sakura smiled slightly at her comrades and at a very pissed looking Sasuke. The people were screaming and running the doors were still locked and Sakura raised her hands at the side doors and they flew open while she looked at the big double doors she enteredtonightand they flew open with a bang and people started to leave when something caught their attention.

"People of the Land of Snow, I'm so sorrytonighthas to end like this but it does..." Hyuuga Sakura's uncle said as the doors flew shut again locking the people in. Hyuuga made a handling and senbon appeared in the ceilings tiles and started raining down.

Sakura made a quick hand sign and her golden chakra caught all the senbon as a golden shield formed first from her body to the whole room covering everyone who was ducking. Sakura stared at her uncle with pure hatred, when she took a step forward something caught her eye. Hiro.

Hiro sneakily stood beside her uncle and in the blink of an eye was behind Hyuuga and thrust a sword through his heart. "Open the doors." Sakura ordered her friends. Sasuke followed her as she made her way to the stage and watched her uncle die. "Hiro." Sakura greeted.

"Sorry Hyuuga I'd take Sakura's side anyday." Hiro stated to Hyuuga while smiling at Sakura not even bothering to look at Sasuke or meet his icy stare.

"Come back to the palace with us, theirs a lot to discuss." Sakura invited her friend, and ex boyfriend.

"It would be wonderful to catch up Sakura-chan." Hiro said with a genuine smile only for her.

Sakura nodded her head as he took her left side, and the three walked out of the now empty palace. Sasuke, Sakura and Hiro got in a carriage and headed towas Sakura's palace. "I presume your taken?" Hiro asked curiously while taking his first glance at Sasuke.

"You presume right." Sakura stated in a serious tone as if daring him to fuck with her or Sasuke.

"Ah, your serious about this one." Hiro stated with a amused smirk.

Sakura glared coldly, while Sasuke gave his Uchiha death glare, a smirk soon over took Sakura's beautiful glare and stated "I am, serious about this Relasionship." Hiro nodded as if to get it into his brain fully that Sakura really was taken for real this time.

Sasuke smirked at the man, while Sakura stared at him she hadn't seen him in a year and a half and wow had he changed his dark brown was air dried and he would occasionally flip it and it would go to the right side naturally. His chin and jaw line where more masculine and his biceps where bigger, he had grown a good six inches and his purple eyes were slightly rougher, they said he had seen a lot.

They arrived and Sakura stepped out while holding Sasuke's hand, he had been casually moving his thumb over her skin. They walked up the steps and Sakura suddenly felt all the breath knocked out of her lungs, she couldn't see straight, he body felt numb and immobile. Damn not again. Sakura thought, A future reference, a prediction.

Sasuke felt Sakura tense up and relax and the next thing he knew is she fell forward unconscious, he quickly caught her as Hiro explained "This happened a lot in are Relasionship, she predicts/see's the future, she blacks out she'll be fine just she probably won't wake up in tell tomorrow morning." Sasuke nodded not taking his eyes off Sakura.

"I can watch her if you want?" Hiro asked but some what demanded.

"No." Sasuke said while glaring at him.

Hiro left the room and Sasuke carried her to their shared room. Sasuke gently laid Sakura down and slipped off her tattered and torn dress and put a tank top on her and tucked her in the bed, while he stripped down to his boxers and slipped under the blanket with her he loosely wrapped an arm around her, when he touched her he blacked out too and saw what she was seeing.

Sakura fighting an Akatsuki member, Sasuke presumed the leader. The difference was Sakura had black eyes, that's strange her eyes are normally green or gold. he saw Sakura and the man both fell and lay their for a few moments before he got up and ran to someone, Sakura was trailing as fastly as she could behind him. Before he could get to whoever he was trying to Sakura cut him off and took a kunai to the heart.

_Sakura's prov._

Sasuke jolted awake beside me, I had tears in my eyes and one fell down my right cheek. Why? I already knew my death, I've already seen it at least five times now! Why do they keep replaying it to me? Can I change it? No they want me dead after I kill him.

I felt a finger gently brush away the single tear that had fallen. I turned my face towards Him, maybe that was it maybe he made things harder for me to say good bye once and for all, so what I cryer the first time but after that I accepted the fact that I'd only lived seventeen years, I had gotten over the fact that I wouldn't be in my friends lives after that day.

I had accepted those hard facts the truth six months ago. Why's it different now?

_Inner: Because your in love._

_Saku: I have to leave him, won't I?_

_Inner: Yes, just prepare yourself._

I finally spoke "You saw?" I asked surely. "Yes, your going to die?" Sasuke asked with a pained expression on his face and his masculine body tense.

"Yes." I answered quietly.

"How long have you known?" Sasuke asked a little angry.

"Six months." I answered while avoiding his onyx eyes.

"Why didn't you tell your friends? Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't want them and you to worry or try to stop it." I stated honestly.

"Of course were going to stop it! We're not letting you die!" Sasuke hissed angrily while he sat up.

"You have to." I said honestly brutal.

"Why?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Because I completed what I had to. I lived up to my destiny." I said sadly.

"You don't want to live after your destiny? To have a life? Friends? Me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I do, but if it turns out differently I'll be killed in a more painful way or you guys will be hurt or killed. The spirits warned us not to defy them or things will end badly, they showed me how things would end. I would be the only one alive, I would have to have four kids and then kill myself." I stated.

"It's worth my life if you and my friends can continue living yours." I said honestly.

"You know we're not going to let you die." Sasuke said.

"We're?" I asked while I climbed in his lap, and Started stroking his thigh to his inner thigh, not knowing the effect she really had on him.

"Hmmm-mmmm. Be quiet." Sasuke hummed at her, he knew he had said we're, and he meant every bit of it,the original twelve, and their new comrades.

I gave a small laugh and continued to stroke his leg just barley missing his gentiles. Sasuke kept humming in Satisfaction a invitation for her to continue. Sasuke wrapped one arm around her waist and the other on her buttocks, I tensed at the sudden movement and then relaxed my instincts.

I reached my hand that had been stroking his leg back and pulled his roving hand off and placed it on my breast, Sasuke moved his hand onto the hot flesh of my inner-thigh. Sasuke gropped upwards and slid farther inward.

"Your so beautiful." Sasuke said and murrmered and mumbled other complements. "Your so s..li..p.." It took me a minute to decipher what he mumbled "Slippery." Sasuke had reached his goal, as she arched her back, Sasuke reached around her and with a quick heave, she was lying on her back looking up at Sasuke's dark and beautiful onxy eyes.

Sasuke pulled his fingers out of her and took his boxers off and Sakura was taking her tank top and bra off, Sasuke took her panties off. Sasuke paused at her entrance asking for her permission, even though they've done this many times he still asked. Sakura nodded her head.

Skin met skin, and Sasuke lightly hummed again while Sakura kissed his neck and his delicious salty lips. Sasuke once again wrapped his arms around Sakura and lifted her up "Wrap your legs around me." Sasuke whispered into her ear as he nibbled on the lob, voice covered in love and lust.

Sasuke gave her a ecstatic groan, holding onto his shoulders and thrilled she arched her back and shuddered from pleasure and the heat flowing off of him. Bonelessly she let her head roll to the side and slowly opened her eyes. Sakura was met with Sasuke's soft lips that had so much power over her.

Sakura moved her lips to the rhythm of their bodies that kept clashing together, Sasuke slowly moved his lips down my soft body and stopped at my breasts and sucked and teased my perked nipples in his mouth and kneed the other breast senseless.

_Sasuke prov._

She tastes so good, addicting. I continued to suck and nip her erected peaks. I trailed saliva around her nipples and went back to her lips they tasted the best, a sweet innocent, pure taste. Sakura moaned and gasped as I kissed her and are tongues danced and started battling for dominance, I being the Uchiha won and smiled against her lips and she smiled with me I stared into her emerald orbs and saw how happy she truly was, I never thought I would be able to make her happy, like she deserved.

I kissed her passionately and she kissed back and his a blur of my vision she was ontop of me and riding me. It felt so damn good. My member went in and out of her still tight walls and made them expand to my size. "Damn." I hissed in Sakura's ear as I flipped us over once again and we continued to roll and laugh in the bed messing the sheets and pillows up.

Sakura grabbed a pillow and hit me with it. "It's so on." I stated and tacked her to the bed tickling her as she tapped out repeatedly but I didn't stop in tell there was a knock on the door and a yell "Sakura we get it your great in bed, but it'stwo a. the hell up." Ino yelled and pounded.

Sasuke gave a small laugh and Sakura went bright red and jumped face first into a pillow. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her naked body and hauled her up and pulled the covers over them and she whispered "I love you." And I smiled and said "I know."

That got her railed up fast "What do you mean you know." Sakura hissed while I laughed and gently kissed her and pulled her back down into the bed, "I love you." I mumbled with a small laugh and her face brightened up instantly at the three words.

I felt Sakura fall into sleep and started to fall asleep myself, before I reminded myself tomorrow we leave to find and hunt the Akatsuki.

_"A Women's Strength isn't just about how much she can handle before she breaks. It's also about how much she can Handle after she's broken."- I don't know!_

_Sorry I've been a little behind, school and tracks starting but this weekend I'll try to get caught up and post an extra chapter, I'm sacrificing my social life for you guys lol! But please REVIEW REVIEW AND OH YEAH REVIEW!_


	27. Chapter 27 Betrayal

Chapter Twenty-Seven. Betrayal.

_"Because you're young, you're torn between a world of hate and a world of DREAMS. So much to lose, so much to gain, so much to FIGHT for, so much to change." - _

Sakura had only slept for an hour and then woke up took a shower, dried and brushed her pink hair, and put a red tube top on that only had one shoulder strap that's went across her whole chest and had a silver hoop connecting it to her shoulder, Sakura tied a rope onto the silver hoop and tied the other end of the rope onto her black shorts that had a silver hoop on both sides.

The rope was for her katana, while her other weapons where Bobbie pins used on her hair or stored in her shoes or other places on her body. She put her bubblegum locks into a messy bun and washed off most of the make up as best as she could but there was a little remainder that made her eyes more noticeable.

Sakura had quietly moved around the room cleaning things and packing Sasuke's bag she had already made an announcement to everyone at six a.m. that they would be leaving after breakfast. She heard and knock on the door and quickly and quietly opened the door to reveal Itachi.

"Oh so you use the door too?" Sakura asked while motioning for him to come into their now clean room and put two fingers to her mouth to tell him to be quiet. Sakura walked with the slightest limp the average eye wouldn't be able to tell but of course Itachi would be able to._ "Is my little brother really that good?"_ Itachi half asked half joked while Sakura's face turned bright red.

"That's none of your damn business." Sakura hissed at him but wouldn't look in his eyes.

Itachi stood their for a moment and they both looked at a peacefully sleeping Sasuke, and then back at each other. "Will Konoha accept me back?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, I'm sure of it." Sakura stated confidently remembering the documents.

"Hey, Itachi... Would you gather the Akatsuki members in the dinning room, meet in ten... Please?" Sakura asked and he nodded. Sakura laid Sasuke's pack on the bed and left a quick note,_ in a meeting be back in twenty, eat breakfast we leave at seven. XOXO Sakura._ Sakura aso left breakfast for him with the snap of her fingers their was three large pancakes butter and syrup, sides eggs and_ bacon._

Sakura left and walked Down the hall her two inch heels clicking and echoing through the empty corridors. Sakura finally reached the large double doors and pushed them open and shut them and was greteted with four present members. "So here's the thing..." Sakura started and explained her death to them and how she was going to give the files to Tsunade or Kakashi. She explained a lot to them mainly her plan of action and the battle was in three days.

All the members agreed to help her fight, and they left and met up with the others. The group set off in a formation of Naruto, Hinata, Kisame and Karin in the front and then Lee, Itachi, Sakura, Sasuke behind them and behind them was Ino, Shikamaru, Konan and Suigutsu. Then Deidara, Tenten and Neji. And Gui. The next row was Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Juugo.

The formation was a mixture of skills the best with worst and a pairing of couples, Ino and Shikamaru were very close to dating and Naruto and Hinata weren't doing two bad themselves. Sakura knew Tenten liked Neji, but the stupid boy never showed any emotion in a way he was like her Uchiha, stubborn.

Sakura jumped from branch to brach avoiding trees and the approaching Lee, she didn't want to deal with him right now, and oh god she was sore from last nights activities, was Sasuke ever sore?

Sakura hadn't been paying attention and was about to run into a tree and she quickly wrapped a hand around the branch and swung her whole body over the tree branch and into the air continuing her travel. Lee had given up now seeing he wouldn't catch up the the beautiful girl. Sasuke appeared by her side.

"Something's on your mind." Sasuke stated.

"Besides the fact that it's creepy my boyfriend watches my every move, nope nothings on my mind." Sakura said while laughing.

And Sasuke casual response was "Hn." Sakura started feeling dizzy and her vision blurred her hearing was focusing on different things all at once _she hadn't lost control like this in years, why now?_ It hurt her head was spinning and the next branch she jumped on she had Chakra in her feet and broke it and fell through.

Hey mouth was dry she couldn't talk, see, smell, or feel anything her body was numb. What's going on? Ahhhh this hurts! Sakura hummed in pain and confusion as her body slowly shut down.

_Inner: Sakura let me take over, stop fighting._

_Saku: What? Why would I do that._

_Inner: Because when you fight Pein the leader of the Akatsuki you won't be able to fight him without protecting your friends so I will._

_Saku: Who are you?_

_Inner: I'm the spirits, this is my better connection to you._

_Saku: What? Then why did we think the same and boy advice?_

_Inner: I had to sound like your couscous and your a rather logical girl it wasn't hard I just had to add boy drama and stuff to make it more believable._

"Ahhhmm." Sakura half hummed half screamed in pain as she clutched her head. She couldn't deal with is it was driving her insane she wouldn't be able to fight it much longer.

_Inner: Let. Go. _

_Saku: No your going to hurt my friends._

_Inner: If I promise not to hurt your friends will you willingly let me take over?_

_Saku: Yes, why choose me if you could have done this to anyone._

_Inner: I cant do it to anyone, I use your power to fight Pein that's why your were created remember, you just weren't suppose to make friends and feelings, I should kill the, but I won't._

Sakura gradually stopped fighting and relaxed the loud noises all around her stopped and she could smell again her body was still numb but not as bad as before, her mouth was dry and bile rose in her throat, her vision became clearer and she saw all her comrades and friends around her Sasuke, Ino and Naruto were kneeling on her sides and in front of her.

"Saku what's wrong?!" Ino questioned exasperated.

"Nothing." Sakura's voice was different not as high and cheery it was darker colder vicious and deadly.

_Saku: Whats going on?_

_Inner: It's going to take a minute for me to completely take over, stay relaxed._

Sakura closed her eyes and felt her body start to sting slightly and change, her mind was trying to fight but her heart wouldn't let it._ Relax, relax, relax she told herself over and over._

Sakura gradually opened her eyes but she was no longer Sakura, the _spirits_ had taken over and Sakura just watched from inside herself, she was no longer in control. Her eyes where black dark evil, her voice was pure deadly and scary and her body aura was no longer welcoming, and happy it was dark it threatened death itself.

Sakura got up on her own and looked at her 'friends'. _"Hmm, I don't see why Sakura won't let me kill you, your not strong enough to defend yourselves, nor are you strong enough physically or emotionally to take on Sakura."_ A scary, dark voice said.

"W-Who are you?" Ino asked nervously.

_"Oh I'm sure some of you know about the spirits she was too open with you people, well I'm the spirit in charge the one that will kill the Akatsuki leader, Sakura was born and made for one purpose to gather power and then to be dominated by me. Now she didn't know the last part but she didn't need to in the end you were and still are her weakness."_ The now darkly dressed women stated, the spirit inhabiting Sakura's body said.

Lee ran at Sakura "Sakura wake up, don't quit." Lee screamed at Sakura. While she only flipped a wrist at him and he went flying through seven trees before landing unconscious. _"Did you put your power in Sakura's body too?"_ Kakashi asked.

_"Ha, no this is all her power, granted she never use it because she was 'better' than that and made her own Chakra over the course of three years, and stopped using this amazing power. It's all hers she could have destroyed everything, like we wanted but she refused."_ The demon sighed.

"I thought you wanted to save the world?" Kin asked appearing three feet away from the spirit/Sakura.

_"Oh dear boy, I do. I'm going to save it from Pein and the disgusting Akatsuki members but afterwards the amazing Hanja clan will be rebuilt and balance the world."_ The spirit said proudly at her 'genius' plan.

"What if we refuse to rebuild the clan." Kin stated confidently.

_"There's no WE."_ The witch said.

"What?" Kin asked confused.

_"Let me guess you though Sakura would live a happy life after this? Well she won't she will die in this last battle but she takes Pein with her and saves the world. But after that I will dispose of her body as her duty to us is done her power is to strong to be on the earth any longer."_ She stated while examining her outfit.

"What about my power it's equal." Kin stated.

_"Don't kid me boy... Her power has been way stronger from the beginning she advanced it to whole new levels we originally were going to use you and she was going to be the one to rebuild the clan but she blew you out of the way." '_Sakura' said while changing her outfit to a black tank top and black short shorts and black lace up high heels and full eyeliner.

"There's no way she's that strong. I've spared with her many times dammit she was even my fiancée." Kin cursed angrily. "She would have told me that." Kin whispered trying to convince himself.

_"Let me show you her __real__ power."_ The spirit said with a cruel laugh and emphasizing on Real.

The wind picked up and trees where being blown over like twigs and the sky darkened greatly and their was no longer sun shine but darkness, blackness. Little tornados hit the ground around them as the ground shook furiously and the sky cracked with lightning and roared with thunder. _"This is real power." _She exclaimed.

_"This is her power."_ She stated making everything stop.

"If it was truly Sakura's power then why hadn't she used it?" Naruto yelled.

_"For her stupid goddamn friends, so they wouldn't think she was evil, so they wouldn't see the real her." She stated sickly and then fell to the ground on one knee and clutched her head. "Dammit."_ she cursed and screamed.

_"Stop fighting."_ the spirit said through Sakura

_"No."_ Sakura's strong feminine voice rang through her body

"_Never."_ Sakura's cheery and determined voice said.

"I'll...kill... them your precious... Friends..." The dark voice rasped.

Sakura didn't speak again and the evil spiritual women took over again with a sickening smile. _"I'd love to stay and chat kiddies but I have a date with death for two."_ She said sickly while playing with Sakura's bubblegum hair.

The real Sakura grew angry very quickly about how she was treating her friends, and in her own damn body she felt useless she hated that feeling she had to do _something, anything. NO dammit I'm going to do everything. _

Sakura flashed her body and punched and kicked the spirit and fought for dominance _"I prepared my whole life for this fight I'm not going to let some ancient bitch come in her and take it from me."_ Sakura screamed inside her body and whispered on the outside.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled at her as Sasuke whispered "Sakura." Sakura's body fell to the ground as she gripped her head trying to force the spirit out.

"_This is my life! My fight._" Sakura snapped.

"You can't fight this fight little girl." The spirit spat.

_"If I'm not ..capable of fighting it why ...use my ...body."_ Sakura snarled and pushed the spirit away.

"You need wisdom and experience." The spirit said calmly.

_"I have experience and wisdom, I've been training working my ass off to save this goddamn world, I've been saving the innocent for three years, I know I'm going to die either way but I'm going to die my way."_ Sakura fought desperately with the spirit inside of her.

_"This. Is. My. Body. Get. The. Fuck. Out!"_ Sakura screamed and with a final growth of who Sakura was the spirit was forced to leave and was just a little hovering ghost that didn't have any features just a dark black smoke like blob.

Sakura was panting heavily on the ground as the spirit spoke "If you don't kill Pein, I'll kill your friends." with those spoken words and a heavy burden on Sakura's shoulders the spirit left.

Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, and Sasuke rushed to her aid. "I'm fine just a little out of breath." Sakura told them. Kin jumped down from the tree he had been perched on. "Sakura it's time." Sakura looked at Kin and nodded and then stood up without any help and took a step backwards.

"Sakura what's going on?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing. Kin will be joining us from here on out." Sakura stated and Kin remained beside Sakura on one side while Sasuke was on the other. After a few hours of traveling the found a little house that would fit everyone and decided to stay the night.

"Hey Sasuke I umm have to go ill be back in thirty minutes." Sakura said after kissing him on the cheek.

"Hn." Sasuke stated.

Sakura walked down the hallways and out of the house she walked in tell she found a clearing and met Kin there. "Hey let's get this over with." Sakura stated not to enthusiastically.

"Okay." Kin said slightly sad.

Kin pulled out a scroll and both of them bit their thumbs and wrote a Japanese H, then they put their Chakra in the scroll and formed a barrier, the barrier went back into the Scroll. Kin put it in his pouch "I'm glad you see it this way, their safer if they stay." Kin said.

"Or your jealous that I have love with someone else, and you can't stand it if he came to help me." Sakura spat angrily at him.

"That two, but they are safer." Kin said with a sexy smirk.

"When have you ever cared about my friends safety?" Sakura said with a feminine growl.

"I haven't but I've cared about yours." Kin stated as he walked off.

Sakura gave a growl and then walked after him "Do it at breakfast, excuse yourself and then place the scroll up." Sakura commanded.

"Yes ma'am." Kin mocked.

Sakura met Sasuke in their room and kissed him a few times before going to bed "You know I love you... Right?" Sakura half stated half asked.

"Yes. I love you,_ no matter what happens."_ Sasuke said and Sakura relaxed at those words No Matter What Happens.

"Good." Sakura said with a smile before kissing him and going to bed in his strong warm arms.

Sakura woke up took a shower and then ate breakfast before everyone and packed a bag for the first time in the whole trip, she packed actual medical supplies, gauze, ointments, two sets of clothes, weapons, and some food and water.

Sakura wrapped long white bandages around her breast frame, like a sports bra just better. And wrapped her arms up too her elbows and her ankles up to her mid-calf. Sakura put her ninja headband on her right arm and wore her ANBU uniform and unwrapped her upper left arms bandage where a pink tattoo was covered.

She had tight black spandex like Capri's that were met with her white bandages and white ninja two inch wedge shoes. She had a black tank top on underneath her white chest armor it was also designed like a low tank top, it showed off her curves and breasts even though it wasn't suppose to they still did.

Sakura pulled her hair up into a high pony tail letting her hair flow down to her buttocks, and her bangs flowed out of it in the front and framed her face her right side parted.

She wrapped her golden cat like mask string around her head and pushed the mask itself to the side of her head. She wore light make up a little mascara went a long way. She then pulled on her black arm protectors over her bandages and they went below her arm pit. She put on two black gloves that only went to her wrists.

Sakura stepped out of the room and wrote a note to Sasuke it said _"Love you, remember that through out today. -XOXO Sakura H."_ and a second note for everyone that said _"Sorry."_ she placed the notes side by side on the dinning room table and waited in the kitchen.

Kin was the first one to come into the kitchen "It's placed and only certain Chakra's can leave." Kin stated while grabbing a pancake Sakura had made.

"These are really good." Kin stated.

"Thanks." Sakura said as people piled in some still in their Pajamas while others were fully dressed. Sasuke walked in and kissed Sakura on the lips and then sat down to eat.

_Last kiss. Sakura thought to herself and tried not to cry._

"Hey Sakura-chan what's up with the two notes." Naruto Said holding up the notes for emphasis.

"Read those after breakfast." Sakura said unemotionally.

"Oh okay." Naruto said like an Idiot.

"Something wrong Ugly?" Sia asked at the door.

"Hey, Sakura-chan is not ugly!" Naruto bellowed.

"Sia." Ino hissed.

"That's mean." Tenten said quietly.

"Hi Sai havent seen you the whole trip." Sakura stated trying to get his messed up mind away from her being 'upset'.

"Yeah. What's up? Your acting strange." Sai stated and asked.

"Nothing just nervous that's all." Sakura stated with a fake smile plastered on her face.

Good thing Sai doesn't know emotions very well. Sakura thought. The Four Akatsuki members that were coming with them were dressed and ready. "Well we ought to be returning to the Akatsuki, finding out more information, getting ready for war." Deidara stated with Small Laugh.

The four Akatsuki members left and the barrier didn't stop them. Sakura and Kin followed them when Kakashi spoke up "Sakura where are you going."

"Outs.. Leaving" Sakura started to say but corrected herself.

"What?!" Naruto asked in a panic while jumping up from the table and took a few steps towards Sakura's back.

"Read the notes." Sakura said as she attempted to leave again and Sasuke read his note quietly to himself and Kakashi read the note to everyone out loud "Sorry." Kakashi read confused.

Sakura walked through the door frame and Everyone followed. Naruto attempted to go out the door but couldn't "What the hell is this?" Naruto asked furiously as each punch Naruto through on the barrier it would flared gold.

"A barrier." Kin stated with a smirk.

"To keep you here while I kill Pein." Sakura stated her voice even showing no emotion and her eyes hard.

"Sakura what.." Naruto was interrupted by Sakura.

"There's no use the barrier will fall when I'm _dead_ you'll only be in here for twenty-Four hours max." Sakura stated.

"Sakura were suppose to help you fight, be their for you, as your Friends people who love you and care for you." Ino yelled with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to die whether your there or not. This way I'm looking out for you, keeping you safe. Drop it there's no use to fighting, your trapped but your safe. Sorry." Sakura said as she walked away.

Kin followed the beautiful girl with a smirk playing his lips but before he left he though Shikamaru a scroll and said "Keep it."

The pair walked away into the woods and Sakura didn't look back in fear for if she did every emotion she had been hiding would show, now was not the time for emotions.

After an hour of teleporting short distances and small walks and branch jumping they took a break and Kin went to get water while Sakura took a small nap. When kin reached the stream he covered his Chakra and made three and signs.

Shikamaru had unrolled the scroll after the Hanja's left and the group had been desperately trying to solve what it meant and said. Sasuke was angry and was acting very cold and mean to everyone.

"Teme it's not my damn fault Sakura left." Naruto yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Actually it kinda is." Kin said appearing in the center of the unraveled scroll.

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused and everyone grew angry at Kin.

"You're the tailed beast, if you were captured there would be no point in her existence." Kin stated and held his hands in front of his body in surrender.

"What are you doing here?" Ino asked angrily.

"Even though Sakura may not admit it and I hate to admit it but She, no we need you." Kin stated looking at the ground.

"So what were stuck in here!" Naruto yelled.

"Unless I release it." Kin stated, "But before I do anything, you can not mess with Pein, it's Sakura's fight.

"Deal!" Naruto yelled before anyone could negotiate.

Kin did hand signs and bit his thumb and put his blood and Chakra on the barrier and it fell. "Okay listen take this map and follow it to this golden field, I have to catch up to Sakura. Bye, good luck see you in a few hours." Kin said in a hurry and teleported away.

Before Kin completely left he said one more thing "Aimi will meet up with you." Kin disappeared and the group quickly head out in hope to save Sakura from her own fate

_"ACTIONS SPEAK LOUDER than words. We can apologize OVER AND OVER, but if are ACTIONS don't change, the words become MEANINGLESS."_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW R&R!_


	28. Chapter 28 Goodbyes

Chapter Twenty-Eight. Goodbyes.

_"Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending." - Maria Robinson_

_Sakura's Prov._

Kin and I had been traveling for over an hour and Kin already wanted to take another break "Kin this is ridiculous, we've taken three breaks!" I growled angrily.

"What can I say I pee when I'm nervous." Kin said with his hands in a I surrender motion.

"Fine hurry up." I said while leaning against a tree and looking at the sun. It's probably noon, the vision showed it dark, so probably night fall is when the battle will begin.

I waited ten minutes before Kin came back and said "All better."

"What took you do long?" I questioned not quiet sure if I wanted to know.

"I walked farther away, pee'd and then walked back." Kin said calmly with his hands behind his head in a Naruto motion.

Oh god how that reminded me of Naruto and his bubbly personality, his determined attitude and clueless mind. How I deeply loved him and my friends, and Sasuke on Sasuke his delicious lips and strong body frame, his protective and possessive nature. His arrogant 'I'm better than you' attitude. Oh how I love him.

"Sakura? Earth to Sakura?" Kin said waving a hand in front of her face.

"What!?" Sakura yelled angry for the inturption and when she yelled the ground shook slightly.

"Sorry... What?" Sakura said quietly getting control of herself.

Sasuke Prov.

"Did you feel that?" Sasuke asked the group.

"How could you not?" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"They must not be too far away." Sasuke stated and his speed increased.

"Kin must be stalling for us." Ino said excitedly.

"He is but he's also stalling for me." Aimi said appearing in front of them.

"Long time no see?" Aimi said smiling at Ino and observing the rather large group.

"Aimi, we have to get going." Naruto greteted and then said exasperated.

"I know let's go." She said as she fixed her back pack on her back and turned and took lead with Vampiric speed.

Sakura had sensed large groups of Chakra about six miles from them, she just didn't know who they were the Akatsuki, hunter nin, werewolves, Ninja's on a mission? She hopped they weren't going to intervene in the battle that would be taking place in a hour.

Sasuke could feel and sense Sakura's chakra about five miles away, he knew they would have to hurry they would get their in about and hour, he hoped they wouldn't be too late.

_Forty-five minutes later._

Sakura walked out into the Golden field and took a look around, she was trying to etch every detail into her mind in case she would be blinded in the fight, she would take advantage of her punctual time.

Sakura studied the trees the ground she felt her natural powers calling her, she stomped her foot and the earth rose to her command, she stomped twice and a hole was created and she could use the tunnels to her advantage during the battle.

Sakura took a deep breath and looked at the beautiful sunset, her last sunset. The sun provided a perfect gleam on her body making her look golden and making the wheat plants and nature look golden "This is why they call it the Golden Field." Sakjra whispered with a small smile.

"Isn't it beautiful." A deep rough unknown voice said, the voice made Sakura's stomach churn and twist.

"Yeah." Sakura said in a brave voice while she slowly turned around to meet Pein, Deidara, Konan, Zetzu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, Kisame, and Itachi.

Sakura's gaze lingered over all the members for a moment before she hardened her gaze into a glare on Pein, her emerald green eyes were hard, they showed bloodlust, truth, pain, but mostly sorrow.

Sakura stood still and turned her back towards Pein and stared at the almost gone Sun and the Beautiful moon. Pein took advantage of her relaxation and pulled out a Chakra Disruption blade and in a incrediable speed striked Sakura in the back.

"Sakura!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled simitaniously. Her body arched along with the blade and then a white smoke covered Pein and Sakura was gone. Sakura was a few years away smiling at Pein. "Kin set up a barrier I don't want anyone to intervene with MY fight." Sakura said while Kin nodded in understandment.

The four Akatsuki members took that as a signal to fight and turned on the other members. Deidara started to fight Zetzu while Konan fought Kakuzu. Hidan blocked Kisame's sword and yelled "What's the meaning of this?" while Itachi skillfully sent kicks at Tobi.

Pein watched his members turn against each other and said "If you thought I wouldn't bring more members your completely wrong." About thirty people jumped out few female.

"It's not numbers that matter it's strength." Sakura said confidently.

Kin stood in front of the big group with a smirk on his face "If you think we didnt bring a few friends of are own them you're as dumb as they say you are." Kin said while about six werewolves jumped out of the trees taking the back of the New Akatsuki members.

Aimi jumped off her tree and said "I brought a few of my Vampire friends, that were looking for a good time." as ten Vampire Ninja appeared in a super speed and took the right side of the Enemy.

"If you think WE'RE not going to fight then your dead wrong!" Naruto yelled as he jumped down and the group followed eagerly and took the left side, overwhelming the Newbies.

"Can we join?" Tsunada asked with Jiriaya standing by her side.

Sakura smiled at her crazy friends. "If You didn't think I would bring a army your right." Pein stated and Sakura's smile dropped and she looked at him. "I sent them to your precious village."

Sakura gasped and her anger grew. "You sent them to Konoha." Sakura whispered to herself.

"Yes." Pein said with a small evil chuckle and Sakura let go and her eyes shone a bright gold, for a minute her whole body gleamed in gold and she was to bright to look at but that was replaced with a natural firry glow. Sakura ran forward in a blur of pink and gold and punch Pein.

Pein was sent flying backwards he flipped in the air and landed on a tree skillfully. Sakura stood where Pein had stood last and was in a offensive and defensive position. Sakura saw through Pein and saw his next move, she did three backhand springs in a matter of second as he kicked at where she and been standing.

Sakura flipped forward and landed a solid kick to his abdomen but missed his neck when he use a simple substitution jutsu. The barrier was slowly forming and keeping the other fighters out of the area, and her friends from interfering.

"Well you've sure developed." Pein said.

Sakura growled and lunged forward she missed by a inch as he jumped in the air his leg extended towards her, she quickly blocked and pushed Chakra into her own leg to force his back in tell he couldn't withstand it any longer and he jumped a few feet away.

Sakura didn't waste anytime and lunged at him again with a fist full of Chakra and her other hand doing single hand signs to preform a powerful genjutsu. Pein dodged as expected and Sakura smashed through a tree. Pein did three hand signs and a huge face erupted from the ground and pushed out five Pein's.

The first Pein with long hair jumped at Sakura with the Chakra blade in hand and swung effortlessly at her, she jumped and pulled out a blade of her own it was the seven swords man rare sword the double lightning blade.

She met his Chakra blade with her lightning blade and the blades sparked and crackled, Sakura side flipped and avoided his attack as she kicked him in the chest sending him backwards ten feet and followed up with a water wave justsu and then froze the ater on him and kicked it hard sending him into a million tiny shards of ice.

The mouth produced another Pein, this one was stronger and had longer orange hair tied into a ponytail. Sakura lunged at him with determination burning in her eyes. Sakura quickly dodged his amazing Tiajutsu and use a few Vampire techniques and got around his guard and snapped his neck and lit him on fire.

The third Pein had short orange hair and his purple rinnegan in his eyes shining with determination. Sakura closed her eyes and focused See. See. See. SEE! Sakura chanted in her mind and opened her eyes.

Many people watching gasped and a few smirked knowing what she was capable of, Sakura had the Rinnegan in her own eyes just here's were different, she had the Byakugan's white color mixed with the Rinnegan making it a very light lavender and the circular pattern stopped at Iris witch was Red with the Sharingan comas in the star like design.

Her gold eyes mixed with the three powerful Kekkei Genki, and turned Her eye purple gold. It was a beautiful sight to see, and her senses where completely heightened.

"I've been working on this for sometime." Sakura said with a beautiful smile and her body frame in a confident relaxed manner.

Pein was speechless and utterly shocked that someone especially a girl of her age had achieved the power level. Sakura started doing hand signs and while the third Pein was distracted by her hand signs she had made a shadow clone and teleported behind him and use a Chakra Scalpel on his neck, legs and his right arm. She cut his mucels and pressure point. Then she unseathed her lightning sword and with one thrust shoved it through his neck in a painful way.

The third Pein was down and the fourth one jumped out of the mouth along with the fifth and last Pein. Sakura avoided and dodged most of their attacks, her new eyes helped in seeing their attacks and countering them or avoiding deadly blows.

Sakura jumped out of the way of a Kunai and flipped twice in the air before properly getting her feeting on the hard ground. She saw the two Pein's running at her from diffent sides and saw what their next moves would be.

The fourth Pein would be using Tiajutsu while the fifth Pein would use a large fire ball jutsu while the real Pein would appear behind her and keep her in place for the jutsu to burn her. Sakura quickly kicked the fourth in the throat and he was sent flying into the barrier. The fifth started the hand signs for the dragon fire jutsu.

Sakura saw Pein coming in 'Hot' behind her and somersaulted to the right as he attempted to grab her he grabbed her foot. Pein said "Go to hell." as the fire dragon danced in the air about to smash into Sakura.

"You first." Sakura said with a smile playing on her lips as she hit him with a tree sending him and a perfectly innocent tree fifty feet away. The dragon went for the shadow clone of Sakura and then smoked out as it was destroyed along with the clone.

Pein slowly got up and saw Sakura and the two other Pein's fighting. She's stronger than I expected, Pein thought to himself.

Sakura started a lightning jutsu and then stopped at the

At hand sign and saw Naruto kicked in the chin and accelerated up wards, she grew angry very fast and the clouds darkened greatly and covered the sun. Kakashi kicked the boy who had wounded Naruto back a few yards while Naruto got up and was ready to fight again.

They're putting their lives on the line for me, I need to end this and help them. Sakura thought and let her anger fuel her determination, she realized a little Chakra and the ground around the fourth Pein on both sides moved up and arched and smashed into him crushing the body.

The fifth Pein furiously ran at Sakura and she ran head on at him and brought her fist back and last minute swept his feet out from underneath him and punched his jaw, sending the man upwards with a sickening crack. Sakura pushed her body upwards and kicked his body in the air and summoned lightning and the sky stroke him, frying his body and leaving him broken and dead.

Sakura fell to the ground on one knee panting heavily Pein took advantage of her moment and appeared in front of her and kicked her around her rib cage sending her twenty feet backwards and into the barrier with a small scream and whimper escaping her lips, the barrier Cracked and fell on that side. Sakura fell to the ground and quickly got up.

Sakura balanced her weight and readied herself, see. Sakura saw his next move and quickly did a hand stand meeting his kick with her legs and flipped away and moved on her own, Sakura through quick but strong punches at Pein landing a few on his lower abdomen. They both jumped apart and Sakura untied her head band and tied it on her abdomen.

Is she... Pregnant? There's no way. Pein thought, but decided to aim for the abdomen for now. Pein lunged at her and she flipped over his shoulder and he felt a string in his left shoulder he looked over and where his nerve met was cut. "Damn." Pein whispered and Sakura circled him.

Sakura ran in a five foot circle over and over again, marking a mark with her sword where she would cross the circle with and when she stopped the diagram was the Rinnegan mixed with the three other powerful clans.

The newly made engrave meant glowed the colors of the rare eye designs and Pein jumped away but Sakura was faster and more improved than before and met him in the air and punched him with a fist full of Golden Chakra, Pein couldn't slow himself down and crashed into the earths surface and created a huge one hundred foot crater.

Sakura felt her body take a small toll and fell out of the air and was coming towards the ground. She was about to fall into the hard surface but her forty feet golden wings exploded from her back and she soared upwards and regained balance and control. Sakura rolled on the ground and stood up her wings still extended and her shirt ripped off she only had the white bandages as cover.

Sakura's ponytail had come undone and her pink locks flowed down her back, she stood ready and Pein got out of the crater. "How can he live after an attack like that?!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura smiled genially at Naruto and ran head on at Pein he use a mind jutsu and blew her back, her wings folded around her body in a protective way and she flew backwards into the barrier yet again crashing through and hit two Akatsuki members.

One of the members aimed a kick at her and she caught his leg and snapped it and through his lip body into the other member knocking three or four members down. "I don't have time for your petty attacks." Sakura hissed at them.

Sakura Waited for Pein's next attack there was no point going back in their area the barrier had been broken, she just hoped her friends and Akatsuki members were smart enough to stay out of the way. Sakura saw Pein's next attack and jumped in the air barley avoiding his chakra filled sword where she and been standing.

Sakura sent a kick to Pein's back sending him forward and she use her speed and appeared under him and kicked his jaw and sent his body up, She kicked his head and stabbed a sword through his upper right rib cage. Sakura didn't get out of the way in time for her stabbed her in the abdomen with a sword she jumped back and painlessly pulled it out as her Ninja head band fell to the ground.

"It would be a shame if you had been pregnate." Pein said.

I never even though about pregnancy,..l oh god how many times did I have sex, I could easily have been pregnate! Sakura screamed at herself, while Pein took advantage of her frantic thinking and stabbed her again, Sakura pulled the kunia out and did eight long hand signs and said "Lightning Dragon Jutsu."

Sakura positioned her hands in two triangles and them lifted the, to the sky. The thunder rumbled the sky's and lightning started and then a huge dragon erupted from the clouds and furiously blew fire and lightning out destroying Akatsuki members and trees. Sakura moved her hands to Pein's shocked form and squinted her right eye and saw Pein through her hand sign and the dragon madly dashed at Pein and wrapped his body around Pein and shocked the hell out of him.

Sakura didn't waste anytime and went in for the kill, the dragon would stun and shock Pein and numb his Chakra but those effects would only last a day she had to still make a finale kill. She ran full speed and stabbed his stomach, liver and right by his heart.

"It would be top kind of me to kill you in a Painless way." Sakura coughed out as she felt a sword stabbed right beside her heart. "It would be to niccce of mee too kill you painlessssly." Oruchimaru hissed with a sword in Sakura. The dragon slowly disappear and the Pein fell backwards while Sakura slowly slid off his sword and fell forward beside Pein.

"What are you doing here? Ylur suppose to be attacking Konoha." Pein growled.

"I had a feeling that you wouldn't be able to handle the bitch. My armysss taking care of Konoha." Oruchimaru purred and then teleported away.

"You trained your whole life to kill me." Pein stated.

"No I trained my whole life to protect the people I care about." Sakura corrected with a smile.

"You kept the Akatsuki remaining. Does it feel as satisfying as you thought?" Sakura asked.

"No." Pein answered truthfully.

"Does killing me satisfy you?" Pein asked.

"I never wanted to kill you, in tell you threatened someone I cared about. It was my destiny not my choice." Sakura said sadly.

"When are you going to realize you determine your own destiny, your own choice. The spirits controlled everything about you." Pein said with a small snarl.

"I know they used me, but I knew I was doing the right thing." Sakura said and Pein turned his head to look at her.

"I wasn't suppose to have Emotions. That was my rebel against the spirits it defined who I am." Sakura said.

"You know if this were different circumstances, and we weren't enemy's you would have been a good person to know." Pein stated as Naruto, Sasuke and all of Sakura's friends ran over to her as Kin created a strong barrier to keep the enemy's out.

"Sakura." Ino wailed and was held back by Shikamaru. Naruto had tears in his eyes and was being held back by Asuma, Gui and Kakashi. Lee was all out crying while her girl friends we're balling hysterically, everyone was crying besides Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara he was balling like a baby.

"I wrote everything I wanted to say in a note, read those later. You need to get to Konoha." Sakura stated.

"Sakura you don't expect us to leave you." Tsunada bellowed.

"I do. Because Konoha is my home as much as yours, it's are village whether I'm there or not you have to save it." Sakura said sternly.

"Well leave after you..." Neji started to say but stopped even he found it hard to accept the truth.

"Fine I'll die soon anyways. It'll be harder to see me die then leaving." Sakura stated stubbornly.

"But sense you staying you mies well here my goodbyes." Sakura said and got ready to continue "Ino your strong and will make it through this, I'm happy for you and Shikamaru, when I die many of my secrets will be trusted with you girls and Naruto. You finally got some bite to your bark... Bitch." Sakura said with tears in her eyes and blood flowing out of the corner of her mouth

"Tenten and Hinata, we were like sisters. Man up and take the dumb bitches that won't ask you themselves. Don't let anyone push you around and I've seen you loud Hinata be more confidante. Tenten you know where all my weapons are use those to supply the ninja in Konoha." Sakura said and informed with a few tears falling out of her eyes.

"Shikamaru, you lazy ass pop the damn question already! And protect her for me... forever. Get off you ass and help the village out a little more. Help Naruto with the logical part of being Hokage." Sakura said crying a little harder.

"Neji, don't be so quite and don't depend on destiny for everything, I did and look where I am right now, break the rules, screw up, fall down, and recover, but most of all don't let anyone hurt Tenni. Protect your team mates and treat them equally."

"Lee and Gui, Don't act so weird. Lee be more original, your a really sweet and determined guy and you'll be great for someone... Just not me, I'm not the one, not for you. Try a change of outfit. Gui don't rival with Kakashi everyday find a woman." Sakura Said with a small laugh.

"Konan, I didn't know you as well as I would have liked too but you were a great drinking buddy, you taught me so much mostly not to take bullshit. You know many Inge about me that I hope you can forget and burry them with my body, speaking of barring things I want that truth and dare video buried." Sakura said and all the girls laughed and cried.

"Deidara and Kisame, We've had some good times, mostly in bars fighting or me kicking your asses when your being perverted. You were always like big brothers to me and You will return to Konoha with the others and help fight and stay." Sakura said as a few tears ran down her face as she sat up and whimpered in pain.

"Itachi, your a cold, stubborn, jackass but your existence will matter most when I'm gone, you need to take care of Sasuke. Your one of the ones that know what had happened in Konoha many years ago, keep those secrets buried." Sakura told him while tears streamed down her face like waterfalls.

"Kakashi, You ...were a great sensi and ...a perverted role model. I'm ...counting on you.. in the long run... protect my boys. You know where ...the scrolls are hidden, retrieve ...those and... hide them no ...one can find those." Sakura said in between sobs.

"Shisou and Jiraya, You've both taught me so much Strength, determination, power. In the end I didn't need any of of it. I needed my friends just like all of you will need each other things are going to be extremely complicated in Konoha, you'll get through it I promise." Sakura said as she stopped crying and felt dizzy she was running out of time.

"Naruto. There is so much you've taught me what my true power is, friendship, pain, emotions. I wouldn't be here if I weren't for you Naruto you helped developed who I am today, the reason I could over come all of my difficult obstacles, you taught me to never give up and to never give in. For once I fought to protect you, you had always protected me. Help Sasuke through this and stay with our friends and look at the one girl who had always been there for you silently cheering you on." Sakura said glancing at Hinata.

"Sasuke, even though we were together a short time I still love you, like I've never loved another man. It was real not a mission. I'm glad I got to be reunited with you before my death, it sad I have to die so soon but I'm happy dying if it met I got to save you and my friends. I would like you to stay in Konoha with your team... And help m. Our friends fight." Sakura said with a smile as he kissed her lips one last time.

"What ...no goodbye ...for me?" Aimi asked her voice cracking and shaking hysterically.

"Aimi... You've always been there for me you experienced my pains, my sacrifices, and my secrets and stood by my side through out the whole wild ride. Granted you did get me drunk for half a year, and made me do some of the most ridiculous things... I never regret one bit of it." Sakura said sobbing hysterically while she hugged Aimi and all the girls hugged and Naruto.

"Kin and I will stay with her... Go save Konoha." Aimi ordered sternly as they got up and Pein opened his eyes and said to Sakura "Your a good person, that's why I'm sorry I have to do this." Pein said using the last of his energy to get up and Run at Naruto in full speed Kunai at the ready to strike his heart.

Blood splattered at Naruto's feet his eyes where shut tightly he didn't dare open them in fear of seeing everyone's terrified faces for him... I don't feel anything? Naruto questioned himself and slowly opened his eyes to see Sakura's back towards him and blood on the ground and on her and Pein.

"Sakura." Naruto whispered and started crying he dropped to his knees. "I... Was ..dead either.. way.. Don't... Blame.. Your...self.." Sakura panted out as she fell backwards sideways from Naruto and landed on her buttocks and then fell completely on her back, head hitting the ground eyes closed and Pein's bloody heart in her right hand.

Pein was laying motionless on the ground, the remaining Akatsuki members retreated at this sight.

"Go save your home." Aimi repeated wailing hysterically besides Sakura.

"NO." Naruto yelled but Kakashi and the other jounin and ANBU ninja pulled Naruto away and the Akatsuki members tore Sasuke away and the girls. After dragging hysteric teens away the group got on a move towards Konoha.

"Stop.. F..ighting... Naruto..." Kakashi panted holding a hysteric Naruto.

"No. I won't leave her... She never left us..." Naruto yelled.

"She's dead... But there is one way we can help her... Killing Oruchimaru and the Ninja attacking are home." Kakashi said honestly.

Naruto's face hardened and he took off in a top run towards Konoha "Hurry up." Naruto ordered and everyone ran after him. The group ran and ran for hours in tell Kakshi knocked Naruto and Sasuke out and forced them to stop for the night.

_"If there ever comes afray when we can't better her, keep me in your heart and I'll stay forever."- Winnie the Pooh._

_Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review!_


	29. Chapter 29 Truth

Chapter Twenty-Nine. Truth.

_"Progress is invisible without change, and those who cannot change their minds cannot change anything." -George Bernard._

Back with Sakura, Aimi, Kin.

"Did you bring it?" Kin asked while he ran to Aimi and Sakura.

"Yeah. Will it work?" Aimi asked nervously.

"I hope so. Feed it to her." Kin ordered as he sat down and connected with the spirits.

"Kin what is your reason for summoning us." The head spirit asked in Kin's mind.

"BRING HER BACK." Kin demanded furiously.

"That's impossible." The spirit clammed.

"Dammit you know it's not, fine if you don't bring her back I refuse to have kids and a family." Kin screamed determinedly.

"You defy us boy?" The spirits bellowed in his head.

"YES!" Kin said confidently.

"If you bring her back I'll find another strong powerful girl them their will be two sides of the clan, well be invincible.". Kin stated truthfully.

"You'll give up you love, to have her back." The spirit asked interested in his proposition.

"Yes anything to just have her back as a friends." Kin begged and the spirits quickly talked in a ancient language only Sakura understood.

"She did what you asked let her have some freedom. She's not completely dead yet you can save her with my help." Kin said desperately.

"We don't need your help Boy, you need us." The spirit yelled not admitting the truth but Kin didn't have time to spare so agreed and they set to work.

Kin looked at Aimi and saw her feeding Sakura a bag of golden blood and had another bag beside her going into her vein. Kin set to work and let the spirit take three fourths of his control unit over. Kin and the spirit worked together and healed Sakura's heart and stomach wounds, they moved to the rib cage and healed the broken bones.

Kim healed her ankle next and then closed the large wounds while Aimi worked on the small wounds after two hours of working on the girl she looked as good as new, she was back to normal the only way she would die would be from blood lose, which Aimi thought she would be fine on or Chakra lose.

Kin carried Sakura to a nearby cabin with Aimi following closely behind. "I'm going to pump my Chakra into her for a little while... Don't be alarmed if I pass out I'll be fine." Kin said surely and went into the back bedroom and laid her down on the bed and started giving her his remaining Chakra and stopped when she had a fourth of her normal Chakra and his was at one third.

"You should be fine and wake up in a day or two." Kin whispered and gently stroked a price of her pink hair behind her ear. Kin got under the covers too and slept beside the pinkette incase anything happened.

Sasuke Prov.

I woke up with a sore neck beside Naruto and groaned lightly and pushed Naruto "Ah, I'll protect you Sakura-chan." Naruto yelled holding onto Sasuke.

"Get off me." Sasuke said darkly as Naruto disentangled himself from Sasuke, "sorry thought you were S... Sakura.." Naruto said happily but his attitude went down when he realized _"She's gone. She's really gone."_ Naruto whispered.

"Yeah." Sasuke said slightly glaring at the tents top. "Let's go, I want to kill Orochimaru." Sasuke stated hate filled his voice.

"I agree." Naruto said as he exited the tent and found everyone outside sitting in front of the bonfire "Let's go." Naruto ordered and everyone bobbed there heads even Kakashi "We should reach Konoha by sun set, Tsanuda and some of the other jounin and Akatsuki members left and should be at Konoha now." Kakashi informed them seriously.

Naruto just nodded and the group headed on there way. Around seven they got to the Leaf village and saw people fighting but the village hadn't been hurt the battles were a forth mile away from the village itself. "Okay Neji, Tenten,Lee Gui Help the south corner." Kakashi ordered.

"Shikamaru and Asuma, Hinata, Kurenai join the eastern fighters." Kakashi said.

"Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Konan, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino and Sasuke's team. Let's go to the Hokage tower and get these missing Ninja some Konoha uniforms so they don't get attacked. Well talk to Tsuanda too." Kakashi said as the group sprinted through the village and barged into the Hokage's office.

"Does no one in this village respect you?" Danzo asked Tsuanda.

"Granny-Tsunada." Naruto yelled.

"*Sigh* Naruto... Bad timing." Tsunada whispered.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked cautiously.

"The Hokage is being stripped of her job for the war." Danzo said.

"These reasons aren't even good reasons, you just want to eliminate people and blow up half of are land and ninja to kill half of what they have!" Tsuanda yelled slamming her hand on the desk cracking it.

"Do you accuse me?" Danzo asked.

Tsuanda growled she couldn't do anything. "Let's get down to business shall we?" Danzo said taking Tsuanda's seat.

"Where's Haruno? Or should I say Hanja?" Danzo asked with a hopeful smile.

"She's_ dead_." Naruto growled out.

"Ahh, so the _bitch_ really is dead. Tsuanda why didn't you tell me this, you were there?" Danzo asked trying to catch Tsuanda.

Before Tsunada could yell at him for calling her apprentice a bitch Naruto and Sasuke did. "She's not a bitch!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't call her that." Sasuke growled lowly.

Everyone was on edge and angry that this Elder had called there deceased friends a bitch. "Many secrets died with her, it's better that way." Danzo said on her 'behalf.'

"She saved the Village and the ninja world!" Kakashi protested calmly but with a bite to his words.

Danzo opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the door slamming open and Tenten, Neji, Hinata, and Shikamaru running in out of breath. "What's the meaning of this?" Danzo asked angrily for being interrupted yet again.

"Aimi and Kin are back." Tenten reported to Tsuanda.

"Send them to the eastern side they need the most help." Tsuanda ordered.

"Your no longer in charge Tsuanda." Danzo said and then continued with "Send them here." Tenten look confused before she said "No."

"What is this?" Danzo asked angrily.

"No, I will not be the little bitch and do as you say. Send an ANBU to do it." Tenten said taking Sakura's advice and standing up for herself.

Danzo looked taken back before standing up and was about to yell at Tenten before remembering about the five missing Ninja's in his office.

"Later little girl. Let's deal with the real problem at hand." Danzo started looking at the five ninja.

"The War right outside are village?" Kakshi asked Sarcastically.

"You five, are to be executed immediately." Danzo ordered as five ANBU ninja walked in with hand cuffs.

"We have documents, ones that you kept secret from everyone about the Uchiha Massacre and Deidara's home, Kisame's leave and Konan's dispatch mission, and Sasuke Uchiha's mission." Tsunada said.

"Shi... Let's see these 'Documents'" Danzo started to curse Sakura but stopped and thought.

Tsuanda searched her bag "Dammit Sakura still has them!" Tsuanda cursed.

"Seeing you have no proof I order execution immediately." Danzo said with a smile. "Everything really did die with that girl." The ANBU officers were about to try and capture the ninja when a cheery blossom stream of petals flowed from the ceiling to the floor and became to thick to see who was inside.

Sasuke followed his gaze up from her feet with three inch black wedge heels to her beautiful legs that were all so Familiar. She wore red short shorts and a black red and silver crop top with the Uchiha symbol on the front, the shirt was shorter in the front and longer in the back showing her flat stomach. Her hair was straight down her back and had a small braid in the front.

"Is it really the best idea to kill five ninja's that are willing to help fight for the Village. Especially the situation were in now, this whole village could go up in flames in seconds." Sakura pointed out sitting on the cracked desk while shifting a flame in-between her fingers for emphasize.

"Your suppose to be dead." Danzo said while turning around to face the beautiful girl who had a sexy smirk on her face.

"Well I did die, just I kind of got brought back to life it's complicated and painful but I'm here now." Sakura said "I don't plan on leaving either." Sakura said pointing out she wasn't going to back down.

"Go to the Easter corner of the village help there." Danzo ordered her.

"I'd rather not. Plus we were dealing with a important matter that could not wait... As I recall." Sakura pointed out.

"It does concern you." Danzo stated getting more ticked by the second.

"If it didn't concern me then why'd you ask for me?" Sakura fakley asked catching him in his lie.

"There's no time for this. You five are to be executed." Danzo asked.

"Don't touch them." Sakura hissed back to the ANBU guards, the guards paused in there duty and looked at Danzo and then at Sakura.

"Why are you stopping? Ignore the girl." Danzo said angrily.

"We're more scared of her." The ANBU leader stated.

Four of the ANBU members stopped and walked a foot away from their targets while one member walked forwards "Stop walking. Face me." Sakura ordered power dripping from her voice and her eyes switched from gold to green.

The ANBU faced her and stopped walking. She resumed smiling after he was in her control "Leave." Sakura commanded "All of you leave and help the eastern corner." Sakura ordered.

"Riku have all Shinobi meet in an hour in the Entrance halls." Sakura ordered to one ANBU.

"Back on topic." Sakura said looking around the room.

"I have five missions and document files, allowing these 'accused' ninja permission to leave their designated villages, and to return to the leaf." Sakura stated confidently while looking at her nails.

"No files like that exist." Danzo stated with a smile "They don't anymore."

"Unless you destroyed the copies not the originals." Sakura said with a bored look on her face as she looked out of the window and saw the enemy slowly getting closer. She held the documents up in her right hand.

"Do you accuse me... Yes I do" Danzo started but there was no need for this petty spare time talk.

"Now these files can Spread around the whole village, country or you can die quietly." Sakura hissed.

"Let's see these files." Danzo hissed back.

Sakura crossed her legs on the desk and layed out the files and opened them accordingly to the ninja's formation. Itachi's was first "The Uchiha Massacre, he had no say in it, the third had no say in it. This was strictly the councils decision, only you didn't tell the other council members only Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Hormura." Sakura said expertly.

"Then you had Itachi spy on the clan as a mission and when the time was right Kill his whole clan. He only did this for the sake of saving his precious underaged brothe, for if he didn't do it someone else would and they would have killed Sasuke as well. Itachi's mission was to Kill his clan and then join the Akatauki as a spy and help avoid attacks... On the leaf village." Sakura said and most of that written in the file.

"Itachi's case is closed. And so is yours and Koharu, and Mitokado." Sakura said jumping down off the desk and standing, she was still sore and low on Chakra and even slightly wobbly but didn't show any of it.

"Deidara's file. His little village hidden in the earth, was attacked by a group of ninja you and Koharu sent, to kill him and his village." Sakura said. "The third wasn't informed nor were the other Elders, the document is signed by you." Sakura said showing him his signature.

"That doesn't mean he can go and join the Akatsuki." Danzo said smugly.

"I disagree if your village and town was destroyed, like ours might be in a few hours, I would find support and they were his support. He was a spy to me and I talked to three of the Elders and two Kages and they agreed with sending a mission to Deidara to help the leaf, he completed it and became are ally." Sakura said with a smile.

"She's right." Gaara said walking in the door and smiling slightly at the beautiful pink haired girl as she smiled back.

"Kisame, He left his village on a mission to join the Akatsuki, he was a spy for the water country and for Konoha. Kisame has not hurt leaf villagers or his own villagers unless in a battle or war." Sakura stated knowing what Danzo would try to argue with.

"Konan. My top spy, I couldn't have killed Pein without Konan, she has been there the most for me and the longest her village hidden in the rain was attacked a few years ago and has been deceased sense, she had no home to return to but she's here now." Sakura Said as she smiled at her purple haired friends.

"Uchiha Sasuke, was given a mission by the third himself. The mission report was leave the village, or else you will be killed. There was a good chance three elders wanted his head. That's why Itachi had his brother hate him, to make him stronger and drive him out of the unsafe village. Sasuke did his mission and left he went to Oruichimaru, and gained Strength and willingly returned. He never killed Leaf ninja or other countries ninja." Sakura said and took a small breath and held up a mission report and a mission document singed by the Third.

"Five innocent ninja. Yeah now that, that's done we should probably go to war before are village in burnt down." Sakura said a little sarcastically.

Danzo was speechless along with half of the room "Sakura-chan your back." Naruto yelled as he tackled Sakura in a hug and they both fell to the ground with a thud. "Ow...Naruto...Your... Crushing me.." Sakura said trying to push him off.

"Sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head and then pulling Sakura up with himself.

Danzo lunged at Sakura and she pulled herself and Naruto out of the way, or so she thought she felt a warm substance on her arm. I dodged that... Didn't I? Sakura thought to herself.

I must be slower from the previous battle still recovering. Sakura realized.

Danzo unwrapped his arm but before he could get his arm fully unwrapped she used vampire speed and grabbed him by the deck and pushed him against the wall, she pushed his feet off the floor and her body in a awkward position he was a good two feet taller than she was.

"I don't have time for your bullshit." Sakura growled and tried to focus on him but saw three of him spinning. Danzo squirmed for a few seconds and then stopped "Sakura don't kill him there has to be a vote from the council members." Tsunada informed the link haired girl.

Sakura growled and dropped his body to the floor. "Did you..." The question lingered in the air.

"No, he's unconscious." Sakura said as she grabbed the files and they disappeared in her hand and she looked at Danzo again and moved her hand to his body and his body lifted in the air with her hand. She snapped and his body followed her. She walked out of the room and over to the Elders tower a few yards away from the Hokage's.

She walked into a meeting room and landed the files down as well as Danzo's limp body. The three other council members gasped and raised there hands Sakura took that as her cue and unsheathed her Katana as Sasuke did the same.

Sakura pierced Utatane Koharu in the heart with her sword killing her painlessly and Sasuke slit Mitokado Hormura's throat and killed Danzo with a deadly pressure point. "The elders have been taken care of." Itachi said with a small smile.

"We need to meet with the Shinobi in the entrance hall." Sakura said.

"They can't just leave there fight." Naruto said.

"They would overrun the village." Tenten stated.

"Trust me, I have a plan." Sakura said with a devious smirk.

"Naruto and Tsuanda run the meeting Shikamaru and Neji find good strategies, I'll keep the enemy's out." Sakura said as she ran off into the middle of town.

"But...HOW?" Naruto yelled.

"Trust me!" Sakura yelled back as she turned the corner with a smile on her face. Sakura ran all the way to the center of town and stopped she observed her surroundings, okay so no enemy has gotten in so far. Sakura started doing hand signs and Sasuke and his team ran up behind her. A gold chakra circled around her feet and slowly spread out and like a sound wave covered the village's floor.

The golden Chakra slowly went up and covered the village in a bubble like barrier and covered the ninja, that was there sign to rest, get medical help, and meet for the meeting. Ninja ran by them some started to attack Sasuke but Sakura would glare and scare them off.

Sakura panted heavily and fell on her butt, that took about a fourth of her chakra away and she already only had three fourths now she had half her normal chakra. Sasuke helped her stand up on shaky legs and catch her breath. "We should go to the entrance hall." Sakura informed them and took a step on her own and walked in lead beside Sasuke.

"Were here. Be quiet when you enter." Sakura said in a hushed tone.

The group walked into the building and met a large group of Shinobi there was at least one thousand possibly two. Sakura's heels clicked as she walked up the the Hokage and Naruto. "Where's Danzo?" Sai asked.

"Oruchimaru or Kabuto however you want to call him, he broke into the village and killed three of are Elders!" Sakura said and many people looked slightly relieved. "This is the plan." Sakura started and had Naruto come up beside her and fill her in.

"They're trying to break the barrier." Naruto said worriedly.

"Okay, if your all willing to help fight for your village for you neighbors and families then we will make a Shinobi circle around the border of the leaf right where the barrier starts on the safe side and at the same time we will step over the barrier line and fight the enemy. They will not give up and eventually the barrier will fall, so we have to move now." Sakura said dismissing all the ninja and her group followed her to the front gates and they positioned themselves at the base of the barrier.

"Ready?" Sakura asked in between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Yes." Naruto yelled "I'm going to kill them believe it!" Naruto kept yelling.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered and leant down to kiss Sakura's sweet cherry lips possibly for the last time.

"Can we join?" Kin asked standing with Aimi and Sakura's brother, and Gaara and many Sand villagers.

"Of course." Sakura said with a large smile.

Everyone was in their positions and Sakura grabbed her two boys hands for support and all at the same time everyone stepped forward across the barrier. _The war began._

_"The biggest mistake I have made in my life's letting people stay in my life far longer than they deserved to." -Anonymous._

_Review Review Review PLEASE REVIEW! I will update two chapters a day if I get ten reviews in the next two days!_


	30. Chapter 30 Trust

Chapter Thirty. Trust

_"To stop the flow of music would be like the stopping of time itself, incredible and inconceivable." - Aaron Copland_

_Sasuke prov._

I was holding Sakura's warm hand in my own, I saw her also holding Naruto's hand I didn't get jealous, It was only Naruto they were brother and sisters she would never be with him. We all stepped together over the barrier and prepared for a war there were many enemy's in front of us, and I was ready to fight, especially by the way they were undressing Sakura with their eyes that pissed me off most.

One man head on charged at us, Naruto dropped Sakura's hand while I held her hand Cautiously and took a step forward slightly blocking Sakura from the enemy, but also not dominating her. Sakura's hand tightened on mine and I looked at her, my expression stoic, I would not show emotion in front of the enemy.

I looked at where Sakura's attention was, the sky. The sky was full of fire, Kunai, Shurkien, lightning. The weapons and attacks where so thick the Sun was blocked by the on going attack. "The barrier." I reminded Sakura by quietly whispering in her ear and slightly nipping her earlobe.

"It might not hold all of that!" Sakura protested quietly as she watched the bombard of weapons and jutsu hit her barrier, she flinched when the fire hit the barrier with a look of fear crossing over her beautiful features.

"Trust me, it'll hold." I said squeezing her hand ever so slightly.

Sakura continued to watch with each hit on the barrier it would flare gold and repel off the Barrier and sparks would rain down on the Shinobi, weapons carelessly fell and remained untouched on the soft ground.

"I can feel the barrier weakening ...Sasuke." Sakura said worriedly.

"Okay... What do we do?" I asked her while scanning the enemy around us who were also watching the 'firework' show.

"I have ...an idea." Sakura said cautiously. I drew my attention to my girkfriend knowing I wasn't going to like this idea. "Do it before I protest." I said glaring at one enemy who had been watching us intently.

Sakura took a few steps forward and positioned her fingers into three triangles that formed a triangle. Her middle fingers where connected and her index and thumb fingers where connected as she closed her eyes and a small chakra wave emerged through her body and she stomped her right foot once.

The earth moved and a huge wall grew from the ground as Sakura moved her hand the rock wall followed her movements. She pushed both her hands forward and the wall fell forward crushing many elite sound ninja while the leaf Shinobi had jumped back knowing what Sakura was capable of.

Sakura was swaying on her feet and I stepped in behind her as she leaned against my chest and looked up at me. "T-Thanks." Sakura told me as I nodded. The leaf Shinobi and our friends joined us as another round of weapons and fire shot at the barrier.

The barrier started to crack and Sakura looked dizzy, the pink haired girl was swaying on her feet and I wrapped my arms around her to steady her, I felt her body go limp in my arm "Sakura." I called her name louder than I should have.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards us.

"Dammit Sakura... Not again." Naruto said while looking at the barely conscious girl.

"This has happened before?" I asked Naruto worriedly.

"Yes. Sakura did you tie yourself to the barrier?" Naruto asked Sakura who was now laying in my arms on the ground.

"Hmmmph." Sakura hummed and looked at me and Naruto.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura tied herself to the barrier when she made it, the barrier became ten times stronger when she did that more durable. But she's connected to the barrier, it hurts her the more the barrier crumples." Hinata explained bravely while observing Sakura's body.

"We have to halt their attacks on the village." Ino stated.

"I'm... Fine..." Sakura panted as she sat in My lap. "You're not fine." I stated.

"I'll take Sakura onto the wall for protection and wait in tells she's in good enough condition for me to fight." Sasuke said while picking up the protesting girl. "I want to fight... No... Sasuke set me down... Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as he carried her away.

"Sasuke's good for Sakura." Ino said with a smile.

"Huh?" Naruto asked as everyone laughed at Ino's statement.

"Sasuke is as stubborn as her, so one of them has to give in eventually, meaning Sakura." Ino said again.

"I ...heard that... You. Mhhhmp." Sakura yelled but Sasuke covered her mouth as she fought him trying to get back to her friends.

_Sakura's prov._

Sasuke carried me up the wall of Konoha and sat me on top of the eastern tower. "What are we doing up here I'm fine! We need to fight." I stated as Sasuke just quieted me and sat beside me.

"Sakura... You've done enough to help. The leaf village wouldn't be here if it weren't for that barrier... Now we need to disconnect you from the barrier... Before you get hurt." Sasuke told me sternly.

"I can't do that Sasuke." I whispered to him.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If I were to drop the barrier, the leaf village would be destroyed!" I yelled the obvious.

Sasuke only nodded his head as the third round of air attacks got ready to launched. "I have another idea... Your going to hate it... I'll be careful.!" I told Sasuke while I kissed his cheek and then his mouth.

We kissed as the fireballs hit the barrier and cracked it farther. After the attack stopped I got up and walked down the Wall with Sasuke following me. I walked to the edge of the Barrier and crossed over from the line of Safety into enemy territory.

I walked a few yards and stopped the next fire attacks were already in mid air about to strike the barrier, when I made the hand sign. Release. As I released four years of Chakra stored up, and my own Chakra I had left from my last battle.

I felt my actual power flow painfully from my body I was surrounded in gold and my Chakra spread over the whole Village slowly, this time it did not create a barrier but it pushed the air forces back from where they came from destroying the Ninja who had created the disaster, and the machines the Kunai and weapons where being hurtled from.

It hurt every part of my body let go and my powerful Chakra protected the village the people I love. My chakra? Is it my Chakra? Yes! This is a mixture of who I am and power but this is who I am whether I like it or not, this is me. I'm proud to be me!

With my new determination and acceptance my Chakra didn't turn dark it became a gold and rainbow mixture. I released everything and I sent out a powerful Chakra wave that could kill you from the inside out, it would stop your heart beat and respiratory system.

The enemy literally 'dropped dead'. No one had seen Oruchimaru, he had probably ran off. My body dropped back towards the ground I had been thirty feet in the air held by my Chakra and now that the village was safe and the enemy was dead, I had stopped the Chakra, I didn't have much left as my body hit the ground with a thud.

Everything spun the only thing I could make out was him before my own eyes betrayed me and shut, as I drifted into unconsciousness. I heard people yelling my name but I couldn't move or speak, I needed to heal, I needed time.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled.

Does he know how much this hurts me to! God I wish I could look at him and say I'm fine just let me sleep and rest but I couldn't no matter joe much I tried my head felt ten pounds and my mouth was as dry as a desert.

"Should we burry her or cremate?" Sai asked confusingly.

"Sai!" Ino wailed.

"I swe... if you crema me... I'll rais rom my ave nd kick you ass." I said quietly, forcing the words out. (I swear if you cremate me I'll raise from my grave and kick your ass.)

"Sakura your alive." Naruto yelled happily.

"Hat'd ya thin, I as goin to die right aftr I atualy got a sec..ond chan..ce?" I asked slowly. (What'd you think, I was going to die right after I actually got a second chance?)

Sasuke reached out to pull her to himself but a large sharp crystal rose from the ground and protected her as more rose around her body and slowly formed a little cave that protected her and healed her.

The crystals started to glow and I laid there absorbing their energy and slowly gained strength back. I don't know how long I was in the crystal cave for but when the crystals retracted back into the ground the sun was down and my friends where sitting around the area some asleep some restless looking.

"What-t time is it?" my voice cracked and adjusted as I talked.

"Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed and others woke up hearing all the noise.

"Hi guys!" I said as her friends tackled her in a hug. Sasuke stood there looking absent minded in tell Sakura grabbed him and pulled him in. He growled slightly for a minute before I kissed him lightly on his lips in a teasing way. Sasuke wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer and claimed my lips in a heated kiss, that showed what his face would not.

Passion, worry, love, lust, desire, hope, happiness, playfulness. I swooned over him and his unique ways. I opened my eyes and pulled back seeing something move in the shadows of the forest.

Oruchimaru in Kabuto's form jumped out and was heading right for Sasuke who was still in a slight daze from me, I tried to talk but my voice failed I tried to move but my struggles where pointless it was like a nightmare I couldn't wake up from, I was about to see My Love slaughtered in front of me without being able to do anything about it.

Oruchimaru approached rapidly and was right about to shove a Kunai into Sasuke's heart as he did to mine, when Sasuke unsheathed his Katana and shoved it into Oruchimaru's chest without taking his eyes off of Sakura's lips.

Sakura felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she slightly stumbled forward meeting Sasuke's masculine chest. A smile spread across the pinkette's lips as Sasuke turned his Katana in Oruchimaru's body and Sakura decided to get a little Revenge herself. She took a kunai and went behind a stick and flustered Oruchimaru.

"You know the only way to kill a Snake?" Sakura asked hissing the whole thing through gritted teeth.

"AAAAHHH!" Oruchimaru half screamed and asked as Sasuke continued to twist and move his sword throughout the evil Snakes body.

"The only way to kill a Snake is by... Cutting off it's head." Sakura said as Sasuke pulled his sword out of the Sanin's body and with a flick of his wrist he brought his sword across Oruchimaru's neck and decapitated him.

"Can we go home? I'm tiered and the enemy is dead and the village is safe!" Sakura pointed out to the Hokage as she yawned to prove her point.

"Yes... Where will Sasuke, Itachi, Konan, Kisame, and Deidara stay?" Tsuanda asked.

"Naruto and I cleaned up the Uchiha Compound, it's livable for the four Missing Ninja's, while Sasuke will stay with me for now. If you like there are four apartments designed for your stay to." Sakura offered knowing what happened at the Uchiha mansion.

"Well be fine at home." Itachi said.

Sakura smiled and told everyone bye and ignored Ino and Aimi's protest to go out and get a drink with them, Sakura knew all to well how that worked, one drink lead to two, two lead to three and so on. She was already dizzy enough from today Alcohol wouldn't help.

"Tomorrow guys!" Sakura negotiated with her friends.

"Fine but don't think your special because you can die and come back from the dead!" Ino yelled at her best friend as Sakura and everyone laughed.

"Night." Sakura said as she, Sasuke and Naruto walked home.

Sasuke was holding Sakura's hand and drawing small circles with his thumb over the curve of her thumb and index finger, while Naruto babbled on about how 'great' of a fighter he was and how 'awesome' he did today.

The group reached Sakura's door step of her sweet apartment it was larger than normal apartments, and nicer and was meant for two people. "Feels like team seven is back together again." Sakura whispered quietly in fear of what Sasuke would say.

"Because we... Are." Naruto started but was inturupted by Sasuke himself. Sakura smiled brightly and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "Awww Sakura-chan why don't you kiss me on the cheek?!" Naruto asked and in return was slapped and glared at.

"See you tomorrow." Sasuke said with a slight smile at Sakura who had stormed off muttering curses at the "idiot" for thinking he could get her to kiss him. Naruto mumbled and got up his face red from where Sakura had slapped him "G-night." Naruto waved bye as he slumped away.

_"Pain is better than feeling nothing at all." -Lumineers._

_Review Review Review!_


	31. Chapter 31 Love and Sacrifices

Chapter Twirty-One. Love and Sacrifices.

I'm being athletic, what she's athletic? Yes I am. I'm doing track so my daily posts will be later sorry! Stay in shape my fellow readers, I'm in shape but want to stay that way! Wish me luck on Track season!

_This is kind of like a sequel to the first part just I'm putting them all together if you like you can stop reading but, nothings new Character wise, later on I'll do weddings and Family life, but in all it's like a sexual! I hope you continue to read! R&R! I need Reviews._

_"We may love the wrong person, cry for the wrong person. But one thing is sure mistakes help us find the right person."- 16quotes._

_Two months later._

"Okay Team Seven. Your mission will be a C rank..." Tsuanda started when she was suddenly interrupted by Naruto.

"Granny-Tsuanda you have to be crazy to put your best ANBU squad on a C-rank mission!" Naruto yelled.

"The only other mission it to guard a actress." Tsuanda said while laying her head against the desk.

"We want that one then!" Naruto said defiantly.

"Fine, you are guarding...Yukie Fujikaze. You are to guide her to the Land of Snow." Tsuanda said looking around.

"Dammit where's Sakura?!" Tsuanda yelled angrily looking for her apprentice.

"She was just here." Sasuke stated looking around his sides.

Sakura walked through the wall, reading a scroll. "Sakura what are you doing in the hidden Library?" Tsuanda bellowed.

"Relax. it's not hidden very well." Sakura said not caring much she was intrigued by the scroll she only waved her hand at Tusanda and her team mates.

Tsuanda grew angry at the girl and through a book at her, Sakura didn't bat an eyelash and leaned back avoiding the hard cover book. Sakura finally met Tsuanda's eyes with her own gold ones. "I'm only taking the lesson I'm reading about in a different way, I won't be able to forget it this way!" Sakura said excitedly as her eyes returned to green.

"What Scroll?" Tsuanda asked curiously as Sakura tossed her the Scroll.

"Uchiha... Madara?" Tsuanda stated and then asked "What do you want to know about him?"

"I have no potential interest in him, just curiosity won over me." Sakura said while taking the scroll back and sitting with her feet in the air by the window. Sai walked through the door and a awkward silence over came the group of ninja.

"Sai, your late." Tsuanda stated.

"Sorry got caught up." Sai said as he observed his team mates.

"Sai's coming with us?" Naruto asked.

"He's a part of your team!" Tusanda said.

"Yeah dickless I'm a part of your team! Hey Ugly, Emo." Sai greeted his team mates.

In a flash Sai lay on the ground with a nose bleed and Sakura standing over him. "What'd you call me?"

"Ug...hmooopp!" Sai was cut off by Kakashi's hand.

Sasuke just pulled Sakura to him and wrapped his arms around her waist as she rocked back oh her heels too look at him, and his sexy smirk. "Where do we meet are escort?" Kakashi asked.

"First you teens need to see the movie she stars in, and then you'll meet her." Tsunada said handing Four movie tickets to Sai. The group of teens left while Kakashi just disappeared saying he had already seen the movie.

"I don't want to see some stupid movie, I want to train!" Naruto yelled while walking into the Theater. "Sssshhhhh Naruto it's a theater, you have to be quiet." Sakura scolded while walking beside Sasuke.

"I want to train." Naruto protested ignoring a fuming female. "Fine you want to train. Well train." Sakura said grabbing Naruto's jacket and jumping to the ceiling where her feet were implanted with Chakra while Naruto was trying desperately to get feeting and struggling in her iron grasp that was keeping him from falling a good fifty feet.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said standing on the opposite side of Naruto holding him up to so he could circulate chakra into his feet and stay with the other members of team seven, on the ceiling. " ...DaDaDa." The speakers boomed through the theater and let everyone know the movie was starting.

"Naruto the movies starting." Sakura said With a warning tone.

"Okay...you can be such a Bi... OWwwww!" Naruto complained rubbing his swore head. "Sasuke why would you hit me!" Naruto stated more than asked.

"Hn." Sasuke didn't have to explain himself to Naruto, Sakura knew why that's all that mattered.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and stood slightly behind her and slightly beside her in an angle where Naruto wouldn't be able to see their hands holding. Everyone knew they were a 'thing' Naruto was too big of an idiot to figure it out.

"I really wish that Sakiira, no Sakura? Yeah Sakura, that Sakura-chick would have died, then Sasuke would have been all ours." A blonde girl that was dressed rather hookerish said as a group of four or five girls laughed in agreement Karin was in that group she was the Fanclub leader, Sakura knew they didn't like her but really? Sakura had heard their talk and so and the other three members of her team.

Naruto as about to yell down at them some rude comments and give them a price of their mind, but Sasuke was already in front of the group of girls that were now trying to flirt while some swooned at his presence, others pushed their showing cleavage together.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?" Karin said in a sweet tone as if she had never hurt a person in her whole life, as if she hadn't just talked about his girlfriend.

"Get A life. I have a girlfriend...leave me alone... And leave her alone!" Sasuke said before jumping up a few wall blocks and rejoining Sakura, the shocked prostitutes where glaring At Sakura, with a deadly intent in their eyes.

Sakura soon realized taking the nice friendly route wasn't going to work she would have to show the bitchy side of herself to get these girls to Fuck Off! Sakura sent her Nastiest glare at Karin and the girls, staring right into their soul before gently placing her hand on Sasuke's neck and pulling his body towards her and crashing her beautiful cherry lips onto his soft, warm lips.

The girls gasped as they kissed and Naruto nearly fell from the ceiling If it wouldn't have been for Sai. This kiss had a thrill to it making some bitches jealous was fun. Sakura licked his lip teasingly before pulling away, she sent a triumphet smile at the girls crushing their chances with Sasuke. He was Inlove with this girl eh had no chance to get him back.

"Grrrhmp." A small growl from Sasuke told Sakura that he wasn't happy about the short kiss, and being slightly used to make a point.

Sakura positioned her body close to his and he loosely wrapped an arm around her waist while she encircled her arms around his neck. Sasuke kissed her lips slightly roughly while being gentle on the tongue, how is that even possible? Sakura asked herself.

"Exper...ince..." Sasuke said inbetween kisses knowing her question.

"With who your pillow?" Sakura questioned.

"You." Sasuke growled out.

Naruto got out of shock and pulled Sakura away from Sasuke. "What the hell do you think your doing with her." Naruto growled angrily.

"Naruto we've been dating for about two months and a few weeks!" Sakura said in protest but was ignored.

"I asked the Teme!" Naruto stated.

"Hn... Kissing..." Sasuke said with a triumphet smirk.

"Why you..." Naruto said loudly as he was about to leap on Sasuke. "Enough." Sakura said walking in between a furious naruto and an equally pissed Sasuke. Both of the boys looked at the smaller girl.

"What Sakura this has nothing to do with you." Naruto said glaring at Sasuke again.

"This has everything to do with me. Naruto I love you... You know that but I only love you as a friend, plus you have Hinata! You know I love him...romantically." Sakura said quietly as the opening credits were finishing and the movie was beginning.

"The movies starting." Sakura said quietly not looking at either boy her mind seemed to be someplace else. "I don't give a damn about the..." Naruto started but was stopped by Sakura.

"The movie is part of are mission to know who the actress is...do you want to fail a mission Naruto?" Sakura asked anger in her normally clam voice.

Naruto didn't say anything he simply turned and looked towards the screen, Sakura looked at Sasuke to meet his onyx eyes staring at her, while Sai was painting what was happening on the screen.

"Stop staring." Sakura said trying to be angry but failed miserably as a large smile betrayed her face.

"I'm gazing." Sasuke said mimicking the morning he woke up to her staring at him and her words.

Sakura smiled wider at his technique, and kissed him lightly as he held her throughout the movie. Naruto warmed up to them by the time half the movie was over, he stopped making faces, and gagging noises. After about an hour of watching a ninja princess fight with Rainbow chakra the movie was over when she defeated the bad guy.

"Hey you four! Did you sneak in?" A man dressed in the theater uniform asked.

The four jumped down and said "No we purchased tickets." Sakura said while she showed the four ripped tickets. "We just got a little training in while watching the movie." Sai told the man.

"Oh..._OH_... Who are you?" The movie man said caressingly in tell his eyes met Sakura, he slightly whistled as Sakura ignored him. "I'm Seth... You are?" Seth asked politely while his eyes raped her body.

"Leave her alone dammit!" Naruto bellowed and was about to go on when Sasuke decided to intervene.

"She's taken." Sasuke said glaring at him.

"I don't see anyone holding this lovely ladies hand and protecting her." Seth said while winking at her.

"I don't need protection... Look again..." Sakura said and Sasuke cut her off as he lightly tugged her behind him while holding her hand.

"Che Whatever. Good ones are always taken!" Seth said as he slumped away.

"It's bad enough I have to deal with you and Sasuke making out and all that crap... But come on random men too! Sakura we need to put that cover up on ..again" Naruto said.

"That's not who I am, this is me even if I draw unwanted attention it's me I'm don't hiding." Sakura said as she walked out of the theater Sasuke still holding her hand.

_"Today you are you, that is truer than true. There is no one alive who is Youer than You." _


	32. Chapter 32 Drunk

Chapter Thirty-Two. Drunk.

_For all my Reviewers I Love You and hope you win the lottery! Keep it up guys!_

_X_

_"I'm not a bitch it just pisses you off that I can see through your bullshit and lies." - Anonymous_

_X_

_X_

"We've been waiting for two hours!" Naruto yelled in Sakura's ear.

"Naruto! I'm going to go deaf if you don't quit yelling!" Sakura said angrily and wacked his 'sensitive' head, while Sasuke gently pulled her back and stood in between the two. Sai just observed silently judging their actions before saying "I want to join Dickless and Ugly!"

Sakura turned her attention towards him before sighing and rubbing her temples, while Naruto yelled in his defense about how 'large' he really was and threatened to prove it by pulling his pants down and exposing himself. Sasuke leaned against the wooden gate with his eyes closed, attempting to relax.

"Hey Sakura!" Ano yelled excitedly.

Sakura raised her head to the older boy who had been in the Akatsuki. She had sent him to the leaf where he decided to stay and make friends with her friends. He had been doing good Sakura convinced the Hokage that he was a good enough ninja to not have to go to the Academy, instead to just have a few tests and enter him into the Chūnin Exams.

"How'd the Chūnin Exams go?" Sakura asked Ano as he ran up to her.

"Great, I'm a Chūnin." Ano said showing her the Headband he had received.

"That's awesome, soon you might be able to go on missions with us!" Sakura said enthusiastically. Sakura however did not notice the glares and deadly aroma between three guys. Naruto was intensly glaring at the Akatsuki member while Sasuke sent his signature Icy glare telling the older man to back off his girl.

"Yeah I hope I can go on missions with you Sakura-chan." Ano stated with a devious and sexy smirk while putting a hand on the wood fence and leaned his body against the wooden fence in a attempt to look 'cool' and 'hot'. Naruto's rage was boiling as well as his face. Sasuke had straightened and was closer to Sakura in a protective way.

"Yeah it would be totally fun, and dangerous." Sakura said completly oblivious to the tension in the air.

"The best part of the mission with you would be the hotel rooms at night, or even the dark forest... if you like it that way." Ano said not even looking at the beautiful girl but at the fuming men.

Sakura quickly caught what he was hinting at. He was using her to toy with the boys, sure a lot of people wanted to 'get' with her but really to use her to get two boys jealous and not even slightly disguise '_it_' to not even think about how humiliated she would be, how easy she would look.

_Inner: This little bitch Isent going to use US!_

_Saku: I know if he thinks I'll play along he's got another thing coming._

Sakura moved faster than she physically thought she could, she grabbed the teenage hormonal boy by the neck and hauled him up against the wooden fence. "We met this way...It would be a real shame if you died this way to." Sakura hissed eyes changing red slightly from anger.

"S-Ss...akk..urr..a... Saku...raa." Ano gasped trying to ease her deadly grip on his throat, which only irritated her more. Sakura sent little shocks through he hand that zapped him not deadly but plentily painful. After a few more moments of shocking the 'poor' boy she relaxed her hand and let him fall to the ground taking a step back and running into a hard chest.

"I'm not your little toy to make someone jealous with." Sakura snapped angrily as she walked away from the chest she ran into, she didn't want Sasuke right now or Naruto and especially not Ano. She took a step towards the hay stacked up on the left side of the large double gate doors.

With each step she took she tried to calm herself down her feet were producing small fire circles burning the ground. She jumped in the air and let herself fall on the hay as she rolled over face down counting to ten. Everything seemed to run through her head at once, Sasuke, Naruto, men in all and their damn need to be dominate and not care about who they hurt as long as their dominate.

"Damn men... Dam..mit... Dammit..." Sakura swore under her breath cursing men as she remained face down and hidden In the hay. She felt someone forcibly pull her up, not taking No for an answer and kept pulling her in tell she subsumed to their wish and went limp in his hands.

"Sakura... You either have to fight... Or.. Have to give up completely... Either way your still protesting." Sasuke said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear. Sakura didn't reply and just let her body stay limp in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke pulled her body into a cradle position on his lap as he lightly brushed her hair out of her face, her eyes were open and held slight anger in them with a dangerous playfulness that meant something was up.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"What?!" Sakura asked playfully as she switched her position on him to where she was straddling his hips with her own, while her head was an inch above his, she was eyeing his lips like a child eyeing a puppy from a window. She slowly lowered her head in tell she was an inch away from his lips, Sasuke let a small light growl out at her teasing, the growl vibrated against Sakura's skin as she tilted her head and kissed him.

She was addicting, once you kissed her you couldn't stop. Sasuke sucked on her lower lip earning light moans from the female who was very aware of her audience. Sakura carefully trailed her hand down his neck to his pants him and toyed with the button, the others couldn't see her hand but for Sasuke it was maddening controlling himself from laying Sakura down right there and now and giving her it.

Naruto had gotten used to their random make out sessions and their relationship he was happy for his team mates, Sai didn't completely understand love, or lust. Ano had collected himself after a minuet of gawking and left with saying "By Sakura." as an attempt to draw her attention from Sasuke, but failed miserably when his response was cut short from a bye to a moan.

Sakura had started to forget about Ano and Naruto she knew kissing Sasuke would make Ano leave and possible give up trying to get with her, but he almost always came back, no matter if she was single or taken.

"Agh." Sakura moaned against Sasuke's lips as he hooked his left arms fingers in her shorts belt loops and tangled his hands in her long pink hair, fisting and un-fisting. Sasuke moved from her delicious lips down to her beautiful neck biting down a little harder than normal on her sensitive spot where her shoulder and neck met.

"Ow." Sakura yelped and jumped as he bit her and them retracted his lips and teeth from her neck. "Hn.. sorry.." Sasuke apologized in a low whisper in her ear as he nipped at the earlobe.

Sakura started to roll off of the well built man, before Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her back and positioned her legs to where they were across his body and he lopped his arms around her waist and lower back. She rested her head against his neck and slouched slightly in his arms. Sakura dozed off in his arms before they heard horses feet clanking and galloping nearby and approaching fast.

Sasuke grabbed her and jumped out of the way when the gates flew open revealing Princess gale or Yuki Fujikaze the leading actress of the movie they had just seen. Yuki was on a maitre horse and zipped past the ninja as Naruto lay on the ground moaning in pain from the gates as twelve more men in black armor on black horses rode after Yuki.

"That was princess gale!" Naruto exclaimed as he got to his feet.

"Naruto it's not...she's in trouble.. I'll help her." Naruto cut off Sakura as he ran after Yuki, Reluctantly The rest of team seven followed Sasuke was convinced into giving Sakura a piggy back ride, while Sai just followed.

Naruto wiped out the black armored men and their black horse who had been terrifying the villagers and destroying the shops and businesses throughout their path to find the princess. Sasuke and Sakura tied up the men in black with ropes, they had pulled them off onto a road not many people used and tied the unconscious men up.

"Where's dickless?" Sai asked.

"He went after Fujikaze." Sasuke said while Sakura looked for Naruto.

Sakura jumped on Sasuke's back and wrapped her legs around his waist while he held her legs. Sakura played with his hair tugging lightly on the roots sending pleasurable shivers down his back. "sssakura." Sasuke lightly hissed at his female companion.

"Hmp?" Sakura hummed a question.

"stop." Sasuke ordered sternly while grabbing her wrist for emphasis.

"stop what?" Sakura asked teasingly, knowing exactly what she was doing to the poor hormonal teenager. She moved her lips too his neck and gently kissed and sucked before biting a soft bite under his jaw.

"Ss...aku..ra... st..op.." Sasuke panted slightly caught off guard by his girlfriends actions.

"I'll stop ...now if... If you promise... Well continue... Later.." Sakura said in between kisses and bites.

"Pro..mise." Sasuke slightly choked out.

Sakura let a small laugh roll off her lips and quietly in Sasuke's ear. She didn't make any move to get off of him , which was probably the best idea was for her to be a few feet away from him right now, he was so turned on by her but this was no place to do anything like what he wanted to do. Even though Sasuke was a teen and he had the hottest and possible 'play fullest' girl in the village and looked like a ice cube he still had respect for her and for what they did, he wouldn't just do 'it' any where.

Sakura moved her hand from his hair to his shoulder blade and continued moving down south towards his black shorts hem. Sakura hooked her thumb in his pants playfully and wrapped an arm around his neck gently for support incase he dropped her.

"What have you guys done?" Kakashi asked standing on top of a near building.

"Killed time." Sasuke said slightly sarcasm in his calm voice while Kakashi untied their victims.

"I'm.. Sorry... This is a big misunderstanding." Kakashi said offering a hand to the now untied manager.

"What do you mean Kakashi?" Sakura asked while she untangled herself from Sasuke, her body shuddered for the lose of heat. Sasuke growled slightly at the pinkette girl she could go from seductive and sexy to serious and calm as if nothing even happened in seconds.

"These men Hired us for the mission, we are to guard Yuki fuijikaze." Kakashi stated as the other Armored men became untied too and stood up taking their helmets off.

_With Naruto and Yuki._

"Are you okay princess?" Naruto asked the expressionless girl sitting on the bank of a pond that her white horse was drinking from. Yuki didn't look at him nor did she speak to him, she did her best to ignore him.

"Your not hurt ...are you?" Naruto asked while approaching the stoic girl carefully. Yuki didn't say a word she only jumped on her horse and rode past Naruto sending the boy into the cold pond water with a yelp.

Yuki rode forth ignoring his yelp. "Where are you going princess?" Naruto asked running towards the back of her horse. Her eyes widened slightly at how he was keeping up with the horse and herself. She slapped the horse with a rider stick indicating the horse to go faster. Naruto increased his speed greatly but couldn't catch up.

After riding half way through The village he had finally caught up and jumped on the back of the horse "Its sure awesome to meet a princess like you." Naruto said sitting behind her, she looked shocked and hit the horse again.

"You sure know how to Handel a horse lady." Naruto said with a goofy grin she didn't respond she only had the beautiful horse go faster. "Don't you think we're going a little fast." Naruto said over the furious wind they were fighting against.

They rounded a corner and six children ran across the street playing with a red ball, they didn't know the danger of the unstoppable horse coming around the corner. Naruto yelled stop while Yuki's eyes widened at the surprised and frightend children.

She pulled the Raines with all her might nf the horse went up in the air on its back legs as Naruto and herself were bucked off the horse and landed firmly in the ground. Yuki got up with her sleeve of her costume for princess gale torn off and walked over to her horse before she could make it to the beautiful creature the children realized whose was.

"Princess gale! Can I have your autograph." The little girl screamed drawing a few more kids attention.

"Yeah princess me too me too!" A little boy screamed thrusting pen and paper at the actress.

"I want one." Naruto moaned against the ground.

"I'm not signing Autographs. What's the point they just sit in a desk drawer collecting dust, there not useful their only a waist of time." Yuki screamed as she ran away again.

Naruto chased after her in tell he finally caught her and thrust his pen and paper at the young stubborn actress, she took it while grumbling a fine and a whatever. She pretended tow write stuff Down as Naruto boasted about how he never gives up and told her his name.

"Naruto... uzamaki.. Right?" Yuki asked.

"Yep the one and only." Naruto said proudly.

"Here." she said as she extended her arm slightly for him to lean down and get the autograph she brushed her bluefish black bangs out of her face showing her earring. Naruto leaned down and when he was in range she pressed her earring shooting an orange liquid out that Naruto ran around and yelled about hoe it stung.

"What was that!" Naruto yelled tripping and falling in a pile of wood and the shelf holding heavy wooden bars fell on top of the poor boy who was incapable of sight at the moment.

"Pepper spay." Yuki said as she walked away and headed towards a bar.

_Back with Sasuke and Sakura ect._

Kakashi And Sasuke where both seated on the set talking to the directors and actors of Yuki. While Sakura looked at the beautiful pictures on the wall. "Does Yuki... Ya know run away often?" Sakura asked listening into their conversation.

"No she never did in tell she learned we where filming in the Land of Snow." Sosetsu her manager said honestly.

"Why all of a sudden? Does she have a problem with the land of snow?" Sakura asked glancing at Sosetsu from the corners of her eyes she saw him tense incredibly.

"No not ...that I know of." Sosetsu said hesitantly.

"Kakashi is it? You've been to the land of snow haven't you?" The director asked.

"Yes... But that was a long time ago." Kakashi stated.

"Have any of you been?" The directors red headed assistant asked.

"Recently..yes." Sakura said honestly.

Sasuke wondered why she didn't come out and say I'm the princess there, but knew she must have a good reason so he left her alone.

"Why we're you there? Mission?" Sosetsu asked.

"Business..." Sakura covered secretively.

"Beautiful neckless... You have there miss." Sosetsu complemented.

"Thank you... my father gave it to me." Sakura said with a fake smile but a true back story. The Neckless was the Land Of Snows hex crystal, it was one of a kind and very rare only certain people were able to see it for she had put a spell on the Neckless to keep people's hands off of it and her.

"Who is your father?" Sosetsu asked curiously trying to figure out of the Neckless was a fake that can't be real... Yuki is the real princess... Right? Sosetsu thought.

"That's a little personal... Don't you think?" Sakura said very tense at his questioning of her.

"I didn't mean to offend you my dear." Sosetsu said in a politely purr.

_Inner: Creepy!_

_Saku: Tell me about it!_

Sakura gave her best fake smile that Kakashi and Sasuke knew all to well as she was uncomfortable and creeped out. Sasuke didn't like the manager man calling her dear and asked questions about her, he felt rather protective at the moment and was satisfied when Sakura unconsciously took a step closer to him.

"Where's this picture taken?" Sakura asked trying her best to change the subject and stares that were on her.

"The Seven Glacier mirrors in the land of Snow." Burikin's actor answered to the beautiful girl.

"Where going to shoot there." Suishimaru the hottest male actor in the movie said with a small whistle towards the well formed and beautiful girl.

Sakura sent all the males in the room a icy glare and a low female growl indicating to piss off and a small smirk played her lips almost daring them to try and hit on her. A few of the men flinched at her cold glare and at the deathly glare Sasuke was shooting them.

"So what do you say Babe... Let's catch a bite to eat and a movie." Suishimaru stated more then asked.

"I'd rather drop dead." Sakura said in a cheery tone.

"Huh?" Sushimaru asked confused.

"Get it through your thick perverted skull right now I'm a ninja not your little fuck buddy, I don't want anything to do with you nor will I ever. Move on and get a life." Sakura said surprising everyone by her colorful vocabulary.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as he pulled Sakura into a sitting position on his lap as the girl glared at the men and had a slight pout playing on her beautiful pinkish red lips.

"Umm we need to find Yuki." Sosetsu said frantically.

"Sakura, Sasuke." Kakashi said as Sakura focused her eyes and senses to find Naruto's Chakra... She hoped Naruto would be with the lost actress...

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and looked the opposite way Sakura was looking for the two people.

Sakura stood up and waved her hand as in indication for them to follow.. "She's at a bar nearby... With Naruto." Sakura said and stopped walking and waited for Sasuke who was in the back with a stoic face. Sakura walked beside him ignoring the whispers for, the men about how she rejected them.

Sakura swung her hand by Sasuke's pocket where his hand was in, Sasuke sighed slightly and pulled his hand out and held Sakura's warm small hand. Even though they have done this and so much more he still felt this burning sensation everything they touched. There flesh to flesh contact made him instantly want to have more flesh in the equation.

Sakura felt a tingle when his hand grabbed hers, yes it's what she wanted but she never thought it would feel so.. Good.. Just these little touches burned into her soul... This is Love.. Sakura told herself as a smile spread across her face.

Sasuke noticed her smile and it made him almost smile before he contained himself and settled for a light smirk "You never let anyone see you smile." Sakura whispered Haughtily in his ear.

"I let you.. Don't I?" Sasuke said more than asked and was victoriously rewarded when she groaned out in protest.

"You know what I meant." Sakura said.

"I know..." Sasuke said but he could tell by Sakura's facial expression that she was confused whether he meant I know to her first statement or to he knew what she had meant the first time.

"Wouldn't you like people to see you smile here nd there so your not so Intimidating." Sakura said honestly.

"Intimidating?" Sasuke asked.

"You look like you want to rip someone apart... And your deciding right now whether to do so or not." Sakura said while some of the villagers wouldn't make eye contact with him but would bid Sakura a small hello or good morning.

"You know what I want... to rip apart.." Sasuke whispered into her ear with a Amatory tone.

"S-Sassuke." Sakura stuttered nervously.

"How about those clothes." Sasuke continued in a raspy voice that was low and seducing to Sakura.

"Are you suggesting something?" Sakura said in her own alluring voice that would have melted any men's heart, Sakura continued to play his game she raised a delicate pink brow with a sexy full smile Sasuke didn't see very often but when he did he knew that she was challenging him.

He sent her a sexy smirk of his own telling her he wasn't backing down before saying "Depends how about we meet in my room tonight." Sasuke said looking over her body as if they had never met before.

"Ill be there." Sakura said and it obviously surprised Sasuke she never went down without a fight. "Will this be for the interruption earlier or a all new cycle?" Sakura asked with a playful smirk... He forgot about earlier dammit she was getting exactly what she wanted or so he thought.

The group walked into a small bar passing a drunk man on his way out. Yuki was drunk and delusional and talking about quitting and how she never wanted to be an actress. Sakura didn't pay much attention to the girl and the managers freak outs, she watched the drunken man stumble out of the bar, he turned and faced her she caught a glimpse of light blue hair under his hood before she noticed a Kunai in his hand as he through it at Yuki.

Her instincts took over without thinking she was in front of Yuki and blocked the Kunai with her own. The man was gone and the Kunai was stuck in the floor with a paper bomb tag sparking on the end. Sakura only had enough time to produce a small Barrier over her friends and the bartender but didn't protect herself before the bomb blew.

She was sent flying as the wood structure of the building and alcohol was set to vicious flames, the fire didn't hurt she produced a small water circle around her protecting herself as the building was destroyed. Glass shattered and broke into pieces some flew at her from the strong winds and pierced her skin on her neck and at the hairline on her right side of her forehead, he legs also had a large chunk of glass In her right leg near her knee.

Sakura focused on weather and cold rain falling on her skin, after a few moments the sky turned a grayish black color and rain pored down mixing with the fire creating steam and covering the air in steam and smoke.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked noticing her disappearance first.

The barrier fell as the fire decreased and Sasuke used his Sharingan to search for her as well as Kakashi, while the Drama Queen Actress complained about being saved and how she would have rather died. Naruto ram around helplessly pushing wood beams up and looking for Sakura.

Sakura let the water circle fall and soaked her body making her clothes cling to her body her white three quarters shirt was now stuck to her body and Showing her light pink bra as her dark blue short shorts stuck to her skin. She moaned lightly as she pushed a beam off her ankle, "yep broken." Sakura said as she examined herself.

She shakily got up and stepped in the little water puddles around her, the barrier hadn't dropped yet so she made her way out of the ruined building with slow steps and a lot of light hopping, she pushed Chakra into her left foot and jumped up on a local building and rested for a minute.

Kakashi was the first to spot her and rush to her. "Sakura?" Kakashi asked worriedly as Naruto and Sasuke jumped up the building to see their female team mate.

"I'm fine... Nothing serious." Sakura said Rhadamanthinly.

"Your Ankles broken and your body is covered in glass." Kakashi pointed out the obvious.

"Thanks Captin obvious." Sakura said Sarcastically as she felt the glass in her neck and pulled out the pieces one by on with a golden blood on the invisible shards. Her neck bled for a few moments before she properly healed the small wounds.

"Your bloods.. Gold." Naruto said disbelievingly.

"Yes... It's like that sometimes..." Sakura said quietly as she they moved her hand to her forehead where a mid sized price was she bit her lip very hard so she wouldn't scream as she pulled the damned piece out.

"Hmpp." A small whimper and scream escaped from her lips, her bottom lip was starting to bleed with how much pressure Sakura out on them. Kakashi went to her leg and started to pull the glass out but didn't want to hurt the young girl Sasuke took two fingers and pried her teeth from her lower lip and carefully brought her head to his wrist and when Kakashi pulled out the glass she was about to scream but settled with bitting Sasuke instead.

Kakashi pulled the glass out and then Sakura headed the skin effortlessly and healed her ankle. "Who attacked us?" Sasuke asked angrily seeing Sakura hurt and in Pain really ticked him off.

"I don't know all I saw was light blue hair before everything blew up." Sakura said.

"Is Yuki okay?" Sakura asked while standing up with the help of Sasuke's hand.

"Yes.. I knocked her out well be boarding the ship to leave for the land of Snow in an hour." Kakashi stated as he attempted to stop Sakura from jumping off the roof but she was to fast before he could protest of physically stop her she was already gone flipping down to the dirt.

The three boys jumped down by Sakura and they walked to the Manager who was holding the Actress. Naruto picked up a full bottle of Gin and three shots and said "Hey Sakura-chan, Teme, I bet I can beat you." While holding the Alcohol in one hand and three shots in the other.

"Sakura doesn't do well on Gin." Sai pointed out having a small terrifying flash back.

Kakashi tried to take the bottle and glasses from Naruto but couldn't get them and gave up... "Fine only two rounds max." Kakashi decided knowing Gin could get Sakura really tipsy really fast.

Naruto pored three shots and they clashed there drinks together and downed the, Sakura was done first like always and then coughed "You know I hate Gin!" Sakura protested.

"More chance for me winning." Naruto said as he pored the next round and Sasuke finished first this time as Sakura coughed at the strong drink, it burned her throat and made her dizzy.

"What's wrong Sak?" Sasuke asked.

" No.. nothing." Sakura choked out she couldn't see straight and felt dizzy.

"She's to stubborn to admit that Gin is to strong for her... She can pretty much take any other drink but two or more shots of Gin and she's tipsy or drunk." Naruto pointed out supporting her on her left side.

"Am Not... I'm fine!" Sakura said and took a step away from the boys to prove it but stumbled clumsily.

"See... *Your welcome Sasuke*" Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear hinting at the 'good stuff'

Sakura couldn't see straight, she kept fidgeting and the area around her felt like it was spinning. She had a light blush on her cheeks from the Alcohol and her pupils were slightly dilated.

"Hey Saku... Here." Naruto said handing her another Glass of Gin.

"No thanks." Sakura politely declined.

"Oh common... Sak your not Scared are you?" Naruto teased knowing exactly how to get her drunk and whispered to Sasuke "Take notes."

"I'm not scared." Sakura protested to Naruto or the Naruto she thought was real she saw three.

"Then take it." Naruto said.

"Fine." Sakura said as she angrily took the drink from Naruto and downed it in a swig. "Hhappy?" Sakura asked slurring slightly.

"Yep... Bye guys see you on the boat." Naruto said as he ran off.

Sakura didn't say anything and tried to focus but found it miserably hard and gave up.

"Sasuke... I-I can ssssee... Rrightt." Sakura said as she took a step forward and towards Sasuke and tripped and fell towards the ground just the pain never came, she awaited it patiently before opening her eyes and seeing a blurry Sasuke holding her.

"Yourrr bllurry." Sakura said slowly.

"Your drunk." Sasuke said as he walked towards his house giving his drunken girlfriend a piggy back ride again, he was actually amused with this drunk Sakura.

_X_

_X_

_"Don't ask god to make life easier ask god to make you a stronger person." - Anonymous_

_X_

_X_

_Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review!_


	33. Chapter 33 Flashbacks

Chapter Thirty-Three. Flash Backs

_"The difference between the impossible and the possible lies in a persons determination."- Tommy Lasorda._

_X_

_X_

Sakura woke up with a killer headache and the room felt like it was rocking.. "Ah, what happened?" Sakura asked out loud not expecting an answer.

"An amazing night." Sasuke replied sitting up next to her as Sakura leaped on him with a kunai pressed to his throat and her body positioned on his.

"Mmnn.. We're at this stage again?" Sasuke asked As he flipped her over taking the top and kissed her jawline to her neck as he fisted his hands in the Satin sheets while she wracked his back with her Nails.

"What.. happened... Last night?" Sakura finally remembered her question.

"Let me give you a Demonstration." Sasuke whispered Haughtily into her ear as he nibbled her earlobe and sucked slightly leaving Sakura trembling with excitement and pleasure.

"Ahhh." Sakura moaned as he took his shirt off her perfect body revealing her in her bra and underwear. Sasuke traveled down her body kissing her love bites from last night when he kissed the one on her inner right thigh she gasped and bucked her hips as a flash back of last might went through her head.

_X_

Sasuke had just brought Sakura into her room and laid her on her bed and told her to sleep, she had refused to and when he turned around to leave she grabbed him and pushed him against the bed in a seductive manner, she had whispered "What about that promise you made me?"

Sasuke looked confused at the promise before recognition appeared across his face, he had promised her that morning that he'd continue this with her 'later.' Sakura leaned forward slightly and positioned her lips upwards in a 'I'm waiting!' sign. Sasuke was hesitant he didn't want to take advantage of the drunk girl but her body was beyond temptation, the knee that was rubbing his groin didn't help the situation any either.

"Sakura." Sasuke whispered and chocked out, this girl really was so innocent... She had no idea what she did To him. Sasuke was slowly loosing his control and started to kiss her hungrily as she did to him, he pushed her down on the bed as she laughed slightly As he bit and kissed her.

After twenty minuets of heavily making out and Sakura's begs to go farther Sasuke pulled himself off the bed and away from the girl, she only wore a creamy pink bra and a lacy pink thong. If he didn't stop now he wouldn't be able to stop later... He didn't want Sakura to regret anything or think he took advantage of her in her weak state.

Sakura sexily crawled over to him and extended her hand towards her lover "Sasuke... What's wrong?" Sakura asked with tears in her eyes.

"Huh? Lost in thought." Sasuke said honestly.

"You don't want to have sex with me." Sakura stated at tears flowed from her beautiful green orbs and Sasuke rushed to her and wiped them away, he then took off his shirt and covered her.

Sasuke pulled the both of them into her queen sized bed and comforted Sakura in tell she fell asleep, then which he fell asleep.

_X_

Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasuke hovering over her face with concern in his eyes. "Sakura.. You okay?" Sasuke asked unsurely.

"Yeah just got a flash back from last night along with a major head ache." Sakura said as he hand went up to her head and Sasuke rubbed her right temple lovingly before kissing it and getting her some tylone, his warmth was missed when he disappeared but reappeared with a few pills and some water she took them gratefully.

"Thanks... How'd I get drunk anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto used your stubbornness against you... He tricked you into taking a few shots of Gin." Sasuke said honestly.

"Thanks for stopping him." Sakura said sarcastically.

"I thought you handled alcohol well, I didn't know Gin was the one thing to make you tipsy." Sasuke said defensively while holding his hands up in a surrender motion.

"Yeah Gin is not for me..." Sakura said and trailed off getting another flash back.

_X_

She saw Sasuke with his Hands in the surrender motion again with her begging him to be more rough as he finally complied seeing he wasn't going to win this argument as he bit her neck light at first and then hard as she smiled and kissed him roughly she had been trembling from pleasure.

_X_

"Sak... You did it again... Spaced out.." Sasuke told the pinkette.

"Huh... Oh sorry I'm getting flash backs from last night." Sakura told him.

"Oh..." Sasuke said as he went to the bathroom to start the shower and strip as Sakura walked in and joined him.

"I was really rough wasn't I?" Sakura asked shyly.

"More like you wanted me to be rough." Sasuke commented and kissed her with a mixture of roughness and gentleness it was steamy yet cold.

Sakura pushed him into the shower before walking in herself as they both kissed each other getting rougher each kiss. Sasuke pushed her up against the hot shower walls and kissed her, as she let him in her mouth as he explored her delicious virgin like mouth, she was still inexperienced. Sasuke licked every inch of her mouth nipping and nibbling on certain areas mostly her plump bottoms lip.

Sakura couldn't let the Uchiha feel dominate for too long that would make his ego bigger than it already was so she quickly resisted him and tried to shut him out but hell it was no use she was as much into this as he was she decided to take the raigns and steer, she pushed him against the wall and locked one of her legs with his he knee messaging his upper inner thigh.

Sasuke tried to take dominance back but the way Sakura had potioned them was so Sasuke couldn't get out of it and she would have dominance he smirked against her kiss. "Nice... Tactic." Sasuke complimented between kisses as Sakura Travled her hands down his shoulders to his nice abs where she outlined them with her fingers.

Sasuke was just about to get it in the shower when a knock was heard in there room and Sakura jolted back from him in surprise. "Dammit... I didn't even sense someone approaching... We need to be on guard more often instead of fucking." Sakura said sternly but a smile quickly over took her serious face "Who am I kidding." Sakura said before kissing Sasuke and moving down to his neck as he rubbed her back.

Knock, knock, knock "Dammit... Teme stop raping Sakura-chan and answer the door." Naruto yelled from outside and the couple broke apart as Sasuke grabbed a towel and got out while Sakura washed she hair.

"What?!" Sasuke demanded angrier than e expected but his inner beast was pissed to be interrupted and torn from Sakura to have to talk to Naruto.

"Geez... Who didn't get laid last night..." Naruto teased while walking into their room.

"You." Sasuke retorted and Naruto growled.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked more patiently this time as he heard the water from the bathroom stop.

"Teme I got your girlfriend drunk and you didn't even have sex with her... Maybe you really are gay." Naruto asked questions out loud. Salura had overheard what he had said and wanted to kill Naruto.

"I'm not taking advantage of her while she's drunk." Sasuke said and after he stated that Sakura stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her petite figure her private parts where covered but she still looked extremely sexy.

"Hey Naruto. What's up?" Sakura asked normally when she turned around to grab some clothes Sasuke hit him on the back of his head and glared at him.

"Ow...ummm nothing much..." Naruto said slowly.

"Okay... They why'd you come by?" Sakura asked amused.

"I ummmm wanted to ummm check uhhh on ummm my wrist." Naruto came up with quickly while he took a kunai behind his back and slit his hand and some of his wrist.

"See I umm fell and it got cut... Think you can heal it..." Naruto asked nervously.

"Sure." Sakura said with a cheery smile.

"You believed that... I mean thanks Sakura..." Naruto said sweating bullets.

"Of course I didn't Belive you Baka... I would have smelled your blood before you even came into the room if you were bleeding, you just cut yourself to cover... Get out idiot.." Sakura said pointing to the door which happened to fly open in her rant. Naruto ran out terrified and the door closed with a loud bang as he was barely out. "Bye Teme." Naruto hollered before sprinting down the hallway.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes trying to contain her anger. Sasuke laughed slightly and said "Did you eavesdrop?"

"Yes I guess but it's not considered eavesdropping if I'm in the same room." Sakura said stating logic.

"Hn." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Sakura and Sasuke got dressed and met everyone up deck where it was lightly snowing Sakura grabbed a black and red cloak and wrapped it around her body and Sasuke pulled the hood over her face and teasingly pulled it over her eyes. "Hey." Sakura protest as she walked into the light snow and pulled the hood back evenly.

Sasuke walked close to her as she made her way to Naruto, Kakashi and Sai. "What's going on?" Sasuke asked knowing that's what Sakura was wondering.

"A huge glacier is blocking are way, we can't get through." The directors assistant wailed.

"What are you talking about this is perfect for a scene in the movie, we're changing it up a bit... The movie gods blessed us with this amazing area." The director yelled and continued to give orders to set up and get everyone on the large ice island.

Sakura was standing by Sasuke and Naruto as the workers set up the set and positioned the actors. The film started and the bad guy was talking to the Princess gale he yelled "Now it's your turn to die... Let the battle begin."

When he yelled that and pointed towards gale the snow mountains about half a mile behind him exploded. Kakashi jumped in front of the four actors and ordered the, to get back to the ship.

"Everyone get back to the ship." Sakura yelled her eyes daring them to defy her order.

Everyone complied and ran to the ship and loaded besides Souetsu and Yuki, she had fell on the snow and was having a panic attack. "Yuki ship now." Sakura ordered.

"Ah don't take are target away from us so fast." A man with with light blue hair said.

He must have been the one to blow up the bar. Everything registered in Sakura's mind and her protective instinct raised as did her anger. Revenge seemed good right now. "Sakura, Sai, Naruto, Sasuke protect Yuki." Kakashi ordered.

Sakura stepped forward with each step she took forward the snow melted and the ice cracked her body was flaming hot melting the snow around her she was invaded in power. "Get up." Sakura's voice was laced with power and certainty.

Yuki complied having no choice she was being compelled, Sakura looked her in the eyes and said get back to the ship. "Now." Yuki stood and ran back to the ship without looking back. Souetsu thanked her and ran after Yuki.

"Huh." The blue headed ninja said confused.

Sakura looked up at him and then at the purple haired ninja who stood with such confidence it made Sakura sick, and then a more obese man stood on her left she stood in the center of the triangle, she wanted a fight she felt so much power flowing through her veins.

"There's no need to fight now... Just give us princess Koyukie and well be on are way... As long as she has the hex crystal that is." The obese man said with a cracking laugh.

Sakura focused on their Chakra armor she found the wings and the barrier protecting it, ha there not even that good of ninja's if they depend on that. Sakura decided to even the play ground and focused on the weather dark, lightning.

After a few moments of concentration the sky roared to life, thunder boomed across the sky making the ground shake and snow fall off the mountains. "Sakura... It might not be a good idea to mess with the weather especially sense were at see." Kakashi advised wisely. But the girl didn't listen.

"I have it Handled Kakashi." Sakura said turning her head towards him showing him a wicked smile. Sakura held her hand palm up slightly positioned out as if waiting for something to appear, the dark area was lite up with a new light, lightning flashed across the sky and rained down on the ground barely missing the ninja that had come to get the princess and hex crystal.

Sakura's hand was struck with the lightning that had been raining down, she didn't flinch or move she let the power fill in her hand then she moved her hand and lightning shot out at the Snow Ninja making them jump and dodge. Sakura then let the storm continue but no longer controlled it she let it rain lightning but went after the Ninja one by one.

Sakura through a single Shurkien at the blue haired Snow ninja telling him she was his first target. While the ninja observed the Weapon she appeared behind him and kicked him in the center of his back sending him flying forward spit draining from his mouth. Sakura met him in the air and kicked his neck up pushing through the barrier, but not breaking it.

To say the Ninja was surprised was an understatement he was in absolute shock he couldn't move his body and was soaring down towards the Icy ground. Sakura kicked his chest again sending him through the ice layer and into the ice cold water. The Purple haired girl Snow ninja through kunai with little orbs full of blue liquid in them at her as she skillfully dodged the Ice spikes that were created.

"Looks like your using newer more advanced stuff let me take you back a bit." Sakura said mockingly as she did a release sign and Chakra flowed from her body green, gold, and black Chakra swirled around the huge Glacier. The Chakra countered her suit and before she could comprehend what happened she was pulled under the icy ground into freezing water.

She quickly did four hand signs and blinded the leader of the Snow Ninja. She swam to the surface and used Chakra in her feet to stand on the water as she created a whirlpool with the spinning of her finger.

_**Inner: Show them your real power.**_

_**Saku: It's to strong, I won't be able to control it.**_

_**Inner: Than don't... We need to release all this energy sometime it would be awful if it were on the leaf Village out here nothing's going to go bad.**_

Sakura decided to listen to herself and Released a lot of Chakra letting it flow from her and throwing the Snow ninja around, Sakura used the Chakra and formed a strong Barrier around the ship and when she turned to join the waiting ship a fist came in contact with her stomach and she was sent flying a few feet backwards before regaining her stance and anger.

Sakura kicked the Snow leader very hard in his abdomen sending him fifty feet flying into the barrier and followed up with kicking the fatter man in the neck sending him into the soft snow before lightning stroke him, and the Purple haired women used an ice jutsu to try and conceal Sakura in but her power broke the ice and she used a fire jutsu melting all the ice and Snow around them before Kakashi ordered her back to the ship and she complied seeing the Glacier would soon sink.

Kakashi use a jutsu that made a huge snow and ice whale appear and broke the Ice island in half as Sakura sent a huge wave at the ship making it take off in the right direction. Sakura ran along the waters surface she looked at her reflection, she had make up on the little explosion of Chakra made make up appear I guess, it made me feel even more powerful and beautiful.

She looked absolutely beautiful her eyes where outlined and you could barley see her irises, her pupils were so big. Sakura jumped and was about to land on the ships deck when the blue haired Ice ninja jumped and tackled her and spared upwards with his wings. She summoned the lightning to take them down but couldn't land a direct hit.

She gathered some power from her earlier outburst and hit the Snow ninja's right shoulder spot Cracking and efficiently breaking the Chakra manipulator. The mans wings malfunctioned and they fell towards the water at a extremely fast speed. Sakura saw the large man in the air and saw the wire that had been wrapped around his arm to pull his partner up.

Sakura cut the wire and golden wings unfolded from her back throwing her wet cloak off and encased the man and herself as she spun towards the water. Last minute she let him fall into the water and she flipped upward and soared back a few feet as she did a jutsu to keep his body in the water his head and upper torso into the body while his feet were sticking up in a awkward position.

Sakura flew back to the ship and rolled on the decks floor as her breath staggered. "Way to let us do something useful.. Sak." Naruto said teasingly.

"Sorry just had to blow off a little Chakra." Sakura said with a smile that sent Sasuke's sanity straight to hell.

"We see that." Kakashi said while Sasuke picked her up and put her on his back in a piggy back style and turned to show her the beautiful sight, her Chakra was rainbow colors and swirling around Half a Glacier, it was beautiful the sun was setting and this sight was amazing.

Sakura shivered against Sasuke's warm body. "I-I'mm C-Ccol-d-d." Sakura chattered and shook before performing the proper hand signs for her clothes to change. Her clothes Changed into a sexy tight V-neck long sleeved black shirt with the words 'According to my nipples there's a 99% chance it's cold as FUCK outside.' in red. She also wore black leather skinny jeans style pants with red high heels wedges that the leather tucked into.

She made a red jacket appear and wrapped it around herself as she took Chakra to her hair and made it dry, and with a swipe over her eyes the make up was fixed an lighter. She wasn't as cold anymore but still slightly cold, the nights air was cold. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her from behind as she leant back into his hard chest.

After an hour of making sure everyone was okay team seven, Yuki and her manager, director and his assistant gathered into a conference room and discussed what the attack was for and why they called her princess Koyukie.

"I don't know." Yuki argued.

"They're after something or someone." Sai stated.

"There after the princess of the Snow." Souetsu stated looking down.

Team Sevens eyes flew toward Sakura as well as Souetsu's.

"Sakura." Kakashi said expectantly.

"Yuki your the princess of the land of snow." Souetsu stated hopefully.

"She's not the princess of the Land of Snow... I am." Sakura said pulling off her Necklace and showing it to them.

"My father was killed by my Uncle his brother... A little after I was born...I was a secret and sent to live in the leaf village with a nice couple that offered to adopt me and raise me... I didn't know who I was or where I came from in tell I was told the truth by Hyuuga who posed as my father for three years before I figured out the truth and banished him from the land... I haven't been back to the land of Snow for three months I left it in good care but obviously things have changed.." Sakura said with a small sigh at the end.

"Yuki your my cousin... But your not a princess." Sakura said.

"Then why would she be given the Hex crystal." Souetsu argued

"Her father posed as mine and killed my father he obviously couldn't find the real Hex crystal or take it from me so he sent his Daughter a fake to make people believe she was the princess and now some rouge ninjas thinks she's the princess and want to kill her." Sakura shot back as she put the Hex crystal back on.

"Trust me I'll Handel this." Sakura said before walking out of the room.

"She's a strong Ninja?" the director stated and asked.

"You have no idea." Kakashi said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"We should go home tomorrow." The directors assistant suggested and was about to go spread the word when the director stopped him.

"No... We will continue the movie about a princess a real princess and Princess Gale her cousin... This changes everything!" The director shouted happily.

"Whatever." Yuki said as she left.

"Yuki even though your not the princess we still need your help." Souetsu begged.

"Sakura sounds like she can Handel it." Yuki said as she walked out ignoring Souetsu's protests.

"ah... Girls..." The director commented "Can't live with them can't live without them."

_X_

_Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review_

_X_

_"There is No chance. No destiny, no fate, that can circumvent or hinder or control the firm resolve of a determined soul." -Ella Wheeler Wilcox._


	34. Chapter 34 Follow me down Chakra Train

_Chapter Thirty-Four. Chakra Train._

_X_

Do not own Naruto, Sadly! Or the song follow me down by 30H!3 please listen to it though!

_X_

_X_

_"Determination- a fixed purpose, the power and will to persist, resolve, to have the drive, to have the grit, to go the distance, to be hell-bent on reaching a goal and getting it done no matter what." -Definition of the day ;)_

_X_

_X_

The group had made it to the land of Snow and were traveling in little campers. They had stopped to take a bathroom break for Naruto and the directors assistant while Naruto was busy peeing Yuki snuck away into the luscious forest and traveled through a cave that was once used for Railroad transportation.

"Hey... Sak... You seen Yuki?" Naruto asked loudly as Sakura scanned the area around them and the sighed.

"She ran away... Again." Sakura said her face showing her stress as Sasuke stood closely behind her, completely on guard. Naruto didn't say anything he just took off in a sprint towards the long green forest.

"Naruto..." Sakura yelled as she was about to run after her male friend, when she stepped forward in a hurry she ran into Sasuke. Sasuke caught her slightly and she gave him an aspirant look and motioned to there blonde team mate. "Sasuke... We have to go after him." Sakura said trying to miniver around her boyfriend.

"He can handle himself... And Yuki." Sasuke said while his hand lingered on her arm prepared to stop her of she ran after Naruto. Sakura sighed and sent him a half hearted glare, showing her dis pleasure.

"Don't look at me...like that" Sasuke mumbled but Sakura caught it and sighed as she turned to leave, and walk back towards the warm camper with Sasuke trailing very closely behind her.

Sakura struggled with opening the door she cursed and complained before Sasuke stepped in between her and the door, saving its life. He tugged on the Handel and gave a small laugh at Sakura's face, she was at first Surprised and then Pissed as she stompted into the Camper she glared at everything including Kakashi.

"Where's Naruto." Kakashi asked without looking up from his perverted books.

"Somewhere in the forest... Yuki decided now would be a good time to disappear." Sakura stated Sarcasm laced in her beautiful Angelic voice.

Sakura sat down on the couch her head in Sasuke's lap with her eyes closed as he gently and barely noticeable, Stroked her hair. She hummed a soft toon before breaking out in a small song very quietly but any noise around them and movement froze listening to her amazing voice.

"_Take me ..Take me... Outta here.. It makes me feel so.. Feel so.. Na na na na na."_ Sakura sang the first line of Follow me down by 30H!3. (Great song listen to it, YouTube!)

Sasuke found himself leaning closer to the beautiful girl as Kakashi dropped his book on the counter to listen and Sai stared at her as he dipped his brush into paint. Sakura's eyelids fluttered open as her face blushed three different Shades of Red.

"S-Sorry." Sakura said nervously primarily looking at Sasuke.

"Sakura... You can sing." Sasuke more so stated in a dream like tone that asked.

"Yeah... Just I don't sing... in front of people... I-I don't know what ...came over me.. This is so... Embracing..." Sakura said while blushing madly nd not making eye contact with anyone in the room.

"How long have you been able to sing?" Sai asked curiously.

"Sense I was able to talk." Sakura stated with a small unconfterbal smile.

_Sasuke prov._

Sasuke looked dazed as Kakashi complemented her and left the Camper with Sai to check for Naruto. Sakura wouldn't look at him but he couldn't help but gawk at her in amazement. "Sakura.." Was all I could say my mouth was dry from how bad I wanted her right now.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"Why didn't you tell me... you could sing?" I stated trying to control my arousal that was coming on fast.

"like I said... I don't sing in front of people... Only Ino and the girls know." Sakura said still not meeting his eyes with her own besutiful emerald orbs.

"Oh..." I said stupidly and quickly cursed at myself for being such a dumbass, and letting me think with my dick instead of my head.

"Sing..." I more so demanded then asked hoping it would distract me from her body, and her eyes, oh god her eyes they were so piercing, they saw into my soul I was laying myself bare in front of the angelic girl.

That got her attention faster than ever before she whipped her head around and sternly shook her head as fast as she could, as pink strands of her hair whipped her face as she freaked out. "NO!" Sakura protested embarrassed.

"Please." I actually asked for once the words even surprised me.

Sakura gasped surprised at his plead and was frozen from Shock she gradually sat up and looked at the floor before saying "You can't laugh... Or tell anyone...Or.." Sakura said before being cut off by her boyfriend.

"Got it... Go." I said slightly impatient which she frowned at.

Sakura closed her eyes and let a song come to her._ "Take me... Take me... Outta here.. It makes me feel so feel so na na na-na na."_

_B-b-baby baby here we are all crazy you don't have to worry na na na-na na_." I sang knowing the song well.

_"So follow me down. (Where to?) outta this town (With you?). Girl your moving way to slow."_ I sang as Sakura sang the female parts we both sang quietly but the tension was becoming irritable I wanted to take her right now... I could feel my pants tighten around my private spot.

_"So follow me down (Which way?) I'll show you around. (Okay.) there's a place we gotta go."_ They sang in course as they subconsciously moved closer.

_"follow me, follow me, fa-la la la la. Follow me, follow me fa-la la la la."_ I sang.

Sakura sang the _woahs and woohoos. As I sang Fa-La la la la._

_"Dancing, walking clock keeps on talking... They sing ...they sing la la la la."_ Sakura sang quietly as her lips moved closer to mine only an inch away now I could feel her breath on my lips.

_"Gentleman and ladies, animals and babies We ain't We sing na na na-na na."_ Sasuke said as he moved slightly closer his breath fanning her face.

_"So follow me down...(Where to?) outta this town (With you?)... Girl your moving way to slow."_ I sang as I closed the gap in between are lips, not being able to resist anymore I lightly leaned forward and so did Sakura I had to lean even more to give her the hint to lay down.

She slowly went down as I put my hand on her back arching it as I kissed her neck and down to her covered breast. I kissed up again trying to satisfy this hunger this need to have her, deep down I knew kissing wasn't going to relieve me only if we were both naked and on a nice satin sheeted bed with my member pressing against her entrance.

Sakura seemed like she felt the same way but even though I'm a hormonal teenage boy I still had a lot of respect for Sakura and she deserved better than to have sex in some camper In probably a complete non romantic way at all. We were on a couch dammit and someone could walk in anytime.

After a few minute sod heated making out and Sakura tugging on my shirt for more I had to stop to calm both of us down. "S-Sasuke." Sakura whinnied under me for no letting her take my shirt off.

"Sakura... you have.. no idea how ...hard this is for ...me to pull away.." I said panting as he removed himself from the horny girl.

"Then don't." Sakura said as she leaped on him and kissed his lips with such passion that nothing else seemed to matter. Her legs wrapped around his pelvis as he picked her up and laid her down on the couch No turning back now.. Sasuke thought to himself as he hungrily kissed the pink haired girl, he no longer controlled himself it would take a lot for him to stop, his eyes were clouded with lust and desire as well as Sakura's.

_"BANG...BOOM. CHHHHHKKKKK HHHHHNNNNHHHHOOO."_ Noises erupted from outside.

_Normal prov._

Sasuke heard them and pulled off Sakura with much effort as he was panting and Sakura out of breath but shivering from heat lose. Sasuke wrapped his cloak around her and grabbed her hand as he pulled her outside to check out what all the frat was about.

People were running and screaming from the set as a large train pulled out from the abandoned caves. Naruto and Yuki where laying in the snow, it looked like Naruto had out ran a train with the stuck up actress on his back.

Sasuke smirked at his friends tactics and grabbed Sakura's hand. "Be careful... You are the princess after all." Sasuke whispered into her ear as he kissed her lips and then grabbed her right hand and pulled the both of them over to where the terrified crew stood and fifty warriors.

"We are here to take you down! Be prepared to Die Doto. With are princess at are side you cannot win." Souetsu yelled while the warriors chanted and cheered.

"Hn... Well see after round one." Doto call out and cackled Evilly.

Sakura had a bad feeling and stupidly went in between the fifty solider and crew members and did one hand sign a barrier over the innocent people as the train sides flew open and over hundreds of thousands of Kunai flew out ready to kill the determined people. Sakura brought the barrier up and in a bubble above everyone as protection and jumped inside as the weapons blasted the barrier.

The noise was excruciating for Sakura to hear her senses were heightened and everything was one hundred times louder hearing all those kunais hit were very over whelming. Sakura dropped to the ground on one knee and held her ears tightly as Sasuke rushed to her and the crowd surrounded her.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Sasuke asked as Kakashi pushed the crowd back.

"Quit yelling!" Sakura gases out.

"Sakura I'm not yelling." Sasuke protested looking at his girlfriend with concern.

"Yes you are! You just did." Sakura hissed out angrily while she opened her eyes to reveal black and gold orbs.

"okay...sorry... you okay?" Sasuke whispered quietly.

"fine..." Sakura said as she got up and looked at Doto she felt this new sensation flow through her body a new power she couldn't determine if it was good or bad yet, so she decided to test it out.

Sakura walked through the barrier, Sasuke and Kakashi tried to follow with a yelling Naruto trailing behind but the barrier wouldn't let them through. "Sakura!" Naruto protested.

"sorry... I can't worry about you safety at the moment." Sakura answered with a smile on her lips.

Sakura looked right at Doto as a signal to give it all he's got. He motioned his hand and another bur-raid of Kunai flew out and hit the barrier but Sakura was no where to be seen.

My speed has increased incredibly. Sakura thought as she soared above everyone and pulled out a few Naughty tricks of her own. She through Kunai with Sakura petrels attached to the end, as they hit the train there attention was drawn to the girl navigating through the air with ease.

The Kunai launchers where repositioned and sent at her again she was in front of the blue haired ninja in seconds and sent him back with a nasty kick to the jugular while the Purple haired ninja roared in furry. Sakura sent a shuriken at her she caught it with ease, the only thing she didn't know what the poison she was inhaling when she held the poisoned Shuriken.

Sakura made a wave towards the approaching female before she flew back from the impact of the Shuriken throwing the purple haired girl into the golden barrier making it crack and pieces fall off in a shuddering motion.

The last Snow ninja and the chubbier one sent a kick to Sakura's abdomen he successfully hit her knocking the air from her lungs as she flew into the Barrier herself, making a small crack and giving her a head ache. Her body fell down the barrier and into the soft snow before another Kunai bombard was sent towards her, she didn't have enough time to properly react so she manipulated her mind powers and stopped the Kunai in mid air.

With a sigh she got up and snatched a Kunai out of the air before focusing and used her mind powers to switch the direction of the Kunai sending them back and hitting the train making it sway and half of the train tipped as the other half started the engine and left.

Sakura jumped to dodge the Blue haired Snow ninja's attack and while she was in the air the obese Ninja kicked her sending her flying into the middle of the barrier saddening the whole thing with a ear splitting noise.

Sakura let a small moan out as she got up. "Why continue to fight.. Princess..." Doto's voice rang through the trains speakers.

"Yes I know your the real princess..." Doto said with a wicked laugh at her shocked look.

Sakura stood up and decided something quickly protect the people... That was her only goal, to protect the innocent. Sakura stepped forward and created another barrier over the people she cared about and the actors and crew. Sakura leaped at the Obese ninja and through paper stars at him that easily deflected off of his armor.

"Nice try little girl." The man chuckled.

"Thanks." Sakura said with a wicked smile of her own that would make any mans heart stop. Sakura through one more paper star and let it land in a circle around him, efficiently trapping him and his Knocked out blue haired team mate.

Sakura jumped back and grabbed the purple haired unconscious women and dragged her into the circle that was slowly sucking there Chakra out. Sakura panted as her eyes switched back to green and fell on her butt from exhaustion as the barrier slowly subsided.

Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Souetsu, Yuki and Sasuke ram towards her and met the smiling girl on the ground asking her questions. Before Anyone could realize what was coming for them and react was surprising, about a thousand Kunai launched at the group of people sitting there. Sakura forced enough energy to run across the land covering the people and using enough power to create a solid one sided Chakra wall to deflect the Kunai and keep the people from harm.

Sakura appeared besides Sasuke and Yuki panting and leaning on Sasuke for support. "Sorry just feel... Dizzy." Sakura said while taking in precious air and filling her lungs. Sasuke wrapped and arm around Sakura's waist for comfort.

From beside the train a Claw flung out and aimed at Yuki, Sakura who was closest on,y had time to get In the way but not protect herself. The claw put something on Sakura and in a sudden moment a excruciating pain erupted from her body as the device took her Chakra and energy. She screamed out in pain before tightly bitting her lip and drawing blood. She dropped to the ground and held the painful device.

"Sakura." Sasuke yelled.

Thr only thing going through Sakura's mind was the lyrics she had sang with Sasuke and there kiss, this couldn't be there last... No she wouldn't let it be.

_"Take me.. Take me.. Outta here.. It make me Feel, so feel so." _

_"Girl your moving way to slow."_ Sasuke's beautiful deep voice echoed through my mind.

Sakura didn't have time to react before she was pulled by the still attached claw up and into the train, she hit the train hard enough to make it sway and tip over in to the abyss below. Sakura had a major head ache and was paralyzed she could feel anything only witness in horror. A second Claw extended from a hover balloon and grabbed Yuki she and Sakura were both pulled behind the ship before the claw pulled them inside.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled.

"Princess!" Souetsu yelled as well as fifty safe warriors.

"Sak..ur..a" Naruto chocked out.

"She said she could handle it!" Naruto suddenly screamed out a outburst and protest.

"See you around Kakashi..." Doto said before jumping onto the floating ship but not before a sickening laugh was erupted from his deep voice. Kakashi swore as the Director yelled "Cut."

"You were video taping that the whole time." Kakashi stated and asked.

"Yes it will be in are movie." The director stated proudly.

"Is Sakura the main Character now." Naruto asked through gritted teeth.

"No." the director answers honestly.

"She's not going to like being filmed... She.. The Hanja are a secret." Sasuke stated knowing Sakura.

"Whatever well talk later we need to find a ride." The directors assistant freaked.

Sasuke looked up to where Sakura last was and then looked at his neck he felt something weighing him Down he never wore a chain or necklace but when he looked at his neck he saw a Purplish Crystal hanging on a thin silver chain... There was no mistaking it... It was the Hex crystal.

_X_

_X_

_"Intelligence without AMBITION is a bird without wings." - Sam Vador_

_X_

_X_

_Review review review review review Review review review review review Review review review review review Review review review review review Review review review review review Review review review review review. Thanks! To all my Reviewers I hope you win the lottery!_

Check out Follow Me Down by 30H!3.


	35. Chapter 35 Hex

_Chapter Thirty-Five. Hex._

"Why would she give you the Hex Crystal!" Soeutsu asked curiously while also ranting on the inside.

"I don't know... Trust." Sasuke answered just as unsure as the others.

"Love..." Kakashi stated in a tone that made it sound like he simplified everything.

"Hn..." Sasuke answered as his eyes flashed Red with the Sharingan, his anger was rising, he couldn't be with Sakura and he was worried for his girl.

"When did you get the Hex crystal." Kakashi asked.

"...When we were in the camper." Sasuke stated leaving out the other things that had happened in the camper.

"I bet those Claw marks also happened in the camper!" Naruto stated with a knowing smirk.

"She's feisty isn't she... Does it hurt or feel good... The pain." Naruto pushed beyond his boundaries and Sasuke snapped at him.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Sasuke hissed in a mid-yell at the terrified blonde boy, his Sharingan activated and spinning wildly.

"S-S-Sss-oo-orr-ry." Naruto stuttered nervously as he step backwards a few long strides.

"What else happened in the camper..Sasuke." Kakashi asked knowing there was more.

" *sigh* When you and Sai left the camper she sang and we eventually kissed. She must have put the Necklace on when we kissed." Sasuke said looking at the floor and avoiding everyone's wondering eyes.

"You would have noticed the weight of the Necklace... This doesn't add up." Kakashi said curiously trying to get the other half of the story the slightly blushing boy wasn't telling him.

"Ah... Teme was making out with Sakura... Not just a kiss... it must have been a hard core make out if you don't remember her slipping this thing around your neck." Naruto said putting too and too together while holding the Hex crystal before Sasuke swatted his hand away.

"She cloaked it, when she was gone... It appeared." Sasuke stated while picking up the crystal off his toned muscles, he twirled the genuine crystal in his fingers and gently took it off. He smelt Sakura's cherry blossom perfume on the beautiful necklace, he missed her arguments, her smile, her glassy emerald orbs that always had a shine to them, and most of all her courage she would never back down from anyone friends or foe.

"We need to go after her." Naruto stated the obvious yet again.

"We are." Sasuke stated in a certain tone, challenging anyone to defy him.

"Then we better be heading out." Kakashi said with a sigh as he walked out the door after two very hurried and determined looking boys went before him.

The remaining members of team seven, and the fifty warriors as well as the directors and actors for the movie followed the ninja to the land of snows castle ran by Doto.

"Where here." Soutseu told them as Sasuke and Naruto didn't waste a second and ran up to the castles doors and were about to violently tear the hinges off and demand for Sakura before Kakashi stopped them and proposed a plan.

"Everyone got it." Kakashi asked on edge.

"Yeah let's go." Naruto said while him and Sasuke took the back entrance through a window. Kakashi and Sai went through the front door disguised as Snow ninja. The four ninja ran through the hall ways and corridors while the camera crew hacked their security system And recording the movie from there while discovering where Sakura and Yuki where.

"Kakashi... There in the right corridor ...escaping..." The director stated into his head piece telling all the four ninja where she was. "Okay." Sasuke said to the other side as he turned to corner and saw the pink haired girl running while holding Yuki's hand and pulling her along.

Sakura cursed as she saw the Snow ninja, she had no chakra after what she had been through she was surprised she could even stand, let alone get out of that damn cell. Sakura thought back to what she went through, first a rather painful interrogation That's where she had gotten the bruise on her right cheek and a bloody lip from. Three of her fingers had been painfully broken in three different ways, her cheek had been slashed with a kunai where the bruise was mixing the black and purple color with a dark red and a light gold sparkle.

Sakura had a broken wrist and a sprained ankle not to mention a dislocated shoulder and a popped Vein in her right arm. Sakura ran forward ready to kick the Snow Shinobi's asses whether she had Chakra or not she was getting herself and Yuki out of this awful place.

Sakura kicked the first Snow ninja in the chest and in the neck before he fell to the ground Yelling an apology and Ows and ooohhs. Sakura advanced on the second Snow ninja who looked shocked before he ran and hugged her she fought and struggled against the Snow ninjas touch before he purred into her ear with a light nibble on her earlobe "Sakura... It's me... Sasuke.."

Her body immanently stopped fighting and relaxed in his strong arms as she hugged him in a tight un-Sasuke like way. Sakura's serene expression didn't last long When she sent The other Snow ninja who was slowly getting off the ground a hard glare and readied herself for a fight before he screeched "Sakura its me... Naruto."

"Oh." Sakura said with a small embarrassed smile as she hugged him and they continued to run down the hall way Sakura slightly whimpering from her unhealed and painful fresh injuries. Sasuke noticed and picked her up giving her a piggie back ride.

"Sasuke.. I can handle myself." Sakura stated in a matter-O-Factly tone.

"I know... We're on a mission... You slowing us down." Sasuke said honestly and slightly angry that she was fighting his help.

Sakura didn't answer and he knew he fucked up when he said she slowed them down but it was the best way to get her to willingly agree. "This way." Yuki said with a wave of her hand as they met with Kakashi, and Sai and headed for what they thought was the easiest escape.

Yuki ran first into a room that was primarily dark only the moon shining through the over head window in the center of the room. The group ran into the middle and was prepared to continue running to the door before Yuki stopped and turned to face the stage when the lights flipped on revealing Doto sitting on the throne.

Sakura was the first to catch on and Tried to grab Yuki's wrist to prevent her from joining Doto but her reflexes where off and she missed as Yuki ran up the steps.

"Wait!" Kakashi yelled to Yuki and took a step forward before Three Snow ninja appeared the all to familiar purple haired Kunochi, the blue haired asshole and the fatass.

Sakura stood beside Sasuke both of their expressions showed how pissed they were and the intent to kill Doto radiated off of them like radio waves. Sakura took a step forward but was stopped by Yuki's voice "There's no use in trying... Give up already... Couz...I'm an actress... I act..."

"So am I." Sakura stated as she fixed her body with a few steps of walking forward as a gold Chakra surrounded her body, the Chakra healed her wounds and bruises, she was brand new as the Chakra slowly disconnected from her body and just hovered around her.

The Chakra storing device had been finally broken with that sudden burst of determination, Yuki handed Doto the Hex Crystal. How'd she get that off of Sasuke? Sakura wondered.

"It was quite easy actually pretend to fall his instincts are to catch you and you accidentally pull the necklace off while switching it with a fake and giving him the wrong one." Yuki stated with a smirk.

"Ah... Another amazing performance by the great Yuki." Doto praised with a chuckle as he took the necklace she held out to him.

"Like I said... I'm a good actress." Yuki said as she pulled out a knife and stuck his upper torso where his heart would be. Doto didn't flinch or move as Yuki pushed her weight against the evil man.

Her weight was heavy enough to push them both over a ten foot drop as Yuki was being choked by one of Doto's large hands, she fell to the ground as Doto dropped his cloak reviling more Chakra armor. Sakura didn't look surprised when he showed his off, but also wasn't happy this would be one hell of a long fight.

Sakura readied herself but realized as soon as he did that the building was falling, Kakashi and Sai must have planted paper bombs over the large Castle. Sakura dodged a Kunai by catching it between her two fingers, that was her first mistake as Chakra string wrapped around her body and his wings exploded from his back, he carried the both of them upwards and though the collapsing ceiling.

Sakura stopped struggling seeing no reason to waste her energy or Chakra on him when he had all the advantages currently. Sakura's body went limp in his arm that was holding her waist. His touch disgusted her it burned her, she wanted it off and away from her body.

Doto stopped at the seven Glaciers that had slightly gleam to them as the sun reflected off of the glaciers. Doto dropped her carelessly and walked over to the center of the glaciers and started to implant the necklace before Sakura blew him away with a wind style jutsu, it felt like a thousand needles entered her body.

Sakura landed on her feet when he dropped her and she let him lower his guard and get anxious before she Sent a powerful wind jutsu that would surly slow him down for the remainder of the fight. She sent the jutsu at him from his right side as he flew to the left and hit the ground with a hard thud.

Sakura readied another jutsu, water serpent jutsu. Sakura through her hands up as ice around him broke and he fell into the cold liquid below, the dragon quickly spun itself and then dove at the gasping man. It had been a minute possibly two before Doto resurfaced from the attack.

"Not so tough without your pesky Bodyguards here... Are ya?" Sakura mocked as walked closer to her target.

"No... I've been going easy.." Doto sneered back while he climbed out of the water.

Doto lunged at Sakura with the intent to kill, Sakura skillfully avoided his dangerous blows and maneuvered her way in and out of his Tiajutsu and Genjutsu. Sakura sent a little surprise of her own out as she punched his chest, she broke through a cord now all she had to do was hit there again and he'd be done for.

However Sakura was never that lucky, she was thrown back twenty feet and stabbed in the left leg with a Kunai. Sakura pulled the dangerously Sharp weapon out and flung it at him with full speed he carelessly caught it an was surprised when The kunai transformed into Sakura.

"Gottcha." Sakura stated with a charming smile as she punched him right in the face, as he went unconscious on the ground, she limped over to the 'treasure' and activated the crystal as steam pored out and the land of snow became Spring, for the first time ever the land of Snow had spring. Sakura let a smile spread across her face as she collapsed from Chakra exhaustion, her normal Chakra was gone she had been depending on her golden Chakra throughout the fights.

Sakura barely noticed when Sasuke and Naruto ran up to her and when they hugged her, she felt on the edge of unconsciousness and was slowly drifting there. Sakura sleazed her head back against Sasuke as she watched Kakashi kill Doto.

"What... What happened to the other Snow ninja?" Sakura asked innocently.

"There dead." Sasuke didn't sugar coat it at all he told her flat out without any detail about how Sasuke had beat the blue haired asshole to a pulp.

Sakura nodded her head before falling asleep in Sasuke's strong warm arms that she so much more appreciated after being held by that creep. When she woke up she was in a house she knew all to well as her mansion. Sakura got ready for the day and prepared for the explanation meeting she would have to have in an hour or two.

"Your bed ridden for the day...maybe two." Sasuke stated as Sakura nodded and fell asleep yet again.


	36. Chapter 36 Preparations

_Chapter ._

Sakura woke up on Sasuke's back ahead she saw the gates that lead into Konoha, Sakura didn't want to move or walk her body was still very sore she had preformed a purge when she shouldn't have, they are used in emergencies and take a big toll on your body. Sakura regretted her decision but knew it had to be done.

Sakura didn't move her head from Sasuke's shoulder as she watched the gates get closer and closer before the group went through them, she was happy she didn't have to explain anything to the producers of e movie and they agreed to cover her gold Chakra with a Rainbow Chakra and edit Yuki in.

"Your awake." Sasuke stated.

"Yeah." Sakura answered slowly her mouth hurt so bad she didn't even want to move it.

Sasuke seemed like he understand and didn't reply to her non-conversational answer. Sakura yawned and drifted into a light slumber as team seven entered the Hokage tower.

"Team seven..mission report.." Tsuanda asked without glancing up.

Kakashi told the Hokage everything that happened ignoring Naruto's hungry growls and complaints, while Sasuke remains silent sitting down with Sakura's small body on his, her head leaned into his neck and all he could smell was her sweet cocoanut shampoo.

"Sakura preformed a purge!" The Fifth Hokage yelled as none of team seven answered.

"Well?" The fifth demanded.

"Yeahhh." Sakura said and ended with a yawn.

"You know how stupid that is Sakura! It could have killed you if you weren't a Hanja!" Tsuanda pointed out her stupid mistake.

"But I am a Hanja." Sakura protested tiredly.

"You won't be for long..." Sasuke whispered in her ear confusing her greatly.

"Fine... Your free to go... Be careful... Sasuke make sure she gets lots of rest.." Tsuanda ordered and Sasuke nodded as he carried Sakura bridal style. Sasuke carried Sakura to his house. "Sasuke... What are we doing here?" Sakura asked confusingly.

"Living here." Sasuke answered nonchalantly as he pushed the door open and waltzed right in. "I talked to Some of your friends before the mission... They were willing to help move your stuff into my house.. While we were gone." Sasuke answered her unasked question.

"Oh." Sakura said nervously as he laid her on the bed and under the covers.

"Now get some rest... I'll unpack.." Sasuke stated as he walked out of the room.

Sasuke was lucky, the first box he opened of Sakura's were her Bra and panties. Out of curiosity he checked her bra size, he knew she was bigger than normal women her age but didn't know her size, he had only been with her.

C-20 the tag read, he was quite impressed she was only seventeen. As Sasuke unpacked his thoughts drifted back to what he was think over when team seven was on their journey home. Proposing.

He knew she would say yes... But what if she didn't... What if it was too soon... They've only been dating for three months... There was so much at risk here... He couldn't risk anything with Sakura involved.

Sasuke had already bought the ring... It had a very large Diamond in the center, in a oval shape but sharp on the edges it had a small gemstone in the middle that reflected all of the colors of the rainbow. There was two pink diamonds on both sides of the large center stone while little circular clear diamonds covered the two twisted bands. He had it the words FOREVER engraved into the beautiful ring.

Sasuke stared at the Ring that was encouraging him to do it... To truly make her his forever. Sasuke knew Sakura deserved better, but he seemed to be making her happy or really Horny so he went with it and made a plan of where to ask her.

_One week later! Sakura's prov._

_Sakura, Meet me in the garden at 5:45. -Sasuke._

I read the note out loud and wondered why would we possibly meet later that night? We live together after all. Maybe he has a short mission. I went with that as the best explanation a short mission.

I gathered my things and went to the grocery store when there I spotted Naruto "Hey! Naruto!" I called out to my blonde team mate.

"O-Oh H-Hey Sakura-chan! Umm. I can't talk right now... I'll see you later." Naruto said in a hurry as he ran out of the store dropping his basket in the process of getting away from her.

I checked my appearance in a mirror I didn't look bad, if anything I looked hot and Naruto is use to me looking like this, why would he act so weird! I then checked his items he was purchasing. A dozen Roses, some Sakura tree blossoms, candles, lanterns, flowers to put in the ground, soil, and a blind fold... Huh, that's strange either Naruto is trying to seduce Hinata into have sex with him or he's going to ask her to marry him.

_Inner: It could be for someone else._

_Saku: like who?_

_Inner: I don't know, just keep a close tab on your friends there up to something._

I stopped arguing with myself and grabbed a few things to make dinner tonight with, when I ran into Ino in the gardening section. "Oh sorry pig.. Didn't see you there." Sakura said mockingly as she 'accidentally' bumped into Ino.

"No big deal forehead... What are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"Getting some stuff for dinner... It looks like you are too." Sakura commented suspiciously.

"Yeah.. And grabbing some stuff for a party tonight and for the store you know the usual." Ino replied as Sakura's face fell.

"There's a party tonight?" Sakura asked slightly put down.

"Yeah it's going to be awesome! Dancing, drinking, kissing, food!" Ino listed some great things.

"Oh." Sakura said not wanting to ask where or when it was or why she wasn't invited.

"Forehead don't get down... Check your mailbox I'm sure you got an invite! You are the hottest girl in town." Ino cheered her up.

"I bet your right... I might not be able to make it.. I have to meet Sasuke at 10..." Sakura said making a small plan in her head for the rest of the day.

"It starts at 10:45." Ino informed. "Call me if you can come." Ino stated to her bets friend as she went to check out.

"Oh and Sakura... Where something nice to the party... Or to your and Sasuke's meeting thing... So you won't have to change... Don't buy groceries tonight." Ino said confusing Sakura a lot.

"Why not?" Sakura asked but Ino was already gone, and nowhere in sight. Sakura let a sigh slip off her lips as she walked out of the grocery store completely bored out of her mind, and confused to why everyone was acting so strange around her today. Sakura started off towards the Uchiha manner when she was stopped by a shy Hinata.

"Let's g-go get pedicures and o-other girl stuff!" Hinata offered shyly.

"Okay!" Sakura said hopefully, she would try to crack Hinata.

"Everyone's been acting strange today... Is something going on?" Sakura asked with a light suspicion but a non-caring voice.

"No... Just the party tonight." Hinata stated excitedly.

"Oh yeah... I heard about that are you going?" Sakura asked politely.

"Yes... Naruto-kun and I will be attending." Hinata stated surely.

"That's great... I think I'll be going it depends on how long me and Sasuke are meeting for, or what we start doing!" Sakura said with a small laugh.

"O-Oh..." Hinata didn't know what to say and got all red faced, she shyly played with her fingers, indicating she was nervous.

"Hinata, is something going on?" Sakura asked.

"N-No... Why would you Think that?" Hinata lied badly.

"Because everyone is either Avoiding me, or is nervous when there talking to me, my friends are also telling me to not make dinner tonight, wear something nice, and everyone keeps distracting me." Sakura said confidently.

"M-Maybe y-your Imagining I-It?" Hinata asked trying to cover while she looked around for any help, she saw Sasuke on the roof and he held up one finger. Oh god one more hour of keeping a suspicious Sakura distracted!

"Let's do are nails and hair!" Hinata said as she forcibly grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her into the spa. Sasuke smirked at this who knew Hinata had this side of her.

"Reservation for Seven... Under Hyuuga.." Hinata stated to the older lady who was looking down on them with a frown and a stuck up attitude.

"You girls are a little young to be here... Why don't you go play at the park... Get some ice cream!" The lady mocked them.

This of course brought Sakura out of her curious stated and turned her into a bitch attitude, too can play at this game. "Excuse me.. We have reservations just like everyone else... *Looks around*... Wait I don't see anyone else here... Maybe that wort scared them all off." Sakura snapped at the stuck up ugly lady.

"Excuse me!" The lady started but was abruptly interrupted.

"Your Excused... Just don't do it again or we'll take are money else where!" Sakura finished smartly.

"Who do you think you are?!" The lady asked a rhetorical question and was about to continue when Sakura beat her to it.

"Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend." Sakura stated with a smug smirk that Sasuke had rubbed off on her.

"U-Uchiha? Oh Ma'am I'm s-so s-sorry let me prepare... Seven? Massages and the deluxe packages." The lady rushed quickly.

"Hinata... Seven people? Who?" Sakura asked but was answered conveniently when Aimi, Ino, Konan, Tenten, and Temari walked through the doors saying hello's and hi's.

"What are you guys doing here." Sakura stated more than asked in confusion.

"Common Forehead! I thought you were smarter than that! We're the other five joining you for a spa day! It's just a girls day that's a surprise... That's why we've been all nervous around you..." Ino stated smoothly.

"No one wanted to fuck up and ruin the surprise!" Aimi added smartly.

"Oh." Sakura said with a small smile and ironically laughed at her self for being suspicious towards her friends.

"Sorry guys... I guess my instincts came first over friendship." Sakura said slightly upset with herself.

"It's cool. let's go!" Ino yelled as they made their way through the corridors and stopped Outside of a room that said Mud baths. Ino barged in while Temari sighed "Just go to Suna when it's raining... That's a mud bath!"

The girls laughed and slowly went in talking about boys and such. "Ino how are you and Shikamaru?" Sakura asked making Ino blush three different shades of pink.

"Fine...how are you and Sasuke?" Ino wasn't going to back down.

"Were actually not doing so well... I don't know I've been considering breaking up with him for Lee..." Sakura said trying not to let a smile crawl across her face while the other girls looked hysteric and shuddered NO and screamed things.

"Hahahahahahahaha look at your face! Hahahahaha I would never break up with Sasuke for Lee! Fuck I wouldn't break up with him for anyone!" Sakura said trying to contain her laughter as the other girls grew redwood angry.

Splash.

Sakura found herself in the mud covered head to toe. Ino had pushed her "Ino!" Sakura yelled as she pulled the blonde girl in and pushed her under the mud. Both girls corrupted with laughter as the other girls got into their own mud baths and Sakura got out of Ino's and int her own.

"Aimi... How's my brother?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Great... How's sex?" Aimi asked as if it were nothing and Sakura went bright red and her mouth was so dry she couldn't form words.

"Ah... Someone's speechless." Tenten teased.

"Fine how's sex? It's amazing, he's amazing... It's hard to believe I was his first that's how good it was!" Sakura said making her blush disappear.

"Ah... Shika's pretty good to... Hey Sak we should trade some..." Ino was cut off by Sakura.

"Ino! Yeah right Sasuk is was better at sex then Shikamaru!" Sakura protested.

"Well never know if we don't tr..." Ino was yet again cut off by Sakura.

"I'm not trading Sasuke! Plus Sasuke's the only guy I'm ever going to have sex with." Sakura stated as the waiter lady came around and gave them towels to wrap around themselves as they got out of the mud baths and went into the hot showers.

"Okay suit yourself Sak..." Ino said with a smile.

"Where do we go after Showers?" Hinata asked the lady.

"Hot tub, Massages, facials, Pedicures and Manicures." The lady informed them of all their options to the day.

"I saw we do A facial then Massage, them Hot tube and Lastly Nails." Konan said knowing their nails would be messed up if they did them first and then got into the hot tubs.

"I agree!" Aimi said and started a conversation with Konan as Ino talked about Shikamaru, Tenten kept swirling a Kunai around her finger, Hinata said a few things to Sakura as the got facials.

Sakura did a tomato and lemon mixed facial that was suppose to help remove sunburns and open your pores. Ino and Konan did a cucumber Mellon facial that would help with removing dirt and make up that is collected in your skin. Hinata used a strawberry and banana mix that was suppose to help tighten and soften her skin. Aimi chose something bold and daring like normal a mint mud mask. Tenten followed Hinata's suit and chose a softening facial just a different smell it was honey an oats.

The girls were applied the facials and they sat there some had cucumbers on their eyes, while others had oranges, and Sakura had tomato slices over her eyes, helping remove the tired look and worn out eyes. After twenty minutes of relaxing and minimal conversation the girls decided to keep the facials on and get there full body massage.

The girls stripped the towels and climbed under a thin pink or blue sheet, Most of the girls kept there underwear on Konan however didn't. The girls got situated and their masseuses came in, Sakura got a little nervous when they were men, she didn't know the men nor had she ever seen these men before.

They started massaging the women Ino was loving it and would let her masseuse know when she would sigh and lightly moan. Sakura admitted it felt good but she was uncomfortable with it being a guy who was massaging her. He put perfect pressure and whispered into her ear "Relax... It's a massage."

Sakura tensed and then realized he was right there was nothing to be fearful about, it was only a massage. Sakura let her body go limp as the man massaged her neck and shoulder blades working his way down her body he got close to her breasts and then avoided them as best as he could, Sakura was happy he was being a gentleman not a perv.

After an hour massage and their bodies completely loose, all the girls got up and thanked their masseuses and made their way to the Hot tub. The girls floated and talked about pointless things boys, vacations, missions, other bitchy girls. The girls finished up with getting mani pedis.

Sakura chose black and pink, for some reason everyone really wanted her to get black and pink. Ino chose a blue and purple, while Tenten went for a neon green. Konan did an red while Hinata went for something more subtle a light purple and then the girls had her do her toes a bright orange. Temari went with a silver nail polish.

The girls had there nails alternating colors and Sakura's ring finger was a bright neon pink. The girls had their hands done while sitting in the massaging chairs while their feet were being massaged and pampered. Some lady came around and took their masks off and trimmed their eyebrows and lips, and put a nice moisturizer on their faces.

After their nails where painted and dried the girls decided to get their hair and make up done. "So why are we doing all this beauty stuff like you do for a wedding, today?" Sakura asked confused.

"Because Sakura... It's fun... It doesn't have to be that big of a deal to look hot!" Tenten Protested and covered.

"After this let's go dress shopping... Then well return you to you boyfriend." Hinata promised.

"Okay... Whatever it's nice to be pampered for a day." Sakura said with a blissful sigh.

Sakura had her long pink hair curled and pulled back from her face it was half up half down (If you know what I mean.) he bangs and crown were pulled back and pinned with a beautiful diamond studded heart. Then her hair was curled as the other girls also curled their hair with an exception of Temari who straightened.

They focused a lot on Sakura's make up more than their own making it perfect, she had a medium mascara that amplified her lashes making them very long and luxurious she had a small cat tail for eyeliner and wore a bottom eyeliner that made her already beautiful orbs three times bigger, her pupil decreased showing her forest green eyes off.

They put a redish pink lip stick on her already red lips and a little clear lip gloss. They did a mixture of silver blue and white eyeshadow that looked beautiful on the pinkette, she had a light blush on her upper sides of her check bones. The other girls had similar make up that went for their liking Ino big and bold but less than Sakura's, Hinata light and delicate, Konan a womanly brown and some light purples. Tenten confident but light, Temari had light mascara and eyeshadow but bold red lips.

After the girls hair and make up was gone they went next door to a wedding dress store and a reception dress store. The girls all decided on a light gold and white dress and bought five of them they had glitter but it was also decent for a wedding. "Hey why don't I get to try one on? This is for Hinata's wedding right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah... But your not a bridesmaid." Hinata covered and realized her mistake after the words escaped her mouth.

"oh." Sakura said sadly and slightly angry.

"It's not that... Sak... No.." Hinata was at a loss of words for how to describe the situation.

"It's fine just try on the dresses... I'll judge" Sakura offered.

"Okay." The girls mumbled as the went into a big dressing room. The other girls conversed "do you think she's on to us?" Ino whispered.

"No way." Temari said with a smirk.

"All that's left is to convince her to get a dress or try one on! And a reception dress!" Aimi said with a smirk.

Sakura stood there waiting slightly pissed, and decided to not waist time she'd look for a dress, she looked at a few wedding dresses and her eyes found the perfect one it was long and would flow a good ten feet behind her, the dress was strapless and had a golden design all around the tight corset like top and then flowed out around her abdomen into a beautiful white and gold design it looked like royalty. Sakura immanently loved it, it was the dress every girl dreamed of!

Sakura pulled it down and tried it on, she didn't mess up her hair or make up she on,y had to touch it and place a hand in her chest and it would appear on her body, it fit perfectly, and was very appealing to her breasts and curves. The girls came out and saw Sakura in the dress and squealed saying it was perfect and convinced her to get it?

"Guys he haven't even proposed!" Sakura protested.

"About that..." Hinata said.

"HINATA!" Ino yelled.

"She will be pissed if we just shows up!" Hinata stated.

"Point... Fine tell her." Tenten said with a sigh.

"This spa day is getting you ready for your wedding tonight at ten o clock. The dresses are for your wedding, Sasuke planned all of this with the help of us and the guys from the original 12!" Hinata gushed.

"I don't get to plan my wedding... What if it's awful... Guys!" Sakura whined.

"Trust me Sakura you'll love it!" Ino said.

"It's MY wedding!" Sakura said "This only happens once!" Sakura protested.

"Be happy we told you... Go pick out a reception dress." Ino ordered and Sakura stomped over to the dresses.

"This one would look great on you!" Ino bellowed.

"It would!" Sakura agreed looking at the short Red and White dress it had the appropriate colors for being a Uchiha. Sakura tried it on it was a red mid-thigh fun dress and slightly poofy with all the fabric rubbing against her legs, sakur aspen in it a few times watching the white bow blow against the wind. It was an all red one shoulder dress that showed off her large breasts and had one single two inch strip of white around her mid lower torso and a white and red bow.

"I'll get these two!" Sakura said happily as she placed the wedding dress and her reception dress on top of the other girls light gold dresses.

"Ah... Good choices! Your expenses have already been paid for." The lady said as the wrapped the girls dresses individually in a protective plastic.

"By who?" Ino asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Uchiha Sasuke... He called earlier expecting you ladies in... He said a weird pink haired girl would be in and he paid for your expenses." The lady said with a bright smile.

"Miss Uchiha... You'll need a veil... Give me a minute... Here." The lady said as she pulled a white lacy veil out from under the counter it had diamonds studded on the outside and gold studs that gleamed it matched her dress.

"Thank you so much... Weird?" Sakura said and then mumbled the last part.

"Good luck tonight Miss Uchiha." the lady said with a wink at he pink haired girl before they left.

"Okay it's 5. We have fourth five minutes lets get you in the Uchiha manner and have your parents check you out!" Temari said happily.

The girls headed home and as the were a block away from the house they decided to blind fold Sakura, "Hey what are you... Hey!" Sakura protested.

"Chill it's still a surprise!" Ino sad.

"And Sasuke doesn't know you know... He'd kill us." Tenten said nervously.

The girls rushed Sakura through the doors and into a room making sure no one saw her. When in the room they unblinded her and Aimi went to get her Vampire mother and her adopted mother.

The two older women came in and saw Sakura standing in her wedding dress and gushed over how beautiful she looked, both women had tears in there eyes. All the women started crying while Sakura kept her head up to keep the tears from falling and messing up her make up. Sakura looked out the window and witnessed some plants that were Red, Pink, White and gold. Sasuke really did do a good job.


	37. Chapter 37 Surprises

_Chapter Thirty-Seven. Surprises._

_"We all have our time machines. Some takes us back,they're called memories. Some take us forward, they're called dreams." -Jeremy Irons._

There was ten minutes in tell the wedding was suppose to begin and Sasuke was nervous, he loved Sakura he wanted to be with her that wasn't the problem, the problem was he hadn't even proposed to her and this was a total surprise... But hey girls like romantic things right? This is pretty romantic.

Sasuke hopped she'd like it. He had spent all day with Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Choiji, Shino, and Kakashi preparing the garden, ordering flowers and a priest, food, decorations and the over all project was a huge garden full of Sakura trees, and petals candles lite every where, a long white strip of carpet between the two isles for Sakura to walk Down there where golden plants painted to match her dress and pink, red and white plants to match the themes.

There was a large wooden arch with golden and red flowers climbing up the wooden arch, which they would be married under and after The wedding they would picnic a little bit away where a beach was and have the reception there. He was extremely nervous but also very excited to make Sakura his once and for all.

The men spent all day preparing and working to make things perfect for Sakura and Sasuke, everything was set up and half the town was here to witness the Towns Sweetheart be wedded, and the Uchiha clan t get another member. Sasuke heard the talk, how could he not, people and villagers said he was only using Sakura to restore the clan and them he'd be done with her. They were dead wrong this was one of his ways to prove it.

Sasuke had showered over an hour ago and applied deodorant and cologne, he smelt excellent. The day was beautiful as Sasuke stood under the arch by the priest and the music started.

Sakura heard the music start and she couldn't breath for a moment. She was nervous as hell to be getting married at the young age of seventeen, he'll her last argument was to not be married so young, now look where she was.

"Sak wait." Ino said.

"Sasuke gave me this to give to you." Ino said holding a simple diamond necklace in her hands and two diamond earings that would dangle a little less than an inch off her ear.

"T-Thanks." Sakura stuttered nervously.

"Well see you out there." Ino said with a happy smile as they all hugged the bride and walked put the doors, Ino had thrown a red, white, and golden bundle of flowers at her. Sakura smiled at her friend and her maid of honor as well as Aimi.

Tenten went out first with Neji as the music played a slow song but not the actual wedding song. Hinata followed Suit with Naruto on her like glue, he was Sasuke's best man as well as his brother. Konan went out with Itachi next, while Aimi went with Sakura's brother. Ino went out with Shikamaru, after Temari went out with Deidara.

Sakura readied herself as Kakashi walked up to her, she had crystal tears in her eyes. "I'm happy... But scared." Sakura choked out.

"I can't promise things will be perfect and always happy but I can promise it will be worth it!" Kakashi said with a smile as the music started and she laughed.

"Kakashi..." Sakura asked.

"We can't have the bride late now can we." Kakashi said as Sakura nodded with a smile as the doors opened revealing the beautiful girl as she walked out hand in hand with Kakashi. "I hope you get some us out of my present." Kakashi said to the girl which made her laugh.

"Let me guess... Ich Ich paradise book one?" Sakura asked.

"Did you peek?" Kakashi asked as they reached the arch way where they parted, and Sakura joined a slightly surprised looking Sasuke. Sakura's nervous feelings had vanished as she saw Sasuke in a all black tux with a white under shirt and a gold tie. He looked Very Handsome and sexy.

Sakura sent him a sexy smile of her own as she turned to the priest as he began, they got through everything without anything disastrous things happening. Maybe for once someone was looking after them. Team Hebi sat in the crowd even Karin didn't dare say anything when they asked for objections.

No one spoke up, no one wanted to deal with the Uchiha's wrath, or the wrath of Sakura even though she was a sweetheart she would kick someone's ass for ruining her wedding.

They put their rings on and said their vows and everyone ooohed and awed at Sasuke's small loving speech. After vows they kissed a long heated kiss, both forgetting people were watching before Naruto leaned in and said "Get a room." as he pulled Sasuke off the dazed girl. The wedding wasn't to long and everyone went off to grab picnic baskets and headed towards the beach. Sasuke waited for his wife as well as the original 12 including Temari, Garra, and Kankuro.

Sakura let a string of curse words escape her delicat lips as she tried to in zip her big wedding dress. "Need some help." Sasuke said as he walked in and helped her slip it off leaving her in a lacy red bra and navy blue and the same red thing underwear. Sasuke gawked at the sight as Sakura playfully pushed him.

She put her hand to her chest and the dress that was short and red formed on her with a red strapless bikini underneath as Sasuke changed into his swim trunks and put on a dark blue shirt that matched his black, Red, and white Uchiha swim shorts.

While Sakura adjusted her bikini Sasuke tsked her. "What?!" Sakura asked innocently.

"Your a Uchiha now..." Sasuke said handing her a Dark Blue, Red, and white hems bikini.

"I'm also a Hanja." Sakura stated with a smirk on her face but playfulness shining through her eyes.

"And that's why... You have this..." Sasuke said showing her the Uchiha symbol mixed with Gold colors on the bikini and on his swim trunks.

"You... Had it designed..." Sakura aske bewildered.

"Well your a powerful clan to... That can't die... So we're mixing the clans." Sasuke stated as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down stairs grabbing a picnic basket before they left the house and met with the others and headed towards the beach.

Sakura walked out on the docks and tested the water with her toe before Sasuke tackled her in. When she resurfaced she gasped "Sasuke... I'm still In my dress." sasuke pulled the dress over her head and through it on the dock.

" now your not." Sasuke said with a smart ass smirk as she wrapped her legs around his and kissed him breathlessly as he kicked his legs to keep them up. "CANNONBALL!" Naruto yelled as he jumped right next to them efficiently pulling the newly wedded couple under the water.

"Let's have a water fight!" Tenten said.

"Okay... As long as... It's partners.." Hinata stated while she kicked her feet back in forth.

"Deal... Boy girl partners or girl girl?" Sakura asked.

"Well do boy girl partners. One rule!" Naruto stated having everyone swimming slightly closer to him to hear what the intriguing rule would be.

"If the girls get in a water fight or MUD fight we all stop and watch!" Naruto said and was successfully pushed underwater by Sakura.

"Okay... Sakura and Sasuke will be a team... The Uchiha's... Tenten and Neji will be a team the Hyuga's. Hinata and Naruto will be a team... Ramen... And Ino and Shikamaru will be a team... Ummm Lazy ass and bitch?" Tenten decided.

"Hey!" Ino protested as Tenten yelled Go and Sakra dunked her before she could yell anymore. Sakura was laughing before she got pulled under by Ino too and Sasuke pulled her up. "Let's go after the dobe." Sasuke whispered in her ear as Sakura nodded and dove underwater.

Sasuke followed pursuit but instead of getting Naruto he grabbed her and kissed her the fish swam by as he kissed her upside down her eyes drifting close. Sakura resurfaced for breath and was dunked backwards by Tenten, Sakura completly flipped to recover form the swift dunk.

Sakura went for her legs as Sasuke and Neji watched the girls, Sakura successfully flipped Tentens legs out from underneath her as she resurfaced and stood on the water using Chakra.

After there long water fights everyone ate while Sakura cuddled with Sasuke. "I still can't believe you got my dress wet.. Now I'm freezing." Sakura said while she had goose bumps and Sasuke gave her his shirt which she gladly took.

Sakura and Sasuke kissed for a while as Ino decided let's play Truth or Dare.

"Okay." Sakura agreed as she was asked truth or dare.

"Dare." Sakura answered.

"I dare you to..." Ino trailed off and whispered in Sakura's ear.

Sakura blushed slightly before looking at Sasuke and sighing she grabbed his hand and stood up he followed suit and she took him over to the dock as she started making out with him right there with everyone watching Sakura slowly walked forward making the hormonal teenager walk backwards.

Sasuke was at the edge of the dock and Sakura put her hands on his chest and moved a centimeter away he opened his eyes to see her smiling at him before he fell into cold water, fall is the wrong word he was pushed by a laughing Sakura who ran back to the group as he angrily got out and sat by her and shook his hair getting her wet.

He tried to keep a frown on his face but found it very hard to. Her laugh made him smile and he actually let his friends see his smile for the first time his whole life sense he was a little eight year old boy. Itachi and Kisame came over and said Hi talked a bit.

Sakura was friendly to everyone before she calmly fell asleep watching the fire work show, her head rested on Sasuke's chest. The Duo greeted their party goers as they passed by, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves on the beach while Sakura was enjoying herself on his lap, greedily kissing him not able to be satisfied with just one kiss, she wanted more.

"Whew... Sasuke your wife's either drunk off her ass or horny as Fuck!" Naruto said while whistling and laughing.

Sasuke's lips were slightly occupied at the moment so he gave Naruto a glare and the bird, everyone laughed at their childish techniques and games. Naruto yelled at Sasuke before pouncing on the making out couple, earning a angry growl from Sasuke and a light Giggle from Sakura.

"Hey Sakura... Sasuke!" Suigutsu said as team Hebi awkwardly made their way over towards them. "Hey Suigutsu, Juugo...Karin." Sakura said cheerfully and smiled at all of them.

"Hn..." Sasuke greeted and Sakura elbowed him in the ribcage as he scowled and everyone laughed. Team Hebi warmed up to the original twelve and the Sand Shinobi rather quickly, as all the teenagers talked, and Naruto told stories about how awesome he was, and some about Team Sevens adventures.

"Hey Sak... I'm ...hic...suppose to ...hic...tell you that in a few days... HIC... we have a ANBU ...hic...mission." Naruto said between hiccups.

"Naruto... *Sigh*... ANBU members and missions are SUPPOSE to be secret." Sakura scolded the dimwit.

"Sorry Sak-HIC-ra-chan." Naruto apologized with puppy dog eyes and a goofy smile.

Sakura folded her arms across her Chest, refusing to cave under his puppy dog eyes. Naruto then jumped on her as they fell to the soft beach sand Sasuke was taken down with them, for he had been standing beside Sakura, and sense Naruto was drunk he couldn't see right and took them both out.

Sakura let a fit of giggles out of her mouth as she wrapped an arm around both of the boys necks and hugged them. "Your my boys." Sakura said as Naruto hugged her tight and Sasuke wrapped one arm loosely around her, his arm went under Naruto's and with one movement Naruto's arms were detached from Sakura.

Naruto grew angry at the simple movement but let it slide as Sasuke hugged Sakura, giving Naruto a growl indicating Sakura was his, and a smirk. "You two...will never stop your stupid rivalry will you." Sakura said while sighing.

"Never!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke said "When the dobe accepts the fact that I'm better...l the rivalry will be over."

"You are so not better that me!" Naruto bellowed as he jumped at Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and rolled to the side avoiding Naruto's sloppy tactics. "why'd you move me to?" Sakura asked as she blushed at Sasuke who's face was only an inch away from her own as her own emerald orbs clashed with his intoxicating obsidian eyes. She couldn't help but gasp slightly when a small smile flashed across his face but just as fast as it appeared it was gone.

Sasuke lowered his head ever so slightly, half asking permission, half teasing before Sakura moved her own head slightly up and forward meeting his lips half way. Their lips danced and teased one another's in tell they broke apart out of breath, no one seemed to be paying attention to their small make-out session, everyone was involved in either chatting, listening, or kissing.

Ino and Shikamaru were getting steamy. Naruto was rambling on and on about how great he was while holding a very Red Hinata in his lap. Tenten leaned over and kissed Neji shyly before Neji took over and kissed her back, their shy kisses evolved into hungry, wanting kisses. Karin sat closer to Suigutsu as he ignored her and flirted with Temari, much to Gaara and Kankuro's dislike. Kakashi read his perverted book by the fire, while Chouji chomped next to him. Shino was petting a rather large bug that creeped everyone out.

Sakura saw all the adults talking and laughing, Jiraya drinking and Tsuanda gambling. Sasuke got up and made a small bonfire using a fire style jutsu to light it as everyone gathered around. Ino handed Sakura a guitar and told her it was now or never.

Sakura sat besides Sasuke.

_"It started out as a feeling."_

_"Which then grew into a hope."_

_"Which then turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word."_

_"And then that word grew louder and louder in tell it was a battle cry."_

_"I'll come back when you call me... No need to say goodbye."_

_"Just because everything's changing doesn't mean its never been this way before. All you can do is try to know who your friends are as you head of to the war."_

_"Pick a star on the dark horizon, and follow the light. You'll come back when it's over... No need to say goodbye, you'll come back... When it's over.. No need to say goodbye.."_

Sakura strummed the guitar to the rhythm _"Now we're back to the beginning... It's just a feeling no one knows yet." _

_"But just because they can feel it too doesn't mean that you have to forget, let your memories grow stronger and stronger tell there before your eyes... You'll come back when they call you... No need to say goodbye."_

_"You'll come back when they call you no need to say gooodbyyye."_ Sakura sang No need to say goodbye and played the stringed instrument as everyone smiled and listened to the beautiful girls heavenly voice. Sakura opened her eyes and leaned against Sasuke with a small nervous smile on her lips.

Ino ran and hugged her pink haired friend while squealing as Hinata and Tenten followed suit. The girls gossiped for a few minutes as the boys congratulated Sasuke on his 'score'. The teenagers and Jounin, and higher rank ninja's enjoyed themselves for the night around three A.M. Everyone dispersed, and Sasuke gave Sakura a piggy back ride home. Sasuke carried the sleepy girl to their bedroom and laid her on the bed gently, he was about to move away when Sakura tightened her arms around his neck.

Sasuke smiled slightly at the girl. "Sakura... Let go.." Sasuke asked not completely wanting her to. "No... We're married now so let's have sex..." Sakura said in a seductive tone that would make any man want to fuck her.

"Sakura." Sasuke groaned at his wife's tactics as he pulled himself up, her arms didn't loosen instead they tightened and she was pulled up with him. Sakura took the opportunity Sasuke had given her without his knowing. She leaned her weight against his upper torso, making him fall backwards as she crawled on him and started kissing the shirtless male.

She started low and made her way up to his neck where she bit him a few times, hopping to leave a few marks of her own. Sasuke groaned as his pants tightened. God she was the only one to ever make him feel... Like this... Like himself...

Sakura kissed his jaw and then his lips, she bit his lower lip in tell he allowed her entrance, she was starting to get irritated with her husband, he wasn't kissing her back or adding gasoline to the fire she had started. Sakura bit his tongue and Sasuke smirked at her.

"Ow." Sasuke said as Sakura let a small seductive smile splash across her face.

"I'll bite again if you don't start doing... Something!" Sakura said threateningly.

"Fine... Like this.." Sasuke teased as he flipped her over, she had officially done it... She had sent his sanity, correction whatever Sanity he had left straight to hell. Sasuke decided letting completely go for one night couldn't be so bad, so he did.

The newly wed couple went at it for hours, Sakura riding him, oral exchanges, Sasuke on her. They went at it in tell they were both covered in sweat and were worn out. Sasuke grabbed a small blanket and covered himself and the sleeping angle in his arms with it. Sasuke smiled before sleeping the only thoughts going through his head was Why in hell didn't I do this before... It's amazing!

_"You can't connect the dots looking forward; you can only connect them looking backwards. So you have to trust that the dots will somehow connect in your future. You have to trust in something- your gut, destiny, life, karma, whatever. This approach has never let me down, and it has made all the difference in my life." -Steve jobs._

Preview review review, what should their kids names be? And how many kids should they have? Comment In the review area or message me :) love you guys!


	38. Chapter 38 Destiny

_Chapter Thirty-Eight. Destiny and life._

_"DESTINY it's not a matter of Chance; it's a matter of Choice. It is not a thing to be waited for; it is a thing to be ACHIEVED." -William Jennings Bryan._

_"The only person you are destined to become. Is the person you decide to be." - Ralph Waldo Emerson._

**Last chapter guys :( I was really emotional writing this maybe if I get like seventy reviews I'll do a sequel but I will be writing another SasukeXSakura fanfic so check out my profile! Love you guys so much! Please review how I did for my first fanfic and if you got as emotional as I did!**

_10 years later. Sakura prov._

I woke up to her the wonderful ear splitting screams of mika, are newest child she is eight months old now. I refuse to have another child, Sasuke wants one more boy. We were blessed with six wonderful children. Are oldest is Akane, he's nine years old and is only a few months younger than Naruto and Hinata's child her names Emi. They hang out a lot and will most likely be in the same group like Sasuke, Naruto, and I were.

Akane is the top of his class, he has Sasuke's arrogance and is a little smart ass, I love him anyways. He has bright green eyes like mine and black hair that sticks up in the back like Sasuke does, their looks are very similar besides their eyes of course, Sasule tells me he looks like Itachi when he was a kid. The only difference was the pink small strip of hair in his front, in my opinion it's cool, Sasuke doesn't like it at all.

Then we had another boy he's eight now and a year younger than Akane, we named him Hachirou, he's very intelligent and has Sasuke's obsidian eyes, with a slightly lighter black hair. Hachirou is gentler and kinder to his sisters than Akane is but Akane would protect his family with his life. Hachirou had a sense of humor that could cheer anyone up.

We have two girls their twins, Hoshi wore her black hair in piggy tails that went over her shoulders and her bangs framed her face. Both of the girls are six and a half. Kouki is e other twin and she wears her pink hair straight and it's a few inches longer than her sisters. The only difference between the twins is Hoshi has black hair while some how Kouki has pink hair. Their eyes are green like their mothers. Both of the girls were beautiful and had attitude towards boys and wouldn't let anyone push them around they were exactly like Sakura.

After the twins were born we waited a year or two before I had another, he's only four years old and he's such a sweet heart Sakura convinced Sasuke into letting his middle name be Fugaku, in honor of Sasuke's father. His first name Arashi. Sasuke decided on that, I don't know why he liked that name but it's not that bad. Arashi hung out with Naruto a little too much when they were away on missions, he loves ramen, and to pull pranks.

Finally her last child, or the one she wanted to be her last. Mika She had pink hair like her mom and green eyes, she was a small and baby like replica of Sakura herself. Her characteristics were similar so far, most likely she would be a caring, and kind girl yet determined and unstoppable. She wasn't a noisy baby, she slept a Lot of the time.

Ino had convinced her to give her name as a middle name to one of the girls. Mika ino Uchiha. Aunt Aimi stopped by every now and then, while Itachi visited often and got to know his nieces and nephews. Akane had obtained the first step of the Sharingan, awakening it, every now and then his eyes would flash with gold, like Sakura's had.

She'd explained to the Uchiha brothers that the children would have the Sharingan, Hanja, and Byakugan, and eventually the Rinnegan, after they could control those they could mix them creating the ultimate eye technique. This would take many years to accomplish and Sakura didn't tell them about it, she didn't want them to feel pressured to grow up.

She also told the Uchiha's what she knew, they'll be able to access the Sharingan no matter what, sense it's in my blood to... It's guarantied. The Hanja abilities would also be guarantied, the other eye 'tricks' would come with time and power. Sakura was very happy with her kids and Sasuke was happy too, he'd completed his goal and restored the Uchiha clan.

_Normal prov!_

Sakura watched as Sasuke cradled Mika. Sakura had a admiring aroma around her, how she loved Sasuke so much, even after ten years. Sasuke had been extremely nervous about being a father, he was worried he'd be like his father cold, and uncaring. It took some convincing from Sakura and a year of practice on their first child Akane, to finally convince him that he was a great father, he was still cold and was silent sometimes but he opened up greatly, and was loving to his family.

He was nice to the boys but very careful with the girls. Sakura was nice to all of the, and didn't pick favorites. Sakura loved them all equally as did Sasuke. He was just slightly nicer to the girls and strict on the boys to keep the women in the family one happy and two protected.

"Hey Mom... Dad?" Akane yelled as he Hachirou, Hoshi, and Kouki walked through the front door of the large newly refurnished Uchiha Mansion. The kids set their things down and walked through the house quietly.

Hoshi and Kouki checked their parents bedroom and found it empty, except for a sleeping Mika. They checked Arashi's room and found him also sound asleep and met up with their two other brothers.

"Where do you think they went?" Kouki asked her brothers and sisters.

"Probably... Naruto's office, or uncle Itachi's" Hachirou offered.

"Probably Naruto the sixth Hokage." Akane said as he slipped his shoes off and went to watch some TV. The girls went to their separate rooms while Hachirou remained slightly concerned and stood there to think.

"Hey.. Akane... I'm going to go see Itachi... I'll be back later..." Hachirou said as he walked out of the house, when he wasn't looking he bumped into Kisame.

"Hey... Brat." Kisame said with a sharp smile towards the kid.

"Don't call me a brat." Hachirou mumbled to Kisame.

"Hey sushi. Have you seem my parents around ..today?" Hachirou asked 'sushi.'

"Uuuuhhhh... Yeah I saw them walking together towards the grocery store I think.." Kisame said as Hachirou let a sigh of relief slip from his mouth.

"Thanks Sushi!" Hachirou yelled as he took off towards the grocery store, when he ran sat the villagers he caused some trouble, knocking over a few carts and pedestrians. "Mom.. Dad.." Hachirou called in a hurry as he jumped and Sasuke turned around in time to catch the boy before he fell and hurt himself.

"Hachirou... What are you doing here?" Sakura asked concern lacing her voice.

"I was worried about you guys so I came and found you." Hachirou said with a bright smile that could put Naruto's smile to shame.

"Huh? Where are your brothers and sisters?" Sakura asked as she scanned the crowd.

"Home." Hachirou said.

"You know if your concerned or have a bad feeling you should stay with the, your stronger that way!" Sakura scowlded.

"Yeah but it wasn't a big deal... See I found you." Hachirou said as he poked Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura sighed as they headed back from the grocery store, he really scared her there. Sakura walked hand in hand with Sasuke while Hachirou half walked half galloped in front of them, Sakura rested her head on his shoulder, and sighed in content.

"I love you..Sasuke.." Sakura said with a small yawn.

"Hn." Sasuke said and smiled knowing what her reaction would be.

" Uchiha! Your an ass! I'm going to kill you!" Sakura bellowed as her eyes shot little electric bolts and her aroma became terrifying.

"Relax Sakura... I love you too." Sasuke said as he caught her chakra enhanced fist that was crucially aimed at his perfect unmarred face, he brought the fist down and kissed her gently, the aroma lightened incredibly at this easy and romantic motion.

Sakura kissed him heatedly before pulling back nd walking towards the house, Sasuke didn't realize he was staring after her in tell she asked "You coming?" with a knowing smirk and a hand wave.

"Hn." Sasuke answered with a smirk of his own as he closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head, it was such a naruto move but it wore off on him over the years, and the Uchiha got used to the the relaxing position.

When they got home Sakura made dinner like every ordinary night just Ino and Shikamaru joined with their seven year old son Isamu, that was in the twins class and their seven year old daughter Tomoko. Neji and Tenten also joined them with their two kids the nine year old boy Masao, and Yumi the seven year old girl. Hinata and Naruto were a little late but showed up for desert, they brought their daughter Emi, and their son Ren he was five.

Everyone talked and chated as the children played and worked on a few jutsu. After everyone left the Uchiha's tucked their children in and headed off to bed themselves.

"Sasuke..?" Sakura whispered.

"Hn." Sasuke barley grunted.

"Do you... Ever... Umm.. Regret... Picking me... Being with me?" Sakura asked out of the blue this question had been on her mind forever but she never had the galls to ask it.

" What?!" Sasuke hissed as he sat up and leaned over the pinkette.

"Do you ever wish you might have ...I don't know.. Picked someone else...?" Sakura asked while she didn't look into his eyes but put the window.

"Sakura!" Sasuke hissed angrily as he tried to get the still naive girl to look at him.

"Sakura." Sasuke tried again before gently grabbing her chin and tilting it his way so he could look into her green orbs, while she stared into his onyx pools.

"Well?... Do you?" Sakura finally choked out as she feared the answer.

"Of course not...Sakura don't be stupid! You know I Love you... And you deserve a hell lot better than me...but your everything... WE'RE everything." Sasuke said as he kissed her and she kissed him I with a heated passion that drove each of them crazy, and it seemed that both of them hatted these clothes that kept them apart, for Sakura was tugging on his shirt and whimpered when she couldn't get it off.

"sssssa. Ku. Ra." Sasuke said breaking her name apart as he kissed her ear and roamed his hands around her body.

"We... Ummm... Need... To..ahhh... Sssstoop... Stop." Sasuke finally said as he pulled back with all his strength.

The girl whimpered from the lose of heat and the flips and spin her stomach was doing didn't make her feel any better. She loved the way Sasuke made her feel, he was so intoxicating, he was a drug to her she couldn't get enough of him.

Sasuke kissed her a few times carefully controlling the kiss as he positioned them under the covers before he wrapped his arms around her from behind and fell asleep. The couple woke up in the morning while Sakura pulled out a journal she'd started keeping a few years ago.

She used the journal to write down big things that happened to remember things and mostly to write about her extraordinary life. Giving everything that's happend to her into the book, she felt maybe some day some one would read it, her kids, their kids, and they'd know how their clan came to be. Sakura's story was amazing it was about a girl out of a million to one chance of survival did it.

How this young girl defeated many enemies and found happiness. She knew this would

be her last page of the journal before she let her life play out without writing down things that happened for someone to read, or wonder about. She flipped open the soft black book and wrote:

**_I used to believe that everything was laid out, that I had a destiny and no way to change it. How wrong I was. You always have a choice whether it's big or little, every thing you do changes who you are and who your going to be. Don't let some one tell you what to do or what your going to be. The only person that can decide that is you. Stay determined and strong and face life head on for you never know where you'll end up._**

_The End!_

_"the best years of your life are the ones in which you decide your problems are your own. You do not blame them on anyone or anything. You realize that you control your own destiny." -Albert Ellis._

_If I get like seventy reviews in two weeks I'll make a sequel, for now I'm going to start a Sakura and Sasuke fanfic with team Hebi. Don't know all my ideas for that one yet probably kill Akatsuki again but I'd love if you checked it out and review for that one to! I'm so proud that I got to do this and had so many wonderful reviews and viewers! Thanks so much keep up them reviews! Love you!_

_XOXO- UchihaElle._


	39. Chapter 39 Dedication

I Would Like To Thank:

* * *

dark shadow400

Sakura Hinamori

.23

Naiya Tsuki

OperativeKND-Berry14

Guest from chapter 8

unknow98

Emzy2k11

fangedfemmefatale

Zephyr Hearts

ANONYMOUS- chapter 1

Lizzy

Midnightpjs232

Jellyfishx2

IT'S-NOT-THE-END

sweetD87

sexyblossom08

MidnightShadows2

MidnightFan

sayuri'suzanna'inuzuka4ever

StephJoann

Deathly Jester

leafstone

Unknownred

KAYKAY22PRINCESS

Anon

LittleKab

MidnightSmiles

Nuria Sato

REDemption Love and Lies

_THANK YOU ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! Please continue and in another month I will do another one of these. It's pretty awesome when your name is in a story! __**Check out my other Fanfictions- Decisions Of Love and Fallen Together!**_

XOXO-UchihaElle


End file.
